La 3º Generación: 5º año
by Peare
Summary: El quinto año de Albus, Rose y sus amigos en Hogwarts...
1. La Boda

_Lamento enormemente la tardanza en la publicación de este "año" en particular, se ha debido a un cumulo de cosas que me han distraído, pero ahora me centrare y iré actualizando de forma constante._

_SSS_

* * *

La claridad de un nuevo día empezó a molestar a Rose en la cara y sin poder remediarlo empezaba a despertarse con una enorme pereza y sueño acumulado.

-Rose, levántate ya-le pidió con cuidado su madre, pero firmemente-o Fleur se volverá loca si no llegamos ya…

Y Rose abrió los ojos de golpe, ese era el día más esperado del verano para casi toda su familia, para todos menos para ella…

-Mama…-se quejo una vez más Rose media desesperada, pero sabía que sin resultado.

-¡Rose no empieces!-le pidió su madre cansada-vístete, en menos de una hora iremos al Refugio-le aclaro-¿no te hace ilusión la boda de tu prima?

-¡Claro que sí!-le contesto Rose un tanto molesta-lo que no me hace nada de ilusión es el vestido que me ha elegido la tía Fleur…

-Ginny también se quejaba en la boda de Bill de su vestido-se rió su madre-ponlo Rose, no serás la única, Lily también ira contigo, deberíais sentiros alagadas de ser las damas de honor.

-De acuerdo-dijo Rose suspirando resignada.

-Bien-le dijo su madre con una sonrisa-ve preparándote, iré a despertar a tu hermano-y se fue con cuidado.

Rose se levanto y se fue directamente a la ducha, para preparar se para la boda de Victorie y Teddy, ese iba a ser un día muy especial, la familia se reuniría en el Refugio para la boda con los amigos, tanto de sus tíos como los suyos, para desgracia de Rose Scorpius también iría, en lo que llevaba de verano había recibido muchas cartas de él, que había deshecho sin ni siquiera leer, al llegar a la estación, su novia Zabini la había empujado y Scorpius en vez de ponerse de su lado, no había hecho nada, se la había llevado sin más y Rose se enfureció con él.

Pero lo mejor… Eleine iba a ir a la ceremonia, había pasado mucho tiempo en el hospital y nadie podía visitarla, estaba en observación, pero cuando le habían dado el alta, pudo verla en su casa… pero esa Eleine que había visto era muy distinta a la que recordaba, Rose vio a su amiga muy sensible y frágil, al igual que la había visto en su segundo año cuando pensaba que sus padres habían muerto. Además Albus también estaba muy preocupado por ella, no estaba seguro de cómo ella encajaría lo que le diría por eso Albus decidió esperar un tiempo, lo cierto es que Eleine se veía un tanto miedosa con todos, parecía más pensativa y distante que de costumbre.

Rose acabo de ducharse, dejo que sus dudas y preocupaciones se las llevase el agua, sería un día especial y quería disfrutarlo a pesar del absurdo y horroroso vestido que iba a llevar, se lo puso y se miro al espejo. Tenía el pelo recogido al igual a como lo iba a llevar Lily y el vestido… era de un amarillo verdoso que no le sentaba bien, lo veía muy pomposo y con muchos volantes para su estilo.

-Vamos Rose-le apuro su madre desde la puerta-tu padre y tu hermano ya llevan listos desde hace media hora-le comunico su madre, Rose pensó la suerte que tenían ellos…

-Ya estoy mama-le dijo Rose sin intención de cambiar la cara de enfado, Scorpius se iba a reír mucho de ella con ese aspecto y lo peor, no podía reprochárselo.

-Rose estas…-dijo su madre con una sonrisa piadosa-piensa que harás feliz a tu tía Fleur-resolvió simplemente su madre.

-No me ayudas…-le contesto Rose mientras veía el bonito y elegante vestido lavanda de su madre, le tenía cierta envidia.

-No pretendo ayudare-le contesto su madre, dando por zanjado el tema-Ron, Hugo, parad de comer…-pidió su madre descorazonadamente, no iban a parar.

Cuando llegaron a la cocina Rose vio a su padre y a su hermano apurando el tremendo almuerzo que eran capaces de devorar, Hugo al verla, se atraganto con lo que estaba bebiendo a causa de la risa, Rose simplemente le puso la mirada más asesina que pudo reunir.

-Cielo estas preciosa…-dijo halagadoramente su padre con una enorme sonrisa.

-Papa para ti siempre estoy preciosa-le contesto de forma cansina Rose.

-No te lo decía a ti…-le contesto su padre riéndose mientras se acercaba a su madre y la cogía por el brazo- Princesita pareces un repollo…-dijo su padre observadoramente, Rose empezó a sulfurarse.

-¡Ron!-le grito su madre, pero cogió a Rose y noto la sensación de vació envolviéndola a las dos y aparecieron como no podía ser de otro modo en el Refugio.

Rose miro todo a su alrededor, dando un poco de esquinazo a su padre y a su hermano que acababan de aparecer también (Hugo traía aun comida) y no paraban de reírse, aun que sabía que lo hacían en broma.

Miro a todas partes, todo estaba extremadamente engalanado, las sillas blancas y adornadas dispuestas todas hacia un arco de flores blancas, allí seria el altar donde Teddy y Victorie se casarían, todo el mobiliario era de un pulcro blanco y el césped cuidadosamente recortado y arreglado.

Rose entro en la casa de sus tíos y vio a quienes ya esperaban allí, como no podía ser de otro modo, su madre de todos fue la más puntual, allí solo estaban sus primos Louis y Dominique con Ben y el pequeño Cedric, jugando.

-Rose-le llamo su prima Dominique, mirándola con complicidad-entra-dijo dejándole sitio a su lado en un pequeño sofá del salón, enfrente, sobre la alfombra, estaban Ben y Louis jugando con el pequeño de la casa sin importarles marchar su ropa, Rose no querría imaginarse la cara de horror de su tía Fleur si les ve así.

-Ya veo que todo aquí está listo y preparado-le dijo Rose simplemente, mirando como Ben entretenía a su hijo con la ayuda de Louis, este ultimo demostró un talento inapto con su sobrino.

-Si, mi madre nos hizo madrugar a todos, hasta a Cedric, quiere que todo sea perfecto-añadió entre dientes Dominique-mi madre aun sigue con Victorie arriba… pobre…-dijo simplemente y intercambio una mirada con Louis riéndose.

-Ya verás cuando tú te cases…-se rió Louis.

-Hermanito iras tu primero te lo aseguro…-le contesto Dominique con una sonrisa fingida.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto el tío Percy que acababa de llegar.

-Nada-dijo rápidamente Louis levantándose incomodo, mientras, tanto Dominique, Ben y Rose reían tranquilamente.

-¿Donde están los demás?-pregunto con curiosidad Rose.

-Casi todos estamos fuera, será mejor que salgáis vosotros también, empezaran a llegar gente por red flu…-les aconsejo el tío Percy que había entrado para servirse algo, lo cierto es que en eses eventos el tío Percy resultaba el alma de la fiesta.

Rose salió y se encontró con prácticamente el resto de su familia que habían llegado pronto, también estaba Teddy de aspecto más sobrio y parecía realmente nervioso, y hablaba con el tío Harry en susurros, Rose nunca se imaginaba lo que su madre podría decirle si se iba a casar.

-Rosie…-le llamo su prima pequeña Lily con unos pucheros, a su lado estaba Albus que intentaba aguantarse la risa al verla pero no lo conseguía.

-Lily, ya nos vengaremos nosotras…-maquino para si Rose mientras se apartaba con Albus, para poder hablar más tranquilamente.

Rose miro con más atención a su primo Albus, después de los últimos acontecimientos, había madurado mucho mas, de lo que ya era, era más callado y pensativo, había crecido y Rose reconocía que ese halo de misterio y seriedad le daban a su primo un toque más atractivo a los ojos de cualquiera, pero sabía que Albus solo quería resultarle atractivo a una única persona.

-¿Cómo estás?-le pregunto simplemente Rose a Albus.

-Bien…-le contesto simplemente Albus pero Rose veía que su primo escrutaba todo a su alrededor con la esperanza de que Eleine hiciera de una vez su aparición.

-¿Se lo vas a decir hoy?-le pregunto emocionada Rose porque notaba a Albus mas nervioso de lo normal.

-No-contesto simplemente Albus-quiero decírselo en Hogwarts, aquí no gozare de demasiada intimidad…-le quejo por lo bajo.

El resto de los invitados a la ceremonia ya iban apareciendo con cuentagotas, todos los amigos estaban invitados, también muchos compañeros de clase y del trabajo de Teddy y Victorie, prácticamente toda la familia, hasta que hizo aparición la última persona que Rose quería ver.

Scorpius apareció de la nada con su familia y los Nott, Theo en seguida se acerco a Albus para saludarle al igual que Scorpius, pero Rose evito a este ultimo gracias a que su tía Fleur les llamo tanto a ella como a Lily, pudiendo dar plantón elegantemente a Scorpius, aunque noto sus incisivos ojos grises en su nuca.

Rose, no había visto a Scorpius en todo el verano, pero reconocía que también había cambiado un poco durante los meses que no le había visto, se había recortado el pelo y también parecía más serio de lo que la tenia acostumbrada, además Rose noto sus ojos más fríos que de costumbre, supuso que el también estaba molesto porque ella no le había contestado a ninguna de sus cartas y se supuso que sería un mal día para ella.

-¡Estáis pgeciosas!-exclamo emocionada su tía Fleur, tanto Rose como Lily miraron hacia otra parte un tanto indignadas.

-¿Teddy… ya está afuera…?-pregunto un tanto entrecortadamente la voz de Victorie.

Rose vio a su prima… estaba espectacular, su vestido era muy bonito, de un blanco reluciente, ajustado hasta la cintura y luego suelto hasta casi los pies, es pelo caía con naturalidad con un pequeño recogido de flores, apenas estaba maquillada, con lo que se notaba su nerviosismo, estaba guapísima.

-Esta espegando fuega, ige a decig a los invitados que se acomoden-dijo la tía Fleur, saliendo con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Vic… estas… estas…-intento decir Lily, pero las palabras no le salían, al igual que Rose, que simplemente le dedicaba la sonrisa más grande que podía reunir.

-Gracias chicas-dijo Victorie, que aun parecía nerviosa y caminaba de un lado a otro.

-Victorie…-dijo el tío Bill, mientras miraba a su hija-eres igual de hermosa que tu madre-dijo solemnemente.

-Papa, gracias-dijo Victorie, nerviosa mientras le abrazaba, el tío Bill seria el padrino de la ceremonia-pero estoy tan nerviosa…-se sincero.

-Puedes echarte atrás-dijo inmediatamente el tío Bill con tono esperanzador, Rose y Lily se rieron, pero Victorie, le miro desaprobadoramente-huye por la puerta de atrás…-le aconsejo en un susurro.

-Papa…-dijo Victorie cansinamente-¿que harías tu si Teddy se escapase por la puerta de detrás?-pregunto retóricamente Victorie.

-Le mataría-dijo simplemente sin pensárselo ni una vez el tío Bill-nadie deja a mi niña plantada en el altar.

Rose empezó a escuchar la marcha nupcial, esa era la señal que decía que la ceremonia iba a comenzar.

-Estoy lista-dijo simplemente Victorie, con una enorme sonrisa. Rose pensó para si misma que valía la pena pasar ese ridículo por el mejor día de su prima.

* * *

Albus se quedo mirando como Theo y Scorpius se acercaban a él, pero al instante noto que su prima Rose desaparecía milésimas después de que su tía Fleur le llamase y salió como un rayo si ni siquiera saludar desde lejos a Scorpius.

-¡Albus, como me alegro de verte!-le contesto Theo con alegría, dándole un fuerte apretón que Albus contesto.

En cambio Scorpius sin ni siquiera intercambiar una palabra, ni un saludo le espetó de mal humor.

-¿Que demonios le pasa a tu prima conmigo?-pregunto mientras fulminaba con la mirada el hueco por donde se había escapado Rose.

-Me alegro de verte a ti también…-le contesto Albus con cierto sarcasmo, Theo negaba con la cabeza también resignado y se fue para darles más intimidad.

-Me alegro mucho de verte, enserio-remarco Scorpius para que lo creyese, pero seguía con la misma mirada entre frustrado y enfadado, Albus sabía bien lo que le pasaba a Rose y sabia bien la razón por la que Scorpius salía con Zabini pero iba a ser un secreto que se llevaría a la tumba, como otras muchas cosas de las que Albus era un silencioso confidente.

-Tranquilo, Scor, sabes que Rose es muy cabezota, pero los enfados no suelen… durarle tanto…-le contesto Albus un tanto distraído, la ceremonia iba a comenzar y no veía rastro de Eleine por ninguna parte y empezaba a inquietarse, quería verla...

-Algo me dice que no era a mí a quien esperabas…-le dijo Scorpius riéndose, mientras se sentaban juntos, la tía Fleur estaba metiendo prisa a los invitados para sentarse, pero aun faltaba gente, entre los cuales Eleine, se retrasaba.

-¿Habrá pasado algo?-pregunto Albus en alto, dejando entre ver su nerviosismo.

-Tranquilo Albus, pronto llegara-le dijo Scorpius sin mayor preocupación, pero aun así Albus se quito la parte de arriba de su túnica y la puso en la silla de al lado, quería guardarle sitio a Eleine.

Albus también miraba al resto de sus primos y amigos, todos estaban muy elegantes, más que nunca, pero Albus noto que Alice se sentó al lado de James ante la cara de desconcierto de este una fila por delante de Albus y Scorpius.

-¿Que haces?-pregunto sin rodeos James.

-Sentarme, ¿no lo ves? ¿O es que tu reducido cerebro no es capaz de procesar tanta información de una sola vez?-pregunto Alice de la misma forma que siempre, Albus se temía un espectáculo, y por lo visto su padre y el profesor Neville también porque estaban también atentos.

-Pues a pesar de que mi cerebro sea así he conseguido los TIMO para seguir con mi-James hizo especial hincapié en esa palabra-carrera de éxitos para ser Auror…

-Pues si tu lo has conseguido… imagina yo-le dijo con cierta malicia Alice- la última vez que lo vi conseguí los extraordinarios de Encantamientos, Transformaciones y… Defensa, la más complicada…

-Te has olvidado de Pociones y Herbología, soy yo el que ha conseguido el Extraordinario-dijo James, pero parecía molesto por los aires de superioridad de Alice, Albus sabía que su hermano ahora la odiaba, desde que salía con Ángela, su hermano era capaz de ver la desfachatez, caprichosa y desdeñosa que era Longbottom.

-Si, lo único que te sirve para resarcirte…-le dijo burlonamente Alice.

-Ya vale-dijo en alto la madre de Alice, Hanna Longbottom-haz el favor de comportarte, ya era mayor para que tus padres tengan que gritarte, siéntate al lado de Albus-le ordeno y Albus resignadamente quito su capa para dejar sitio a Alice.

-Claro mami-con una falsa sonrisa angelical y se sentó al lado de Albus.

-Alice… deja de mortificar a mi hermano-le pidió seriamente Albus una vez que se sentó a su lado en un susurro, pero Alice parecía no importarle lo que se decía-te deja en paz, a James y Ángela les van bien las cosas-Albus reconocía que le gustaba más Ángela para su hermano que Alice- déjale en paz...

-Al… un consejo…-le dijo Alice con una sonrisa muy poco convincente-nadie, ni mis padres, me dicen lo que tengo o no que hacer…-le dijo con desfachatez, Albus se molesto, James era imposible, pero con esa chica, a pesar de tener un buen fondo, era muy maliciosa y mas rencorosa.

-No intentes entender a las tías…-le dijo Scorpius en un susurro, Albus lamentaba que aunque llegase Eleine no podría sentarse cerca de ella ni notar su aroma-mira a Teddy-se rió Scorpius-parece que está corriendo un maratón-Albus le miro y se rió también, Teddy no paraba de andar de un lado a otro en el altar a causa del nerviosismo, a pesar que su abuela, que era la madrina, intentaba tranquilizarlo, bajo la mirada divertida de la mayoría-Al… -dijo de pronto Scorpius golpeándolo con el codo y levantándose-¡Mira!-le contesto señalando al final de los asientos…

Albus se giro y la vio, Eleine había llegado, con Hagrid y la Directora McGonagall, los únicos que vendrían de Hogwarts. Albus simplemente la miraba embelesado, mientras Scorpius hacia movimientos con los brazos para que les viera ella, Albus miraba como si fuera a cámara lenta como se acercaba poco a poco a ellos, la había visto antes, pero su aspecto ahora estaba mucho mas mejorado, tenía un bonito vestido de un color que no lograría explicar y sonreía a todos como siempre, tenía la sonrisa más bonita de todas, como sus labios, que había probado, pero eso solo lo sabia él y nadie más, no se lo había contado a nadie, pero Albus si veía algo extraño en sus ojos verdes intensos, una sombra y tristeza que no le pertenecían a ella, también sus movimientos no parecían los mismos seguros de ella… sabia, que a pesar de todo, lo que había pasado pasaría factura a su comportamiento.

-Hola…-les saludo al llegar cerca de ellos, Scorpius en seguida reacciono y salto una fila de sillas para sentarse con James en la fila de delante y dejarle su sitio junto a Albus a Eleine que lo ocupo, Albus miro agradecido a su amigo mientras Eleine se sentaba con cuidado a su lado.

-¿Cómo estas…?-pregunto Albus un tanto cohibido y molesto, porque noto que a Alice se le escapo una sonrisita.

-Bien…-le contesto simplemente, pero Eleine no le miro, también una de los cambios que Albus había notado en ella era que no le sostenía la mirada y la bajaba ante él, Albus por un breve periodo de tiempo pensó que si sabía lo del beso, pero lo descarto… Eleine le dijo muchas veces que o recordaba nada de su estancia en el hospital

-Eli, me alegro que estés aquí…-dijo Albus emocionado, y el sabía que no solo se refería a ese día, sino… por lo que había pasado, porque tenía aun otra oportunidad y otro día de estar a su lado.

-Y yo…-le contesto Eleine en un pequeño susurro mientras levantaba la mirada con una sonrisa, ahora si convincente, en el rostro.

Y la marcha nupcial empezó a sonar, todos se giraron para ver aparecer a Victorie, con su padrino y las damas de honor.

* * *

Rose comenzó a caminar al lado de su prima pequeña por el largo pasillo, a los lados ya podía ver las caras conocidas del resto, tanto de sus familiares como de sus amigos, busco con la mirada a Eleine y la vio que le sonreía, le hubiera gustado parar para hablar con ella pero no podía hacerlo.

Llegaron al altar, tanto ella como Lily se sentaron en los asientos que les correspondían, cuando empezó a hablar el sacerdote, Teddy y Victorie ya no parecían tan nerviosos, la ceremonia fue tranquila y bonita, los anillos de compromiso se los dieron Cedric, sin ningún contratiempo de ninguna importancia (sin mencionar que antes Cedric se llevo dichos anillos a la boca) y por fin su prima Victorie paso a ser la nueva Señora Lupin.

-Que bonito…-le escucho susurrar Rose a Lily a su lado.

-Si, demasiado para mi…-le contesto Rose al acabar la ceremonia, los novios recibían las felicitaciones de toda la familia, mientras Rose se empeñaba en pasar en medio del tumulto para poder ver a su amiga.

Lo consiguió, no sin gran esmero y pudo ver a Eleine, bien respaldada por los chicos y la abrazo, tenía mejor aspecto, pero no parecía la chica de siempre y no podía esperar otra cosa que no fuera esa.

-Rose, te he echado mucho de menos-le dijo Eleine contenta.

-Y yo a ti, Eli…-le contesto Rose emocionada.

-Y por lo que se ve, la única-le espeto Scorpius desde detrás.

Rose simplemente le fulmino con la mirada, cogió a Eleine de la mano y se fue como un rayo, llevándose consigo a Eleine.

-Rosie, ¿qué ha pasado esta vez?-le pregunto Eleine con una sonrisa.

-Su novia Zabini…-mascullo entre dientes enfurecida Rose.

-Su… ¿Que?-pregunto Eleine sorprendida y Rose recordó que ella no sabía nada.

-Es largo de explicar…-repuso Rose mientras Eleine aun la miraba sin entender.

-¡Rosie!-le llamo su prima pequeña desde la puerta del refugio, donde esperaba con su amiga Lysander.

-Eli, acompáñame y te pondré al día-le contesto simplemente Rose arrastrando con ella a Eleine.

Entraron las cuatro y subieron a la habitación de Victorie, donde precisamente Victorie, les dejo ropa de ella, preparada para Rose y Lily, para que no tuvieran que aguantar el horrible vestido, durante todo el día y no aparecer con él en las fotos.

-¿Que hacéis?-pregunto desconcertada Lysander.

-No esperaras que estemos todo el día con estos horribles e incómodos vestidos-le contesto mordazmente Rose.

-Pues a mi madre le gustaron…-dijo simplemente Lysander, Rose quería a la Señora Scamander, pero una mujer que llevaba como tocado un millón de plumas sintéticas de papagayo en la cabeza… no la convencería de sus gustos…

-¿Que pasa con Scor y Zabini?-pregunto intrigada una vez mas Eleine.

-Llevan un tiempo saliendo juntos y ella es odiosa-resumió rápidamente Lily, mientras su amiga y Eleine, le ayudaban a quitarse el recogido, prefería el pelo suelto al contrario que Rose.

-Ya lo recuerdo…-contesto simplemente Eleine-era el deseo de su abuela…

-¿Que?-pregunto Rose sin entender.

-¿No lo sabes?-le pregunto nerviosa Eleine, Rose simplemente negó y las pequeñas simplemente le miraban-pues eso, el último deseo de su abuela era que Scorpius tuviera una novia, digna de él y su clase social, exactamente una sangre pura… y desgraciadamente Patsy Zabini era su predilecta…

-¡Pero eso es horrible!-dijo de pronto Lysander-¡Ella es una chica odiosa y muy superficial, sigue a Borgia como si fuera su ídolo!

-Zabini está en nuestro año y se mete con todas, porque no estamos a su nivel, los únicos que según ella están a su nivel son Lorcan y Lysander…-le dijo Lily molesta- siempre le dice a Lys que no debería rebajarse y relacionarse con chicas como yo…-dijo sulfurándose.

-Personalmente la odio y desprecio, ¡le tiro los trastos a mi hermano!-se rió Lysander- suerte que estaba Hugo para espantarla… le dijo que no coqueteara con su novio y esa idiota se lo creyó-y Lysander se empezó a reír al igual que Lily.

Rose siguió escuchando como las chicas seguían diciendo lo mucho que odiaban a Zabini, pero su mente fue a parar a otra parte, lo que estaba haciendo Scorpius era cumplir la última voluntad de su abuela, una voluntad absurda y un poco cruel, pero la ultima, con lo que había pasado con su madrina el año pasado era capaz de entenderlo y pensó que a pesar de que no soportaba a esa chica, Scorpius se merecía una disculpa de ella, por lo visto y por lo que oía Zabini no era alguien fácil y Scorpius estaba condenado a entenderse con ella, aunque a Rose ese pensamiento no le gustaba y le amargaba un poco.

-Rosie… ¿Nos vamos?-le pregunto con cuidado Eleine, Rose asintió, las chicas se habían ido despotricando contra Zabini-estas mucho más guapa con ese vestido…-le halagó Eleine con una sonrisa.

-Gracias, al menos es más cómodo-le contesto Rose mientras bajaba con su amiga las escaleras, había cogido un vestido blanco muy bonito con lunares negros, sabía que era el favorito de Victorie y se lo había regalado a Rose.

Salieron y vieron como los chicos les habían guardado asientos a ellas en una de las mesas más pequeñas, la suya era solo para cuatro personas, Teddy y Victorie, había organizado la comida sobre los invitados de la misma edad, lo que los llevaba a sentarse juntos como siempre.

-Me empezaba a impacientar…-les dijo con una sonrisa Albus, Rose se sentó enfrente de Scorpius y Eleine enfrente de Albus, como ya era habitual en Hogwarts.

La comida paso más o menos divertida para la mayoría y un tanto tensa en la mesa que ocupaban los cuatro amigos, Scorpius evitaba mirar a Rose molesto y Eleine, en los últimos días se mostraba más callada de lo habitual, como Albus, la única que parecía interesada en hablar un poco era Rose, pero parecían más monólogos que otra cosa.

Y así la mesa de la comida desapareció para dejar libre la que sería la pista de baile, como en todas partes era tradición que los novios abrieron el vals luego acompañados por el resto de los invitados, a todos les hizo especial gracia que Hagrid invitara a la Directora, y esta parecía más preocupada por esquivar los enormes pies de Hagrid que por el ritmo. Rose agradecía volver a ver a su madrina con su familia y a Rose se le ocurrió una idea para matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

-Eli…- le llamo Rose en un susurro a su amiga- ¿podrías sacar a Albus a bailar?-Eleine le miro con cara de sorpresa, Rose intento aguantar la risa al imaginarse la cara de su primo-es que necesito hablar a solas con Scorpius y si mi padre me ve bailando con el…- Eleine le sonrió y acepto comprensivamente.

Se levanto y se acerco a Albus y suavemente le invito a bailar con ella, Albus enrojeció hasta el nacimiento del pelo y acepto muy torpemente, Rose en ese instante recordó que Albus no era buen bailarín, pero había conseguido lo que quería, se había quedado sola con Scorpius de una forma sutil.

-Scorpius…-Rose quiso ir directa al grano-miro no aguanto a tu novia-quizás pensó que demasiado directa-pero Eleine me ha contado… que era el último deseo de tu abuela…

-Y te vas a reír de ella, ¿no?-le pregunto Scorpius molesto.

-¡Pues claro que no!-le contesto molesta Rose-¿Cómo puedes pensar algo así? ¡Yo lo entiendo!-Scorpius le miro desconcertado-si Minerva el año pasado me pidiese algo así, también lo haría, aunque no quisiera… ¿Por qué no me lo habías contado antes?-le pregunto Rose, pero ya menos enfadada.

-No se… supongo que por eso mismo, ya tenias bastante como para compadecerte de mi… pero sinceramente… Patsy y yo… no me imagino el futuro con ella…-le dijo Scorpius, volvían a ser los de siempre.

-¿De verdad?-pregunto entusiasmada Rose, con demasiado entusiasmo quizás.

-No lo sé-le contesto Scorpius riéndose-siento lo del andén…-le dijo a modo de disculpas.

-Da igual Scorpius…-le dijo Rose mientras ambos miraban como la torpeza de Albus que hacía perder el ritmo total, pero Eleine se reía contenta lo que aumentaba la ridiculez de Albus.

-Has tenido una buena idea, al menos nos reiremos un buen rato-le premio Scorpius mientras se reía- por cierto…- añadió pensativamente-Eleine te ha hablado de las otras chicas que me recomendó mi abuela…

-No-le contesto Rose con una sonrisa-¿no me digas que también intento emparejarte con Lysander?-le pregunto burlonamente.

-No claro que no-le contesto inmediatamente Scorpius, Eleine paso a la estrategia de la Directora, por lo visto Albus la había pisado sin querer-también me había insinuado a Borgia…

-Pobre Lía…-se rió Rose haciendo reír a Scorpius.

Rose y Scorpius se quedaron mirando, como todos sus amigos a Albus y a Eleine, le mayoría se reía de la torpeza de su primo (sobre todo James, Fred, Lily y Hugo), pero eran los únicos que seguían bailando junto con los recién casados que llevaban con ellos al ahijado de ambos, Cedric.

Rose verdaderamente pensó que podría considerarlo una visión de futuro y por la cara de Scorpius el también lo pensaba…


	2. Cartas anonimas

Albus recorría con la mirada toda su habitación en busca de objetos que pudieran habérsele olvidado, en tres días partirían a Hogwarts… deseaba llegar de una vez, ese verano no sería uno de los que recordaría con cariño, durante todo ese tiempo tenia pesadillas recurrentes donde Eleine moría…

-¡Sev!-grito su hermana desde la puerta.

-Pasa Lily-le invito y ella entro-¿que quieres?-le pregunto con amabilidad, Albus miro a su hermana, para ella ese verano no fue bueno, después de la muerte de su profesor favorito, pasaba largas horas en silencio y pensativa, algo que tenia completamente consternados a todos, ya que su hermana pequeña jamás fue una persona silenciosa.

-¿Podrías dejarme a Fher?-le pidió Lily con cuidado-me gustaría enviarle una carta a mis amigos…

-Claro-le contesto Albus acercándose a su lechuza, esta obedientemente se poso en su brazo y la acerco a Lily-Lily…-llamo Albus a su hermana antes de que se marchara-¿te encuentras bien?-le pregunto directamente, notaba extraña a su hermana como miedosa.

-La verdad… no-le contesto Lily nerviosa y abochornada-Albus, ¿puedo preguntarte… algo?-Albus la miro interrogante y afirmo con la cabeza invitándola a sentarse con él.

-Pues veras… es sobre…-pero antes que su hermana dijera nada, James irrumpió en la habitación de Albus sin llamar como estaba acostumbrado.

-Lily, mama te está llamando-les dijo James mientras los miraba desconcertado-¿que pasa aquí?-pregunto.

-Nada importante-atajo rápidamente Lily y se levanto y se fue sin Fher, algo que le pareció raro a Albus, su hermana no tenía una carta y además iba a ver a sus amigos en tres días… ¿sería una excusa para hablar con él?

-¿Que quería Lily?-le pregunto James preocupado-¿a ti también te hace preguntas raras?-quiso saber James.

-¿Cómo?-le pregunto Albus confundido.

-Si, primero me pregunta que si me puede preguntar algo, como si Lily fuera cuidadosa-dijo James, Albus empezó a mirar más desconcertado a su hermano-yo le digo que claro y luego se va enfadada diciendo que no le entendería y no le apoyaría, sin preguntarme lo que tiene en mente… está más rara de lo normal, que ya es decir…-le contesto James, por su cara Albus adivino que el también estaba preocupado por ella.

-No lo sé James, tu eres el que mejor sabe llevar a Lily, si ella piensa que tú no la puedes entender… yo menos-le contesto simplemente Albus.

-No seas melodramático y anímate-le dijo James con un guiño-el domingo a estas horas estarás con tu chica-y se fue riendo.

-De los dos el que tiene eso eres tu-le contesto Albus mientras James cerraba la puerta, lo cierto es que si le animaba mucho la perspectiva de ver a Eleine otra vez.

Albus recogió lo que quedaba y bajo las escaleras, no pasaría mucho más tiempo con sus padres y quería aprovecharlo lo máximo posible.

-Hola-dijo al entrar Albus, su madre estaba ocupada con Lily y la ropa que ella llevaría a Hogwarts, en cambio James jugaba un rato con el perro y el Kneazle de su hermana, Hocicos y Lunita.

-Albus, ¿estas seguro que tienes todo?-le pregunto preocupada su madre-¿no te dejas nada?-le pregunto ansiosa mientras miraba como Hocicos casi atropella a un cargado Kreacher, con toallas.

-No estoy seguro que tengo…

-¡James!-le regaño su madre sin prestar atención a Albus-No eres un niño para jugar, pero si lo haces, al menos que sea fuera…

James se rió y se fue con las mascotas al patio trasero, mientras Kreacher vagaba de un lado a otro maldiciendo por lo bajo.

-Albus, lo siento… ¿decías?-le pregunto su madre intentando seguir el hilo de la anterior conversación.

-No te preocupes-le dijo con una sonrisa Albus-lo tengo todo… ¿donde está papa?-le pregunto al no verle por ninguna parte.

-En el despacho-le informo su madre-y mejor ve, lleva no sé cuantas horas encerrado allí, le vendrá bien compañía…

Albus asintió y salió de la cocina, dejando a su madre y a su hermana ocupadas con la ropa de Lily, que no era poca…

Subió los escalones hasta el que era el despacho de su padre, llamo con cuidado, pero nadie contesto, Albus volvió a llamar con más fuerza y más insistencia…

-Pasa-escucho a su padre.

Albus entro y vio a su padre sentado con aire distraído y preocupado, cogió unos papeles y los guardo apresurado en el cajón del escritorio, para Albus no era raro su comportamiento, era lo que siempre hacia…

-¿Ha pasado algo?-pregunto su padre con escrutinio

-No nada, solo que mama me dijo que viniera a hacerte compañía, si no estas ocupado claro…-quiso aclarar Albus.

-No siéntate-le invito su padre, este se levanto y se acerco a una estantería donde tenía algo de beber, ya que tanto el cómo su tío Ron pasaba muchas horas allí.

Albus vio como su padre, a la hora de coger dos cervezas de mantequilla empezó a temblarle el pulso, Albus comenzó a preocuparse muchísimo.

-Papa… ¿estas bien?-le pregunto Albus dejando entre ver su preocupación.

-Si, Albus, no te preocupes, en lo últimos días he estado muy tenso… y no te quiero contar Ron…-añadió pensativamente su padre, mientras le acercaba la bebida.

-Y… no puedo saber porque, ¿no?-pregunto Albus, sabía que no le contestaría la verdad.

-Pues si…-le contesto directamente su padre, Albus le miro sorprendido-de todas maneras te vas a enterar, además tu y Rose… digamos que no se os da bien acatar órdenes-Albus empezó a sonrojarse, no, ni a su prima, ni a él, pero tampoco a Scorpius y a Eleine- sería estúpido por mi parte…

-Papa, me estas preocupando aun mas-le contesto Albus mas nervioso todavía.

-Albus recuerdas que hace una semana, el periódico El Profeta no salió a la venta en al menos dos días-Albus asintió, recordó que su madre estaba molesta, por lo visto había habido un problema con las rotativas, algo no muy importante-era mentira…

-¿Que?-pregunto Albus desconcertado.

-Albus, prométeme que pase lo que pase no le dirás nada a tu madre-Albus empezaba a ponerse más tenso-ella no lo sabe y quiero que siga así, lo mismo que a tus hermanos… mientras pueda…

-Te lo prometo, pero ¿porque me lo vas a decir a mi?-pregunto Albus nervioso.

-Porque de tus hermanos eres el más maduro, además… eres el único en que puedo confiar para que cuides de tu madre, James no piensa las cosas y Lily es muy inmadura y sensible, ninguno es tan fuerte como tu-le dijo su padre, Albus no podía dar crédito a su padre, además se le estaba encogiendo el corazón con sus palabras.

-Papa, ¿qué… intentas… decirme?-le pregunto Albus entrecortadamente.

-Albus, en ese periódico Rita Skeeter destapo la lista de los candidatos a suplir a Kingsley Shacklebolt, pudimos parar las rotativas a tiempo, pero desgraciadamente, unos de los periódicos había desaparecido-Albus empezaba a entender todo- sospechamos que los enemigos tenían infiltrados en El Profeta y se llevo el periódico y desgraciadamente hoy informan de esto…- y su padre le pasa el periódico de hoy a Albus-lee solo las líneas que he marcado…

Albus lo cogió, ahora si con las manos temblorosas y leyó…

Robert Hellert, Jefe del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, ha sido hallado muerto en un hotel parisino, donde en unas horas se reuniría con el máximo representante Francés…

La causa de la muerte, esta sin revelar, algunos apuntan a un suicidio, porque encontraron grandes dosis de Filtro de la Paz…

Otras especulaciones no apuntan en esa dirección, ya que es un alto cargo y un miembro muy querido y respetado en todo el ministerio, con una labor intachable en su trabajo…

Deja a sus hijos huérfanos, dos niños gemelos de apenas cuatro años de edad, ya que la madre de estos murió de una larga enfermedad congénita hace dos años…

Albus solo leyó lo que tenía su padre subrayado, era una noticia escalofriante y si conocía a ese hombre, lo había visto en algunas ocasiones reunido con su padre cuando lo llegaba de pequeño a conocer el ministerio, lo recordaba con una sonrisa amable y tranquilizadora, era de procedencia hindú, muy amigable y respetado entre su familia.

-No lo sabía…-dijo Albus impresionado-pero no entiendo que tiene esto que ver contigo…

-Albus la lista de candidatos solo constaba de dos personas, una era Robert, lamentablemente y la otra… es Hermione…-le dijo su padre tristemente, Albus se le puso los pelos de punta, ahora lo entendía todo…

-Pero… insinúan que este hombre pudo…-intento decir Albus, pero su padre negó fervientemente.

-Conozco a Robert, lo paso muy mal cuando su mujer murió, pero adoraba a sus hijos, estoy seguro que no se suicido, estoy convencido que ha sido envenenado… y me siento responsable… soy el responsable de la seguridad de los miembros del estado y he fallado…-dijo su padre andando de una lugar a otro dolido.

-Pero… ¿y la tía?-pregunto Albus-está bien…

-Albus lo que te voy a decir no se lo puedes decir a nadie…-Albus volvió a asentir, en los últimos días guardaba muchos secretos importantes-Hermione lleva recibiendo cartas anónimas, como Ron y como… yo-le confesó su padre a Albus, este le miro aun más preocupado-son amenazas, muchas no pasan los controles de seguridad, contienen potentes maldiciones…

-Si me querías asustar lo has conseguido…-le dijo Albus nervioso- desgraciadamente entiendo que se las manden a la tía Hermione, pero, a ti ¿Por qué?-le pregunto Albus preocupado.

-Esa respuesta me la has dado tu el año pasado, recuerda, Albus…-le contesto simplemente su padre.

Albus también se levanto y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro, no entendía nada, no entendía a donde su padre pretendía llegar, pero entonces la imagen de Thor pasó otra vez a su mente como en muchas otras ocasiones… y recordó lo que le escuchó decirle al Señor Homelore…

_"…pues porque el estúpido de Wezly o Wasley o como sea-Albus noto como el miedo le aprisionaba el pecho y Rose pego un gritito, que Scorpius logro callar a tiempo, estaba seguro de que era su tío Ron del que hablaba- parecía rastrearnos, siempre se acercaba demasiado… en las de más de una ocasión me vi tentado a acabar con el…-Rose ahora lloraba con más fuerza, Albus empezaba a ponerse nervioso si no se tranquilizaba podrían descubrirlos_

_-Pero no lo has hecho…-dijo Homelore, Albus pensó que el si había escuchado el grito de Rose._

_-No, mis jefes querían que el ridículo e insignificante trío de oro siguiera con vida, matar a uno de los integrantes seria desencadenar la guerra antes de lo previsto…"_

_Albus se quedo meditando las últimas palabras una y otra vez, la verdad y el miedo de su significado empezaba a revelarse ante el…_

-Lo has entendido, ¿verdad?-le pregunto su padre.

-La nueva Guerra dará comienzo en cuanto maten al trío de oro…-dijo Albus con resentimiento, odiaba ese sobrenombre, para él no era un trío de oro sino su familia…

-Eso me temo, creo que somos sus objetivos, intentaron acabar con los Prince, sin éxito, así que creo que la forma que tienen de desatar el pánico en el país es… con nosotros, no me gusta, pero soy consciente que mi imagen y la de Ron y Hermione, para bien o para mal transmite esperanza, es lógico que los enemigos quieran destruirla…-añadió simplemente su padre.

-¿Que debo hacer para ayudarte?-pregunto Albus sin vacilar, su padre le miro sorprendido y un tanto preocupado.

-Albus… necesitaba contárselo a alguien, pero si con lo que te he dicho, pongo en peligro tu integridad, haré que lo olvides-añadió severamente su padre mostrándole su varita, Albus simplemente asintió.

-No podré en peligro mi integridad, como tú dices, pero, papa, me estas diciendo que estas siendo amenazado… ¿Cómo quieres que reaccione?-le pregunto molesto Albus.

-Albus, también contaba contigo, eres más sereno que cualquier de tus hermanos o tu madre…-dijo pensativamente su padre-Albus, Kingsley no se siente con fuerzas de afrontar lo que viene, también intentaron envenenarle a él-Albus le miro aun mas asustado-con suerte, lo descubrimos a tiempo, pero me temo que arrastrara consecuencias, desgraciadamente no es tan joven y la edad no juega a su favor…-le explico con cuidado.

-¡Tenéis traidores en el ministerio!-grito Albus alarmado, su padre le hizo señas para que moderase su tono-¿en quién podéis confiar?-le pregunto con miedo…

-No sabemos de quien se trata, suponemos que son las mismas personas que les informaron de la residencia de McGonagall el año pasado, para que la secuestraran-le comunico su padre-sea quien sea el traidor, tiene un alto cargo en el ministerio, y tenemos que andar con cuidado, no podemos desestabilizar todo por lo que hemos luchado durante tanto tiempo, además… lo peor… sacrificaría mi vida por el bien de todos-Albus simplemente miro peor a su padre- pero es Hermione la que debe tomar las riendas del país en una de las peores épocas de las que nos encontramos, no podemos dejar que ella le pase algo… me temo que la única forma de protegerla… es que se exilie… hasta que Kingsley no pueda mas…

Albus volvió a levantarse, le dolía la cabeza, no sabía cómo debía encajar todo eso, ahora no se trataba de Eleine, lo que estaba ahora en peligro era su familia, no sabía lo que debía hacer, de toda las cosas la primera que vino a su mente ha sido Rose y Hugo…

-Rose y Hugo, ¿qué saben de esto?-pregunto directamente Albus.

-Conoces al cabezota de Ron, y Hermione es aún peor, no quieren preocupar a sus hijos-le contesto su padre resignadamente.

-¿Entonces debo sentirme alagado?-pregunto sarcásticamente Albus.

-No-contesto simplemente su padre-tener a tu cargo grandes secretos conlleva mucha responsabilidad Albus…

Pero antes de que Albus pueda decir nada en mitad del despacho de su padre se materializa lo que parece una bonita nutria muy débil por unas milésimas de segundo y desaparece sin emitir ningún sonido, Albus sabia de quién era ese Patronum y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos su padre sale corriendo del despacho a toda velocidad, tan rápido, que ha Albus no le dio tiempo a reaccionar…

* * *

Rose estaba tranquila en el salón de su casa, jugando (o siendo machacada) por su hermano Hugo en el ajedrez, bajo la mirada de su padre, Rose notaba a su padre más serio que de costumbre, pero no era nada comparado con el aspecto que tenía su madre, Rose estaba preocupada por ella, después de la boda de Victorie y Teddy, no parecía la misma.

-Te gane-dijo Hugo felizmente, nada conseguía mediar el humor de Hugo.

-No sé porque te alegras, siempre ganas, es una tortura jugar contigo-le reprocho Rose.

-Soy el mejor en todo, nadie me puede ganar-contesto Hugo feliz consigo mismo.

-Eso lo dudo…-le contesto Rose-nadie es invencible en todo…

-Pues soy yo-dijo Hugo con una enorme sonrisa de suficiencia muy odiosa en el.

-Olvídame-le espeto Rose sentándose cerca de su padre, que tenía los ojos perdidos en el periódico del día-¿algo interesante?-le pregunto mientras miraba por encima del hombro a su padre.

-ROSE-le grito de sopetón su padre, tanto que hasta Hugo salto de su asiento-¡no vuelvas a fisgonear en mis cosas!-le contesto en tensión su padre.

-Lo siento… solo era… solo preguntaba…-le dijo Rose una tanto acongojada por la reacción de su padre y intercambio una mirada con su hermano que también miraba a su padre incrédulo…

-Lo siento Princesita… no he dormido bien… no te preocupes…-le dijo su padre en voz pausada, su madre había aparecido en el salón y miraba con reproche a su marido, ambos se fueron del salón dejando a Rose y su hermano solos…

-¿Rose estas bien?-le pregunto preocupado su hermano, Rose simplemente asintió, no era la primera vez y seguro que no era la última en la que su padre le gritaba, pero siempre fue una causa más que justificada, no como en ese momento- espero que papa se prepare una tila sino…

Pero una fuerte alarma empezó a perforarle los tímpanos a Rose y a Hugo, sus padres irrumpieron en el salón, su padre les agarro a ambos sin ninguna delicadeza y los acerco a su madre, parecía fuera de si y su madre al borde de una crisis nerviosa, aunque con el ruido Rose no era capaz de ubicarse.

-¡Hermione!-le grito su padre obligándoles ir a la parte trasera, con el estruendo hasta Winky y Croohanks aparecieron-¡Debes ir al punto de reunión y avisar a Harry!

-Ronald… tenemos que irnos juntos-dijo su madre, Rose los miraba, aun se escuchaba esa alarma, no entendía nada, pero estaban muy nerviosos su padres.

-¡No hay tiempo!-dijo su padre nervioso-¡debes marcharte ahora con Rose y Hugo!

-¿Que le pasara a nuestras mascotas?-pregunto Hugo por encima de todo el tumulto, Rose recordó que Sius estaba en la guardilla con Pigwidgeon y Ámbar, la lechuza de su hermano.

-¡Winky ya sabes lo que debes hacer!-le dijo su padre a la elfa y en un chasquido esta desapareció y también Croohanks.

-¡Ron!-dijo su madre aun nerviosa, su padre les empujaba a los tres al patio trasero-¡podemos afrontarlos juntos!-Rose no entendía ¿a quién tenían que hacer frente?

-¡No!-le recrimino su padre-¡los niños estarían en peligro! ¡Hermione, Robert ha muerto y sabes lo que eso significa!

-Ronald… si te quedas… tú solo…-decía su madre presa del pánico.

-¡Te daré tiempo para borrar tu rastro hasta el punto de encuentro! ¡Recuérdale a Harry que continué con el plan original y no vuelva! ¡Pase lo que pase!-le grito su padre a su madre.

-Pero…-intento decir su madre, pero un ruido tremendo la interrumpió, Rose se estaba asustando, solo alcanzo a coger a Hugo con fuerza.

-¡QUE TE VALLAS YA!-le bramo su padre mientras él se internaba una vez más en la casa, a Rose se le hizo una nudo en el estomago…

-Ron… adiós…-dijo lastimosamente su madre, les cogió a ambos y la sensación de vació al desaparecer les hizo presa, aun mas que las últimas palabras de su padre.

Rose solo acertó a ver unos árboles, antes de que la misma sensación los envolviese, volvían a desaparecerse, para aparecer en una playa, luego otra vez, ahora parecía un callejón sucio, otra vez, casi no tenía tiempo de exhalar el aliento, Rose lo único que hacía era agarrar con más fuerza a Hugo por miedo a perderlos, lo mismo que su madre con los dos, aparecieron en tres lugares más, una carretera a las afueras de ninguna parte, una pradera al lado de un río y un islote en medio del mar, hasta que al fin se materializaron sobre una acera.

-Vamos-les dijo su madre sin perder tiempo, pero no se esforzaba en disimular las lágrimas.

-¡¿Que pasa?!-pregunto Rose nerviosa y mareada como Hugo, pero su madre no les daba tiempo de recobrarse, andaba de un lado a otro a toda prisa, a Rose el lugar no le era familiar.

Su madre negó con la cabeza cogiéndoles con más fuerza y apurándoles entre las pequeñas casas que había en el lugar, sin dudas no se encontraban en Londres, su hogar.

-¡¿Que pasa con papa?!-pregunto Rose nerviosa-¡me niego a seguir andando si no me contestas!

-¡Calla Rose!-le grito su madre dejando que las lagrimas salieran a borbotones de sus ojos, con esa contestación Rose paro de preguntar.

Siguieron andando hasta que llegaron a lo que parecía una casa medio en ruinas, esa casa a Rose le resultaba vagamente familiar y un presentimiento fatídico le recorrió todo el cuerpo, miro a Hugo que también miraba la casa nervioso seguro que él también se preguntaba que sitio era aquel.

-¡No perdáis tiempo!-le grito su madre mirando en todas direcciones, no parecía que nadie les estuviese observando-¡Entrad!-les ordeno y los dos obedecieron.

-¿Donde estamos?-quiso saber Hugo, el al igual que Rose miraba en todas direcciones intentando reconocer algo, había mucho polvo, parecía un sitio viejo, pero estaba decorado, le parecía extraño a Rose que nadie entrase allí y no se llevase nada, algunos objetos parecían valiosos.

-Rose…-murmuro simplemente Hugo, ella se acerco a su hermano y vio que él había limpiado un marco de fotos entre el polvo, en la foto había un hombre adulto de gafas y pelo negro descuidado, igual al de su tío Harry y que sostenía a un bebe en los brazos, un bebe de ojos verdes…

Rose intercambio una mirada sorprendida con Hugo, Rose no podía creer el lugar donde estaba… estaba mirando el retrato de James Charlus Potter, el padre de su tío Harry, estaba en el mismo lugar donde él había perdido la vida a manos del Innombrable, protegiendo a su familia…

Este último pensamiento en Rose provoco un gran desasosiego, ya no era capaz de reprimir las lagrimas y intentaba esconderlas ante Hugo, su padre se había quedado atrás y su madre parecía desesperada, no entendía que es lo que estaba pasando, pero no quería hacer caso a ese presentimiento que le desgarraba las entrañas.

-Expecto Patronum…-intentaba conjurar su madre, pero solo aparecía una tenue niebla-Expecto… Patronum…-dijo y lo intento una vez más, con el mismo resultado, no era capaz de reprimirse.

-Mama, tranquila, papa vendrá en seguida-le dijo Hugo y se acerco a ella para reconfortarla, pero Rose no fue capaz, estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos para contener el aire y intentar controlar el dolor…

-Expecto Patronum-y de esa si, su madre logro conjurar a su nutria, pero más difusa que nunca y se fue, su madre ni siquiera se preocupo una vez que se marcho.

Su madre se alejo un momento de Hugo como Rose, ahora Rose miro con detenimiento a su madre, quería ver la verdad en su mirada.

-Niños… pase lo que pase…-les dijo su madre sin casi aliento-saldremos adelante…

-Hermione…-dijo de pronto una voz de golpe, Rose la reconoció, era su tío Harry, Rose estuvo tentada a acercarse a él, quería preguntarle sobre su padre, pero su madre no les dejo, interponiéndose entre ellos y su tío, además apuntaba a su tío con su varita firmemente, por primera vez.

-¿Cómo puedo saber que eres Harry Potter?-pregunto directamente su madre.

-Hermione, la primera vez que vine al Valle de Godric, fue contigo, con nadie mas-le contesto su tío y su madre bajo la varita y se lanzo a sus brazos.

-Harry, Ron no está… se quedo para que… pudiera huir con los niños-decía su madre atropelladamente- Ron debe de haber…

-Hermione, no lo digas-le contesto su tío con seguridad, aunque Rose veía que sus ojos delataba la impaciencia y el nerviosismo-Iré a Londres-dijo su tío con seguridad-tu ve con Hugo y Rose a La Madriguera…

Pero dejaron de hablar en cuanto notaron que unos pasos se acercaban a la casa… su madre les miro y les apuro para que se colocaran a su espalda, para protegerse, Rose lamentaba no haber cogido la varita, la había dejado en su casa, al igual que Hugo, tanto su madre como su tío Harry se pusieron a la defensiva ante la persona que se acercaba…


	3. Exilio

Rose estaba delante de su hermano y delante de ella estaba su madre con la varita en ristre como su tío Harry, que movía los labios sin producir ni un solo sonido, sabía que estaba conjurando algo silenciosamente, mientras los pasos se iban acercando.

Rose no se imaginaba quien era pero por todas las cosas deseaba que se tratase de su padre, no era capaz de pensar con claridad, nunca en su vida imagino desear tanto un grito de "Princesita"

La persona entro sola y los deseos de Rose se hicieron realidad, despejando todo su sufrimiento...

-¡PAPA!-chillaron a la vez Rose y Hugo

-¡RON!-grito su madre emocionada.

-¡No os mováis!-les grito su tío que seguía apuntando a la persona-¡La varita al suelo! ¡AHORA!-vocifero, Rose con todo era contenida por su madre, pero notaba que ella temblaba de los pies a la cabeza.

-Harry, vale tranquilo…-dijo su padre, Rose no entendía lo que hacía su tío, era su padre, a su padre no le había pasado nada… pero de todas maneras su padre le obedecía, Rose observo que tenía heridas pero no de importancia porque les sonreía de forma tranquilizadora.

-¿De qué forma puedo suponer que eres Ronald Weasley?-le pregunto su tío acercándose a él.

-Pues no lo sé…-le contesto su padre de forma irónica-puede que me recuerdes por aquella vez el 1 de Septiembre en el tren en que me senté contigo, mi caballo en el ajedrez mágico, la vez que te sacamos de casa de tus tíos con el Ford Anglia volador… ¡Ah no te olvides de la vez que nos convertimos en Crabbe y Goyle! ¡Sabían a rayos! Aragog… -seguía diciendo su padre, Rose no entendía la mitad pero por la cara de alivio de su madre y su tío… era su padre.

-Ya vale-dijo su tío Harry con una enorme sonrisa, Rose y Hugo se adelantaron a abrazar a su padre, antes que su madre y los cogió a la vez, Rose nunca había sentido un cambio tan radical entre el dolor y la inmensa felicidad como en aquel momento- eres Ron…

-¡Ronald!-grito su madre nerviosa y Rose vio como sus padres se besaban, aparto la vista un tanto incomoda, pocas veces los había visto así-¿Cómo…has podido…?

-Hermione, siento haberte gritado-le dijo su padre con cariño, mientras su madre le revisaba las heridas una a una.

-Ron, ¿qué ha pasado?-pregunto su padre intrigado.

-Caza recompensas-le dijo a modo de explicación su padre, ahora parecía furioso-¡tendríamos que haber aplastado la cucaracha de Rita Skeeter cuando podíamos!-Rose no entendía ni una sola palabra.

-¡El genial!-exclamo Hugo feliz-¡Ya podemos volver a casa!-pero Rose se fijo que su padre le miro con abatido, sacando de un bolsillo dos varitas.

-No peque…-le dijo su padre abatido, a Hugo lo llamaba así-no ha quedado nada, solo logre salvar esto, son las vuestras…-dijo mostrándoles las varitas de Hugo y Rose.

Rose se quedo mirando petrificada a su padre, miraba a su madre, que también bajaba la mirada afectada, su tío Harry les miraba compresivamente, pero no podía ser cierto, se habían quedado sin hogar, habían perdido todo… pero a Rose no le importo, todo lo que tenían allí lo podían recuperar… pero a su padre no…

-No puede ser…-dijo Hugo sin entender-¿Por qué nos hacen esto?-dijo mirando de un lado a otro a sus padres, Rose tampoco entendía nada, pero podía ver en los ojos de su madre parte de la culpa.

-Es por mí, Hugo… veras…-quiso explicar su madre.

-Díselo Hermione, Albus ya lo sabe, ellos no tardaran en descubrirlo… además se merecen saberlo-añadió el tío Harry, con sus palabras los padres de Rose se miraron y le explicaron lo mismo que el tío Harry le había explicado a Albus ese día.

-¿Que podemos hacer para ayudar?-pregunto inmediatamente Rose, al momento su tío Harry se giro consternado y la miro con sorpresa-¿he dicho algo malo?-pregunto un tanto sobrecogida por esa reacción.

-No, en absoluto, solo que no es la primera vez que lo oigo hoy…-le contesto cuidadosamente su tío Harry.

-¿Quiénes eran los caza recompensas?-pregunto su madre nerviosa mientras andaba de un lado a otro-¿ha habido heridos, los vecinos…?-empezaba a preguntar su madre.

-No, no hay nadie herido, pero… me quede para hacer frente a los caza recompensas, por lo visto han puesto precio… a ti-dijo mirando su padre a su madre-no eran nada buenos-dijo su padre con seguridad-creo que los enemigos están furiosos… no creo que a Thor le entusiasme esto-continuo su padre-nos ha revelado sus planes, ahora podemos anticiparnos a ellos, cuando os iba a mandar un mensaje para haceros saber que estaba bien y que los tenía bajo control, sonó la alarma, esa vez se trataban de alguien más poderoso, pero no se trataba de Thor, eran sus dos compinches, Hadi y Murtip, llegaron a la casa, no pude hacer nada…-dijo abatido su padre-mataron a los caza recompensas sin piedad, intente hacerles frente pero eran muy fuertes y utilizaban dos varitas en vez de una-dijo mientras miraba tanto a Rose ya Hugo-por eso convoque varitas y llegaron a mí las de mis hijos, no me quedo mas remedio…-dijo resentido-hice desplomarse el piso de arriba, para distraerles y así escapar, la alarma sonaba por tercera vez y de esa si… era Thor, le vi mientras me escape…-concluyo su padre con gran pesar, Rose no le reprochaba nada, no podía hacerlo, no tenia hogar, pero aun tenía a su familia intacta con ella…

-Ron no importa, lo importante es que estés aquí sano y a salvo-le dijo su madre acercándose y mostrándole su apoyo-volveremos a empezar de cero…

-No, Hermione…-le contesto serio su padre-Harry tiene razón, vienen a por ti, no podemos arriesgarnos… tienes que exiliarte-dijo su padre, Rose volvió a mirar a su madre preocupada, su madre se iba-si no desapareces, te seguirán, ahora eres la más buscada por ellos…

-¡No puedo irme!-dijo su madre con rotundidad-¡ni siquiera deseo convertirme en ministra!-le dijo su madre.

-Hermione…-suspiro su padre-te necesitamos, Robert ha muerto, además, sabes lo que le ha pasado a Kingsley…

-¿Que será de Rose y Hugo?-pregunto su madre una tanto preocupada.

-Hermione, la duda me ofende…-le contesto seriamente su tío Harry, ni Rose ni Hugo participaban en la conversación, cierto que Rose no quería separarse de sus padres, pero tampoco quería que ellos se encontrasen constantemente en peligro, tenía miedo.

-Creo que no nos queda más remedio, debes exiliarte, por el bien de todos…-le contesto su padre con cuidado intentándola convencer-iré contigo, los dos juntos, cuidaremos el uno del otro…-le dijo de forma afectuosa, pero con seguridad.

-Quiero ir-dijo Hugo inmediatamente.

-No-sentencio su padre-sois muy jóvenes, los dos-añadió, mientras miraba también a Rose, que se estaba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa-lo que más os conviene es ir a Hogwarts, es el lugar más seguro para los dos, después de todo, aun con nosotros estaréis constantemente en peligro.

-Pero…-quiso decir algo Rose, pero su madre no la dejo.

-Rose, cielo, cuida mucho de Hugo, como lamento que todos los esfuerzos de McGonagall hayan sido en vano…-se lamento su madre al borde de las lagrimas, Rose no sabía bien lo que debía decir, tenía un nudo en la garganta pero quería ser fuerte ese día, su padre también se acercaba a Hugo que parecía molesto por no poder ir.

-Princesita…-le llamo ahora su padre-no temas todo irá bien y…-dijo dudando, metió una mano en el bolsillo y le dio a Rose un objeto pequeño, plateado y redondeado, Rose ya sabía lo que era, era el desiluminador de su padre- esto es mi importante para mí, cuando me perdí en mi oscuro mundo, me ayudo a volver a casa…-le dijo su padre con fe, Rose le miraba sin entender con un nudo en la garganta, había visto a su padre usar eso, pero solo para ensombrecer la habitación de repente cuando les contaba una historia suya de mortífagos para meterles miedo a ella y a su hermano cuando eran pequeños, no veía demasiada utilidad con él.

-Papa, yo…-intento decir Rose, no podía evitar que se le escapasen unas lagrimas, como a su madre, mientras abrazaba a Hugo, en cambio su hermano parecía más fuerte que ella.

-Rose, vuelve a Hogwarts, de otra manera no me sentiré tranquilo…-le dijo su padre mientras le daba un beso en la frente.

-Debéis iros ya…-le dijo su tío Harry, Rose se imagino que para él tampoco debía de ser fácil dejar que sus padres se fueran.

-Rose-dijo una vez más su madre con lagrimas en los ojos-ten…-le dio un pequeño bolso de fiesta, que lo había sacado de una cómoda de la casa-como nos temíamos algo así, he recogido vuestras cosas de Hogwarts, todo está aquí y hay algún dinero, por lo que os pueda hacer falta… para ti y Hugo-le dijo su madre mientras se lo daba, por lo visto, tenia bien preparado ese plan, ese bolso como la pecunia mochila que se iban a llevar sus padres estaba allí.

-Gracias, mama…-dijo Rose mientras se guardaba en desiluminador en el bolsillo, y se colgaba ese bolso tan llamativo al hombro, Hugo les había dado las espalda a todos y andaba por la habitación con aire taciturno.

-Gracias, Harry…-le dijo su padre mientras se daban la mano y luego su madre le abrazaba.

-Tranquilos, cuidare de Rose y Hugo-le contesto su tío.

Su madre aun los miraba, a Rose le era clara su indecisión, sabía que no quería irse, su padre también lo vio, Rose estaba segura que él tampoco quería irse, pero dadas las circunstancias era lo mejor, cogió a su madre de la mano y los dos se fueron.

Rose aun tenía un nudo en la garganta, que no era capaz de digerir la situación, apretó con fuerza el asa del bolso que le había dado su madre, como si eso le ayudase a pasar el mal trago de la marcha de sus padres.

-Harry, ¿volverán… verdad?-le pregunto su hermano pequeño a su padrino, este simplemente se acerco a él y lo agarro por los hombros empujándole fuera, también acerco a Rose a su hombro que ahora si ya estaba llorando.

-Claro, no se pasar tanto tiempo sin ellos…-se contesto con seguridad y una sonrisa convincente su tío, los llevo afuera de la una vez fue su hogar, ahora destruido, como el de Rose y Hugo.

* * *

Albus aun estaba sentado en el escritorio de su padre, no sabía que había pasado y tampoco entendía porque la aparición del Patronum de su tía motivó tal reacción por parte de su padre…

Albus le levanto al fin y fue a la cocina, puede que su madre supiera algo o al menos no estaría solo, entro en la cocina, donde su madre aun estaba con la ropa de Lily y James cogía algo de beber en la nevera, ninguno parecía preocupado hasta…

"CRACK" y la cocina se sumió en un autentico caos.

Albus solo acertó en cubrirse y agachar la cabeza, porque una lluvia de plumas provocada por tres furiosas lechuzas, planeaban por la estancia ululando indignadas y nerviosas. El gato peludo de su tía Hermione también estaba allí y saltaba de un lugar a otro nervioso y asustado, provocando la caída de todo tipos de objetos al suelo de la alacena por donde estaba corriendo, también Albus vio como la elfina Winky estaba despatarrada en la cocina llorando a lagrima viva. Albus totalmente desconcertado afino mas la vista y vio que las lechuzas se trataban de Sius, la lechuza de Rose, Ámbar, la lechuza de Hugo y Pigwidgeon, la lechuza de su tío Ron.

-¡Cogerlos antes que destrocen la cocina!-les grito su madre que con solo alargar el brazo fue capaz de cazar a la diminuta lechuza de su hermano en la palma de la mano.

Lily se subió a una silla y de un salto logro atrapar a Ámbar, Albus se preparo y cuando Sius se acerco también la cogió, aunque aún seguía batiendo sus alas contra sus brazos. El que peor lo tuvo sin dudas fue James, que se había abalanzado sobre Crookshanks, aplastándolo en el suelo, logrando inmovilizarlo, pero ganándose unos rasguños tremendos en toda la cara.

-Maldito gato…-bufo James una vez que tenia calmado el animal-lo mío no son las mascotas…

Albus una vez calmada a Sius, que se subió a su cabeza como acostumbraba esa lechuza se acerco a la elfina que seguía llorando desconsolada, su madre tampoco no entendía que hacían de repente todas las mascotas de sus tíos y primos en casa... pero Albus tuvo un mal presentimiento…

-Winky, ¿qué pasa?-le pregunto su madre, acercándose con cuidado a la elfina, Kreacher miraba el comportamiento de Winky con desaprobación.

-Winky no puede…-decía la elfina entre suspiros-el amo pidió a Winky que no dijera nada, pidió que se salvara a los animales… pidió que se desapareciera en cinco sitios distintos… mando a Winky a casa de su hermana… y como buena elfina domestica, Winky hace lo que el amo le pidió… pero Winky tiene miedo por el amo…-y la elfina siguió gimoteando en medio de la destrozada cocina.

-Winky, ¿qué le ha pasado a Ron, a Hermione y a mis sobrinos?-pregunto su madre a la elfina, Albus miro a su madre, se estaba preocupando y también buscaba con la mirada a su padre, pero con el caos provocado… su madre debió de deducir que había salido, además Albus se acordó del débil Patronum de su tía.

-Winky no puede… amo le pidió que no dijera nada… pero Winky sabe… sabe que cosas malas han pasado… Winky quiere volver con sus amos…-y siguió gimoteando sin parar en medio de todo el desastre.

-Albus-le llamo su madre sin miramientos de forma severa-¿donde está Harry?-le pregunto, también preocupada.

-No lo sé…-le contesto sinceramente Albus también preocupado.

Pero la puerta de la entrada se abrió y su madre salía de la cocina al vestíbulo con la mano en la varita y lo mismo hizo Albus, sus hermanos con las mascotas, Winky y Kreacher.

-¡Harry!-grito de pronto su madre y Albus vio a su padre acompañado de una lagrimosa Rose con un serio y taciturno Hugo-¿Que ha pasado? ¿Donde están Ron y Hermione?-le pregunto inmediatamente.

-Gin, no quería preocuparte, pero…-empezó a explicar su padre, la historia que estaba contando no era nueva para Albus, el simplemente se acerco a su prima preocupado.

* * *

La noticia no había sido publicada de forma oficial, pero el rumor de la amenaza y postulado de su tía Hermione al cargo y el consecuente exilio, se había dispersado como la pólvora, Albus oyó críticas con este comportamiento, otros le ofrecían refugio…

Pero lo que a Albus le importaba de verdad era su prima Rose, ella y Hugo pasarían los días que restaban hasta la partida a Hogwarts en su casa, ambos estaban serios y distantes, pero no era para menos o eso pensaba Albus…

Pero el día siguiente llegaron las cartas del colegio con una tremenda sorpresa para Albus y Rose (que consiguió arrancarle por fin una enorme sonrisa) les habían nombrado prefectos… Su madre abrazo a Albus orgullosa, diciéndose que ni ella ni su padre fueron prefectos y que se alegraba, aunque Albus pensando en los compañeros que tenía en Slytherin, sin dudar que McGonagall le había dado la insignia al que menos problemas había dado y por lo que veía se trataba de él.

Rose también la recibió y como un incentivo, su padre le dijo que tanto la tía Hermione como el tío Ron habían sido prefectos y en el caso de su madre había conseguido el Premio Anual, en su último curso. Rose le pidió a su padre, que si por un momento se comunicaba con sus padres que se lo dijera, pero Albus tenía la sospecha que su padre ya había mandado un Patronum.

Esa no fue la única sorpresa en la carta de Hogwarts, en la lista de libros aparecía, además de los habituales, uno que se titulaba "Los secretos del viejo Alquimista, Anónimo" que su padre le había dicho que era un libro… de tendencia difusa, no era clasificado como un libro de magia negra, pero que tampoco no era considerado "inofensivo", Albus pensó que era el requisito del nuevo profesor de Pociones, después del fallecimiento de Slughorn, pero su padre lo pudo comprar sin problemas.

También esa tarde de repente… Scorpius aparecía en su casa, pero había quedado atrapado en la chimenea ya que sus padre la había taponado como una medida extra de seguridad, sus padres tuvieron que abrir la chimenea con hechizos para sacarle de allí, (lo que provoco otro caos) la cocina quedo cubierta de una gran capa de hollín y las tablas de madera usadas para taparla quedaron esparcidas por todo el suelo de la cocina.

-Lo siento mucho Señores Potter…-dijo Scorpius un tanto abochornado mientras miraba por todas partes el estropicio que había creado en la casa de su amigo.

-No te preocupes Scorpius, aquí estamos acostumbrados a estas cosas-le dijo su madre mientras le ayudaba a incorporarse y le sacudía la ropa con un cepillo.

-¿Te has hecho daño?-pregunto su padre mientras se acercaba a él, Albus miraba alucinado a Scorpius, no se esperaba su presencia allí, además, ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente era la primera vez que estaba en su casa.

-Estoy bien, gracias-siguió diciendo cohibido Scorpius.

-¿Scor qué haces aquí?-pregunto Albus directamente acercando a Scorpius, esquivando parte de la madera que seguía esparcida por el suelo.

-Me he enterado por mi tía Daphne lo que paso con los Señores Weasley…-dijo Scorpius a modo de contestación-¿Cómo esta Rose y Hugo?-pregunto Scorpius intrigado mirando a sus hermanos que acababan de aparecer por la cocina… con ellos no venían ni Rose ni Hugo.

-¡Scorpy que sorpresa!-dijo Lily mientras se acercaba y le saludaba al igual que James.

-Hola, me alegro de veros-dijo Scorpius igual de contento.

-Supongo que vienes a ver a Rose, ¿no?-pregunto Albus, todos veían que su madre con un rápido movimiento de muñeca todo el desastre había desaparecido, pero su padre volvió a sellar la chimenea.

-Si, pero también a hablar contigo Al… en privado-dijo Scorpius en un susurro que no le gusto nada a Albus.

-Subimos al cuarto de Rose…-le informo Albus a sus padres

-Siento una vez mas lo de la chimenea… la próxima vez… avisare antes-dijo Scorpius entrecortadamente, pero sus padres le quitaba importancia al hecho.

Una vez que salieron de la cocina, Albus no llevo a Scorpius a la habitación de Rose sino que juntos fueron al salón…

-¿Que quieres decirme?-pregunto directamente Albus sin perder tiempo en esa casa la intimidad brillaba por su ausencia.

-Con todo… es mejor que se lo digamos también a Rose, es sobre Eleine, Albus…-añadió en un tono comprensivo Scorpius, a Albus le dio un vuelco el corazón y se quedo estático mirando a Scorpius que no se había movido de su posición.

-¿Le ha pasado algo malo?-pregunto inmediatamente Albus.

-No sé qué decirte a eso Al…-le contesto Scorpius, Albus empezaba a asustarse y a impacientarse-¿puedo ver a Rose?-le pregunto también impaciente a Albus.

Albus afirmo con la cabeza y salieron, subieron un piso mas, la habitación de Rose estaba en la misma planta que en la de él, llamaron a la puerta, Albus seguía aun preocupado con lo que Scorpius quería decirle de Eleine y por lo visto debía de ser importante, porque había ido en persona, si fuera por algo sin importancia había utilizado el espejo doblesentido, Albus estaba tan absorto que no escucho contestación de Rose.

-Rose-llamo Scorpius a través de la puerta al ver que Albus no tomaba la iniciativa, al momento la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una Rose despeinada y con ropa vieja, pero con una expresión de sorpresa en la cara.

-¡Scor!-dijo Rose mientras le abrazaba emocionada-¿que haces aquí?-le pregunto, Albus vio que la habitación de Rose estaba toda oscura.

-Estaba preocupado… ¿Cómo estas tu?-le pregunto Scorpius, el también estaba reparando en la expresión preocupada de Rose.

-Bien… esto pasar…-dijo Rose y ante el asombro de Albus, no enciende la luz en el portavelas, sino que activa un instrumento metálico y la luz volvió a su sitio, ante la cara de sorpresa de sus amigos.

-Rose, ¿qué es eso?-pregunto Scorpius, pero Albus seguía ansioso por saber lo que tenía que decir Scorpius sobre Eleine.

-Es el desiluminador de mi padre, me lo dio antes de irse…-dijo Rose sentándose en su cama, Albus miro el cuarto de Rose, las pocas pertenencias que había logrado su tía rescatar estaban dispersadas por todo el cuarto desordenadamente, Albus quito algunos libros de una silla, se sentó enfrente de Rose y Scorpius se sentó a su lado-siento el desorden…-dijo Rose un tanto abochornada.

-Tranquila, ya has visto mi dormitorio en Gryffindor-le dijo Scorpius con una sonrisa-Rose…-dijo Scorpius volviendo a un tono serio-de verdad que estas… ¿bien?-le pregunto Scorpius un poco indeciso.

-Claro que si, les echo de menos… pero sé que así mi madre está más segura, sin que sepan donde se encuentra, de verdad estoy bien-dijo Rose con confianza.

-Vale-dijo Scorpius con una sonrisa-pero ya sabes que si necesitas algo, dinero… lo que sea, dilo, y no lo digo para aparentar-quiso matizar Scorpius, Rose rió.

-Gracias, Scor, pero por ahora no tendré problemas…-le contesto Rose con una sonrisa, Albus empezó a mover la pierna de forma nerviosa, no sabía lo que Scorpius tenía que decirles sobre Eleine y Scorpius capto su indirecta, porque le miro.

-Rose, de ser sincero, no vengo solo por ti-dijo Scorpius-pero vendría de todas maneras-le aclaro Scorpius y Rose le sonrió mas comprensivamente.

-Dilo ya-pidió Albus nervioso y no le importaron las miradas de reproche ni de Rose ni Scorpius.

-Es Eleine y más que un mensaje de ella… es un mensaje de su madre, la Señora Prince-continúo Scorpius.

-¿Que le pasa?-pregunto Rose preocupada.

-Creo que no ha superado lo que le paso…-dijo Scorpius, Albus simplemente miro a otra parte, pues claro que no lo supero, nadie podía superar eso, estar al borde de la muerte tiene que afectarte.

-Scor eso no es nada nuevo-le contesto Rose

-Es peor de lo que pensaba, Albus-dijo Scorpius volviéndose a él y sacando un pergamino arrugado-prométeme que después de que lea esto, no saldrás como un poseso ni buscaras problemas con ella…

-¿De que estás hablando?-pregunto Albus sin entender-¿Quien es ella?-pero a esa última pregunta empezaba a sospechar un nombre.

-Prométemelo-siguió Scorpius, Albus vencido por la impaciencia asintió, Scorpius abrió el pergamino y leyó-"Querida Eleine, estoy pasando un gran verano, pero la idea de volver a Hogwarts y ver una vez más tu cara me deprime, me lleve una enorme alegría cuando me informaron que habías muerto"-Scorpius paro para mirar a Albus que se había levantado y andaba como un poseso de un lado a otro de la habitación de Rose-"Pero luego me han dicho que habías vuelto, ¿se puede ser tan inútil que ni siquiera sabes morirte? Supongo que de conseguir alguien eso, eres tú, espero que pases un buen verano, porque el curso no cuentes con ello. Con cariño, Lía Borgia"-termino de leer Scorpius.

-¡¿COMO SE PUEDE SER TAN CRUEL?!-grito fuera de si, Albus reprimía cada uno de sus instintos, se lo había prometido a Scorpius pero no le importaba, rompería esa promesa, Lía iba a pagar por eso-DAME ESO-le grito Scorpius, este desafiantemente, se la guardo en el bolsillo y se levanto mirando a Albus detenidamente, era más alto que el, pero Albus era más fuerte que el-dame eso-volvió a decir Albus de forma intimidante podría descargar toda la agresividad que corría por sus venas con él.

-No-sentencio Scorpius, que no se dejaba intimidar por Albus, Rose se levanto y se interpuso entre ellos.

-¡Mirad!-les grito Rose, intentaba separar a Albus y a Scorpius poniendo una mano en el pecho a cada uno-¡esto es lo que pretende Lía! ¡¿Que es más importante, Eleine o vuestro ego?!-les dijo Rose furiosa-¡Si con tanta facilidad llegáis a las manos, la carta me la quedo yo!-dijo Rose y Scorpius metió una mano en el bolsillo y se la dio a Rose.

Albus molesto se volvió a sentar en la silla, si habría sido capaz de volver a pelear con Scorpius, pero Rose tenía razón, no podía dejar ganar a Lía aunque estaba molesto con Scorpius, sabía que lo había hecho conscientemente.

-Después de esto, Eli no está bien…-dijo Rose mientras miraba mas la carta.

-Eleine no tiene control sobre si misma, esa carta le ha supuesto un golpe muy duro, sabe el desprecio que le tiene Lía, pero Eli… no es una persona insensible, por desgracia, en este caso, es todo lo contrario-continuo diciendo Scorpius, pero no se había sentado y evitaba mirar a Albus y él lo noto- la Señora Prince me dijo… que si alguien planeaba darle una noticia fuerte a nivel emocional, que se abstuviese…-dijo Scorpius y ahora si miro a Albus-es como si supiera que quieres declararte…-le dijo Scorpius.

Albus se quedo en silencio, el sabia que la Señora Prince sabia de sus sentimientos por Eleine, lo cierto es que pensaba que ella también ya lo sabía antes que él, Albus sabía que cada vez que la Señora Prince le miraba no era tan bueno en Oclumancia…

-¿Que puede pasarle si se lo digo?-le pregunto Albus mirando a Scorpius, el sabia que le debía una disculpa por gritarle.

-Eli, no se controla, Matt me dijo que cuando leyó la carta Eleine… ya te imaginas su reacción, la cogió y al solo tocarla, su piel le abraso-tanto Albus como Rose le miraron sorprendidos-me enseño su quemadura… es terrible y lo peor no la puede curar, con lo cual Eleine se encerró en su habitación, por miedo de tocar a alguien, tiene miedo de si misma, por eso Matt desesperado me llamo, pero no conseguí nada, pero de todas maneras la llevaran a Hogwarts, confinándola será peor… creo…

-¿Cómo puede abrasar con el contacto? ¿Porque no nos han llamado a nosotros?-pregunto disgustada Rose.

-Rose, yo de pequeño hacia volar las cosas de un lado a otro, Albus las hace explotar y Eleine tiene esa particularidad y por lo segundo, Matt supuso que ya teníais bastante… por eso Eleine tampoco sabe lo de tus padres…-le contesto Scorpius-Al, Eli es muy inestable ahora, creo que lo mejor será es que esperes un poco… al menos hasta que se muestre más segura…

-Está bien…-dijo Albus, tampoco no tenía un plan, pero saber eso le hizo desistir.

-Será mejor que me valla, tengo que preparar las cosas, mañana nos vamos a Hogwarts…-dijo Scorpius pensativamente-Ah, por cierto, a mí y a Eleine nos han hecho prefectos…

-Igual que nosotros-dijo risueña Rose, por lo menos una noticia normal, pensó desolado Albus.

-Rose, me voy, ya sabes que si necesitas algo…-empezó decir Scorpius.

-Que te lo diga y que no es por aparentar-termino por el Rose con una sonrisa-Chicos hacer el favor de llegar de una pieza a la cocina…-les dijo Rose a los chicos mientras se iban.

Albus salió de la habitación de Rose acompañado de Scorpius, pero antes de ir a la cocina le arrastro ahora a su habitación.

-¿Me has traído aquí para pelear?-pregunto burlonamente Scorpius.

-No, para darte una disculpa, sabes… mejor que nadie… como soy con alguien que le hace daño a Eleine-dijo Albus recordando la disputa de tercero.

-Mira, Albus, das miedo-dijo claramente, Albus se desconcertó totalmente, no esperaba esa contestación-si sigues así te convertirás en un Theodore mas… pero prefiero que descargues tu frustración conmigo que con Borgia, yo te mandaría a la enfermería y tu a mi probablemente al hospital-Albus se reía, si era más fuerte que él, pero exageraba-pero Borgia… sabemos cómo es… es peligrosa Albus…

Albus asintió avergonzado, cierto, era mejor no tener esa carta porque solo alimentaría mas su odio y rencor, pero de todas maneras le las tendría juradas a Borgia, se las vería con ella.

Acompaño a Scorpius a la cocina, donde su padre permitió hacer volver a Scorpius mediante la Red Flú y Albus volvió a su habitación, había tenido mucha suerte con Scorpius, pero le daba igual lo que le dijera, Borgia iba a pagar de una vez lo que le hacía a Eleine…


	4. Duelo de Serpientes

El día de la partida había llegado, Rose nunca se había imaginada tanta seguridad para ella y para su hermano, no solo contaba con su tío Harry el cabeza de los aurores, sino con casi todo su escuadrón los escoltaron a la estación de Kings Cross, a Rose no le gustaba nada de todo aquello, no quería que eso empezase a formar parte de su vida, pero ya no había marcha atrás, su madre era quien era, y no podía hacer nada…

-Hugo, no te separes de mi…-le escucho decir a su tío Harry que andaba delante de Rose empujando junto a Hugo su carrito con Lily, a ambos lados de Rose estaban sus primos Albus y James con su tía Ginny.

-Muy bien, a partir de aquí iremos en dos grupos…-dijo un mago de larga melena cobriza con una gorra negra y unas botas que parecía que pertenecía a un grupo de heavy metal, era el más particular en todo el escuadrón, también parecía el más joven.

-Vale-dijo su tío y se volvió a sus sobrinos e hijos-escuchar, este es Dave Scott-dijo señalando al hombre, este asintió con un guiño-os lo encontrareis en Hogsmeade en vuestras excursiones, es la guardia, cualquier cosa hablar de inmediato con él, ¿entendido?-pregunto a todos, todos asintieron, a Rose no le gustaba la idea de un guardaespaldas.

Cruzaron la barrera y salieron al andén nueve y tres cuartos, donde les esperaba la acostumbrada locomotora de Hogwarts, era la primera vez que Rose la veía sin su madre.

Por culpa de todo el escuadrón que los acompañaban habían llegado tarde, pero por lo visto había ordenes de que no podían partir sin ellos, Rose inmediatamente recordó a su madrina, pero sin perder ni un minuto más subieron, Rose noto a muchos ojos clavarse en ella, no había podio despedirse de todos sus tíos como había querido, pero como muchas otras cosas de su vida actual, no podía hacer nada que simplemente seguir y no quejarse.

Rose en seguida se encontró respaldada por Albus, y juntos buscaban un compartimiento donde las miradas quedarían atrás, pero no era capaces de encontrar uno vació, además tampoco veía a Scorpius por ningún lado, le parecía raro no poder encontrarle…

-¿Que hacéis?- les pregunto la primera persona conocida que les salió al paso, era Jaeson, y por lo visto también buscaba a Roxanne a lo largo del tren-Scorpius me dijo que os han nombrado prefectos, tenéis que ir a la parte de delante, el os espera allí-les informo Jaeson y Rose lo recordó.

-Es verdad…-se quejo Albus por lo bajo-Gracias Jay… ¿también estaba Eli con él?-quiso saber de inmediato Albus.

-No lo sé, no he visto a nadie más que a Scorpius y os recomiendo que os marchéis… estáis llamando demasiado la atención…-dijo Jaeson con suavidad pero era cierto, los pasillos estaban atestados de personas que la miraban-Rose, ¿estas bien?-se preocupo Jaeson mientras les ayudaba a pasar entre la multitud-si necesitas un tiempo sin agobios el quidditch puede esperar…

-Tranquilo, estoy perfectamente-le mintió Rose, lo cierto es que no estaba bien, Rose envidio a su hermano, por los visto los Scamander ya les había guardado un sitio y el no tenía que estar pasando por eso.

-Gracias Jay-le contesto Albus al cabo de unos diez minutos en los que habían logrado pasar entre la multitud del tren y estaban en el primer vagón.

-No hay de que-le contesto una vez más Jaeson amablemente y se dirigió de vuelta a seguir buscando a Roxanne.

-Vamos, Rose-le animo Albus y abrió la puerta del compartimiento, Rose encontró a algunos compañeros de su año y a Scorpius, que en seguida se levanto para recibirla.

Rose miro a todos allí y vio a los prefectos, por parte de Gryffindor era ella y Scorpius, por Slytherin Albus y Eleine, pero ella no estaba allí, se imagino que los esperaban en Hogwarts, por Ravenclaw la novia de James, Ángela Cuddy y Mike Abercrombie, al que Albus fulminaba con la mirada, como se dio cuenta Rose y Scorpius. Por último por Hufflepuff eran Jean Abercrombie, el hermano de Mike y Megan Bones que ya le conocía gracias al quidditch.

-Bien por fin estamos todos-dijo un chico que Rose no conocía, pero que supuso que era el premio anual, porque parecía un poco mayor-mi nombre es Jeremy Carmichael, de Ravenclaw y soy el premio anual y os guiare con vuestras obligaciones como prefectos de la escuela… aunque también contareis con Aiko Natsuko de Hufflepuff-dijo señalando a su lado a una chica coreana con gafas que parecía nerviosa, Rose dedujo que era la otra premio anual

-¿Quien es la prefecta de Slytherin?-pregunto Jean Abercrombie interrumpiéndolo.

-Es la Señorita Prince, que no ha podía estar hoy aquí…-les informo Carmichael, pero Rose noto el enfado de Albus con la expresión de satisfacción de de Mike.

Al momento Carmichael con la ayuda de Natsuko, empezó a describir las obligaciones que debían llevar a cabo, nada nuevo, pensó Rose, ya las conocía prácticamente todas, su compañero en las rondas era Scorpius, como era natural, aunque Mike solicito una modificación, que Rose sospecho para que, por lo visto quería que alternasen las parejas, pero por suerte para Albus, Carmichael era recio con las normas.

-Bueno, eso es todo por hoy-dijo Carmichael mirándoles detenidamente-será mejor que os pongáis las túnicas y la insignia de prefectos, dentro de dos años, alguno de vosotros estar en mi lugar para ayudar a los nuevos prefectos…-añadió con una sonrisa, Rose no tenía ningún interés en convertirse en la premio anual…

Rose salió escoltada por Scorpius y Albus, la gente aun les miraba, Rose estaba deseando llegar a algún lugar tranquilo, pero el lugar donde Scorpius los condujo era de todos menos tranquilo.

-Hola-saludo falsamente alegre Zabini, que por lo visto les había estado esperando.

Rose se sentó lo más alejada de esa chica, en cuando Scorpius se sentó a su lado empezó a besarlo, incomodando al resto, en especial a Scorpius, Rose simplemente miro en otra dirección molesta, primero sus padres, luego la escolta y por encima de todo Zabini… no iba a ser el viaje más feliz a Hogwarts de su vida.

-Me voy a buscar a mi hermano-contesto mordazmente Rose levantándose, no soportaba a esa estúpida, cada vez que hablaba miraba a Rose con una enorme falsa sonrisa mostrándole todos sus perfectos dientes, era inaguantable.

-Te acompaño-añadió rápidamente Albus-Scor nos vemos más tarde…-le dijo a modo de despedida, Rose giro la cabeza para mirar una última vez a Scorpius, parecía molesto, pero no podía reprocharles no aguantar a esa pensada.

No les llevo mucho tiempo encontrar el compartimiento que estaban buscando, Rose entro sin ni siquiera llamar un tanto dolida y se sentó enfurruñada al lado de Hugo, al final en la ventanilla.

-¿Que hacéis aquí?-pregunto Lorcan de forma distraída como siempre.

Albus simplemente se encogió de hombros y se sentó al lado de su hermana, y Rose bufo molesta y enfurruñada, tanto Lily con Lysander se miraron…

-Zabini-contestaron al unísono las chicas.

* * *

El tren llego a la estación de Hogsmeade, para alivio de Albus, no había sido un mal viaje, pero añoraba los viajes compartidos con Scorpius y una Rose más animada, pero sobre todo los que hizo con Eleine.

Albus subió en el mismo carruaje con su hermana y sus amigos, había visto en la distancia que Zabini obligaba a Scorpius coger el mismo carruaje que ella, Albus pensó que era lo mejor, no se imaginaba que una chica llegase a distanciarles, pero Zabini no parecía dispuesta a simpatizar con los amigos de Scorpius.

La lluvia golpeaba fuertemente las ventanillas de los carruajes, Albus pensó que era una suerte que no fuese su primer año, los pequeños debían de estar empapados.

-Por fin llegamos…-dijo Lysander abriendo la puerta y cubriéndose con parte de su capa y subiendo corriendo los escalones sin resbalar.

-Vamos-le dijo Albus mientras agarraba de la mano a su prima y subieron corriendo detrás de Lysander… y llegaron al vestíbulo

-¡Pero que monos!-dijo una voz burlona y venenosa, Albus sabia de quien era- se ve que entre los Weasley si hay amor...-se burlo.

-¡Estoy arto de ti, víbora!-le grito Albus apuntándole con su varita furioso a Lía Borgia, todo el vestíbulo se había quedado en un tenso silencia y Albus observaba de cerca la cara de sorpresa de Borgia-¡Ahora no están tus hermanos para que te escondas!-le dijo Albus furioso, Lía saco su varita.

-Basta-grito una voz fría y cruel por encima del tumulto que se había creado, Scorpius había salido de la multitud y agarro a Albus de muy malas maneras, obligándole a retroceder.

Albus miro a la Señora Prince, era quien había llegado y quien no le dejo batirse en duelo con Borgia, parecía que ella había estada andando bajo la lluvia porque tenía toda la capa encharcada y dejaba a s alrededor todo empapado.

-A sus mesas-ordeno sin más, pero Albus volvió a intercambiar una mirada asesina con Lía mientras se separaba de sus amigos, Scorpius aun lo miraba mal y Rose parecía nerviosa.

-Esto no ha acabado aquí, Potter…-le susurro Lía con desprecio.

-Pues claro que no-le contesto Albus en el mismo tono a ella, sorprendiendo a parte de sus compañeros de Slytherin.

Pero Albus les dio la espalda y se encamino a la parte delantera de la mesa, como nuevo prefecto debía de cumplir con las obligaciones que les habían dicho en el tren, además, no iba a permitir a Lía que siguiese reclutando esbirros, pero lo que preocupo a Albus, es que Eleine no estaba en el sitio reservado para ella, y se estaba preocupando, así que miro a la mesa de los profesores, como sorpresa vio a la Señora Prince acercarse a la Directora McGonagall, con la ropa seca ahora, y decirle algo en susurros y le alejo sin más, por lo visto a la Directora no le gusto lo que le dijo.

Pero las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron para dejar paso a los nuevos alumnos, comandados por el profesor Longbottom, de los cuales, Albus esperaba que pocos terminasen en Slytherin, la Selección dio comienzo, con poco interés para Albus, en lo que si se fijo es que había la ausencia de tres profesores en la mesa, uno era el profesor Longbottom con la Selección, otro era Matt (Albus supuso que él y Eleine estaba juntos en ese instante) y por último, el hueco a la izquierda de la profesora estaba vació, el nuevo profesor de Pociones no estaba.

-Solo unas palabras antes de comenzar-dijo la Directora incorporándose una vez que el profesor Longbottom acabo con la Selección, pero de repente el Gran Comedor estallo en una gran ovación a la Directora, que intentaba calmar los ánimos sin resultado, Albus se alegro por primera vez en el día que Rose y Hugo sonreían contentos el recibimiento de la Directora, que no fue muy emotivo en su mesa-Basta-pidió la Directora con la voz tomada-Gracias, me alegro de estar una año más para daros la bienvenida a vuestro hogar-más aplausos de casi todas las mesas-por último, me hubiera gustada presentaros a vuestro profesor de Pociones, pero que no es nada respetuoso con las formalidades-dijo molesta la Directora, Albus se sorprendió, era la primera vez que oía a la Directora quejarse de alguno de sus colegas, Albus sentía mucha curiosidad- le conoceréis en las clases, ahora sin más… a comer-resolvió la Directora mientras el banquete hizo aparición.

Albus miraba a los nuevos alumnos de Slytherin, eran solo seis, por suerte, como en los de su año, pero desgraciadamente esos ya habían oído hablar de Lía Borgia y de sus "habilidades" cosa que enfureció a Albus, era el banquete más triste de bienvenida que había tenido en Hogwarts desde siempre, sin Theo y sobre todo sin Eleine y se preguntaba cuándo volvería a verla.

El banquete había acabado y Albus se puso la insignia que hasta ese momento la había guardado en el bolsillo, no le convencía ser prefecto… se puso en pie, pero antes de que el llamase…

-Los de primer año, conmigo-dijo la voz de Eleine, por encima del murmullo, era la voz que Albus estaba esperando oír en todo el día.

-¡Eleine!-grito contento Albus mientras miraba como Borgia se marchaba escoltada por sus supuestos amigos-¿Cómo no has venido…?-pero Albus no siguió preguntando al ver la cara de tristeza de Eleine.

-Lo siento, pero hoy… algunas de nuestras sirenas murieron-le contesto Eleine mientras sus ojos verdes se llenaban de lagrimas tristes, Albus en seguida recordó a los hermosos y poderosos seres que custodiaban la Fortaleza McKinnon, ahora Albus entendió como la Señora Prince había llegado tarde y la ausencia de Eleine y Matt.

-Los de primer año-llamo en seguida Albus, debía cumplir con su responsabilidad, después hablaría con Eleine y no quería hablar de eso delante de los pequeños y preocuparles-vamos

Albus con Eleine a su lado empezaron a caminar hacia la salida, Albus hecho un último vistazo a Rose y Scorpius que parecían tener problemas, ya que había muchos nuevos Gryffindor. Llegaron a las mazmorras, Albus oía algunas palabras de los emocionados chicos, que le hacía sentir nostalgia por la primera vez que había visto Hogwarts.

-Bien hemos llegado a la Sala Común de Slytherin-les informo Albus a los pequeños que parecían emocionados y miraban en todas direcciones admirados-los dormitorios de los chicos a la derecha y chicas a la izquierda… ¡Ah!-recordó Albus-los chicos tienen restringido el acceso a los dormitorios de las chicas, no lo intentéis… os lo digo por propia experiencia-añadió y alguno soltó una sonrisa-si necesitáis algo consultar conmigo, soy Albus Potter-alguno exclamo de sorpresa al oír su nombre- y está el Eleine Prince-lo mismo al escuchar el nombre de Eleine-y nuestra jefa de casa es Séptima Vector, así que… a vuestros dormitorios-se despidió Albus y los pequeños, con sorpresa incluida acataron sus ordenes sin rechistar y subieron a sus dormitorios.

Albus miro en todas direcciones, la Sala Común se estaba llenando de gente que llegaba del banquete, quería hablar con Eleine así que se alejo del bullicio e invito a Eleine a sentarse en una butaca escondida mientras él se sentó enfrente de ella, en el suelo.

-¿Que ha pasado?-le pregunto Albus preocupado-¿Estas bien? ¿Os intentaron atacar?-pregunto mas alarmado, porque recordó que las sirenas eran los protectores del hogar de Eleine.

-Si… han descubierto donde vivimos-dijo Eleine con la voz tomada-vi a través de mi ventana como… algunos de ellos morían sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo…-dijo Eleine con lagrimas resbalando por sus mejillas.

-Pero… ¿Cómo?-le pregunto preocupado Albus, primero sus tíos y ahora los Prince.

-No lo sé-le dijo Eleine intentando contener el aliento-mi madre no estaba, mi padre salió al exterior a ayudar a Seaine y a los demás, sin él los habrían matado a todos…-siguió Eleine, Albus empezó a preocuparse, no estaba seguro de preguntar por Matt-pero mi padre está bien, Traicy y mi madre aparecieron, pero ya habían huido, no se atrevieron a pelear directamente contra mi padre…

-¿Era Thor?-pregunto inmediatamente Albus preocupado.

-No, sea quien sea no era él, mi padre no les vio el rostro… estaban enmascarados…-le contesto Eleine, Albus le miro mas sorprendido.

-¿Los encapuchados?-pregunto Albus de inmediato preocupado.

-Mi padre piensa que si se tratasen de esos magos le habrían atacado sin más, el cree que estos no eran tan poderosos…-dijo Eleine en un susurro-lo peor es que no podemos volver a casa… ya no es segura…-le informo tristemente Eleine.

-Lo siento, Eli…-le dijo Albus y se acercaba a ella pero de repente…

-POTTER-le grito Lía desde el otro lado de la Sala Común y antes de que Albus pudiera coger su varita-Expelliarmus-le hechizo haciendo volar su varita lejos y el cayo de golpe contra la pared.

-¡Albus!-grito preocupada Eleine, Albus intento recobrarse, pero la cabeza le daba vueltas y se sentía mareado, se había golpeado con fuerza en la cabeza.

-Levántate, prefecto-le espeto Lía con burla.

-¡No!-grito Eleine interponiéndose y sacando su varita, aunque su mano temblaba, pero ahora Albus había reaccionado, empujo a Eleine fuera de su alcance y le había quitado su varita.

-_Inmobilus_-grito Albus con la varita de Eleine, Albus experimento algo nuevo con esa varita, a pesar de no ser la suya se sentía cómodo con ella y respondía a sus movimientos como la suya propia.

-_Protegeo_-le grito Lía y esquivo el ataque de Albus, Albus contemplaba con cierta satisfacción la cara de sorpresa de Lía- Potter no te voy a mentir de que hoy me has sorprendido…-le dijo Lía con burla, todo Slytherin les miraba incluidos los pequeños de los que Albus se había despedido antes.

-¡Estoy harto de ti, Borgia!-le grito Albus-¡No volverás a amenazar a Eleine!-le advirtió Albus dejándose llevar, sin importarle que toda la Sala Común les miraba.

-Así que es por ella… ¡ni siquiera tienes el valor para decirle que la quieres! ¡Eres un cobarde Potter!-dijo Lía con una sonrisa malévola de medio lado, para Albus sus últimas palabras le hicieron enrojecer de la vergüenza y de la ira que se apoderaba por todo su cuerpo, sería capaz de todo contra ella, por revelar su más intimo secreto-Serpensortia-dijo apuntando a Eleine y una docena de serpientes se encaraban contra una indefensa y asustada Eleine.

-_Evanesco_-grito rápidamente Albus hacia las serpientes que intentaban atacar a Eleine.

-_Sectumsempra_-le grito Lía maliciosamente, Albus estaba tan ocupado con las serpientes que no pudo protegerse a tiempo y sintió de forma terriblemente dolorosa como si el filo de una enorme estada se internara en todo su cuerpo.

-¡NO!-grito Eleine llorando-¡¿Que has hecho?!-decía Eleine desesperada-¡Albus! ¡ALBUS!-gritaba mientras sentía sus manos intentando ayudarle, pero Albus notaba el sabor a sangre en la boca y se sentía cansado y dolorido, no podía moverse y la vista se le nublaba, cada vez sentía menos dolor-¡Albus no te duermas! ¡ALBUS…!

Pero eso fue lo último que escucho…


	5. El viejo Alquimista

Rose se sentó cansada en la Sala Común, maldiciendo por lo bajo a los enanos, no le gustaba nada su nuevo puesto como prefecta y viendo la cara de Scorpius, el tampoco parecía gustarle demasiado.

-Eleine parecía preocupada…-menciono pensativamente Scorpius al cabo de un rato.

-¿Que?-pregunto Rose sorprendida.

-¿No lo has visto?-le pregunto Scorpius sorprendido mirando a Rose.

-¡¿Eleine estaba?!-pregunto sorprendida Rose mientras Scorpius ponía los ojos en blanco, pero antes de que pudiera seguir preguntando, alguien atravesó el retrato de la Sala Común. Se trataba del profesor Longbottom, que parecía muy preocupado.

-Rose, Scorpius… menos mal que estáis aun aquí-dijo el profesor Longbottom apurado

-Los nuevos de este año son insoportables, algunos los perdimos en las escaleras…-quiso justificarse Scorpius pero el profesor Longbottom le hacía señas para que parase, Rose se imagino que no venía a reprocharles su escasa habilidad con los pequeños.

-¿Donde están Lily y James Potter?-pregunto inmediatamente buscando por toda la Sala Común, lo cierto es que no había nadie de la familia a esas horas, tanto Rose como Scorpius habían tardado más de lo habitual con los de primero.

-En sus dormitorios, supongo que durmiendo… ¿que sucede?-pregunto un tanto preocupada Rose, podía ver en el rostro de si profesor que algo malo pasaba.

-Creo que lo mejor es no despertarles con esta noticia… mañana a primera hora se lo comunicare…-concluyo el profesor Longbottom.

-Neville, ¿qué pasa?-pregunto Rose directamente, en el colegio tenía prohibido llamar a su padrino por el nombre de pila, pero a cada palabra se estaba poniendo más nerviosa.

-Rose, tu y Scorpius, debéis venir conmigo-dijo sin más y salió de la Sala Común seguido inmediatamente de Rose y Scorpius.

-¿No puedes decirnos nada?-pregunto Rose nerviosa.

-Ni yo sé bien lo que ha sucedido-les contesto simplemente el profesor Longbottom andando a toda prisa.

-¿Se trata de Eleine?-pregunto al momento Scorpius-la vi al final de la cena, pero no estuvo durante el banquete ni la selección…-quiso explicarse.

-Ahora llegamos-resolvió el profesor Longbottom sin aclarar las dudas de Rose y Scorpius.

Bajaron varios pisos, hasta llegar al cuarto en que no siguieron bajando, si no que empezaron a andar por el corredor, Rose sabia que ese corredor concluía en la enfermería.

Sus temores se hicieron realidad cuando al llegar a la enfermería vio salir por las puertas a Eleine, pero toda su túnica estaba bajada en sangre como sus manos. Rose grito de pavor y empezó a correr hacia Eleine, que se sorprendió de verla, Rose también veía que había llorado mucho.

-¡¿Que te han hecho?!-pregunto angustiada Rose mientras cogía las mangas de Eleine, para ver cuáles eran las heridas-¡¿Que ha pasado?!-le pregunto aun más preocupada.

-No… no es mía, Rose…-le contesto Eleine entrecortada, Rose empezó a notar la ausencia de alguien…

-¿Donde está Albus?-pregunto inmediatamente Scorpius leyendo el pensamiento de Rose, las puertas de la enfermería permanecían cerradas.

-Albus… esta dentro…-dijo Eleine, rindiéndose y llorando una vez más- el me defendió, Lía se enfado y le dijo… le dijo…-Eleine parecía desorientada, pero Rose necesitaba saber más-no sé, era mentira y me ataco… Albus se despisto y… ahora esta así…

Las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron y a través de ella apareció la Directora McGonagall, que tenía el semblante preocupado.

-Neville, ¿has traído a alguno de los hermanos de Potter?-pregunto mirando a cada uno de los presentes.

-No, como estaban dormidos no quería…-empezó a explicarle el profesor Longbottom.

-¡Pues no pierdas tiempo!-ordeno la Directora-¡Potter necesita una transfusión ahora!-le informo a toda prisa.

-¡Yo lo haré!-dijo al momento Rose-¡Soy donante universal! ¡No necesitáis ni a James ni a Lily y no sabéis seguro si son compatibles con Albus!-dijo al momento mientras veía que la Directora y el profesor Longbottom intercambiaban una mirada.

-Está bien-concluyo la Directora sin más-entra-le pidió a Rose con suavidad.

-Quiero ver a Albus-pidió Scorpius al momento adelantándose.

-No-sentencio la Directora-tu acompañaras a la Señorita Prince, para que se cambie y luego subirás a tu torre a descansar-le ordeno la Directora.

-Pero…-intento decir Scorpius molesto.

-Sin pero, Señor Malfoy-sentencio la Directora McGonagall.

Scorpius intercambio una última mirada con Rose, mientras cogía con cuidado a la llorosa Eleine y se iban los dos acompañados por el profesor Longbottom.

-Minerva, ¿qué…?-intento preguntar Rose, pero su madrina le apremio para que entrase en la enfermería.

Dentro había mucho ajetreo, no solo veía a la enfermera, Madame Pomfrey, sino a algunos magos, que parecían sus ayudantes y en medio podía verse al enorme Hagrid, Rose juraría que fue él quien trajo a Albus a la enfermería, pero se preguntaba dónde estaban los padres de Eleine.

-Poppy, la Señorita Weasley puede donar…-le informo la Directora a la enfermera.

-Menos mal, Minerva-dijo la enfermera apurada-vi este hechizo demasiadas veces desgraciadamente, pero el de esta noche… es increíble la severidad…

-Pero… Albus se pondrá bien, ¿verdad?-pregunto temerosa Rose, porque no dejaban ver a Albus, que estaba aislado en un lado de la enfermería, rodeado de pasadores.

-Claro que si muchacha-le contesto enseguida la enfermera con aire ofendido-ahora échate y intenta relajarte mientras hago mi trabajo-le pidió y Rose obedeció al momento, noto una punzada en el brazo, pero la sangre nunca le mareaba y miro a su madrina que tenia la mirada perdida y parecía frustrada por algo-debes permanecer quita y tranquila, si notas mareos o nauseas, avísame en seguida-le pidió la Señora Pomfrey a Rose, esta asintió y ella se fue para seguir atendiendo a Albus, con sus últimas palabras Rose se sintió un poco más tranquila.

-_Sectumsempra_ se ha convertido, por desgracia en un hechizo muy popular-dijo resentidamente la Directora McGonagall, con esas palabras muchas preguntas de Rose quedaron solucionadas.

-Lía…-dijo Rose con odio-¿Por qué siempre ella?-dijo enfadada.

-Rose, no debéis tener problemas con esa chica-le aconsejo su madrina.

-¿Por qué?-le pregunto molesta-¡Será expulsada! ¿Verdad?-le pregunto Rose molesta a su madrina.

-Me temo que eso es más difícil de lo que me gustaría-le respondió la Directora con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto más molesta Rose-¿Por qué Lía es tan intocable?

-Porque sin los Borgia no habría Hogwarts, Rose-le explico la Directora, Rose aun la miraba sin entender-Rose, después de la guerra Hogwarts quedo reducida a escombros, necesitábamos mucho dinero para volver a reconstruirla y solo una familia tenía tal cantidad de oro…-le miro atentamente.

-Los Malfoy-añadió Rose pensativamente, era algo que aun la sorprendía, Scorpius vestía bien y era alguien elegante, pero no presumía nunca del dinero de su familia ni despreciaba nada de los demás, algunas veces olvidaba que trataba de alguien que podía tenerlo todo, por eso le gustaba la forma de ser de Scorpius.

-Exactamente-le contesto la Directora-Lucius Malfoy intento comprar su puesta en libertad con su dinero, pero no acepte, no iba a permitir que Malfoy escapara una segunda vez de su condena, así que me hice a la idea de que Hogwarts pasaría a la historia, cuando de repente el matrimonio Borgia aparecía de la nada financiando la restauración del castillo, cosa a la que no me negué…

-Vale, gracias a sus padres Hogwarts ha vuelto…-concluyo Rose

-Los Borgia lo hicieron con una condición, que pasase lo que pasase sus hijos terminarían su educación en el colegio, por eso Lía no puede ser expulsada…-resolvió molesta su madrina.

-¿Y con quien está ahora?-pregunto molesta Rose.

-Matt, Aldara y Séptima están discutiendo su castigo-le contesto la Directora simplemente-creo que ellos sabrán ponerle uno acorde a sus responsabilidades.

Rose simplemente gruño en su puesto molesta, le parecía increíble que Lía siempre, hiciese lo que hiciese se saldría con la suya.

-Ya está bien-le dijo la enfermera mientras le quitaba la vía a Rose-con esto nos será suficiente-le decía mientras le acercaba una enorme tableta de chocolate y un vaso de zumo-tómatelo todo y podrás volver a tu cuarto-le dijo mientras Rose comía-y de vuelta a tu Sala Común a dormir-le dijo severamente, pero Rose estaba segura de que Scorpius estaba esperando a que ella llegase.

-Bien, Rose ya que has acabado, te acompañare a tu Sala Común para asegurarme-le contesto la Directora McGonagall, lo cierto es que Rose se sentía un poco débil, nada más que eso.

-Los tíos…-intento decir Rose.

-Aun no saben nada-le contesto de vuelta la Directora McGonagall-con las prisas por actuar, no les he puesto al corriente todavía, después de dejarte a ti en la torre de Gryffindor iré a hablar inmediatamente con ellos-le dijo la Directora.

Subieron los escalones muy lentamente, Rose se sentía bien pero no quería llegar al límite por si acaso, además lo que menos necesitaban ahora era un desmayo por su parte.

-Bien, Rose, supongo que el Señor Malfoy espera algunas noticias-dijo simplemente su madrina-dáselas, pero quiero verte en tu cama en diez minutos, sabré si me haces o no caso-le dijo severamente, Rose nunca se le ocurriría desobedecer una orden directa venida de su madrina.

Rose como bien supuso, Scorpius la esperaba, le dijo rápidamente lo que le había dicho su madrina sobre Lía y que Albus se recuperaría y sin perder tiempo subió a su dormitorio, no quería poner a prueba el carácter de McGonagall.

* * *

Al día siguiente, todo el colegio se hizo eco del ataque de Albus, lo cierto es que parecían casi normales los enfrentamientos de Albus con sus compañeros, enfrentamientos que acababa perdiendo con desastrosas consecuencias para él. Aun no había salido de la enfermería y tardaría unos días en salir

Pero algo llego a los oídos de Rose y los demás que no sabía, por lo visto Lía dijo delante de todo Slytherin (Eleine incluida) que Albus estaba enamorado de la hija de los Prince, Rose recordó las palabras de Eleine: "dijo… no sé, era mentira", por lo que veía Eleine no se lo creyó viniendo de Lía, pero la notaba más distante que de costumbre, era una de las cosas que envidiaba de Albus y Scorpius, su enorme afinidad, hablaban de cualquier tema, con Eleine no podía hacer eso, era una persona muy cercana y distante a la vez.

Con todo, James se enfado con Rose y casi le pega un puñetazo a Scorpius por no avisarles y Lily simplemente les miraba molesta, Rose lo había hecho por el bien de ellos… pero lo entendía, pero no los podía culpar, haría lo mismo que ellos si se tratase de Hugo, pero Scorpius no lo entendía, el no tenia hermanos…

Por otra parte… el castigo de Lía había sido totalmente ejemplar, estaba vetada en quidditch durante todo el año, no podría jugar, las excursiones a Hogsmeade fueron canceladas para ella y tendría que cumplir un castigo semanal limpiando con Filch y su gato durante todo el año.

Esa noticia animo un poco a Rose, Séptima Vector si supo ponerle el castigo que merecía sin expulsarla, aunque a Rose lamentaba que nunca lo hicieran, desearía no volver a Lía jamás.

Después de un primer día tan ajetreado, Rose caminaba junto a Scorpius y Eleine rumbo a su primera clase del año, que se trataba de Pociones, la identidad del nuevo profesor o profesora seria despejada de una vez.

Cuando llego la hora de la clase, la puerta se abrió y ellos entraron y se colocaron en los lugares que solían ocupar cuando Slughorn era el profesor, Rose como siempre se sentó al lado de Eleine.

Pero por la puerta vio aparecer a alguien que Rose no se esperaba y que conocía muy bien y su reacción de sorpresa no fue la única en toda la clase, y intercambio una mirada con Scorpius ya que Eleine seguía distraída.

-Bienvenidos-dijo el hombre-para los que no sepan mi nombre… soy Abundio Homelore-se presento el hombre calvo de la larga barba blanca con los curiosos ojos morados y con una túnica tan negra como el carbón.

Se dirigió a su escritorio ante la cara de desconcierto general, que él no parecía importarle, aunque Rose juraría que la había mirado por unas milésimas de segundo.

-¿Alguna duda sobre algo?-pregunto el Señor Homelore con tranquilidad, parecía que no les prestaba la atención, porque ante el desconcierto, toda estancia estaba cambiando, por lo visto era la primera vez que entraba en su clase, de la nada aparecían ingredientes y recipientes que Rose no sabía lo que eran y le daba escalofríos.

Nadie contesto, todos miraban con desconcierto la demostración de poder que estaba mostrando Homelore, Rose sabía que era un gran mago, pero apenas movía su varita y ni siquiera parecía supervisar su trabajo.

-Ya que ninguno tiene dudas, empezaremos-dijo simplemente, la mazmorra parecía más siniestra que de costumbre, pero en el aire flotaba un aroma cálido que Rose no sabía que era-confió en que todos tengáis los libros que he pedido y por lo que veo así es... bien-dijo simplemente-supongo que a nadie sorprende la extrema dificultad que atañe a la elaboración de pociones, también la arte más útil, cierto que no muy encumbrada como los grandes hechizos, pero los resultados de algunas… podrían romper las leyes naturales, como vida o muerte…-concluyo misteriosamente, Rose tuvo tentada a preguntarle qué clase de pociones, pero se abstuvo-con lo que se concierne a mí, me inclino ante lo práctico y la experimentación-añadió sin más, recordó que Homelore les había dicho que el resultado de sus ojos se produjo al mezclar polvo de hada con tarántulas-con lo que empezaremos, Filtro de la Paz, que como sabéis, desgraciadamente en grandes dosis puede producir la muerte-añadió poniendo atención en sus alumnos por primera vez en toda la hora-las indicaciones están en vuestra primera pagina, si dudas… no te recomiendo seguir en esta clase-concluyo mientras se sentaba y les miraba con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Rose se quedo sorprendida, miro las instrucciones y le parecía una poción de lo más complicada, intercambio una mirada con Scorpius, que revolvía el pelo nervioso y la busco con la mirada, ni sabían por dónde empezar ninguno, lo mismo que la clase, en cambio Eleine se puso nerviosa y empezó a leer todas la instrucciones a toda prisa.

-Eli, ¿qué pasa?-le pregunto Rose, ella sabía que su amiga tenía serios problemas con esa asignatura, las pociones no eran su fuerte, siempre se libro del suspenso gracias a Rose.

-Es una prueba, mi padre me hablo de la forma de educar de Homelore y si McGonagall le acepto como profesor, ella tuvo que aceptar sus condiciones-le contesto nerviosa Eleine mientras cogía los ingredientes y ponía a hervir agua, ni Rose ni Scorpius empezaron a la espera de las explicaciones de Eleine.

-¿Que condiciones son esas?-pregunto Scorpius interesado.

-Pues si no eres capaz de preparar esta poción te puedes despedir de la clase… Homelore no acepta mediocres, debes de ser de los mejores, con el es una carrera de fondo, de la que pocos llegan al final-concluyo Eleine, Rose y Scorpius se pusieron en seguida manos a la obra, Rose no tenia aun claro a lo que dedicarse, pero no iba a dejar que Homelore la expulsara de su clase, tenía el presentimiento que al final, ese hombre podía enseñarles cosas… de las que solo podía soñar…

Después de dos duras horas, de las que Rose tenía que haber remediado algunos errores y de que la clase al completo supiera que era una situación de a vida o muerte, se acabo el tiempo de preparación, Rose miraba con cierto orgullo que su opción era exactamente igual a la que el libro describía, por lo visto pocos lo habían logrado, entre los cuales, la mayoría de Ravenclaw, algún Hufflepuff, de Slytherin Lía (desgraciadamente, pensó Rose) Eleine y de Gryffindor solo ella y Scorpius.

-Como ha mencionado la Señorita Prince-dijo el profesor Homelore mientras se levantaba-la clase es eliminatoria, los que no lo han conseguido no volverán y así será a partir de ahora-sentencio el hombre-el que no consiga preparar la poción se irá-continuo mientras la mazmorra se llenaba de susurros molestos y alguna palabra mal sonante-y ni siquiera lo intentéis… ninguna de vuestras ridículas amenazas consiguen nada… solo hacerme bostezar, podéis iros-sentencio simplemente Homelore, la mitad de la clase se había quedado fuera.

Rose no quería ni imaginarse cómo iba a seguir eso, si habían empezado con una poción tan complicada no quería imaginarse las ultimas… si llegaba a ellas.

-Vais a ser muy afortunados-les dijo con pesar Eleine-¿recordáis las pociones que uso mi madre con Aurum en primero?-les comento y Rose lo recordó-todas era creaciones de Homelore, el enseña sus propias pociones, algunas son terribles pero otras… mi padre nunca supero su cuarto año…-añadió Eleine con pesar-dudo que yo supere la siguiente clase…

-Eli… si son peores que esta… yo tampoco superare la siguiente-dijo Scorpius un tanto agobiado, lo cierto es que Rose también estaba un poco agobiada.

-¿Quien llego al último año con Homelore?-pregunto Rose con curiosidad.

-Solo una persona…-les contesto Eleine, Rose y Scorpius no necesitaban preguntar mas para saber de quien hablaba, la Señora Prince.

Tuvieron las siguientes clases del día, en las que básicamente se dedicaron a meterles miedo con los TIMO a los que Rose temía, eses títulos decidirían sus posibles carreras al salir del colegio, carrera que no tenía muy clara…

Cuando llegaron a la cena, descubrieron un gran tumulto con lo que respeta a James y Lily.

-Los tíos tienen que irse y estos discuten a ver quién se queda con Al esta noche-les informo Hugo serio mientras aun veía a Lily despotricar contra su hermano mayor.

-¿Puedo… ir yo…?-pregunto entrecortadamente Eleine, James y Lily se callaron al momento por la sorpresa-si no tenéis… inconvenientes…-quiso matizar Eleine, Rose recordó que Eleine no había mencionado a Albus en todo el día, Rose y Scorpius habían evitado hacer lo mismo, para no tener que hablar de la primicia de Lía.

-Claro-dijo James comprensivamente, Lily no parecía conforme pero se quedo callada, algo sorprendente si se trata de la pequeña de la familia.

-Gracias-dijo Eleine, y sin cenar ni nada subió los escalones a la enfermería.

Rose intercambio una última mirada esperanzadora con Scorpius, antes de que la pesada de su novia lo secuestrara, ese podía ser el día…


	6. El sueño de Eleine

Albus llevaba un tiempo despierto, pero se sentía tan dolorido, que aun no había abierto los ojos y notaba la boca muy seca y áspera.

Recordó la razón por la que estaba allí, y lo cierto es que esperaba no despertar nunca, no sabía que le diría a Eleine y no sabía lo que pensaba Eleine sobre él, si Lía le habría dicho más cosas, pero Albus pensaba que con todo no podría esconderse.

Abrió los ojos mientras se revolvía en su puesto y se encontró de pronto con la persona que menos esperaba ver en esa ocasión.

-¿Cómo estás?-pregunto dulcemente Eleine preocupada mientras le miraba y sus ojos brillaban aun a la tenue luz de la enfermería.

-Bien…-dijo Albus mientras intentaba incorporarse pero solo consiguió gritar por el dolor del esfuerzo.

-Albus no-le dijo al momento Eleine obligándole a permanecer en el mismo sitio, pero Albus noto que al momento de tocarle se separo con miedo.

Albus la miro y recordó que Eleine cuando estaba nerviosa o miedosa podía quemar con las manos, pero él no estaba herido, sino que noto sus manos iguales de suave que siempre.

Albus se quedo mirándola sin saber que decirle, se notaba nervioso y no tenía ni idea porque estaba allí Eleine y nadie más.

-¿Te he… hecho daño…?-pregunto miedosa Eleine a Albus mientras le miraba aprensivamente.

-No, estoy perfectamente-le dijo Albus mientras intentaba seguirla con la mirada porque Eleine parecía distanciarse.

-Me alegro… no me perdonaría que además… te hiciera daño-le contesto Eleine mientras se acercaba donde reposaba Albus.

Albus se quedo mirándola con un nudo en el estomago, sabía que tenía que decirle algo a Eleine, pero no sabía por dónde empezar, además odiaba el hecho de que fuera por las palabras de Borgia que Eleine descubriera sus sentimientos.

-Tus hermanos y los demás están muy preocupados por ti…-le informo Eleine con cuidado-se peleaban por venir, pero les pedí por favor ser yo… la que te acompañara…-le dijo con cuidado, el corazón de Albus dio un vuelco con las palabras de Eleine.

-Eli, sobre lo que dijo Lía…-empezó a decir Albus nervioso y emocionado.

-Se que es mentira-le contesto con contundencia Eleine-Lía siempre miente…-le contesto sin atisbo de dudas.

Albus se le encogió el estomago y también el corazón, por unas milésimas, se emociono, pensó que la presencia de Eleine solo era el resultado del remordimiento, no de un sentimiento más fuerte, Albus supo en ese momento que Eleine le había rechazado, que no significaba nada más para ella de lo que era, un simple amigo, Albus desvió su mirada de la de Eleine, giro la cabeza, porque sentía el cuerpo tan dolorido que solo era capaz de moverse solo unos milímetros y cerró los ojos intentando contener el aliento… pero no se sentía capaz, por un momento sintió rabia, dolor y deseo gritarle que se fuera, que se fuera de su vida… pero el sabia que la buscaría si eso pasaba.

-Me alegro que lo pienses-le dijo Albus intentando sonar desenfadado aunque notaba que le dolía mas el pecho y sabia que no era la herida.

Se hizo un pequeño silencio en la que Albus no la miro, la notaba, a pesar de que estaba cerca, Albus se sentía vació.

-Albus, necesito que me prometas algo…-le dijo Eleine, Albus noto su voz quebrada, pero por primera vez no le importo, no quería que le importarse y seguir sufriendo.

-¿Que?-le contesto Albus de forma cortante, le daba igual, ya no le preocupaba como salía su voz

-Prométeme que nunca te volverás a pelear con Lía… que nunca más me vas a proteger… por favor-le pidió Eleine con la voz rota.

Albus trago saliva y volvió a girar la cabeza para mirarla detenidamente, cruzo su mirada con la de ella, ella mordía sus labios dolida y dejaba escapar lágrimas silenciosas que no se preocupaba por esconder.

-Tranquila, jamás volveré a hacer esa tontería-le espetó Albus dolido, ya no le importaba como su voz saliera, ni le importo el sollozo de Eleine y como se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Volvió a girar la cabeza, Eleine sabía lo que él sentía, y ella le había partido el corazón… de forma definitiva.

* * *

Las cosas desde el primer día de clase habían cambiado de forma totalmente drástica para Rose… pero más para su mejor amiga y su primo favorito… Octubre no pintaba como un buen mes para nadie.

Albus había tardado una semana en salir de la enfermería, pero durante esta semana Albus solo quería ver a Scorpius, para el terrible enfado de sus hermanos y el resto de sus primos, ella misma incluida, pero cada vez que Scorpius salía les decía que Albus en eses instantes pararía peor que cuando le habían atacado con la maldición.

Rose sabia porque, Eleine, estaba también bastante mal, supuso que romperle el corazón a uno de tus mejores amigos no es algo por lo que desearía pasar, además de eso, que no era poco, prácticamente James ni la miraba cada vez que pasaba cerca y si estaba cerca el se iba indignado y Lily le grito echa una furia. No le sentaron muy bien que con todo lo que hizo Albus por ella le diese tal desplante, la única que la defendía era Alice Longbottom, pero eso más que ayudar… indignaba todavía más a James sobre todo, ya que ella había hecho lo mismo, romperle el corazón a un Potter.

Alice defendía (y Rose estaba de acuerdo aunque le dolía por Albus) que Eleine no tenía ninguna obligación con Albus, que ella nunca le había dado las esperanzas para estar juntos y que no podían culparla por no sentir lo mismo que Albus, pero eso a Eleine le supuso mas desplantes por parte de James y que Lily jurara odiarla en lo que le quedase de vida, pero como le dijo después Lysander, que no hiciera caso de Lily, a ella le decía lo mismo cada vez que se enfadaban, pero a la hora volvía pidiendo perdón, pero Lily no volvía con Eleine.

Por el resto de la familia, no hubo demasiados desprecios, Rose noto tanto a Fred, Alexandra y Roxanne incómodos con ella, pero Rose sospechaba que era más por la presión de James que otra cosa y por los demás sin cambios. Su hermano y Lorcan como siempre, permanecían alejados de los problemas que no tenían que ver estrictamente con ellos y Jaeson simplemente intentaba romper los incómodos silencios que se producían normalmente a las horas de comer en la mesa, con el único tema que controlaba de verdad… el quidditch.

Después de salir de la enfermería Albus, Scorpius y Rose hicieron un pacto, se separaron, Rose con Eleine y Scorpius con Albus, por el bien de todos y para que las cosas volvieran un poco a su cauce, Rose vio bastante mal a su primo y le parecía hasta cruel como trataba a Eleine, todos lo notaron tanto, que hasta James y Lily empezaron a sentir lástima por Eleine, y Rose sospechaba que Albus y Scorpius habían tenido más de una discusión por eso, pero parecía que sin peleas y sin duelos, pero ambos desaparecían y como Albus tenía el mapa del merodeador, era casi imposible encontrarles.

Por su parte con lo que respecta a Eleine, se mantuvo firme y a su lado, cada vez que Eleine la miraba notaba agradecimiento en su mirada, pero no era la misma amistad la suya que la de Albus con Scorpius, ellos se contaban todo y Rose hacia lo propio, pero Eleine nunca le decía nada, pero se había acostumbrado a ello y aceptado las cosas como eran, además, (Rose no sabía si buena o mala noticia) no tenía ni idea de sus padres, su tío le escribía cartas escuetas diciéndole que todo iba bien y Rose simplemente tenía que creérselo, además la familia de Eleine también había sido atacada.

Además se sumaba el hecho de la presión que era quinto con los deberes asfixiantes, siempre fue puntual con sus tareas, pero los acontecimientos la obligaban alguna vez a trasnochar para dar todo en su día y las clases de Pociones, era cerca de una tortura, las pociones se volvían más oscuras y daba miedo la forma en la que Homelore hablaba de sus efectos.

Pero, para Rose de una forma un tanto egoísta para sí misma, nada de esto era comparable a una persona que tendría que soportar sin contar con ello… Zabini…

-Sabes, con esas ojeras no creo que tengas muchos pretendientes, ni tu ni Prince, para el baile de Halloween-le dijo Zabini que estaba sentada enfrente de Rose y Eleine en la biblioteca.

-Gracias por tu aportación, Zabini-mascullo Rose rabiosa y al pasar la página con tanta fuerza la rompió quedándose con ella en la mano-tenemos ojeras por estudiar…

-Reparo-le dijo Eleine mientras cogía el libro, antes de que la bibliotecaria se diera cuenta de la profanación de Rose.

-Estudiar…-dijo Zabini con una sonrisa mientras seguía mirando a sus perfectas uñas, ni siquiera había traído un maldito libro.

-Zabini…-le dijo Rose intentando imitar una de sus falsas sonrisas, pero por la cara de Eleine solo consiguió una mueca muy rara-creo que aprovecharías tu tiempo mejor en cualquier parte, en Slytherin, en el Gran Comedor o con las acromándulas de Hagrid… lo que prefieras-concluyo Rose mientras mostraba sus dientes al igual que ella, Eleine simplemente se levanto y se alejo, Rose pensó que para no soportarla más.

-No… prefiero besar a mi querido Scorpius-le dijo Zabini, los dientes de Rose chirriaron- pero es tan buena persona que está con su amigo… pobre…-añadió Zabini con una sonrisa frívola.

-Si fuera pobre no querrías besarlo-le escupió Rose molesta.

-Suerte que eso no es así…-le contesto con una sonrisa Zabini, Rose enseguida se enfureció y echo mano de su túnica pero no encontraba su varita.

-Adiós Zabini-dijo inmediatamente Eleine mientras cogía las cosas de Rose y la cogía a ella de la túnica, Rose estaba a punto de explotar, Eleine la conocía y no sería bueno que la bibliotecaria les prohibiera volver allí.

-¡Esa lagarta, víbora, culebra…!-empezó a despotricar Rose mientras bajaban hacia los jardines y le importaba muy poco que todos con los que se cruzaban le escucharan decir esas cosas.

-Zabini sabe bien como provocarte, Rose… no le hagas caso, intenta enemistarte con Scorpius…-le decía pacientemente Eleine mientras caminaban sin rumbo fijo por los jardines con sus deberes a medio hacer.

-¡Pues las de Slytherin están todas podridas por dentro!-grito de golpe Rose enfadada acordándose de Lía y Zabini y al momento se dio cuenta que había metido, mucho, muchísimo la pata-¡Lo siento Eli!-dijo al momento mirando a una Eleine que miraba al suelo apesadumbrada o más de lo normal en ella-¡Lo decía por Borgia y esas…! ¡No por ti!-pero Rose se dio cuenta al momento que había vuelto a meter la pata.

-Tranquila Rose, estoy acostumbrada a que me lo digan… Slytherin no tenemos buena fama… y nos la merecemos…-le contesto Eleine mientras se sentaba a la sobra del haya que solían compartir los cuatro.

-Creo que solo necesita tiempo…-le dijo Rose con cuidado, apenas hablaban, por no decir nada de Albus.

-¿Desde cuándo lleva enamorado de mi?-le pregunto Eleine con lagrimas en los ojos sin mirar a Rose.

-No voy a contestarte, Eli…-le dijo Rose con cuidado, quería permanecer firme a la intimidad de Albus.

-Desde tercero, no me había dado cuenta…-le dijo Eleine mientras se apoyaba y miraba al lago negro, no era una pregunta.

-Oye Eleine, no hablemos de eso…-dijo Rose intentando esquivar el tema delicado, mientras se sentaba al lado de Eleine, pero miraba en su misma dirección sin mirarla a ella.

-Ella me lo dijo-le confesó simplemente Eleine mientras cerraba los ojos, Rose sabía que era para reprimirse.

-¿Quien…?-pregunto Rose, en parte molesta en parte curiosa.

-Discutí con Alexia Goyle por la noche, me dijo que era… bueno, exactamente dijo podrida entre otras cosas-aclaro Eleine, Rose se sonrojo-se que ella está enamorada de Albus…

-Pasa de ella…-le dijo Rose simplemente, pero mentalmente se apuntaba ajustar cuentas con Goyle.

-¿Tu tienes sueños?-le pregunto Eleine, Rose se empezaba a preocupar de la forma tan rápida que tenia para cambiar de tema y le parecía que no era para cambiar de tema.

-Si, bueno, como todos… ¿no?-pregunto Rose dejando ver su confusión.

-No, me refiero a sueños que dudas si son realidad o no…-intento explicarse Eleine.

-No se…-le contesto Rose sin saber que decirle-tu estudias Adivinación, así que tu sabrás mas de premoniciones que yo…-le dijo Rose sumamente confusa.

-Ya…-dijo simplemente Eleine descorazonada-toma Rose, tu varita, te la quite antes de que atacases a Zabini…

-Eli, ¿qué pasa?-pregunto Rose preocupada mientras se guardaba una vez más la varita en la túnica.

-Solo que… nada-dio al momento Eleine negando con la cabeza.

-Eleine-le llamo Rose desesperándose un poco-¿no confías en mi? ¿Por qué no me lo cuentas?

-No sé si fue real o no…-le contesto con un hilo de voz Eleine.

-¿El qué?-le pregunto Rose nerviosa.

-El que Albus me beso-le contesto Eleine abatida mirando detenidamente la cara de sorpresa de Rose.

-¡¿Que?!-pregunto Rose estupefacta-¿Albus que hizo que…?

-No sé si lo soñé, pero me pareció tan real…-dijo Eleine temblorosa.

-Yo, Eleine… no sé nada…-le dijo Rose apurada- no lo sé…

-Pensé que tal vez, tu…-dijo Eleine compungida.

-Eleine, ¿qué sientes por Albus?-le pregunto Rose, preocupada por el estado en que estaba Eleine-y dime de una vez la verdad…-le suplico.

-Le quiero, desde siempre-dijo Eleine mientras escondía su rostro entre las manos.

Rose se quedo tan sorprendida con lo último que había oído, que aun miraba a Eleine con los ojos como platos, estando completamente segura que no había oído bien.

-Eli… ¿que me estas… contando…?-pregunto entrecortadamente Rose, no se lo podía creer.

-Estoy enamorada de Albus…-le dijo Eleine con la misma voz pastosa.

-¡¿Entonces porque le has rechazado?! -le grito Rose sin poder creérselo.

-¡No lo entiendes!-le grito Eleine poniéndose de pie y intentando huir de la mirada de Rose, pero esta no le dejo.

-Pues claro que no-le dijo Rose mientras le agarraba la mano a Eleine para que no se fuera-le quieres…, el te quiere… y ¿le rompes el corazón?-pregunto Rose incrédula-¿Que parte se me escapa?-le pregunto un tanto enfadada.

-¡Pues por eso!-le contesto Eleine-por eso, porque me quiere en tercero casi le ataca Teddy como hombre lobo, Humberto le hace trizas y se metió el solo en un nido de acromándulas-le dijo Eleine dejando escapar las lagrimas y casi gritándole, Rose nunca la había visto así-el año pasado casi le matan los inferís, quería protegerlo, habría muerto por él, morí por salvarle-le confesaba y la piel de Rose se estaba erizando- y este año… lo del _sectumsempra_… ¿Cuánto más voy a permitir que Albus arriesgue su vida por mi?-le pregunto desesperada-¿Cuánto más puede seguir así?, no puedo, mi madre es quien es… no puedo cambiarlo, estoy en peligro siempre, no voy a ponerle más a él en peligro, por estar conmigo, la única forma para que este bien… es así… que él me odie y se aleje de mi… -le dijo mientras se desmoronaba y Rose la miraba sin saber que hacer sorprendida y en parte aterrada- quiero salvarle… -le dijo simplemente Eleine mientras miraba a Rose y no paraba de llorar…

Rose no sabía que hacer, pero se agacho al lado de Eleine, la abrazo y Eleine se cogió con fuerza a ella y dejo escapar ella también unas lagrimas… No era capaz de imaginar lo que sentía Eleine por Albus, ella de verdad le quería y muchísimo, llevaba mucho tiempo sufriendo por Albus, pero ella se estaba equivocando en una parte.

-Eli-le llamo Rose obligándole a mirarla-Albus ya estaba en peligro antes y no por ti, ya estábamos amenazados de antes y no por ti-le decía Rose con seguridad- aunque nunca te hubiéramos conocido y Albus no se hubiese enamorado… estaríamos en peligro de todas formas…-le dijo Rose convencida.

-No…-le contesto Eleine, pero Rose no le dejo acabar.

-Dices que estas en peligro constante por ser tu madre quien es, yo te digo lo mismo, estoy en peligro constante por ser mi madre quien es, y es la verdad, tu mejor que nadie lo sabe-le contesto Rose con seguridad aplastante-de la misma forma… Albus es un Potter e hijo de traidores a la sangre como yo, tu no eres la que nos pones en peligro-concluyo Rose con seguridad.

-Rose… entiende…-le suplico Eleine.

-Lo hago, pero si hay algo bueno, no pierdas el tiempo, puede que ya no halla mucho… se feliz y haz a Albus feliz, es ahora o nunca-le dijo Rose para persuadirla.

-Albus no quiere ni mirarme, lo he hecho todo mal…-le contesto Eleine dolida.

-Le quieres mucho, ¿verdad?-le pregunto Rose, en el fondo sentía compasión y admiración, ella no podría guardar tanto como Eleine lo que sentía, ni siquiera era capaz de aguantar a Zabini mas de dos minutos, explotaría...

-Si, me hace sentir bien siempre, desde que le vi la primera vez supe que era alguien especial, sus ojos me lo decían, le pedí al Sombrero Seleccionador ir a Slytherin para poder sentarme a su lado-Eleine soltó una sonrisa avergonzada-me gustaba estar con él, en segundo, cuando Lía me hecho del cuarto y dormía con Albus, fingía estar dormida y esperaba que el durmiese para mirarle sin miedo a que me descubriera, y después el se enamoro de mí, no me di cuenta, pensé que él nunca se fijaría en mí, pero era tan bueno y atento, sospeche que tal vez le gustaba, pero no quería hacerme ilusiones… Lía en la carta que me envió en verano-Rose la recordaba, ella la conservaba-había una foto que la acompañaba, era la imagen de Albus… agonizando, al verla no pude contenerme y al tocarla la queme horrorizada… y tuve miedo, eso estaba en todos mis sueños desde entonces…

-¡Eleine como no lo has dicho!-le grito Rose enfadada-¡¿Por qué Lía te mortifica tanto?!-pregunto Rose un tanto horrorizada.

-Por Alexia, está enamorada de Albus… pero sobre todo porque me odia…-le confesó Eleine que parecía más tranquila, Rose pensó que necesita desahogarse.

-No hagas nunca caso a Borgia, te tiene envidia-le contesto Rose con seguridad.

-No quería hacerle daño, no de esta manera-dijo Eleine apesadumbrada, Rose sabia que pensaba en Albus.

-Habla con Albus, díselo-le persuadió Rose-Eleine, Albus necesita y se merece saber eso…

-No querrá verme…-dijo Eleine cabizbaja.

-Inténtalo, ahora es fácil, invítale al dichoso baile de Halloween…-dijo Rose con seguridad.

-Seguro que me odia…-dijo Eleine en un sollozo.

-Te quiere-dijo Rose segura-y ahora mismo, te odia, seguro-Eleine le miro aprensiva-pero tu le quieres y es lo único que le va a importar, si le dices un mínimo de lo que me has dicho a mi… olvidara el rencor en poco tiempo… le conozco, me he criado con el…-añadió con una sonrisa.

-Gracias Rose… por todo-le dijo Eleine mientras le daba un abrazo.

-De nada-le contesto Rose, y pensó que ahora no tenía nada que envidiar de la amistad de Albus y Scorpius.


	7. La beso

Albus caminaba al lado de Scorpius siguiendo a un enfadadísimo Hagrid camino del colegio, además les había quitado cincuenta puntos a Gryffindor y a Slytherin, no sin motivos…

-¡No puedo creérmelo!-seguía gritándoles Hagrid enfadadísimo-¡Además sois prefectos! ¡Scorpius podría quitarte la insignia en este mismo instante!

-Pues hazlo, por favor…-pidió Scorpius esperanzado, lo que provocó carcajadas de Albus y las miradas severas de Hagrid.

-No-sentencio Hagrid molesto, mientras atravesaban las verjas para entrar en el castillo.

Albus no podía discutirle el enfado de Hagrid, el les había cogido en la caverna de Cabeza de Puerco y Albus tenía que reconocer, que no solo por falta de higiene deberían cerrar ese sitio…

Después del rechazo de Eleine había pasado los días allí con Scorpius, habían encontrado un pasadizo secreto a través de la Sala de los Menesteres, lo cierto es que Albus le dijo a Scorpius que lo había encontrado accidentalmente, pero la verdad sabia de su existencia por las historias de su padre, pero Hagrid al pillarles allí no esperaba explicaciones, solo se limitaba a gritarles de camino a Hogwarts.

-Espero que no siga así…-le dijo Scorpius en un susurro medio preocupado-o seremos la cena para las crías de escregutos de cola explosiva…

-Tranquilo, a Hagrid no suele durarle tanto los enfados…-le contesto Albus igual de preocupado, pero Hagrid en vez de dirigieres al castillo iba a su cabaña y les hacía señas a los chicos para que le siguiesen, tanto Albus como Scorpius intercambiaron miradas preocupadas-Vamos os invitare a un té…-añadió, con una sonrisa bonachona, Albus y Scorpius intercambiaron una sonrisa confiada, se trataba del Hagrid de siempre…

Albus reconocía que prefería estar allí, que en cualquier parte, Scorpius y Hagrid discutían el porqué de la elección del primero como prefecto, ya que a Scorpius no le gustaba su nuevo oficio…

Pero con lo que respetaba a Albus estaba distraído pensando en Eleine, mañana seria el gran baile de Halloween y odia imaginarse a una Eleine acompañada de un chico que no era él y no le gustaba, pero no podía hacer nada, con lo cual había decidido no presentarse por ese baile.

-No te quitare la insignia y no hay más que hablar-dijo Hagrid serio a un contrariado Scorpius-ahora vuelve a tu dormitorio…-le pidió Hagrid mientras se daba la vuelta para mirar a Albus.

-Si no te hago caso…-insinuó Scorpius esperanzado.

-Te quedaras a dormir conmigo con insignia incluida-le contesto Hagrid con una sonrisa burlona mientras Scorpius se levantaba malhumorado.

-Vamos Al, sino mañana me quedare dormido en Historia…-le dijo Scorpius mientras abría la puerta y Albus le iba a seguir.

-Albus, espera-le pidió Hagrid-quería hablar contigo a solas…

Albus asintió mientras Scorpius se despedía y se iba camino al castillo, Albus ya tenía una idea de lo que Hagrid quería hablar con él, pero no le apetecía nada nombrar a Eleine, además Albus reconocía que en las clases de Transformaciones se sentaba en última fila, para escapar un poco de la mirada de escrutinio de Matt.

-Acompáñame-le dijo Hagrid simplemente mientras abría la puerta y dejaba a Albus pasar el primero, pero ahora la voz de Hagrid era más suave y cuidadosa que la que había utilizado hasta ahora, y empezó a caminar hacia el Lago Negro.

-¿A dónde vamos?-pregunto Albus con curiosidad, porque Hagrid aun no le había dicho nada con respecto a Eleine.

-Quiero enseñarte una cosa…-le dijo mientras llegaba a la orilla del Lago Negro, cogió un piedra (piedra para Hagrid, peñasco para Albus) y la lazo al agua rondando.

-¿Que es lo que…?-empezó a preguntar Albus pero no necesito terminar de formular su pregunta ya que del lugar donde había caído de forma definitiva la roca surgía de las profundidades del agua tenebrosa una enorme luz reluciente, Albus empezaba a sospechar de que se trataba aquello, de pronto el agua tubo un desnivel pronunciado y de las profundidades salió una enorme y resplandeciente sirena, que Albus ya había visto y oído hablar de ella, Seaine y sus oídos quedaron sumergidos en una preciosa melodía.

Albus estaba deleitado mirando cómo se acercaba a él la perlada sirena, ya que su piel parecía perla, sus cabellos y su cola parecía escamada por plata, era uno de los seres más hermosos que había visto nunca, Albus recordó que con la destrucción de la Fortaleza McKinnon se habían quedado sin hogar y desde entonces se encontraban en las profundidades del Lago Negro.

Pero cuando la sirena estaba a suficiente distancia para ver a Albus, su expresión se enfureció y el dulce canto se trasformo de pronto en una melodía escalofriante e inaguantable, que hizo caer rendido a Albus tapándose con fuerza los oídos, para no escucharla más, pero como había aparecido se fue, Seaine se había ido…

-Yo no podría haberlo dicho mejor…-dijo Hagrid, por lo visto a él no le había afectado.

-¿Que ha sido eso?-pregunto Albus alarmado-¿Estaba… enfadada conmigo?-pregunto Albus con curiosidad

-Si, quería enseñaros las sirenas en la próxima clase, pero no me parecía conveniente, sabiendo que Seaine estaba tan molesta…-le informo Hagrid-me alegro de haber hecho esta prueba…

-¿Que has querido decir antes?-pregunto Albus molesto recordando sus palabras.

-Albus, Seaine está molesta, porque… Eleine sufre…-le dijo Hagrid suspirando.

-¿Y yo qué?-le espeto Albus molesto.

-No he dicho que tú no sufras, solo contesto tus preguntas, creo que será mejor que vuelvas a tu dormitorio-le dijo Hagrid sin más.

-¿Por qué sufre Eleine?-pregunto Albus preocupado a Hagrid mientras este se alejaba, pero no se dio la vuelta para contestarle.

* * *

El 30 de Octubre llego para Rose, no exento de malos recuerdos, en las últimas semanas, nadie le había pedido asistir al baile con ella, cuando hablo con Eleine en la biblioteca para sincerarse, Zabini le había escuchado y se fue riéndose, diciéndole que nadie le había invitado porque todos los chicos que querían pedírselo tenían miedo de decirle a la única hija del temible Ronald Weasley, ir con ellos.

Rose se enfureció con todos sus primos por haber desatado ese rumor, su padre era alguien muy poco… razonable con algunas cosas, pero no era un monstro ni un tirano como lo pintaron eses rumores, pero lo peor… la fama de su padre le precedía… y nadie parecía tener ganas de poner a prueba las habladurías, aunque todos sus primos y su hermano le juraban que ellos no habían sido… Rose se enfado con ellos de todos modos, no estaba enfadada, sin que solo se sentía rechazada… se iba a perder su primer baile porque nadie quería ir con ella…

-Rose, no pienses en eso…-le dijo con cuidado Eleine con amabilidad, Eleine acababa de rechazar al décimo chico que se lo pedía (Mike lo intento sobre tres veces seguidas), además las clases por la tarde se habían suspendido para los alumnos de quinto, sexto y séptimo, por el baile.

-Que fácil es para ti…-se quejo Rose.

-¿Fácil?-pregunto Eleine con una mirada significativa.

-Si, fácil-le dijo Rose mientras se sentaba un tanto apartadas en el Gran Comedor de Roxanne y Jaeson-¡Aun no se lo has pedido!

-Tengo miedo a que me rechace…-le dijo Eleine con la mirada triste-además puede… que se lo haya pedido a otra…-añadió mientras bajaba la mirada, Albus y Scorpius habían aparecido en el Gran Comedor, Rose intercambio una mirada con Scorpius, Albus la miro, le sonrió, pero se sentaron lo más alejados posible de ellas.

-No, estoy segura de que esa… usurera-dijo Rose de Zabini, por no decir algo que escandalizase a Eleine-nos habría informado alegremente…-añadió entre dientes Rose mientras Zabini la saludaba mientras comía del plato de Scorpius.

-Creo que Zabini se siente amenazada por ti-le dijo con cuidado Eleine.

-¡¿Cómo dices?!-le pregunto Rose enfadada, lo que provoco que la patata que tenía en su tenedor saliera volando y le diera a Fred en la cabeza, pero Rose seguía tan enfadada con sus primos que no le pidió perdón, aun que Fred le miraba sin entender.

-Nada, no he dicho nada-le contesto Eleine mientras los de la mesa se reían, de la puntería de Rose.

-Ya no tengo hambre-musito Rose al momento y se levanto, pero Eleine la siguió simplemente, Rose la miro interrogante.

-Estoy nerviosa… no tengo hambre-le contesto Eleine a modo de respuesta-¿Quieres ir a la casa de mis padres?-le pregunto Eleine.

-¿Para que?-le contesto Rose mientras fulminaba con la mirada a todos los chicos con los que se cruzaba.

-Para ayudarme a prepararme y además… no veras a Zabini-añadió Eleine con una sonrisa, Rose pensó que era buena persuasión por parte de su amiga.

-Hecho-sentencio Rose camino de las mazmorras con Eleine.

Rose paso toda la tarde hablando con Eleine, en su cuarto, sobre todo tipo de cosas, Eleine le había enseñado un montón de fotos suyas de la infancia en las que salía Scorpius con ella, (Rose había copiado algunas a espaldas de Eleine, solo para reírse, porque Scorpius salía sin los dientes en la mayoría, Rose por fin había entendido la obsesión de su prima Lily, las fotos eran divertidas).

-No sé que debería ponerme…-dijo Eleine mirando dentro de su armario, Rose se acerco y le ayudo a elegir algo bonito, lamentando profundamente toda la ropa que ella había perdido, entre algunas de las cosas, la que más le dolía era el vestido de su madrina.

-Eli, este me gusta…-le dijo Rose con cierta envidia cogiendo uno blanco muy sencillo pero a la vez elegante-seguro que si te presentas así ante Albus, te dirá que si a todo…-le dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Tu crees…?-le pregunto Eleine mientras se mordía el labio nerviosa.

-Que si, ponlo-le persuadió Rose y Eleine le hizo caso, estaba muy guapa-te queda bien, es perfecto…-le dijo Rose encantada, pero en la cara de Eleine veía reflejado su nerviosismo.

-¿Que vas a llevar tu?-le pregunto Eleine a Rose, para cambiar de tema.

-Nada, no tengo vestido ni pareja, no pienso presentarme-dijo Rose tozudamente.

-Rosie…-le dijo Eleine suspirando, pero Rose se mostró tozuda-pues acepta este si cambias de opinión…-le dijo Eleine mientras le ofrecía un bonito y largo vestido rojo.

-¿Tu no lo quieres?-le pregunto Rose sorprendida a su amiga-¿no te gusta?-le pregunto Rose sin entender, era una prenda preciosa.

-Si, pero me queda muy largo a mi-le dijo Eleine con una sonrisa, lo cierto es que Eleine era la más bajita de todos con diferencia-quiero que te lo quedes, tanto si cambias de opinión como no…-le dijo Eleine con una sonrisa para convencerla.

-Gracias-dijo simplemente Rose mientras lo aceptaba y lo guardaba en su mochila, solo llevaba la mitad de los libros que acostumbraba.

Rose se quedo mirando como Eleine se acababa de arreglar pensando para sus adentros, la idea que nadie la invitara se hacía sentirse un poco rechazada, siempre pensó que el baile de Halloween era una absurda tradición, pero no participar de ella… la entristecía, aunque no imaginaba ni esperaba a nadie especial para pedírselo.

-Valla no me sale…- se quejo por lo bajo Eleine, lo cierto es que llevaba unos minutos intentando hacerse algo en el pelo y no era capaz.

-Lleva lo suelto, te queda bien de todas formas…-le dijo Rose distraída mientras volvía a ver las fotos-además se te hace tarde…

-Ya…-dijo Eleine un tanto ansiosa-pero quería recoger el pelo como me lo hacia mi abuela con las hebillas que me regalo Albus en primero.

-Bueno, no te preocupes, vamos-le animo Rose y Eleine fue la primera en bajar por la trampilla de su dormitorio y Rose la siguió, pero lo cierto es que al llegar al saloncito de la estancia Eleine lo volvía a intentar en un pequeño espejo, con el mismo resultado.

De pronto la puerta se materializa y la Señora Prince entra con un libro en la manos, Rose la verdad estaba sorprendida, ella ni siquiera las miro cuando paso por su lado y le dio algún que otro escalofrió, sin dudas que su presencia allí, significaba el fin de las clases del resto del colegio.

-Hola, ¿Que tal el día?-le pregunto Eleine sin prestarle mucha atención, pero Rose lo cierto es que no se perdía detalle de la Señora Prince, apoyo en la mesa el libro que llevaba en las manos y este empezó a gritar, pero la Señora Prince con un gesto lo mando callar y lo hizo, por lo que Rose veía no era la primera vez que un libro le gritaba.

-Ven-dijo secamente la Señora Prince con su voz habitual, desplazando con cuidado una silla, Eleine se quedo sorprendida mirando el reflejo de su madre en el espejo donde se miraba-Eleine-llamo una vez más, demostrando su poca paciencia y Eleine le hizo caso.

Eleine se sentó y con una habilidad, destreza y cuidado que Rose pensó que carecía, la Señora Prince conseguía hacerle en el pelo lo que Eleine no era capaz de conseguir ella misma.

-Gracias…-dijo sorprendida Eleine mientras se miraba, le había quedado perfecto, Rose miraba con asombro, la asombrada cara de Eleine, por lo visto era lo más maternal que había hecho nunca, pero nada más acabar la Señora Prince se fue sin más al que parecía su estudio o dormitorio con ese libro gritón.

-Valla-dijo una voz amable y divertida, Matt también había llegado, pero con la sorpresa ni Rose ni Eleine habían reparado en el-Eli, estas guapísima-le dijo con cariño mientras se acercaba a ella-Rose, deberías darte prisa, el baile va a empezar-le dijo Matt con una sonrisa, Rose simplemente bufo-Eleine, espero que lo pases bien… por cierto… ¿Con quién vas a ir?-le pregunto, Eleine simplemente miro al suelo sonrojada-que poco habladoras…-se quejo Matt-pero me da igual… Eleine, te pareces muchísimo a tu madre el día en que nos casamos… hasta llevas el mismo peinado-se rió Matt y se fue siguiendo a su esposa.

-No lo sabía-dijo Eleine con una sonrisa, ahora Rose veía más segura a Eleine, más que nunca-vamos-le dijo Eleine y las dos salieron por el corredor.

Rose caminaba detrás de Eleine, sentía cierta envidia, pero estaba segura de que no lo iba tener fácil con Albus, tendría que explicar muchas cosas.

-¿Donde estará…?-se pregunto Eleine apesadumbrada.

-Seguro con Scor… cuidado-le dijo Rose de pronto porque había visto salir a Lía con su grupito, Borgia iba con un chico de Slytherin de séptimo muy guapo, mientras que Alexia Goyle iba con su amigo, Patric Flit, y por lo que veía, Vicent Goyle iba a tener un baile muy solitario, ya que nadie le acompañaba a él.

-Menos mal que no nos ha visto…-dijo Eleine suspirando-Gracias…

-Eli, mira el dormitorio de Slytherin se ha quedado vació, espera allí a Albus-le dijo con fe Rose-yo lo convenceré para que valla, confía en mí-le dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Segura?-le pregunto Eleine indecisa.

-Segura-le confirmo Rose mientras su amiga la miraba agradecida.

-Gracias, si sale algo bueno de aquí… ha sido todo por ti, Rose-le dijo Eleine con seguridad.

-Yo creo que me das mas merito del que tengo-le dijo con una sonrisa mientras se separaba de ella-¡Date prisa! ¡No pierdas tiempo!-le dijo Rose mientras tomaba una dirección distinta y corría hacia los pisos superiores.

Rose se abstuvo de pasar cerca del Gran Comedor, dando un pequeño rodeo, Scorpius le había contado que pasaban mucho tiempo en la Sala de los Menesteres, confiaba, que ahora que había acabado la cena tendría tiempo de llegar antes de que los dos desaparecieran. Rose seguía corriendo como una loca, cargando su mochila, mientras el resto de los alumnos bajaban muy elegantes y emocionados, Rose volvió a sentir esa pequeña envidia, pero no quería ser un portavelas mas como Vicent Goyle.

Ya había llegado al corredor de la Sala de los Menesteres y al fondo vio a su primo y a Scorpius que se dirigían hacia ella.

-¡CHICOS!-grito Rose sin perder el tiempo, los dos se dieron la vuelta sorprendidos, por el grito de Rose.

-Rose, ¿qué haces?-pregunto Albus intrigado, Rose se alegro ver que ninguno llevaba puesta la túnica de gala, Albus no tenia pareja ni pensaba ir al baile.

-Necesito…-Rose empezó a pensar que podía pedirle solo a Albus y que se encontrara en su Sala Común-¿el mapa del merodeador?-dijo Rose mas como pregunta que como solicitud.

-No lo tengo aquí, está en mi baúl-dijo Albus simplemente serio, Rose sonrió triunfante, noto que los dos la miraban con preocupación.

-¡Albus tienes que ir a por él!-grito exultante Rose-¡tienes que ir a buscarlo! ¡Me hace muchísima falta! ¡Vamos Albus, vete, ve…!-le gritaba Rose contenta.

-Rosie…-dijo Scorpius preocupado mientras intentaba poner más espacio entre los dos-¿te has tomado poción para la euforia o algo… menos legal?-le pregunto y Albus soltó una carcajada.

-No seas idiota-le contesto Rose, pero no estaba nada molesta-Al… por favor…-dijo Rose intentando imitar a Lily.

-Vale…-dijo indeciso Albus mientras la miraba en parte preocupada en parte divertido-aquí en diez minutos…-le dijo a Scorpius y este simplemente asintió.

Cuando Albus desapareció por las escaleras, Rose no pudo contenerse y dio un pequeño salto por la alegría y ansiedad del momento, ya estaba deseando hablar con Eleine.

-¡Rose! ¿Se puede saber que demonios pasa?-le pregunto Scorpius sorprendido a Rose, pero ella le había hecho una promesa a Eleine y no le iba a decir nada a Scorpius.

-¿No vas a ir al baile?-le pregunto Rose para cambiar de tema.

-Patsy no puede ir aun… y la verdad, menos mal-dijo Scorpius, Rose le miro mal, no le gustaba Zabini, pero salía con ella, no debía hablar de su novia así, aunque Rose sabía que Scorpius no quería seguir con ella-¿y tu?-le pregunto Scorpius.

-Pues alguno de mis queridos primos-Rose estaba segura que James o Fred, o los dos juntos-hizo correr un rumor sobre mi padre y nadie se atrevió a preguntármelo…-dijo Rose resentida…

-Ah…eso…-dijo Scorpius y retrocedió un poco mas-esto Rose… no han sido… ellos-dijo un poco asustado por la forma que Rose le miraba en ese momento, como un león acechando a su presa.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto Rose intentando controlar la voz, pero se estaba sulfurando y Scorpius solo lo hacía peor al retroceder.

-Esto… quería decírtelo… solo fue un mal entendido…-empezó a decir Scorpius, pero Rose exploto.

-¡HAS SIDO TU!-le grito Rose y Scorpius miraba en todas direcciones para intentar huir-¡¿COMO TE ATREVES?! ¡POR TU CULPA LLEVO TODA LA SEMANA COMPORTANDOME COMO UNA TONTA CON FRED Y JAMES!

-Lo siento, Rose-dijo Scorpius al momento poniéndose detrás de ella, amarrándola y tapándole la boca para que parara de gritar, pero Rose no se dejo coger, le dio un pisotón y un codazo en las costillas y Scorpius la soltó al momento.

-ERES… ERES…-intento decir Rose, pero no tenía ninguna palabra en su mente lo suficientemente fuerte-¡¿Por qué?!-acabo por gritarle.

-Calma-le pidió Scorpius vencido-mira, lo que paso es que un día por la noche oí al idiota de Kurt Lance decirle a sus amigos que quería invitarte y solo dije "Pues suerte con su padre, ese hombre da miedo"-le dijo Scorpius nervioso-solo lo dije por que Lance es un… no vale la pena, te mereces algo mejor que él, y por lo visto él y sus amigos se dedicaron a hacer correr el rumor… lo siento-concluyo Scorpius y Rose dejo de mirarlo asesinamente, pero seguía muy molesta.

-Esta me la pagas… por tu culpa…-dijo Rose para reprochárselo-nada… da igual, de todas formas, nadie más que Lance quería ir conmigo…

-Te equivocas-le dijo Scorpius al momento-Zeller de Hufflepuff, el golpeador quería pedírtelo, se lo escuche a Alice, y también los golpeadores de Ravenclaw, Spore y Carmichael-Rose recordó al último como el Premio Anual y le pareció muy guapo- lo escuche en el baño de los prefectos, lo siento Rose-dijo Scorpius arrepentido.

-Da igual-le dijo Rose pero su voz estaba lejos de ser sincera.

-¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?-le pregunto de pronto Scorpius.

-¿Que?-pregunto Rose sorprendida y no entendía porque se empezaba a sonrojar-¿Por qué?

-Pues… por mi culpa te has quedado sin pareja… no tienes porque quedarte sin baile… si quieres…-le dijo entrecortado Scorpius.

-¿Y Zabini?-pregunto Rose, sus ilusiones se redujeron a nada.

-Me da igual-le contesto Scorpius con seguridad, Rose le miro y acepto una vez con la cabeza.

Y juntos fueron a sus dormitorios para prepararse rápido para el baile… en la mente de Rose paso Eleine, y le deseo toda la suerte del mundo…

* * *

Albus caminaba hacia su Sala Común, no entendía los radicales cambios de humor que podía adoptar su prima en tan poco tiempo, en la comida se fue hecha una furia y ahora se presentaba ante ellos así de eufórica.

Por el camino Albus se encontró con muchos de los chicos y chicas que iban a ir al baile, a la mayoría les envidiaba o les compadecía, para algunos iba a ser una buena noche pero para la mayoría sería una mala noche, con que respetaba a él, solo quería estar con Scorpius ahogando sus penas en Cabeza de Puerco.

Aunque en eses momentos estaba pensando en algo, había oído a muchos que Eleine había rechazado a cerca de diez chicos distintos y que estos volvieron a insistir con el mismo resultado, Albus aunque le dolía, se preguntaba porque Eleine no hacía caso de ninguno de ellos, ahora, ya era libre, no tenia que preocuparse por él.

Llego a su Sala Común, vio a Zabini muy contenta sentada en un sillón, ella lo saludo con una enorme y exagerada sonrisa, desde que salía con Scorpius no paraba de hacerle la pelota, pero el simplemente hizo un gesto despectivo, que le molesto y subió las escaleras a su cuarto indignada.

Albus subió con una sonrisa en la cara, poco le importaba lo que esa chica pensara de él…

Llego a su habitación, no vio a sus compañeros, pero cuando se acerco a su baúl para abrirlo, noto que la puerta se cerraba a su espalda, se dio la vuelta al momento alarmado… pero se trataba de Eleine…

Eleine estaba en su habitación, ella le estaba esperando en su habitación y estaba… preciosa, vestida de blanco, le miraba de forma nerviosa y llevaba el pelo recogido de una forma cuidadosa que solo acentuaba su belleza, estaba… impresionante, pero eso solo contestaba a una pregunta, Eleine iba a ir al baile y no con el… eso hizo volver a sentir esa amargura y dolor que ella le provocaba solo con verla, por eso no era capaz de tratarla bien, solo con su proximidad, le bastaba para ser infeliz.

-Albus…-dijo Eleine con dulzura y nerviosismo entremezclado, solo se miraban, ella no se atrevió a acercarse a él.

-¿Que haces aquí?-soltó Albus de pronto, notando su voz dura y un tanto ruda con ella.

-Quería decirte algo…-le dijo Eleine nerviosa-y no me voy a ir hasta que lo escuches…

-No quiero oír nada de ti-le contesto Albus matizando cada palabra.

-Lo siento muchísimo…-le dijo Eleine al borde de las lagrimas-no quería hacerte daño…-le dijo simplemente pero seguía en su sitio sin irse.

Albus la miro dolido, su peor recuerdo era el día que pensó que había muerto, era su mejor recuerdo, lo era todo para él, pero ella no lo sentía, se maldecía a si mismo una y otra vez, sabía que no podía culparla por no quererle pero no se sentía a si mismo.

-No tienes que pedirme perdón por nada-le dijo Albus mientras se sentaba sobre su baúl con cuidado-no es culpa cuya… tu nunca me quisiste… me lo he buscado yo solo…-le dijo, por fin sentía que el peso que tenia se iba al ser sincero con ella, pero no se atrevía a mirarla no sabía cuál iba a ser su reacción-ni siquiera me besabas ni me abrazabas como al resto…-le dijo Albus con amargura.

-¿Quieres saber la razón?-le dijo Eleine simplemente.

-Dilo, si quieres, pero no vuelvas-le pidió Albus sin mirarla aun.

-Nunca te bese, porque no me sentía capaz, me daba vergüenza y tenía miedo de que tu los rechazaras y nunca te abrace, porque… porque sabía que si lo hacía no te soltaría, jamás…-Albus seguía en su posición inmóvil, no estaba seguro de lo que oía.

No supo cuanto se quedo así, solo que en ese momento tenía más preguntas que respuestas al fin y su corazón no paraba de latir con fuerza por la emoción y miedo. No sabía que era lo que le estaba diciendo Eleine.

Cuando Albus se levanto pudo comprobar que Eleine ya no estaba allí, como le había pedido, se fue y no iba a regresar, pero ahora Albus necesitaba esas respuestas, Albus necesitaba saber lo que Eleine tenía que decirle.

Olvidando de pronto todo, el mapa, a Rose y a Scorpius, incluso olvidando que con su camiseta, su vaquero y sus zapatillas de deporte, no podía ir a ningún baile… se lanzo hacia su Sala Común, pero por primera vez se entristeció al verla vacía, pero tenía un presentimiento.

Salió como un rayo rumbo al Gran Comedor, sin importarle la ropa que llevaba, pero al llegar vio con sorpresa algo que también tendrían que explicarle… en otro momento.

Rose y Scorpius bailaban en el medio de la pista… y no había más palabras para describirlos como grandiosos, Rose estaba hermosísima con un vestido rojo fuego y Scorpius era el chico de porte más elegante de toda la Sala, hasta algunas parejas paraban de bailar para mirarles a ellos, pero en ningún rincón de la Sala encontró a Eleine…

Así que solo le quedo un lugar por el que buscar, sabía que ella estaría ahí, no necesito ningún mapa para estar seguro y al momento salió como una exhalación hacia los jardines, camino, más bien corrió dirección al Lago Negro donde el día anterior había estado con Hagrid.

Al llegar allí otra luz lo deslumbro, volvía a ver a Seaine, pero a las orillas estaba Eleine y parecía que lloraba, Seaine al verle, retrocedió y se interno otra vez en las profundidades del Lago Negro, ahora entendía su enfado, Seaine había visto sufrir a Eleine allí, lo mismo que Hagrid.

-Albus…-dijo Eleine sorprendida y esperanzada, Albus se acerco a ella-solo quise protegerte…

Pero a Albus no le importo nada más de lo que tenía que decirle Eleine en ese momento estaba seguro, Eleine tendría que contestar muchas de sus preguntas, como él a las de ella, pero en ese momento ya nada le importo…

Y simplemente la beso…


	8. Choque

Su primer baile de Halloween resulto el mejor día de la vida de Albus, y tan ni siquiera había pasado por él ni un instante, porque prefería pasear con Eleine por los jardines…

Pero habían pasado ya unos días de aquella feliz noche y gracias a la poca discreción de ambos en su Sala Común y la vigilancia que le proporcionaba Zabini… el colegio entero no tardo en descubrir que ellos dos estaban juntos, al fin.

La única que lo supo antes que nadie era su prima, Rose al día siguiente fue capaz de ver que las cosas entre él y Eleine habían ido muy bien, pero Scorpius como su el resto de su familia y amigos se enteraron gracias a Zabini.

-No puedo creer que no me lo dijeras al día siguiente…-se quejo Scorpius la segunda semana de Noviembre mientras ambos salían de Estudios Muggles, después de una difícil clase sobre Electricidad y Telecomunicaciones.

-Ni yo lo sabia prácticamente… aun teníamos que aclarar muchas cosas…-le dijo Albus en un susurro a Scorpius.

-De todas formas… me sorprende y no te ofendas-le dijo Scorpius mientras le miraba de soslayo, pero a Albus no le parecía mal.

-Yo soy el más sorprendido…-le contesto Albus con una sonrisa en la cara-gratamente sorprendido…-le contesto mientras descubrió a Eleine al final del pasillo con Rose para esperarles a ellos.

Albus contemplo con cierta satisfacción que Eleine se sonrojaba un poco al cogerse de su mano, mientras que Rose y Scorpius casi al unísono ponían los ojos en blanco.

-Vamos al Gran Comedor antes de que me quitéis el hambre-dijo Rose con un suspiro cansado, mientras Scorpius se reía, Albus veía en su cara que seguía sorprendido, la verdad a él también le sorprendió que Eleine le confesase que le gustaba desde la primera vez que se vieron y solo eran dos niños.

-¡Rose!-grito una voz conocida de lejos-¡Scorpius!-les llamo Jaeson y se acercaba corriendo hacia ellos.

-¿Que pasa Jay?-le pregunto Scorpius una vez que los había alcanzado.

-¡Por fin os encuentro!-se quejo Jaeson- aquí tengo apuntadas las tandas de entrenamiento, como es mi último año… nos emplearemos a fondo…-dijo Jaeson con seguridad.

-¡Es nuestro año del TIMO!-grito Rose indignada.

-Para ganar hay que hacer sacrificios…-dijo Jaeson solemnemente lo que desencadeno un alud de quejas por parte de Rose y Scorpius.

-Al…-le dijo Eleine en un susurro-¿les esperamos en el Gran Comedor?-le pregunto con suavidad Eleine y Albus observo que la discusión iba a ir para largo, con lo cual acepto.

-Parece que han empezado un poco tarde a entrenar…-dijo Albus pensativamente, la verdad parecía extraño viniendo de alguien a quien le importaba mucho el quidditch como Jaeson, parecía poco profesional por su parte.

-Cielo, Jaeson tenía otras cosas en las que pensar…-le dijo misteriosamente Eleine con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo cuales?-le pregunto Albus con una sonrisa, lo cierto es que no era capaz de creerse que Eleine le llamara cosas como "Cariño" "Amor" o "Cielo"

-No lo sabes, pero Roxanne y él han discutido…-le informo Eleine a Albus con cuidado.

-¿Que?-pregunto Albus sorprendido, el no tenía ni la más remota idea de que su prima tuviera problemas con Jaeson-¿Por qué?-le pregunto a Eleine.

-Es normal Albus… es su ultimo año, las cosas entre ellos van a cambiar no van a estar juntos como ahora…-le dijo pensativamente Eleine-puede que sus caminos les distancien...

-¿Crees que eso nos va a pasar a nosotros?-le pregunto al momento Albus mirándola.

-No-le dijo Eleine con seguridad mirándole a los ojos-he esperado mucho, como para que se acabe en estés dos años…-le contesto con una sonrisa, Albus se acerco a ella y se besaron.

-Me alegro que lo creas-le dijo Albus mientras seguían parados y la miraba de cerca, poco a poco el pasillo se quedaba desierto a causa de que la gente estaba bajando al Gran Comedor.

-Saldrá bien, mira al resto de tus primos y seguro que Jaeson y Roxanne lo arreglaran-le dijo con confianza Eleine mientras le dio un corto beso en los labios.

Albus siguió cogido a ella mientras caminaban pensaba en el destino de sus primas mayores y se imagino a sí mismo como el próximo… hasta que pasaron cerca de unos lavabos.

-¡…No! ¡Por favor!-oyó gritar a alguien y Albus no tuvo dudas de a quién pertenecía la voz… a la novia de su hermano, Ángela Cuddy y sin pensarlo un momento entro y Eleine con el

La imagen que veía en eses momentos no se la esperaba de ninguna manera, no solo estaba Ángela allí, sino también Alice Longbottom, Lía Borgia y dos alumnos de primero, y por lo que Albus veía, los alumnos pequeños y Ángela estaban a espaldas de Alice que parecía que se había batido en duelo con Borgia porque parte de las grifería estaba rota por el suelo.

-¡¿Que ha pasado aquí?!-grito Eleine horrorizada mirando la extraña escena.

-Veo Potter, que no te aburres de llevar tu merecido…-le dijo Lía con una sonrisa de medio lado de las que tanto el odiaba.

-¡Déjale en paz Borgia y enfréntate a mí!-le espeto Alice encarando a Borgia, Albus aun no digería el hecho de ver el eterno amor platónico de su hermano con su actual novia y en esas circunstancias.

-¡Alice!-grito nerviosa Eleine mientras se acercaba a ella preocupada.

-¡Ya vale!-grito Albus preocupado-¡no se que pasa… pero ya basta!-le grito mientras se ponía delante de Alice apuntando a Borgia, reconocía que Alice tampoco le caía bien en esos momentos, pero en cualquier situación siempre la defendería delante de Borgia.

-Con la llegada de la parejita feliz… el combate Longbottom ha perdido encanto-le dijo de sopetón Borgia mientras se acercaba a la salida con una sonrisa triunfante en la cara-otro día te daré la revancha…-le dijo con una de sus sonrisas asesinas mientras salía.

-¡Que te lo has creído!-le grito Alice mientras se alejaba y no la perseguía porque Albus y Eleine no le dejaban-¡Estabas perdiendo!-pero a juzgar por la cara de horror de Ángela y de los pequeños, Albus dedujo que estaba equivocada, pero algo que Longbottom nunca admitirá, será la derrota…

-¿Que pasa aquí?-añadió Albus pero esta vez mirando a Ángela aunque no soltaba a Alice bajo ningún concepto por miedo a que saltase sobre Borgia.

-Alice nos protegió...-le contesto simplemente Ángela, y Albus se sorprendió ante esa declaración.

-Si fueras mas lista, no tendría que cuidar de ti-le espeto Alice molesta, mientras de un gesto brusco se deshacía del agarre de Albus y de Eleine-para la próxima… no te pienso ayudar, tendrás que salir de esa tu solita… aunque sea a pedacitos-le dijo molesta Alice mientras caminaba hacia la salida-Una cosa más-añadió con gesto amenazante-… como Potter, Fred o Alex se entere… consideraos muertos-les amenazo y desapareció con un portazo.

-¿Estáis bien?-les pregunto Eleine a los pequeños, que por lo que veía eran de Slytherin y parecían un poco asustados.

-Angie… ¿de que…? ¿Que demonios ha pasado?-le pregunto Albus a la novia de su hermano.

-Vi a Borgia entrar con estos dos niños a la fuerza aquí… así que sin dudarlo la seguí, me pillo… y se enfado mucho-dijo al momento, Albus podría traducirlo como que la ataco, la rabia y el odio que sentía por Borgia empezó a burbujear por todo su cuerpo-pero Alice debió de escucharlo como vosotros y entro en mi ayuda… y gracias a ella, estoy bien… no duraría en un combate contra Borgia nunca-añadió con pesimismo Ángela.

-No digas eso-le dijo Albus para complacerla, pero estaba igual de seguro que ella, Lía no tenia rival, solo Eleine la había ganado en segundo y porque Lía se confió.

-Sabes que es verdad… además no le digas nada a James, por favor-le pidió Ángela mirándole-sabes que iría por Borgia y no quiero que acabe…-bacilo Ángela y bajo la mirada.

-No quieres que acabe como yo-sentencio Albus por ella, la verdad cada vez que se cambiaba de ropa veía la enorme cicatriz que tenía desde el hombro, en diagonal hasta el abdomen, producto del _sectumsempra_

-Si…-añadió de forma distraída Ángela mientras se acercaba a los niños-iré a informar a la Directora de las amenazas de Borgia a los pequeños-les dijo Ángela-y les llevare conmigo…

-¿Quieres que te acompañemos?-se ofreció Eleine con cuidado.

-No, creo que no sería lo más conveniente, vosotros ya habéis tenido vuestros problemas con ella-les dijo Ángela, Albus no le quitaba razón-me ocupare yo, además vosotros no habéis hecho nada… no me esperaba la ayuda de Longbottom… siempre pensé que le caía mal…-añadió Ángela un poco sorprendida.

-Alice quiere ir de dura, pero lo cierto es que tiene un gran corazón, tanto como mal carácter-le informo Eleine con una sonrisa y Albus pensó que llevaba razón aunque antes se airaría de la torre de astronomía que hacerlo público.

-Si…-dijo Ángela distraída-luego nos vemos…-añadió mientras salía con los pequeños.

-Eli-le llamo Albus al momento-será mejor que nos vallamos también, no es bueno que Filch nos pille con este estropicio-dijo Albus señalando a las partes de la porcelana que habían salido en todas direcciones.

-Si, será mejor…-y al salir del baño, empezaron a correr porque habían visto al Señor Gorty, la mascota de Filch acercándose peligrosamente.

Llegaron al Gran Comedor y vieron que Rose y Scorpius ya acababan su comida y se sentaron a su lado, bajo las miradas de todos allí, Roxanne y Jaeson parecían muy acaramelados en ese momento, Albus sospecho que ya lo habían solucionado todo.

-¿Cómo habéis tardado tanto?-pregunto extrañado Scorpius.

-No os vimos cuando llegamos…-añadió Rose con mirada escrutadora.

-Seguro que tenían mejores cosas que hacer-soltó su hermano James con una sonrisa burlona.

-Calla James-le dijo Albus un tanto incomodo, pero se giro y se cruzo con la temible mirada asesina de Longbottom que estaba clavado en el.

Albus sabía que su novia tenía razón, Alice con todo tenía un gran corazón, pero por alguna razón no dejaba que nadie lo supiera, aunque en eses instantes, Alice cambio a los ojos de Albus para bien, a pesar de sus amenazas y su mal genio… pero de todos sus primos y amigos, pensó, que Alice tenia lo suficiente para plantar cara a Lía y no quería ni imaginarse el próximo choque que tendrían las dos…

* * *

Rose empezó a escuchar su nuevo despertador (regalo de Scorpius) para levantarse temprano para los duros entrenamientos de Jaeson, lograron convencerlo no hacerlos hasta muy tarde, pero como compensación todos los sábados y domingos debían madrugar, además el día siguiente había partido de quidditch, y ellos jugaban contra Slytherin aunque con el castigo de Lía y sin la presencia de los hermanos Borgia, Slytherin daba menos miedo.

Rose estiro la mano y en vez de encender las luces de toda la habitación, para no despertar a sus compañeras, activo el Apagador que le regalo su padre y la tenue luz del porta velas ilumino el resto de la habitación.

Rose se vistió todo lo rápido que pudo para bajar a su Sala Común, cogió su Luce di Velocita (otra de las cosas que agradecería siempre a su madre, había metido su escoba con el resto del equipaje sin darle tiempo a Rose a descubrirlo) bajo y se imagino que alguien ya la esperaba, y no se equivoco, Scorpius estaba sentado en las escaleras con la cabeza apoyada en su escoba, y se estaba quedando dormido.

-¡Buenos días!-le grito Rose al oído y Scorpius del susto se cayó de golpe mientras Rose se reía de él.

-Muy graciosa…-gruño Scorpius mientras se intentaba levantar en el mínimo tiempo posible, pero solo consiguió hacerse un nudo con la escoba y la capa.

-¿Por qué estas tan cansado?-le pregunto Rose mientras veía como Scorpius se tiraba en plancha sobre el sofá boca abajo.

-Patsy…-contesto simplemente Scorpius y Rose sonrió con suficiencia-se que te cae mal, pero al menos disimulado…

-No quiero-dijo Rose jocosamente y interpreto una de las famosas sonrisas de Zabini, que con el tiempo consiguió que se parecieran.

-La verdad no te culpo… a mi tampoco…-le contesto Scorpius-ayer estuvimos discutiendo hasta tarde, porque no quería que me quedase con ella… no sé como lo hace Albus y Eleine…

-Para empezar Albus y Eleine se quieren…-le contesto mordazmente Rose-y vosotros no…-le contesto con cuidado Rose, porque sabía lo que Scorpius sentía de verdad por Zabini era obligación.

-Sigue enfadada contigo…-añadió como si nada Scorpius.

-No sé porque será…-dijo Rose con una vocecita inocente que sonó tan falsa como Zabini.

Los días siguientes del baile de Halloween el colegio se hizo eco de que Eleine y Albus al fin estaban juntos, pero Rose también sabía que habían hablado de ella y de Scorpius, muchos pensaron que "por culpa de Weasley" Scorpius había dejado a Zabini y esta entro histérica a la biblioteca gritándole todo tipo de cosas a Rose, cosa que no le importo demasiado, porque la Señora Pince, la bibliotecaria le prohibió el acceso a la misma y ahora Rose podía estudiar tranquila.

Sin embargo Rose sabía que Scorpius estuvo tentado a utilizar ese jaleo para dejar de una vez a Zabini, pero ella misma no le dejo, no quería que pensasen esas cosas de ella y a todo el que le pregunto le contesto que había ido con él como amigos y nada más, aunque algunos de sus primos, más concretamente Hugo, la miraban con recelo y Rose no quería ni imaginarse lo que podrían pensar su padre y el de Scorpius al oír esos rumores…

Además ahora Zabini no la soportaba, discutía con Scorpius a cada vez que lo veía con ella, que era casi siempre desde que Albus y Eleine están juntos, se celaba y siempre Scorpius y ella terminaban discutiendo, Rose confiaba que era cuestión de días de que lo dejasen definitivamente.

-Buenos días…-dijo con un gruñido James que se acababa de aparecer con un dormido Fred al lado.

-Holaaaaa…-bostezo Scorpius pero ni siquiera se había movido, la verdad Rose envidiaba al resto que seguían tan bien en sus camas, en cambio ellos tenían que madrugar y ni siquiera había salido el sol aun y el tiempo amenazaba tormenta.

-Falta la canija-dijo Fred mientras les enfocaba de una vez, tanto él como James no se habían tomado la molestia de peinarse, Rose no contaba ni verles las túnicas puestas así que era una sorpresa agradable.

Pero al mencionar eso la entrada de la Sala Común se abrió y por ella entro una Lily concentrada, porque parecía preparada realmente para un entrenamiento y no traía cara de dormir.

-Jay me manda a ver que pasa, estáis tardando mucho, nosotras ya estuvimos practicando…-dijo Lily seria mientras miraba con desaprobación las pintas de todos, Rose reconocía que del uniforme de quidditch, solo tenía la túnica, nada mas al igual que el resto-vamos al campo…-añadió Lily ceñuda.

-¿Desde que hora esta despierta?-le pregunto James con una sonrisa burlona a su hermana.

-Se que a tu no, pero a mí me importa mi equipo-le contesto Lily secamente.

-Nadie sabe porque la canija esta tan borde últimamente-les informo Fred en un susurro a Rose y Scorpius-ni James…-Rose y Scorpius se miraron sin entender, Rose sabía que Lily estaba un poco rara, pero no le dio ninguna importancia, pero por lo visto parecía suficiente como para preocuparse.

Salieron a los jardines y las nubes ya no amenazan lluvia, sino que caía unas gotas de forma copiosa, pero no parecía aplacar a Lily que seguía como si tal cosa camino al campo de quidditch, Rose se hizo a la idea de que ese entrenamiento no iba a ser en seco y todo pronosticaba que el partido tampoco.

Cuando llegaron al vestuario vieron las caras de pocos amigos de Roxanne y Jaeson, Rose por un momento pensó que habían vuelto a discutir, pero en cuanto Scorpius entro en el vestuario ambos lo asaltaron al momento.

-Tu novia está en las gradas-le contesto Jaeson de forma directa-si ve nuestro entrenamiento sabrá nuestras tácticas e informara a los suyos-le dijo mordazmente.

-Genial…-dijo Scorpius molesto-intentare que se valla…-dijo mientras salía una vez más.

-¿Cómo sabia que entrenábamos hoy?-pregunto Fred riéndose como James, a los únicos a los que hacía gracia esa situación era a ellos dos.

-Lo miraría en el calendario...-contesto Jaeson fastidiado, por no tener a todo el equipo.

-Esa no viene a espiarnos…-dijo Roxanne con una sonrisa-esa viene a vigilar que Rose no le quite su mejor inversión económica…-dijo Roxanne y provoco las carcajadas de todos en el vestuario por primera vez en el día, también la de Rose.

* * *

-BIENVENIDOS AL PRIMER PARTIDO DE QUIDDITCH-grito Alexandra por el megáfono contagiando a todos con su entusiasmo, Albus estaba en la grada para animar a sus hermanos, a sus primos, a sus amigos y todos eran de Gryffindor, nunca apoyaría al equipo de Slytherin, se sentía una serpiente diferente entre los suyos.

-MATT, MATT, MATT…-se oía los vítores de todos desde la grada, pero Albus se fijo que su novia se astenia de gritar un poco abochornada y escondía la cara entre la enorme bufanda de Scorpius con los colores de Gryffindor, el llevaba la de su prima Rose.

-Arbitro ya escucha a las gradas, no nos haga esperar…-dijo Alexandra y al momento Matt aparecía de golpe y saludaba a todas las gradas con su típico exhibicionismo.

Albus estaba más que seguro que el verdadero lugar de Matt en Hogwarts era ese y como profesor, aunque también reconocía que a los pocos días de estar con Eleine no se había atrevido a pisar el salón de Matt, aunque él era completamente indiferente con Albus con respecto a ese tema, tampoco parecía enfadado, parecía que le daba igual y Eleine no le dijo nada al respecto y la Señora Prince… Albus estaba seguro que lo sabía desde siempre… pero no podía negar que de vez en cuando tenía un sueño recurrente en el que un tigre le atacaba…

-¡Con todos vosotros el equipo de las serpientes menos peligrosas en much…!-quiso decir Alexandra.

-Jordan…-menciono cansada la Directora McGonagall, si su tono severo de siempre, Albus miro hacia ellas y reconoció a espaldas de la Directora al Señor Homelore.

-Vale, mensaje captado-dijo Alexandra mas conforme, parecía que echaba de menos sus regaños- el equipo de verde, guardiana, Jody Bulstrode, los cazadores Nicole Pucey, Sandy Rosier y Leonor Montague, los nuevos golpeadores… June Derrick y Joss Harper y el buscador sustituto… Miles Bole.

Y las gradas de verde aplaudieron con fuerza, pero la novedad es que no se escuchaban los abucheos que había cuando algún de los hermanos Borgia jugaba.

-Bole es el chico con el que Lía fue al baile, los vi salir juntos-dijo Eleine preocupada-es de séptimo pero no sé si es muy bueno o no…

-Ya sabemos como Bole consiguió su puesto de buscador-dijo mordazmente Albus y su comentario arranco las carcajadas de todos sus amigos allí.

-¡Al!-le grito Eleine pero no era capaz de contener la risa-¡Eso no está bien!-pero se estaba riendo.

-Bravo Potter-le felicito Alice que como siempre vestía de amarillo canario para defender a su equipo, Albus intercambio una mirada con ella, no había dicho nada, pero no sabía porque ella no quería que nadie descubriera eso de ella.

-Ahora vamos con los leones… JAESON WOOD, capitán y guardián-tres cuartas partes del estadio vitoreaban a Gryffindor- JAMES POTTER Y FRED WEASLEY DAN EL GOLPE-vitoreo con fuerza Alexandra, estaba más que claro cuáles eran sus favoritos-SCORPIUS MALFOY, ROXANNE WEAESLEY Y LILYHAN POTTER, son los cazadores de Gryffindor-siguió relatando Alexandra y el vitoreo seguía siendo ensordecedor-Y POR ULTIMO… LA ROMPECORAZONES DE HOGWARTS-Eleine y Albus se rieron como todos al ver que Scorpius casi choca con una despistada Lily, que además era raro que no se exhibiese como siempre, Albus no quería ni imaginarse la cara de Zabini-ROSE WEASLEY-y Rose sobrevoló el campo tan roja como su túnica de quidditch- Y COMIENZA EL PARTIDO…

Pero Albus nunca vio un partido tan fácil como aquel, Scorpius, su hermana y Roxanne vapulearon a la guardiana, James y Fred a los cazadores y los golpeadores no eran capaz de darle a Rose que volaba de forma sublime, ya que el buscador de Slytherin fue arrollado por una bludger de los de su propio equipo.

-Este año la copa no se nos va a escapar-dijo muy feliz Jaeson en la cena, todos estaba muy contentos, ya que habían ganado por una enorme ventaja a Slytherin y la mesa de las serpientes no se oía ni un murmullo, solo Borgia mantenía esa sonrisa de satisfacción, ella contemplo que era crucial en su equipo.

-Eso será hasta que te enfrentes a mí…-dijo Alice con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Querrás decir cuando se enfrenten a nosotros, ¿no?-menciono con vileza Lysander.

-Si, eso…-atajo como si nada Alice.

Todos parecían bastante contentos y el equipo sin mencionar, aunque Scorpius no estaba con ellos, Zabini le espero echa una furia a la salida del vestuario, porque había sido el primero que había abrazado a Rose al atrapar la snitch y se gano entre abucheos y pitidos de parte de las gradas.

Pero el aire de festejo que les inundaba a todos desapareció en cuanto vieron que la Señora Prince se acercaba directamente a ellos con el semblante más seco y enfurecido que había visto desde la última batalla contra Umara.

-Potter-dijo con la voz más cruel que la Señora Prince podía reunir, Albus se quedo helado mirando en todas direcciones, sobre todo a Eleine que miraba a su madre preocupada y sin entender nada-los tres, conmigo, ahora-dijo sin dar oportunidad a preguntas, Albus se levanto a la vez que sus sorprendidos hermanos y siguió a la Señora Prince, pero antes intercambio una mirada con Eleine, pensando que podía tener algo que ver con ella.

Albus y sus hermanos seguían en silencio a la Señora Prince por los pasillos, no se dirigían a las mazmorras, pero Albus algo le decía que no era conveniente preguntar, siguieron andando sin que Albus pudiera adivinar el destino ni la razón, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraron ante la gárgola que escondía el despacho del Director, la Señora Prince murmuro algo que Albus no logro escuchar, sintió a sus oídos taponarse y las escaleras revelaban la entrada, Albus le quedo claro que la Señora Prince no les iba a dejar saber las contraseñas que ella conocía.

Ella subió, sus hermanos y el mismo no perdieron tiempo y también subieron por miedo a quedarse rezagados, la profesora Prince abrió la puerta y les dejo entrar detrás de ella…

Había mucha gente en el despacho, los jefes de las casas, Hagrid, Flitwick, Sinistra y Véctor, también estaba el profesor Longbottom que les evitaba la mirada, Matt y el Señor Homelore en un esquina hablando en susurros, pero no los miraba a ellos y la Directora les miraba con pena y lastima, pero lo peor era que Hagrid no se daba la vuelta para mirarles, en cambio la Señora Prince mantenía su mirada fija.

-¿Que pasa?-pregunto Lily desconcertada mirando a toda la concurrencia.

-Acercaros-les pidió la Directora y ellos hicieron caso-esto de aquí es un translador, fue pedido de forma excepcional, os trasladará y os encontrareis con vuestro padre…-les dijo la Directora señalando a un platillo para él te-poner la mano sobre el…-les pidió y Albus y sus hermanos lo hicieron, el nerviosismo era capaz de palparlo desde sus hermanos-en unos segundos os iréis…

Pero unas milésimas antes de que sintiera la sensación de vació, Albus noto algo que impacto en su cuerpo y una voz que conocía sonó en su mente "Lo siento…" era la voz de Matt, pero no tuvo tiempo de girarse y desapareció.

Cuando abrió los ojos reconoció el lugar al momento, estaban en San Mungo, Albus no entendía las palabras de Matt, pero se sentía todavía más mareado que antes y no se atrevía a volver a abrir los ojos.

-James, Albus, Lily…-era la voz de su padre, voz jadeante y áspera, Albus abrió los ojos y vio que su aspecto estaba muy desmejorado, más delgado de lo normal y parecía que tenia mas arrugas y el pelo mas blanco que antes.

-Papa…-dijo Lily que se asusto al verle tan mal, como Albus y James.

-¿Que ha pasado?-pregunto James mirando en todas direcciones.

-Thor ha encontrado a vuestra madre…


	9. San Mungo

Albus permanecía en silencio de pie al lado de su madre, parecía que dormía… pero sabía que la habían dormido, su cuerpo no podía verse rastros directos de confrontación, pero había sido víctima de una terrible maldición, por la que cada vez que despertaba parecía ausente, como si su mente no estuviera en el cuerpo y por propia petición de su padre los sanadores la dejaban dormir, porque la expresión que Albus le había visto le horrorizaba aun, su expresión era de pánico, y abría sus ojos más de lo que jamás le había visto antes...

Albus aparto un momento la mirada de su madre y miro a su padre, cada vez se veía más envejecido y se mostraba poco hablador, para contestar lo hacía con monosílabos o en un tono duro de enfado, Albus sabía que debía de sentirse culpable, Thor la ataco mientras su madre entrenaba o jugaba al quidditch, después de haberse retirado, todas las semanas entrenaba de forma rutinaria para permanecer en forma, según su padre era un objetivo fácil, cualquier que la conociera sabría de esa rutina y sabrían que se encontraba sola, era fácil, pero Albus sabía que Thor lo había pagado caro, su madre era una bruja muy poderosa, en el lugar donde la encontraron vieron restos de la lucha y los indicios apuntan que le había defendido hiriendo al atacante, lo único que dejo Thor fue una nota en la pared, en la que amenazaba a su padre…

"Si no os entregáis tu, Potter y tus dos amigos prófugas… esto sucederá con cada ser que amas…"

O eso es lo que había escuchado a su padre, pero él pensaba que su padre omitía parte del mensaje, pero tampoco no se había atrevido a preguntárselo directamente, también Albus notaba un gran peso en el cuerpo… no podía evitar pensar que ese ataque había sido en parte responsabilidad suya… Thor había escapado porque Matt dejo que escapara y Albus no había dicho nada, no había delatado esa traición y no se sentía con fuerzas para hacerlo en ese momento, pensó que si su padre lo descubra le odiaría en lo que le restase de vida, pero más se odiaba a él si a su madre no le encontraban una cura temprano.

-Vete-le dijo simplemente su padre con esa voz áspera.

-Volveremos en vacaciones…-le dijo Albus con un hilo de voz- cuida de mama…-dijo simplemente Albus y miro una vez más a su madre y se marcho por la puerta.

Albus caminaba hacia las chimeneas para volver a Hogwarts, la Directora les había dado permiso para permanecer en el hospital durante una semana, pero no podía ausentarse más de clases aunque él prefería ayudar a su padre, por lo menos el sentimiento de culpabilidad mitigaba cada vez que hacia algo por su madre, sus hermanos ya habían vuelto al colegio, en todo esa semana James solo entro a ver a su madre una vez, Albus sabía que no era capaz de seguir mucho tiempo allí, no se sentía con voluntad y su padre no dejo estar a Lily siempre porque cada vez que entraba lloraba y su padre no quería perturbarla más, pero Albus no sabía si se refería a Lily o a su madre, en cambio a él si le dejo, ahora pudo entender las palabras que le había dicho hacia cerca de tres meses…

"Porque de tus hermanos eres el más maduro, además… eres el único en que puedo confiar para que cuides de tu madre, James no piensa las cosas y Lily es muy inmadura y sensible, ninguno es tan fuerte como tú"

Albus al recodar sus palabras tuvo el presentimiento que no se esperaba eso, esperaba que le atacasen a él no a su madre, por eso estaba tan afectado en ese momento, no considero que su madre también sería un objetivo… y ahora todos estaban en peligro… pero Thor aun no se había hecho con sus tíos Ron y Hermione, Albus dudaba que supieran siquiera del ataque que había recibido su madre, estaba más que seguro que si lo supieran volverían sin perder tiempo.

Llego a las chimeneas, cogió un poco de polvos flu y miro por ultimo al hospital al que esperaba volver sabiendo que su madre se había recuperado, los arrojo al fuego y grito Hogwarts… Al momento se encontró tirado en el sucio (mas de lo normal) suelo de la cabaña de Hagrid, Albus miro en todas direcciones y no encontró a Hagrid por ninguna parte, tampoco a sus amigos y tampoco a su novia, les había mentido, ellos le esperarían una hora mas tarde, quería aprovechar ese tiempo, quería aclarar algo con una persona al que culpaba de lo que había pasado.

Saco el mapa del merodeador y encontró a Eleine, Rose y Scorpius en Pociones, así que busco a Matt en el mapa, estaba en el despacho, aunque no había visto a la Señora Prince por ninguna parte, pero eso ahora no le preocupaba y empezó a andar camino del despacho de Matt.

Entro en el castillo como un rayo y subió con cuidado los pisos con la esperanza de que nadie le viera, para no poner sobre aviso antes de lo planeado a sus amigos y a Eleine, puso especial cuidado en esquivar también a sus primos, a los profesores y al fin se encontró enfrente del despacho de Matt.

Sintiendo una rabia y culpabilidad por todo el cuerpo abrió la puerta de un golpe y sin llamar entro.

Matt se encontraba sentado en su despacho, pero con la súbita presencia de Albus se levanto perturbado con su comportamiento y sin mediar ninguna palabra más de ningún tipo…

-¡TODO HA SIDO POR TU CULPA!-le espeto Albus furioso-¡NO SE SI VOLVERE A VER A MI MADRE! ¡Y TODO POR TU CULPA!

Después de gritarle Albus se espero el ataque eminente de Matt, sabía que era poderoso y que no iba a dejar pasar esa, pero no le importaba, ni siquiera le importaba que estuviera gritándole al padre de su novia.

Con un movimiento de su varita, que de la rapidez Albus no le dio tiempo ni de siquiera pensar en coger la suya, cerró la puerta y hizo un encantamiento silenciador, Albus miro con odio a Matt.

-Me esperaba esto, pero te esperaba acompañado…-le dijo Matt con toda tranquilidad mientras le miraba, no sabía si le miraba con culpabilidad o con pena-siéntate, por favor-le pidió Matt con amabilidad, pero Albus no le hizo caso y siguió mirándole con odio- ya veo…-dijo simplemente Matt-Albus siento muchísimo lo que le ha pasado a tu madre, era mi ídolo, es una jugadora formidable, lo lamento…

-¡Si no le hubieras dejado escapar…!-le grito Albus, intentando mitigar el sentimiento de culpabilidad.

-Albus, sé que es complicado, solo miro por mi hija, sin reparar en las consecuencias que acarrearía mi decisión…-le contesto Matt mientras caminaba de un lado a otro de la estancia-¿A qué esperas?-le pregunto directamente, Albus se quedo mirándole sin entender a que se refería-¿Por qué no se lo has contado aun a tu padre?-quiso ser mas explicito Matt.

-Me odiaría…-le contesto simplemente Albus.

-No, no lo haría, te entendería, seguro que tu padre ya guardo muchos secretos pesados a lo largo de su vida…-le dijo sin mas.

Albus se sentó, odiaba lo que había hecho Matt, pero el mismo le contó que en su lugar habría hecho lo mismo para proteger a Eleine, no sabía qué hacer aunque sentía que estaba traicionando a su padre, estaba en una encrucijada de la que no sabía salir...

-No se lo diré…-dijo al fin Albus y Matt le miro totalmente sorprendido-no nos sirves en la cárcel, tienes que encontrarle y arrestarle tu mismo… nadie mas sería capaz-le dijo al fin.

-Albus, te doy las gracias, pero aceptare que cambies de opinión, no ha sido por tu culpa…-le contesto Matt mientras se acercaba a él.

-Pues me siento así-le contesto simplemente Albus mirando hacia otra parte.

-Tus padres sabían a lo que se enfrentaban, por lo poco que me han contado, tu madre si supo luchar y no fue una cobarde… Albus no quiero asustarte… pero tu madre es una de las pocas que se ha enfrentado a Don y sigue con vida… no la subestimaría, confió en Aldara, ella está ayudando a los sanadores de San Mungo en estos momentos-le informo Matt, Albus no sabía esa información y ahora entendía porque no veía a la Señora Prince en el mapa- seguro que Aldara puede identificar esa maldición y ayudar a tu madre, se lo debemos a tu familia por el apoyo que nos han dado-le contesto Matt simplemente.

-Vale…-dijo Albus un poco mas convencido, la Señora Prince si podía ayudarles, aun recordaba cómo había ayudado a Rose y a Teddy hacia dos años, seguro que ella podía saber lo que Thor le había hecho a su madre.

-Te veo mañana en clase… y te aconsejo no faltar más, porque si lo quieres saber… hablo sireno…-le dijo Matt con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Vale-le contesto Albus de inmediato sonrojado.

Salió del castillo y camino de vuelta a la cabaña de Hagrid sabía que sus amigos irían a verle allí, además estaba seguro que Hagrid ya le esperaba y al tocar la puerta de la cabaña no se equivoco, Hagrid estaba allí troceando… algo que Albus no sabía.

-¡Albus!-le grito Hagrid con un cuchillo en la mano, del tamaño de una espada-¿Cuándo has llegado?-le pregunto Hagrid mientras lo dejaba sobre la repisa-no te esperábamos tan pronto… ¿Cómo estás?-le pregunto con dulzura.

-Bien… más o menos-le contesto Albus ahora que lo pensaba prefería no haber ido, porque Hagrid le miraba con cara de pena, y eso no le ayudaba nada.

-Ya verás que todo sale bien, seguro…-dijo Hagrid con confianza, Albus simplemente forzó una sonrisa, lo cierto es que ni él sabía lo que tenía que salir bien.

-¿Donde están lo demás?-pregunto Albus a Hagrid, tenía ganas de ver a Eleine, hacia una semana que no la veía, pero le había escrito todos los días.

-No tardaran, pero si quieres puedes irte, no hay problema además yo estoy por ahora ocupado con los cangrejos de fuego…-señalando lo que estaba cortando, Albus no le quedo claro si eso era la comida de los cangrejos de fuego o eran los cangrejos de fuego.

Albus miro una última vez a Hagrid, forzó una sonrisa y salió de la cabaña de vuelta al colegio, estaba deseando ver a Eleine y a sus amigos, ya que no les había visto en toda la semana, se acerco al haya donde solían quedar en los terrenos y espero, estaba seguro que lo verían de camino a la cabaña de Hagrid y no quería aguantar las mismas miradas de los profesores ni las preguntas de sus primos y se preguntaban donde estarían en eses momentos sus hermanos.

Se recostó sobre el tronco con los ojos cerrados pero no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo porque noto un olor salino mezclado con jazmines, era el aroma que asociaba a Eleine en cada momento y abrió los ojos.

-Hola-le dijo ella con ternura mientras se acercaba a él y le beso como siempre, la había echado muchísimo de menos, no llevaban mucho tiempo juntos pero su constante presencia le hacía sentirse mejor a cada momento-¿Cómo estás?-le pregunto Eleine sin miradas de pena ni lastima, algo que agradecía, le hacía sentir seguro, su mirada era comprensiva.

-Me siento mal… no puedo hacer nada…-le dijo Albus y se acerco a ella, mientras Eleine le abrazaba.

-Te entiendo, yo me sentiría igual-le dijo sin mas, el hecho que ella aceptase la situación le ayudaba mas que las palabras de consuelo de los demás, podía decir lo que sentía a cada momento sin tener que fingir para no preocupar a nadie mas.

-¿Donde están Rose y Scorpius?-le pregunto Albus sin soltarse de Eleine, quería ver a sus amigos pero le gustaría permanecer mas en intimidad con ella.

-Les pedí que nos dejaran unos minutos solos, espero que no te importe-le dijo con un sonrisa nerviosa.

-Para nada-se sincero Albus mas tranquilo mientras seguía abrazado a Eleine, notaba a sus lagrimas salir de sus ojos, no se había desahogado con nadie y ella seguía allí y en silencio lo que el necesitaba, esperaría unos minutos y se encontraría con Rose y Scorpius.

* * *

Rose se despertó sin necesidad de que su nuevo despertador sonase, era la última semana en Hogwarts antes de las vacaciones de Navidades, no había vuelto a ver a sus padres ni había sabido nada mas, su tío Harry había dejado de mandar mensajes tranquilizadores y Rose le entendía, había sido terrible lo que le había pasado a su tía Ginevra, noto a James, Albus y sobre todo a Lily distintos, incluso Lily hacia cosas sin sentido y entrenaba a solas como una autentica posesa, algo que empezaba a preocupar a Lysander, ya que ni siquiera quería estar con ella y era muy raro ese comportamiento, James estaba mas borde últimamente, Rose agradecía no ser Ángela Cuddy, James algunas veces se comportaba como un autentico cretino con ella, Rose pensaba que si seguía así acabarían por romper, en cambio Albus se notaba triste, pero cada vez que hablaba con Eleine parecía mas afable y tranquilo, Eleine parecía ver lo que Albus necesitaba a cada momento, estaba cuando él lo necesitaba estaba con él o le dejaba varias horas solo, para dejarle pensar, Eleine le había dicho que era lo que Albus necesitaba a cada momento, Rose admiraba esa habilidad de Eleine para verlo por su parte y Scorpius parecían tener un talento para equivocarse de momento.

Encendió el Apagador, se había convertido en un costumbre en ella, empezaba a divisar cierta utilidad de ese objeto aunque a veces pensaba que se estaba volviendo loca, porque mas de una vez le había parecido escuchar la voz de su madre salir de esa cosa, pero dedujo que era su imaginación, seria por las ganas que tenia de verles.

Se vistió todo lo rápido que pudo y cambio con magia su gorro de lana blanco por el color azul, ese día se disputaría el último partido de quidditch del año, seria Raveclaw contra Slytherin, y parecía un partido interesante, sin Dana ni Sam y sin Lía Borgia, los equipos se habían quedado sin sus estrellas, pero los Raveclaw aun podían contar con el genio de Lorcan Scamander. Bajo los escalones y no encontró a nadie por allí, así que se sentó en su sillón favorito y se puso a rebuscar por toda la Sala Común algo interesante, pero la entrada de la Sala Común se abrió dejando pasar a una llorosa Lily.

-¡Lily!-grito Rose preocupada mientras salía corriendo hacia ella, pensó que había pasado algo con la tía Ginevra-¿Que te pasa?-pregunto un poco indecisa.

-No… me pasa nada Rose…-le contesto de inmediato Lily esquivando su mirada y su cercanía.

-¿Tiene algo que ver… con tu madre?-le pregunto preocupada Rose al momento.

-No-dijo al momento mirándole Lily asustada-claro que no… pero Rose, por favor-le decía Lily a correr ya que por las escaleras del dormitorio de los chicos se escuchaban pasos aproximándose- no le digas nada a mis hermanos ni a Lys…-le dijo al momento y se fue como un rayo su dormitorio y a los pocos segundos Scorpius apareció en la Sala Común.

-¿Eres Rose Weasley?-le pregunto con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Nunca te han dicho que no tienes ni la mas mínima gracia?-le pregunto sarcásticamente Rose.

-¿Ha pasado algo?-pregunto Scorpius totalmente serio-pareces preocupada…

-No no ha pasado nada-dijo Rose al momento aunque esquivo sus ojos grises, Scorpius tenía talento para captar sus mentiras.

-Como quieras, no me lo digas…-dijo simplemente, le resultaba casi imposible engañarle-¿nos vamos?-le pregunto simplemente y Rose acepto

Al poco tiempo descendían camino del campo de quidditch, Rose aun notaba los ojos incisivos de Scorpius en su nuca, pero le ignoraba porque estaba preocupada de la ausencia de Lily, no había bajado y no sabía que debía hacer con la pequeña de la familia, así que siguió sus palabras y no le dijo nada a nadie, aunque noto que Lysander no paraba de preguntar por su amiga.

El partido de quidditch había resultado bastante aburrido, Ravenclaw había ganado pero no había emoción en el partido, por lo visto no era el día de Lorcan Scamander ya que no había jugado nada bien pero se habían salvado porque los Slytherin había jugado terriblemente mal.

-Espero que para el próximo partido hermanito estés mas fino, parece que estas en la luna…-se quejo Lysander a Lorcan a la hora de la cena.

-¿Mas de lo normal?-pregunto riéndose Hugo.

-¿Donde está mi hermana?-pregunto James que acababa de llegar-no la he visto en todo el día…-añadió mirando a Lysander, Lorcan y Hugo.

-No lo sé-contesto preocupada también Lysander-la he buscado pero nada…

-Está en su dormitorio-dijo Rose de inmediato, no sabía lo que le pasaba a su prima, pero por lo visto necesitaba cierta intimidad-no se encontraba bien hoy…-dijo simplemente Rose.

-¿Es grave?-pregunto Albus preocupado.

-No me lo parece-dijo Rose al momento, por lo menos físicamente Lily parecía bien.

-De todas maneras quiero verla-dijo Lysander-James, ¿Cuál es la contraseña?-pregunto Lysander.

-Voy contigo-le dijo James y los dos se fueron.

Rose se quedo pensativa, no se imaginaba lo que le pasaba a su prima y se empezaba a preocupar también, pero no sabía lo que debía hacer en ese momento…

* * *

Las vacaciones de Navidad habían llegado, pero no para Albus y su familia, los primeros días y el día de Navidad todos se habían reunido como siempre en La Madriguera, pero el ambiente de esos días estaba muy alejado de ser festivo, la abuela Molly era completamente un alma en pena, Albus escucho con mucho dolor escucharle a su tío Percy que la última vez que había visto a la abuela así era cuando su hermano Fred murió, aun no habían podido hacer nada por su madre, pero Albus sospechaba que la Señora Prince ya barajaba algunas posibilidades, además para mas desesperación, no sabía nada de sus tíos, pero por lo visto eso era una buena noticia, aunque Rose y Hugo parecían muy tristes por eso, y ese día paso.

Albus se encontraba en su habitación de Grimmauld Place, ese día de Navidad era el mas triste de todos los que había vivido y no era capaz de conciliar el sueño, así que se levanto ya que notaba la garganta seca, miro encima de su mesa y vio los regalos que le habían mandado sus amigos, Scorpius y Rose le había comprado una mini enciclopedia de hechizos de Defensa (Albus sabía que Scorpius lo había pagado todo, Rose molesta lo dejo claro en la nota) y Eleine le regalo un diario, con el que escribía cualquier cosa y Eleine podía verlo en otro que ella tenía (tanto Fher como Enaire, sus lechuzas se habían enfadado mucho porque no paraban de enviarse cartas), abrió el diario y leyó la última fila…

"… todo irá bien, buenas noches, te quiero Albus"

Aun algunas veces se sorprendía de lo bien que estaba con ella y cada vez se arrepentía de lo que había esperado, aunque era Eleine la que mas había esperado de los dos.

Dejo el diario con cuidado sobre la cama y bajo a la cocina, pero vio que había luz en esta y se sorprendió, tal vez se tratara de Kreacher o sus hermanos habían dejado las velas encendidas, así que con mucho sigilo paso delante de la Señora Black con cuidado para no despertarla, era muy inquisitiva si se lo proponía y Albus se acerco a la puerta para escuchar.

-Harry, estas exagerando…-dijo una voz preocupada pero de todas maneras soñadora, se trataba de la Señora Luna Scamander la mejor amiga de sus padres.

-Tenéis que iros vosotros también-le pidió su padre parecía desesperado y muy nervioso.

-No nos vamos a ocultar…-esa era la voz de su profesor de Herbología, Neville Longbottom.

-Neville la inscripción de la pared os mencionaba, no ataco a Gin por ser mi mujer, sino por ser una de las líderes de la resistencia, a vosotros os pusieron el nombre del segundo trío de oro, Thor ahora va ir a por vosotros…-les confesó su padre al borde de los nervios-mis hijos no lo saben, pero debéis esconderos, Thor sabe que después de Ron y Hermione sois las personas de mi confianza, conocéis el paradero de ellos por si a mí me pasa algo, necesito que sigáis bien para seguir con esto…

-Harry-dijo la Señora Scamander-estas asustado, todos lo vemos, pero no dejes que el miedo se haga presa de ti… no temas por nosotros…

-Harry, trabajo en el lugar más seguro del mundo, no debes preocuparte por mí, tengo de compañera a la bruja mas sublime de las últimas décadas…-dijo el profesor Longbottom con confianza.

-Nadie te va a sustituir, Ron y Hermione te necesitan a ti, no a nosotros-le dijo con tono apaciguador la Señora Scamander.

-Luna, Neville, han atacado a Ron y a Hermione, también a los Prince… han destruido sus hogares… no soportaría que lo hicieran también con el Caldero Chorreante ni con la Imprenta de Lovegood… nadie puede plantarles cara… ni Gin…-añadió en un tono jadeante, a Albus empezó a oprimírsele el pecho.

-Sabremos cuidarnos, hemos protegido nuestros hogares contra todo lo posible, nuestros hijos volverán a Hogwarts, no les vamos a temer-dijo la Señora Scamander con seguridad.

-Harry, entiendo que ahora no seas capaz de ver la esperanza, pero yo la tengo… conozco un mínimo a Aldara McKinnon, vive exclusivamente para enfrentarse y ganar a lo que se acerca… puede que sea una guerra mas dura que la que tuvimos, pero tengo mas confianza de ganar esta, creo que con eso te lo digo todo-añadió con confianza el Señor Longbottom.

-Espero que tengas razón Neville…-dijo su padre con un suspiro.

-Descansa Harry-le aconsejo con cuidado la Señora Scamander-Ginny no se alegrara de verte con este aspecto-añadió con palabras de ánimo.

-No sé si me volverá a ver…-añadió su padre con la voz seca.

-Si lo harás, su voz no está detrás del velo, Harry…-añadió la Señora Scamander con voz esperanzadora.

-Gracias-dijo su padre con voz tomada.

-Ve a dormir Harry, en Nochevieja te espero en casa, como siempre-añadió el profesor Longbottom y al poco escucho las llamas de la cocina, los amigos de su padre se habían ido.

Albus subió los escalones para que su padre no le pillase por estar espiando, pero no le volvió a ver entrar en su dormitorio, sino que entro en su despacho, sabía que no pararía hasta encontrar algo con lo que ayudar a su madre.


	10. Thestral

El regreso a Hogwarts fue más silencioso de todos los que Rose recordaba, había pasado las vacaciones en casa de sus abuelos Molly y Arthur, no quería ser una carga más para su tío Harry además en estas circunstancias, y en el compartimiento estaba solo Albus, ya que Scorpius se había ido con Zabini, algo que la había molestado mucho.

-¿Sigues enfadada?-le pregunto con cuidado Albus mientras escribía en un libro pequeño de cuero negro solo decorado con su nombre.

-Si-dijo Rose sin remordimientos y miro por la ventana, ese día llovía-Scorpius siempre nos da de lado cuando se trata de esa… tipa-dijo Rose ceñuda.

-Rose, sabes que eso no es verdad, cuando estaba mal con Eleine, estuvo a mi lado en todo momento…-le recordó Albus y Rose sabía que tenía razón.

-¡Pues no entiendo lo que ve en ella!-le grito Rose molesta.

-Quitando que está obligado… reconozco que Zabini es muy guapa-le dijo simplemente Albus.

-¡¿Por qué demonios no paras de escribir?!-grito molesta Rose mientras le dio una patada a un envoltorio de ranas de chocolate, todo le molestaba pero Albus no se mostraba abatido.

-Hablo con Eleine…-dijo sin más Albus sin preocuparse por el mal humor de su prima.

-No se para que pregunto…-bufó Rose molesta, mientras la puerta del compartimiento se abría.

-Hola, ¿puedo sentarme?-pregunto Lily tanto Rose como Albus asintieron aunque Rose esperaba que su hermano llegase con ella pero no fue así, solo entro Lily.

-¿Donde están Hugo y los Scamander?-pregunto Rose preocupada.

-En su compartimiento-dijo Lily mientras acariciaba a su Kneazle Lunita.

-¿Por qué tú no estás allí?-pregunto serio Albus que había dejado el libro de lado por primera vez en el viaje, Rose reconocía de sí misma que cuando se enfadaba no era una divertida compañera, todo lo contrario.

-Me apetecía venir contigo… y hablar-Rose interpretando eso como un "a solas"

-Voy al baño-dijo Rose al momento mientras se levantaba y se iba, dejando a Albus y a Lily solos, la verdad no sabía lo que le pasaba a su prima pero empezaba a preocuparse ella también.

Paso por algunos compartimientos y pensó en entrar en el de su hermano, pero no quería poner en un compromiso a Lily así que no lo considero, se cruzo con Alex y Fred pero estaban afuera intercambiando miradas, Rose lo interpreto que James y Ángela volvían a discutir, siguió y se encontró a Alice rodeada de todos los suyos, como siempre y también vio a Jaeson y Roxanne con chicos y chicas de su mismo año y ella no quería interrumpir, pero lo peor se cruzo con Zabini y le miro con rabia, para Rose resulto lo mejor del viaje, pero al que no vio con ella era a Scorpius y eso le parecía raro.

Así que siguió caminando y llego al vagón de carga, al menos allí nadie la buscaría y podría esperar a que su enfado pasase, pero se encontró con alguien que no esperaba.

-¿Scor?-dijo Rose sorprendida-¿Que haces aquí?-le pregunto mientras se acercaba a él.

-Rose…-dijo el cohibido mientras escondía algún libro, sin demasiado resultado.

-¿Que es eso?-le pregunto Rose, pero se abalanzo sobre el libro y se lo quito de las manos-"Orígenes de los grandes linajes mágicos"-leyó Rose con cierto desprecio-¿Intentando impresionar mas a Zabini?-pregunto con sorna Rose mientras le tiraba el libro un poco asqueada.

-No-contesto Scorpius molesto- pero y si fuera así… ¿que?-le pregunto desafiante Scorpius.

-Vale, como quieras-le contesto Rose enfadada y se dio la vuelta.

-Rose…-suspiro Scorpius mientras la miraba-¿Por qué estas tan enfadada?-le pregunto Scorpius suspirando.

-Porque eres un… estúpido, Malfoy-le soltó de mal humor Rose.

-Pues también eres alguien insoportable, Weasley o mejor dicho…-añadió Scorpius mientras abría el libro-comadreja-sentencio con una sonrisa burlona.

-Nadie necesita un libro para saber el significado de mi apellido…-le dijo burlonamente Rose-¿Que haces aquí?-añadió mientras le miraba desafiantemente.

-No aguanto más a Patsy, aquí no me buscaría…-le contesto Scorpius y por primera vez Rose observo que estaba siendo sincero.

-¿Entonces que haces con eso?-quiso saber Rose, su enfado había disminuido mucho con la respuesta de Scorpius.

-Buscando el origen de mi familia…-le dijo Scorpius simplemente.

-¿Por qué?-le pregunto Rose curiosa y se sentó enfrente del con la espalda apoyada en muchos de los baúles y cajas de madera que había allí.

-Porque mi padre no me contesta a esa pregunta y cada vez que la hago se enfada-contesto simplemente Scorpius.

-¿Por qué se lo preguntas?-le pregunto Rose curiosa, en cambio Scorpius la miro receloso-¿no me lo vas a decir?-le dijo un poco molesta Rose.

-Por los vampiros que nos atacaron, recuerda lo que dijeron "sabemos quién eres"-repitió Scorpius, aunque Rose lo recordaba muy bien.

-¿Pero nunca habéis tenido relación con ellos o sí?-le pregunto Rose al momento recordando de pronto que la familia Malfoy fue una de las grandes seguidoras del Innombrable.

-No lo sé, por eso intento averiguar algo… pero en todos los malditos libros nos pintan como lo que somos ahora… una de las familias aristocráticas más ricas de todo el país-le quejo Scorpius aburrido.

-Si… tiene que ser horrible tener todo el dinero del mundo…-añadió Rose con sarcasmo y Scorpius se avergonzó.

-Sinceramente… el dinero esta genial, pero lo que odio es ese maldito titulo de aristócrata-se quejo una vez mas Scorpius.

-Y según ese libro, ¿qué eran los Weasley?-pregunto Rose con curiosidad.

-Eso es lo curioso…-le dijo Scorpius tendiéndole el libro.

Rose lo cogió y leyó la pagina que estaba encabezada por un dibujo, representaban a un hombre poderoso enjoyado y capas de colores vivos que distinguió como un Malfoy por el pelo rubio platino levantando el puño hacia otro hombre que parecía un aldeano, descalzo con ropas harapientas y remendadas, pero con un pelo rojo fuego, a Rose le dio un vuelco, estaba segura que ese hombre era su más alejado antepasado.

_"No existe tal vez una rivalidad tan prolongada e inmortal en la Historia de la Magia, esta es protagonizada (incluso hasta nuestros días) por la Aristocrática familia Malfoy y el Clan de los Weasley, ambas familias de renombre y historia, pero el comienzo de esta guerra entre parientes se data nada menos que desde el siglo XI, los acontecimientos fueron un preludio de la revuelta de las clases sociales y el declive del feudalismo entre los magos, pero centrando el caso, no se trata sino de una hermosa historia de amor y desdichas._

_Los hechos acontecidos son protagonizados por el gran patriarca Maximilian Malfoy, apodado Max, Corazón de Plomo, era descrito como un hombre cruel y vil, duro con sus siervos, especialmente con la multitudinaria familia de los Weasley que trabajaban para él, el patriarca de este clan, Ian Weasley era padre de 17 hijos e hijas, pero también convivían con él los hijos del los hermanos de Ian, (muertos de enfermedad y confrontaciones) hijos de primos y parientes del mismo apellido, la cifra de personas bajo la tutela de Ian Weasley era prácticamente incalculable (decían que solo Ian sabia el número exacto) pero todos y cada uno de esos Weasley y sus hijos eran considerados propiedad de Malfoy y sus descendientes estarían atados de por vida al heredero Malfoy._

_La vida transcurrió como era costumbre en las proximidades de la Casa de Malfoy, pero un hecho cambio todo lo establecido, el hijo de Maximilian, Dante Malfoy, volvió a la casa paterna. Hasta ese momento la vida de ese joven había sido todo lo lejos posible de su padre, su madre y esposa de Maximilian, Aurora temía a su marido y sabia de su crueldad, por eso crió a su hijo lejos, en Francia, donde su padre no pudo influenciar en su educación, pero de una prolongada enfermedad, Aurora murió y Dante, a sus dieciséis años tuvo que regresar al domicilio paterno._

_El regreso del hijo prodigo provoco en Maximilian Malfoy alegría, mas alegría de la que otros recordaban y prácticamente todas las noches del primer mes eran una celebración, para las familias más influyentes del país, fiestas a las que la familia Weasley no tenía acceso, pero Ian guardaba un hermoso secreto que el joven Dante no tardaría en descubrir._

_Después de un año, Maximilian preparaba por todo lo alto el diecisiete cumpleaños de su hijo, donde le otorgaría los poderes mágicos (en la época no se educaba a los niños desde jóvenes, sino de adultos en la magia) pero Dante había sido presa de otro tipo de magia, al probar su tarta de cumpleaños quedo embelesado de su dulzura y sabor, sin pensarlo ni un momento más, bajo a las cocinas, donde su padre le tenía prohibido el acceso, ya que solo era para la clase pobre, sus criados._

_Pero estaba decidido a felicitar a la cocinera que creo tal arte, pero lo que allí vio fue el dulce secreto de Ian, su hija pequeña, Sussie Weasley, era una joven de dieciséis años, facciones suaves, muy hermosa con su pelo pelirrojo, los ojos claros y brillantes, Ian la relevo siempre a la cocina, escondida de todos, por temor que los malhechores se dieran cuenta de su belleza, pero fue el Señorito de la casa, Dante quien la descubrió, al momento de mirarse ambos jóvenes se enamoraron._

_Pero tanto Maximilian como Ian no tardaron en descubrir la relación entre los jóvenes… lo que desato la furia de ambos hombres, Maximilian tenía intención de comprometer a su hijo con el comerciante Veneciano al que vendía los productos elaborados por la familia Weasley, su hija Cheryl, era una chica de la alta sociedad y sofisticada, todo lo contrario a la joven Sussie, pero el joven Dante se decantaba por la hija de Ian, eso desato la furia de su padre y sin escrúpulos ordeno matar a la joven porque no quería que su heredero fuera fruto de la familia Weasley y la joven fue asesinada a los pocos días…_

_Dante quedo destrozado, pero no más que el pobre Ian, era su hija pequeña y su protegida y fue brutalmente asesinada delante de todo el clan, como un recordatorio a su familia del poder de Maximilian, Dante al ser consciente de la crueldad de su padre se asusto y acepto el compromiso con la joven Cheryl, que se llevo a cabo a los pocos días del asesinato de Sussie, Maximilian pidió a su hijo un nieto bajo la amenaza de seguir matando a los Weasley, cosa a la que Dante accedió, pero la rebelión de los Weasley había dado comienzo._

_Ian y sus familiares presas de la ira incendiaron todos los cultivos y bienes de Malfoy, en esa época Maximilian Malfoy tuvo que hacer frente a enormes pérdidas económicas, reacciono desterrando a los familiares Weasley de sus tierras bajo pena de muerte y haciéndose con nuevos vasallos, pero la familia fundo una pequeña rebelión que con el tiempo haría abdicar el poder que los Señores como Malfoy, tenían sobre el resto de sus semejantes, aunque esta época es la razón de la inmensa fortuna de la actual familia Malfoy._

_Por otra parte, Cheryl concibió el heredero de la nueva fortuna y el día del nacimiento de su hijo, Dante desapareció para no volver, ese no era el hijo deseado por él, no era el hijo de la joven Sussie, el sospechaba que el momento de ser asesinada ella tenía realmente a su hijo, al que deseaba, lo único que deseaba era volver con ella, y tomo el único camino, haciendo acopio de sus pocos conocimientos de magia se quito la vida para volver con su verdadera amada y huir de su padre._

_Maximilian nunca acepto el suicidio de su hijo de cara a sus vasallos, con lo que culpo a los Weasley de su asesinato, pero Maximilian Corazón de Plomo no era un hombre que se dejaba llevar por las emociones, el suicidio de su hijo era algo que más bien le avergonzaba, un acto de cobardía y debilidad por parte de alguien de su familia, Cheryl en una de las confrontaciones entre los enfurecidos Weasley y los guardianes de los Malfoy perdió la vida, pero el joven heredero Balthasar Malfoy, salvo la suya._

_Con este ultimo acontecimiento, Maximilian llamo a su Mansión al anciano Ian, firmaron un concordato por la que se producía la una paz entre las familias, Ian acepto ese concordato porque no deseaba ver a mas de sus hijos y parientes muertos y Maximilian para que el Imperio creado por los Malfoy siguiera con vida, ya que solo quedaban él y su nieto era muy joven como para proporcionar otro heredero, una forma de salvaguardar a su descendencia._

_Y así acontecieron los tristes hechos entre las familias, por los intereses y la codicia no dejaron a dos jóvenes vivir en paz y nunca más en ningún caso estas familias se unificaron a lo largo de la historia, si ese acontecimiento llegara a suceder seria un hecho lamentablemente sin precedentes"_

Rose se quedo con la boca abierta al acabar de leer todo ese documento, no se imaginaba que la enemistad de su familia con los Malfoy fuera tan antigua, pensó que todo había nacido en la primera guerra contra el Innombrable pero eso era aun más antiguo que cualquier guerra.

-Pasa la hoja-le dijo Scorpius con una sonrisa, Rose lo hizo y volvió a quedarse boca abierta, en esa pagina mostraba a los que serian Dante y Sussie, ella la pintaban con el pelo rizo y los ojos azules con alguna peca y él como un Malfoy pero de mirada amable y bondadosa- creo que Sussie se te parece muchísimo…-añadió Scorpius.

-Para nada-dijo Rose sonrojada, pero no podía discutírselo, de verdad se parecían, era la única de sus primos que tenía los ojos azules y el pelo rizo como aquella chica, aunque podía ver que la expresión amable y bondadosa de Dante era la misma que la de Scorpius.

-Será mejor que nos preparemos…estaremos al llegar-dijo Scorpius y ambos se levantaron en silencio.

* * *

Albus se levanto de su dormitorio con cuidado de no despertar a sus compañeros, era temprano, pero había quedado así con Eleine, durante las vacaciones no habían podido tener un momento a solas, con lo cual madrugaban y antes de sus clases pasaban unas horas solos, Enero empezó como un bonito mes nevado, aunque para Albus nada era bonito, sus preocupaciones seguían siendo constantes, pero quiso despejar su mente, quería regalarle buenos recuerdos a su novia.

-Albus…-le llamo con dulzura Eleine, ella ya le esperaba en la Sala Común, se besaron como siempre al empezar el día y se sentaron primero en su sofá favorito los dos juntos disfrutando de su Sala Común ya que no tardaría en llenarse de sus odiosos compañeros, Albus le dio vida a la brasas y la Sala Común de Slytherin parecía más acogedora que en mucho tiempo, pero eso no duro mucho ya que oía desde arriba pasos que delataban a sus compañeros.

-¿Damos un paseo por los jardines?-pregunto con dulzura Eleine-además la primera clase es con Hagrid…-le informo con cuidado.

-Me parece bien-le contesto Albus mientras recogían sus mochilas y se iban, ya empezaban a bajar sus compañeros de Slytherin.

Siguieron andando al Gran Comedor, donde solo encontraron al más madrugador que resulto ser Lorcan en un rincón de la mesa desayunando y ambos se sentaron cerca de él, pero no iniciaron ninguna conversación en particular, además Albus recordó de pronto que su hermana pequeña le había contado (después de mucho insistir) que había discutido con Lorcan, pero Albus no sabía que tenía eso de especial, ella y Lorcan discutían desde siempre y nunca le importaba, aunque su hermana no le dijo nada más.

Acabaron de desayunar, se despidieron de Lorcan y salieron a los jardines no sin antes atarse las capas hasta arriba y Eleine se puso un gorro de lana que le había tejido su abuela Molly a rallas verdes y grises, Albus también reconoció que llevaba por debajo de la camisa del uniforme el típico jersey de la familia por el frió. Caminaron un poco por las hierba nevada, pero al poco rato desistieron por el frió y buscaron refugio en el patio cubierto donde no haría tanto frió.

-¡Estoy helada!-dijo de pronto Eleine, dio una sacudida de su varita y las capas de los dos se secaron al momento-reconozco que el paseo fue mala idea… no se que vamos hacer con Hagrid así…-menciono preocupada.

-No quiero ni imaginármelo…-le contesto Albus al momento estremecido de pasar dos horas en el huerto de Hagrid con un tiempo que amenazaba ventisca-¿que tal las Navidades?-pregunto simplemente Albus por curiosidad.

-Como todas, estas las pasamos con el Señor Homelore y el profesor Flickwick, han estado bien…-dijo Eleine, Albus se imagino que la Señora Prince no había estado Eleine le había contado que todas las vacaciones viajaba-pero me hubiera gustado…-añadió Eleine sonrojada-pasarlas contigo…

-Y a mi-dijo Albus con un sonrisa-para las próximas sin dudas estaremos juntos, te lo prometo-le dijo Albus mientras intercambio una mirada con su novia.

Pero a los pocos segundos el timbre sonó y se pusieron en marcha hacia la cabaña de Hagrid, Eleine volvió a hacer ese encantamiento para caminar entre la nieve que se derretía sin mojar las capas.

-Seguro que sacas un Extraordinario en Encantamientos-le dijo Albus con una sonrisa.

-Gracias, cielo, pero tengo miedo de suspender el resto…-dijo tristemente Eleine-si no mejoro en Pociones…

-No digas tonterías, aun estas en clase, se necesitas ayuda dímelo, yo te la pido con Encantamientos…-le dijo sinceramente Albus, el reconocía que con los últimos encantamientos que les enseñaba el bajito profesor tenia ciertos problemas, pero Albus pensaba que estaba despistado porque era la única asignatura en la que se sentaba con Eleine.

-Está bien… me lo pensare…-dijo Eleine con una sonrisa, Albus agradecía que el mal tiempo les diera una tregua para llegar a la cabaña de Hagrid, allí se encontró con Rose y Scorpius a los que se unieron, el gigante de Hagrid aun no había llegado.

-¡CHICOS Y CHICAS!-bramo una voz desde entre los árboles-¡POR AQUÍ!-era la voz de Hagrid sin dudas y muchos con reservas se internaron en el bosque, Lía para demostrar su coraje fue la primera.

Hagrid les guiaba a través del bosque, Albus aun sentía el frió típico de esos días, pero los árboles les refugiaba tanto que no había copos de nieve en el suelo, siguieron andando y entraron en un claro rodeado de árboles donde Albus vio a esas criaturas…

Era una manada de Thestrals, no se había fijado cuando llego a Hogwarts por culpa de la lluvia torrencial, eran seres un tanto escalofriantes, todos negros, alas de murciélago, parecían desnutridos porque Albus podía ver todos sus huesos de su fibroso cuerpo, aunque algunos alcanzaban el metro y medio de altura y Hagrid los saludaba afectuosamente.

-¿Quien puede ver a estas magnificas criaturas?-pregunto Hagrid a la concurrencia, la mayoría, entre ellos Rose y Scorpius miraban en todas direcciones, solo Albus y Lía Borgia levantaron la mano-Valla...-dijo Hagrid sorprendido- en el fondo me alegro de que poca gente los vea, estés animales son Thestrals y solo pueden ser vistos por personas que han visto la muerte…-Albus aparto la mirada de Eleine, no sabía esa información sobre ese seres, podía verlos porque había visto morir a Slughorn, pero sobre todo porque había visto morir a Eleine y no se sentía seguro de mirarla.

La clase acabo, a Albus le parecieron increíbles esas criaturas pero recordar el motivo por el cual podía verles provocaba que sus malos recuerdos regresasen, Eleine y sus amigos parecieron notarlo porque caminaban en silencio de vuelta al colegio y ni la miraba.

-Me pregunto cómo son…-dijo pensativamente Rose mientras caminaban.

-Seres bastante tétricos, negros, su cabeza parece la de un dragón con ojos profundos y brillantes, su cuerpo es alargado y sus huesos sobresalen, sus crines son negras…-dijo por lo bajo Eleine.

Albus paro al momento sorprendido por la contestación de Eleine y se giro para mirarla, ella podía verlos pero no había levantada la mano cuando Hagrid pregunto, Albus dedujo que no era la primera vez que los veía.

-Antes de dejar Grecia vi como mi abuelo y mi abuela morían en el hospital por una enfermedad, siempre pude verlos…-les informo con cuidado Eleine evitando la mirada de Albus-además vi morir a Slughorn cuando protegió a Lily y yo misma vi a la muerte-dijo ahora y clavo la mirada en Albus.

Albus se quedo mirándola con miedo, recordaba demasiado bien lo que había pasado y aun le estremecía, tenía miedo a perderla una vez, pero nunca había hablado de ella, era un tabú entre los dos, que debía romperse.

-Eli…-quiso decir Albus con un poco de miedo, tanto Rose como Scorpius les miraban sin saber que hacer.

-Ya hablaremos de eso… no quiero estropear este día Albus-le dijo Eleine mientras se acercaba a él, Albus la cogió y caminaron juntos seguidos de Rose y Scorpius, Albus sospechaba que ellos estaban más avergonzados que él y Eleine.

Una vez que llegaron al Hall del castillo, se cruzaron con James, Alexandra, Fred, Roxanne, Jaeson y Alice, que por lo visto tenían esas dos horas libres, pero antes de que nadie tomara una dirección distinta… Albus vio mucho ajetreo en la parte de arriba de las escaleras, ese jaleo estaba protagonizado por su hermana Lily que despotricaba contra Lorcan y este parecía impasible ante las miradas de desconcierto de Lysander y Hugo.

-¡Pues si todo te da igual a mi también…!-le grito Lily furiosa y bajo las escaleras con lagrimas en los ojos molesta.

Paso por delante de todos hasta llegar delante de Scorpius que estaba igual de asombrado que el resto de la multitud que rodeaba a Lily y su hermana hizo algo que dejo a Albus impactadísimo.

Su hermana pequeña se abalanzo sobre un Scorpius sorprendido y le beso en los labios ante todos, Albus se quedo paralizado viendo esa imagen, lo único que noto fue que Eleine se separo de él, para seguir a Rose que se esfumaba de la concurrencia a toda prisa.

* * *

A todos/todas:

A mi me encanta debatir, si tenéis algún tema de debate, encantada :)

Sin mas que añadir, SSS :)


	11. Por culpa del raro

Albus presenciaba como Lily se separo de Scorpius que aun la miraba con los ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa y no se había movido ni un centímetro.

-Yo… yo…-dijo de repente Lily abochornada, dándose cuenta que casi todos la miraban-¡Lo siento!-grito y se dio la vuelta y se fue corriendo dejando a todos en el mismo lugar boquiabiertos.

Albus aun no había salido de la sorpresa, pero su mente ya estaba peleando entre seguir a Lily para que le explicara lo que pasaba o pegarle un puñetazo a Scorpius, y por la cara de James, el había llegado a una conclusión.

-¡Tu!-le grito James a Scorpius y se acercaba peligrosamente a él-¡¿a qué juegas con Lily?!-le grito James, pero Roxanne y Jaeson no le dejaban acercarse a él.

Albus seguía en su sitio debatiendo que hacer, mientras veía como Hugo se acercaba a Scorpius, con toda tranquilidad y este parecía un poco aliviado.

-Hugo, ¿qué…?-intento preguntarle Scorpius pero de forma repentina e inesperada, Hugo le dio un puñetazo a Scorpius en toda la cara, dejando a todos todavía más asombrados que antes.

-¡Señor Weasley!-grito indignada la Directora McGonagall que acababa de llegar al Hall-¿a qué se debe su comportamiento?-le pregunto de forma muy severa.

-Señora, con todos mis respetos, le digo que ha estado totalmente justificado-dijo simplemente Hugo de forma respetuosa, pero Albus vio por primera vez el parecido de Hugo con su padre, en eses momentos miraba a Scorpius como el tío Ron miraba a cualquier Malfoy.

-¡Pues no le importara acatar con el castigo que considere justo!-le dijo de forma airada la Directora.

-Por supuesto que no-le contesto Hugo de la misma forma respetuosa y educada.

Albus empezó a escuchar a algunos reírse, y poco a poco la gente se iba marchando aunque él seguía allí sin tener muy claro cómo comportarse, y Scorpius aun seguía en el suelo mirando atentamente a Hugo sorprendido mientras este le mantenía esa mirada, a Albus también pillo de sorpresa el comportamiento de Hugo, porque él jamás había tenido problemas con nadie y siempre se había llevado muy bien con Scorpius, curiosamente.

-Señor Malfoy-dijo la Directora-después hablare con usted, ahora quiero veros a todos en vuestras clases-dijo en alto y la concurrencia se disipaba casi del todo, aunque Albus seguía en su sitio, entre los que se fueron estaba James, Fred y los demás- Weasley, Malfoy y tu después de la cena en mi despacho-sentencio la Directora y se dio ella también la vuelta-entre los pocos que seguían allí era él y Lorcan, porque Lysander había salido siguiendo a Lily.

-Hugo, ¿a que ha venido eso?-le pregunto molesto Scorpius.

-Solo te voy a decir una cosa…-añadió Hugo en un tono un tanto amenazante-la próxima vez no seré yo, será mi padre y será mucho más doloroso, porque yo le ayudare…-le dijo en un susurro.

Albus no entendía ese comportamiento de su primo pequeño, de todos era el más amigable y afable de todos, nunca antes le había escuchado amenazante, sin poder evitarlo Albus giro su mirada hacia Lorcan para intentar encontrar alguna explicación, pero este simplemente miraba en otra dirección aunque tenía los ojos entornados y el cejo ligeramente fruncido, parecía pensativo y Albus recordó que su hermana estaba enfadada con él, pero no sabía la razón…

-¿Me estas amenazando?-le pregunto Scorpius enfadado.

-Si-sentencio Hugo sin miedo mirándole detenidamente, en cambio Scorpius se quedo aun más sorprendido con esa contestación por parte del pequeño de la familia.

Hugo le hizo un gesto a Lorcan y ambos se fueron a los jardines donde Albus supuso que tenían clase con Hagrid y por primera vez Albus se quedo a solas con Scorpius.

-Al, de verdad que no se qué ha pasado…-empezó a decirle Scorpius pero antes de que pudiera acabar o Albus decirle algo mas, Scorpius salió despedido hacia la otra parte del Hall.

-Eres un…-empezó a despotricar Zabini muerta de rabia, por lo visto acababa de llegar desde las mazmorras para su clase de Criaturas y se encontró con el jaleo-¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme esto?!-le chillo furiosa mientras le seguía apuntando con su varita, sin dudas fue ella quien le lanzo el hechizo a Scorpius, que aun estaba en el suelo, por lo visto aun estaba mareado.

-No es lo que parece…-intento explicarse Scorpius con desgana y parecía que no era capaz de ponerse en pie.

-¡Además con esa Potter!-le grito Zabini furiosa-¡Esa es…!

-¡Ni se te ocurra insultar a mi hermana!-le grito furioso Albus apuntándola y poniéndose delante de Scorpius para que Zabini no le atacase.

-¡Aparta!-le grito Zabini con lágrimas en los ojos por la rabia-¡Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo!

-No-dijo Albus con seguridad-si quieres vértelas conmigo pues bien… pero no creo que seas tan buena en duelo como tu amiguita Borgia.

-¡_Confundus_!-ataco Zabini con furia.

-_Protegeo_-se defendió Albus y el hechizo de Zabini reboto muy cerca de ella-ya ves que no te conviene enfrentarte a mi-sentencio Albus- y ahora largarte de mi vista y desaparece-le ordeno Albus con cara de pocos amigos.

-Hemos terminado-sentencio Zabini molesta y abochornada, se dio media vuelta y se fue al fin.

-Al menos una buena noticia…-suspiro Scorpius un poco aliviado, pero intercambio una mirada suplicante con Albus que se había girado para mirarle.

-¿Cómo estás?-le pregunto Albus mientras le tendía una mano para levantarse, procuro que sus palabras sonasen desenfadadas aunque no era su tono de voz normal y Scorpius se percato de ello.

-Albus, te juro que yo no tengo nada que ver con tu hermana… de ser así te lo diría… ¡pero no es el caso!-añadió al momento Scorpius para defenderse.

-Ya lo sé-acepto Albus al fin, Scorpius era su amigo-hablare con mi hermana, te pido perdón por su comportamiento-le dijo sinceramente Albus.

-Con que no hagas como Hugo o James estoy conforme…-dijo Scorpius un tanto aliviado-¿a qué demonios venia lo de Hugo?-Albus simplemente se encogió de hombros, el tampoco lo entendió muy bien-pero… ¿donde están las chicas?-pregunto Scorpius al cabo de un rato.

-Supongo que no querían llegar tarde a Historia…-dijo Albus aunque no estaba muy seguro-será mejor que vallamos a clase…

-Si, de verdad, no sé porque me pasan estas cosas a mi…-se quejo Scorpius-¡Yo no tengo la culpa y siempre las pago!-se quejo medio desesperado Scorpius.

Albus por primera vez en el día intento aguantarse las ganas de reír, la verdad Scorpius llevaba razón en eso. Al llegar a la clase del Binns no encontraron a Rose y a Eleine por ninguna parte…

* * *

Rose caminaba como una posesa por el pasillo intentando liberar de su mente la imagen que acababa de presenciar, nunca se había imaginado que su prima pequeña sintiera algo por Scorpius pero lo había dejado más que claro con lo que había hecho.

Rose seguía caminando a toda prisa, no quería que nadie le mirase la cara por eso caminaba con la mirada puesta en el suelo por miedo a que alguien la viera llorando… estaba llorando… y ella nunca lloraba, no tenia las lagrimas fáciles, pero ahora no se sentía capaz de reprimirlas por ningún medio.

Llego al séptimo piso, ya no le importo su clase de Historia y caminaba decidida hacia la Sala de los Menesteres, quería esconderse, no quería que nadie la viera así, porque tampoco entendía que le estaba pasando.

Llego a la entrada de la Sala de los Menesteres y se puso a formular un millón de peticiones distintas, se sentía confusa, no sabía a qué sitio quería ir lo único que tenía claro era que quería desaparecer y eso la Sala de los Menesteres no podía dárselo.

-¡Aparece ya!-grito Rose furiosa y frustrada a la pared, pero nada apareció y se dejo caer contra la pared mientras las lagrimas salían sin remedio de sus ojos.

Rose nunca había sentido nada parecido a lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, no era la primera vez que le pasaba eso con Scorpius, el año pasado, cuando regreso del hospital después de la batalla vio como Scorpius pedía salir a Zabini y besarla, no se lo había dicho a nadie, ni ella misma pensaba en eso, bloqueaba ese recuerdo porque le resultaba muy amargo sentirlo, por eso había llegado a la enfermería llorando, preocupando a todos, desde ese instante se hizo la promesa a si misma de no llorar por Scorpius, pero se había traicionado a si misma y también se sentía traicionada por Lily, Zabini era una cosa, pero su prima otra muy distinta… ella lograría hacer feliz a Scorpius de la forma en la que se merece y se añadía a sus emociones el no ser capaz de alegrarse por ellos.

De repente Rose noto a su espalda como la dura y fría piedra cambiaba poco a poco para convertirse en madera, seco rápidamente sus ojos y miro, la Sala de los Menesteres apareció ante ella, pero ella no se lo pidió de esa vez y se fijo en quien si.

Eleine estaba parada cerca de ella con los ojos cerrados acabando de hacer su petición, Rose se apresuro a levantarse y a mejorar un poco su aspecto, no quería que Eleine la viera así, aunque sabía que ya era tarde, Eleine le había seguido y lo peor, también la había oído.

-Eli, yo…-intento decir Rose con voz segura, pero lo único que consiguió fue un sollozo muy mal disimulado por su parte.

-Entra-le dijo simplemente Eleine con un sonrisa compresiva y no la miraba directamente algo que Rose agradecía y le hizo caso.

Cuando entro vio un lugar muy acogedor, un poco parecido al cuarto de Eleine, pero este sin sirenas y en vez de su cama, había dos enormes butacones, Rose se sentó en el primero que vio y Eleine en el otro simplemente y no le dijo nada más.

Eleine no la miro en ningún momento, solo se limito a permanecer en silencio mientras cogía el libro de Encantamientos y lo ojeaba de forma distraída, Rose se impacientaba, no entendía porque Eleine aun no le preguntaba nada por su comportamiento así que ella se decidió primero.

-¿No me vas a hacer ninguna pregunta?-le dijo Rose intentando sonar desenfadada, pero pensaba que no lo había conseguido.

-No necesito preguntarte… es obvio…-le dijo con cuidado Eleine mientras, ahora si, le miraba.

-¿El qué?-le pregunto Rose de forma desafiante.

-Que sientes algo por Scorpius-le dijo sin más Eleine con cuidado sin dejarse llevar por las palabras de Rose.

-Estas equivocada-negó categóricamente Rose abochornada.

-Rose, si es así… ¿Por qué estamos aquí?-le pregunto con suavidad Eleine.

-No lo sé-acepto Rose dolida.

De verdad no sabía lo que pensar con respecto a Scorpius, alguna vez se paró a pensar de lo que de verdad sentía por él, llego a la conclusión de que era solo amistad, aunque se celaba ante la idea de que Scorpius estuviera con otra chica, pensó que era un comportamiento del todo normal, era muy protectora, además nunca había tenido a alguien como Scorpius, solo se rodeaba de sus primos, pero con el poco tiempo que había pasado se convirtió en alguien muy importante, insustituible en su vida… pero no podía estar con él, no, estaba segura, no estaba enamorada de Scorpius, no podía ser, lo tenía prohibido, no debía hacerlo, además si comparaba sus sentimientos con los de Eleine por Albus le parecía que faltaba algo mas, no eran tan profundos como los que Albus y Eleine se profesaban mutuamente.

Solo había llegado a la conclusión que nunca le gustaría ver a Scorpius con otra chica, porque temía que esa persona le alejase de su lado y tener que despedirse de él para siempre, además Rose recordó la historia de sus antepasados… la de Dante y Sussie… no debía estar con Scorpius, no podía enamorarse de él… si eso pasaba, pasarían cosas horribles, su padre nunca se lo perdonaría y eso le bastaba a Rose, para sentirse segura.

-Quiero ver a Lily-dijo simplemente Rose.

Eleine no hizo ninguna pregunta, ambas se levantaron y caminaron hacia la salida, Rose no sabía con seguridad donde estaba Lily en esos momentos pero no le importaba, quería verla y la buscaría durante todo el día si hiciese falta.

-Rose…-se aventuro Eleine.

-Tengo miedo que una chica me quite a mi mejor amigo… es por eso, nada mas-dijo Rose y por primera vez en todo es día demostró seguridad y quiso auto convencerse de esa realidad.

-Bien-dijo Eleine con un esbozo de sonrisa poco convincente.

Pero al poco de andar por el séptimo piso encontraron a alguien en la entrada de su Sala Común que discutía con la Señora Gorda para entrar.

-¡Te he dicho la contraseña!-le grito Lysander enfurecida a la Señora Gorda-¡Tienes que dejarme pasar!

-La contraseña que usted dijo quedo inutilizada la noche anterior por otra y no sabe la nueva, no puede entrar, además no es de Gryffindor…-añadió con suficiencia la Señora Gorda.

-¡Que cuernos importa eso!-le grito Lysander desesperándose y se le iluminaron los ojos al verlas acercarse-¡Rose, que suerte!-dijo al momento Lysander-Lily se ha metido dentro y no puedo…

-Descurainia Sophia-dijo Rose al momento, la Dama Gorda se hizo a un lado a regañadientes, dejando pasar a Rose, a Eleine y a Lysander.

Rose entro y no vio a Lily en la Sala Común y sin esperar a nada subió a los dormitorios y camino hasta llegar a la habitación de Lily, donde la encontró, por su súbita entrada Lily se giro sorprendida.

-¿Rose?-dijo Lily, Rose observo que ella también tenía los ojos hinchados-¿que haces aquí?

-Lily, ¿qué estás haciendo?-pregunto directamente Rose, su voz sonó más dura de lo que quisiera pero no le importo.

-No te entiendo…-le dijo Lily un poco incomoda y abochornada.

-¿Quieres a Scorpius?-pregunto directamente Rose ignorando por completo las miradas de reproche de Eleine y las enfadadas de Lysander.

-No-dijo Lily mirándole sorprendida, eso solo aumento el enfado de Rose.

-¿ENTONCES QUE?-le grito Rose sin poder reprimirse.

-Rose yo…-empezó a tartamudear Lily nerviosa-solo quería darle celos a…

-¿COMO PUEDES SER TAN EGOISTA?-le grito Rose sin contemplación-SCORPIUS NO ES UN JUGUETE AL QUE PUEDAS USAR SIN MAS.

-Rose… yo… lo siento muchísimo…-empezó a llorar Lily ante su enfado.

-SIEMPRE AGUANTE TUS MALDITOS CAPRICHOS DE NIÑA MALCRIADA PERO NO VOY A DEJAR QUE LE UTILICES-le soltó con resentimiento Rose, desde pequeña siempre se sintió un poco a la sombra de Lily, ella era la pequeña, la más mimada, la que mas gozaba de atención, la que complacían, la que siempre conseguía todo con facilidad por unas cuantas lagrimas, cuando Rose nunca consiguió nada de esa manera, pero no iba a permitir que ella le hiciera daño a su mejor amigo-NO VOY A PASAR POR ALTO ESTO…

-¡Rose tranquilízate!-le grito Lysander molesta acercándose a Lily.

-NO ME DA LA GANA-le soltó Rose con descaro también a Lysander.

-Basta-dijo Eleine con contundencia sin perder las formas, pero su voz sonó muy parecida a la de su madre y Rose no se sentía capaz de gritarle a Eleine aunque estuviese furiosa con Lily.

-Lily, no escuches lo que te ha dicho…-dijo con resentimiento Lysander que fulminaba con la mirada a Rose, pero Rose no se dejaba intimidar por ella.

-Tiene razón…-dijo Lily mientras intentaba esconder su cara en el hombro de su amiga.

-Lily-le llamo con cuidado Eleine y esta le miro, Rose se imagino que hasta Lily respetaba las palabras de Eleine-¿nos quieres contar lo que te pasa?-le pregunto amablemente, y Lily asintió con la cabeza, Rose molesta se dio la vuelta para marcharse-tú te quedas-sentencio Eleine, Rose no necesito darse la vuelta para saber que le hablaba a ella.

Así que le dio una patada con rabia a la puerta para cerrarla y se sentó todo lo lejos posible de Lily, mientras miraba hacia otra parte preguntándose porque no podía desobedecer las palabras de Eleine.

-Cuando quieras…-le invito con cuidado Eleine a Lily.

-Lo siento-dijo otra vez Lily.

-Eso se lo debes decir a Scorpius, le has utilizado para tus propios fines, fue muy tonto por tu parte, Lily-le dijo compresivamente Eleine aunque su voz era muy distinta a la que había utilizado Rose-sabes cómo son tus hermanos, ¿Cómo te sentirías si Albus dejase de hablar a Scorpius? O James que no se controla algunas veces, se pelease y culpase a Scorpius de todo…

-Lo sé-dijo Lily arrepentida.

-Lilu, ¿por quién has armado este jaleo?-le pregunto curiosa Lysander con una sonrisa.

-¡¿Por qué has elegido a Scorpius para ponerlo celoso?!-grito sin contenerse Rose desde la esquina, Eleine le miro molesta y Rose se quedo callada mirando sus zapatos.

-Por que se parecen en todo, son inteligentes, cazadores, rubios de ojos grises y los dos son los únicos que descienden de completo linaje mágico… son rivales naturales…-dijo simplemente Lily abochornada mirando su colcha… evitando a su amiga Lysander, Eleine abrió con sorpresa los ojos y Rose seguía enfadada pero empezaba a entenderlo todo.

-Lily…-dijo distraída Lysander-¿sabes?, es una tontería, pero el único que coincide con Scorpius en esa descripción es mi querido hermanito Lorcan…-dijo con burla y Lily se sonrojo todavía más-¡no puedo creérmelo!-grito Lysander sorprendida-¡te gusta mi hermano! ¡¿Cómo no me lo has contado antes?!-le pregunto pero Lysander parecía que había recibido una noticia más que agradable.

-Me daba vergüenza…-dijo Lily con tristeza-Lorcan me ha rechazado siempre…

-Pero… ¡¿Que le ves?!-pregunto Lysander casi riéndose.

-Es tan imaginativo…-suspiro Lily.

-Chiflado añadiría yo-le contesto Lysander.

-…bondadoso…-siguió Lily.

-¡Si te quejas de que pasa de todo!-se quejo Lysander.

-…cariñoso…-continuo Lily.

-¿Con quién?-le pregunto riéndose.

-…único…-prosiguió Lily sin prestar atención a los comentarios de Lysander.

-¿Único?-pregunto burlonamente Lysander-¿y yo que?

-… y tan guapo-concluyo Lily suspirando.

-Cielo, el amor si que es ciego-se rió Lysander.

-Lysander-le llamo Eleine con cuidado-ve a sentarte con Rose-le pidió Eleine para que dejase de dar opiniones sobre su hermano y Lysander también le hizo caso a Eleine sin rechistar aunque ni Rose ni Lysander se miraron, aun seguían molestas la una con la otra.

-Pero él no me quiere, quería ponerle celoso... y no ha funcionado-dijo sin más Lily.

-Lily, se que estas pasando por una mala época con lo que ha pasado… pero no puedes obligar que Lorcan sienta lo mismo por ti…-le dijo comprensivamente Eleine.

-¡Pero siento tanta envidia al ver a Albus contigo!-le dijo Lily alicaída.

-Nunca pensé que el Potter más afortunado en amores fuera Albus…-dijo con sarcasmo Lysander.

-Pues ha sido de todo menos afortunados-le contesto Rose, pero Eleine ignoro a las dos.

-Lily, no puedes forzar las cosas, necesitan su tiempo para prosperar y puede ser que Lorcan no sea el chico de tu vida, no te preocupes, todo llegara… debes ser mas paciente y concienzuda-le dijo Eleine.

-Eleine, gracias-le dijo Lily mientras la abrazaba-siento mucho haber intentado maldecirte cuando… bueno, tu y mi hermano estabais mal-Rose volvía a mirarla mal, eso no lo sabía, también Lily reparo en su nueva mirada-Rose, yo… me siento avergonzada…-contesto simplemente Lily, Rose volvió su mirada enfadada.

-Rose…-suspiro Eleine-no seas tan cabezota…-y Rose se digno a mirar a Lily.

-¿Cómo puedo conseguir que tú me perdones?-le pregunto Lily suplicante.

-No puedes-contesto inmediatamente Rose, pero meditando un momento-bueno, tal vez…-añadió acordándose de repente de Zabini… Eleine esa vez no la detuvo.

* * *

Rose se encontraba en el despacho de la Directora, en frente su madrina la miraba con severidad y a su lado estaba Lily, Hugo, y al otro lado de Hugo estaba Scorpius con un ojo morado.

-Rose me ha decepcionado tu comportamiento con la Señorita Zabini…-dijo la Directora molesta.

-Ha intentado atacar a mi prima pequeña…-se justifico Rose, pero intentaba que no se le escapase la risa.

-¡Con eso solo justificas el primer hechizo! ¡No los doce que le has mandado!-le grito indignada la Directora-¡Aun no sabemos cómo quitarle la piel de ogro y los cuernos de búfalo!-grito aun mas indignada, ahora Rose no era capaz de aguantarse más la risa como Hugo, Lily e incluido Scorpius-¡¿Que hechizos eran, Rose?!-le pregunto directamente.

-No lo recuerdo Directora-dijo Rose forzando su voz para hacerla parecer bondadosa-me temo que no voy a ser de ayuda…-dijo Rose mientras aguantaba la respiración, pero escucho a su hermano soltar una risotada.

-Potter, Malfoy quedan exculpados-grito la Directora harta y enfadada-y vosotros dos…-dijo señalando a Rose y a Hugo-aun pensare en vuestro castigo, ahora, fuera-les ordeno y los cuatro obedecieron.

-Rose…-empezó a decir Hugo que no era capaz de contenerse-pensé que me moría ahí arriba…-siguió diciendo Hugo mientras no paraba de reírse, Rose evito en todo momento mirar a Scorpius-¡tienes que enseñármelo!

-Ahora no Hugo…-dijo Rose un poco recelosa, su hermano estaba castigado porque fue el responsable de pegarle a Scorpius, cuando Rose le vio así, se temió que podría haber sido Albus o James no se espera que fuese su hermano.

-Scorpius…-le llamo Lily, este al momento dio un paso atrás receloso, lo que provoca más carcajadas de Hugo y una mirada un tanto crispada de Lily-quiero hablar contigo y explicarte lo que ha pasado… no es nada de lo que te imaginas… lo siento-le dijo Lily arrepentida-si quieres yo misma hablo con Zabini…-añadió mirando de soslayo a Rose, esta fingió no haberse dado cuenta, jamás desvelaría los hechizos que le había lanzado a Zabini-para que te perdone…

-¡No!-dijo inmediatamente Scorpius-Por favor, estoy bien así…

Rose empezó a caminar para dejar a Scorpius y Lily hablar con tranquilidad, lo cierto es que resulto bastante aliviador saber que era Lorcan el que le gustaba a Lily.

-Hugo, ¿Por qué le has pegado a Scorpius?-le pregunto Rose directamente a su hermano.

-Por una promesa que le hice a papa…-Rose se quedo mirando a su hermano sorprendida-me hizo prometer que le daría su merecido a cualquier tío que te hiciera llorar…-contesto simplemente.

-¡Scorpius no me hizo llorar!-le contesto al momento Rose indignada.

-Si que te hizo llorar, porque yo también me comporto como un imbécil con cualquiera que invita a Lysa a Hogsmeade, somos muy posesivos con nuestros amigos, nos viene en la sangre-rió Hugo.

-¿Lysa?-se quedo meditando Rose-¡¿Lysander Scamander?!-pregunto sorprendida Rose

-No puedo creer que por culpa del rarito se haya montado todo este jaleo-dijo su hermano con una sonrisa socarrona ignorando la pregunta de Rose.

-¡¿Lo sabías?!-pregunto aun mas sorprendida Rose.

-Pues claro-le contesto Hugo con falsa modestia.

-¡Es que tú lo sabes todo!-le grito en parte frustrada en parte alegre Rose a su hermano.

-¡Pues claro que lo es todo!-grito Hugo con suficiencia mientras abría los brazos para recibir una ovación inexistente-¡lo único que no se es donde están Ronald y Hermione Weasley!-sentencio, pero al momento se dio la vuelta de un salto.

Rose observaba su misma cara de perplejidad reflejada en la de su hermano, le pareció oír sus nombres en alguna parte mezclados con risas, esa voz la conocía, era la de sus padres y se llevo la mano a su bolsillo donde tenía en Apagador, ahora no era ella sola la que se estaba volviendo loca, sino su hermano también.


	12. Punto y final

Rose caminaba distraída por los pasillos del colegio, intentando evitar a cierto amigo… desde lo ocurrido con Scorpius y Lily, el ambiente entre sus primos se había tensado gradualmente, ya que ni Albus ni James sabían lo que le pasaba a su hermana y ellas, Rose, Lysander y Eleine mantenían el secreto, aunque Scorpius estaba deseoso de revelarlo no lo hacía.

Rose reconocía que Scorpius no estaba en su mejor época, después de separarse, Lily le contó a Scorpius todo lo que había pasado y el la había perdonado y en el momento en que le abrazo para consolarla, James les vio… y se peleo con Scorpius, desde entonces no le habla y Albus estaba un poco molesto, pero Eleine, le había contado lo justo para exculparlo.

Y los días pasaron todo lo tranquilamente posible hasta el cumpleaños de Albus, el 7 de Febrero después de lo que había pasado parecía muy animado, aunque Rose sabia que esperaba buenas noticias del hospital, pero el tío Harry se había olvidado de añadir detalles en su escueta felicitación, Rose confiaba que Eleine sería capaz de animar a Albus el día de San Valentín, ya que era una de las salidas recurrentes a Hogsmeade, y como era el primer San Valentín de Albus y Eleine quería dejarles solos y ella no quería pasarse la tarde con Scorpius quien era a quien evitaba.

-¿Rose?-pregunto una chica de raza negra, Claudia Stenson, era una de sus compañeras de Gryffindor, realmente estaban todos sus compañeros de Gryffindor, menos Scorpius, ellos eran buenos amigo.

-Hola… ¿Cómo estáis?-pregunto Rose un poco indecisa, acababa de darse cuenta que poco o casi nada había socializado con sus compañeros.

-¿Malfoy no viene contigo?-pregunto con curiosidad Kurt Lance con un sonrisa socarrona-seguro que sigue en la enfermería por culpa de James Potter…-añadió y los chicos del grupo empezaron a reír, Rose se enfado, sabía que esos odiaban a Scorpius.

-¡Pues te equivocas!-le contesto Rose de mal humor silenciando a los chicos-ya nos veremos…-añadió con más moderación al mirar a sus compañeras y se dio la vuelta un poco avergonzada y salió al patio.

Rose reconocía que quitando a Albus y a Eleine no tenía muchos amigos, salvando a sus primos, realmente no tenia mas amigos, solo Scorpius podía considerarlo como uno… pero hoy no, estaba molesta con él.

Paso por delante de Filch que le miro con sus pequeños ojos inquisitivos, Rose sabia porque, cualquiera que llevase el apellido Weasley no era de fiar para el viejo conserje, Rose sabia que le debía esa fama a sus queridos tíos, primos y a su padre…

Rose volvió a recordar las risas que le había parecido escuchar a través del Apagador, le parecía imposible… se decía a si misma mientras bajaba sola el camino hacia el pueblo, era un sábado nublado, pero sin rastros de lluvia ni nieve aunque se envolvió parte de su cara con la enorme bufanda del colegio, despejo su mente de sus padres y apuro el paso hacia el pueblo, no sabía lo que el cielo iba a tardar en llover.

Llego al pueblo y miro en todas direcciones, la mayoría de sus compañeros entraban a las Tres Escobas, (aunque un día como ese había mucha afluencia en el Salón de Madame Tudipie), Honeydukes o Sortilegios Weasley… Rose mirando el panorama, se decidió por el último lugar, puede que sus tíos necesiten ayuda y no se encontraría sola.

Caminaba distraída mirando hacia el suelo cuando de repente choco sin evitarlo con un hombre de una larga capa negra, pero evito que Rose cayera al suelo…

-No deberías andar sola en estos días…-añadió un hombre bastante joven que Rose ya conocía-y menos alguien como tu- concluyo sin mas

Rose se separo de golpe de ese hombre, le conocía, era su guardia, el auror Dave Scott que estaba en Hogsmeade para protegerla y vestía ropa oscura, con una gorra sobre su pelo cobrizo a Rose volvió a asaltarle la sensación que pertenecía a un grupo de heavy metal.

-Puedo andar por Hogsmeade, mi tío no me ha prohibido que lo haga…-le contesto Rose ceñuda al hombre, no le gustaba tener un guardaespaldas.

-El Señor Potter desgraciadamente a eludido parte de sus responsabilidades-le dijo de forma directa el auror- mientras sigas sola te acompañare…

-Pues no va a hacer falta-contesto de pronto una voz, Rose se dio la vuelta y por unas milésimas de segundo tuvo la impresión de que se trataba de Scorpius, pero estaba equivocada, era Kurt Lance, que iba… solo, sin sus amigos-porque está conmigo-añadió al momento dejando a Rose sorprendida, pero este le dirigía miradas significativas.

-Claro…-dijo Rose al momento-hemos quedado… aquí…-dijo sin mucha convicción, pero quería deshacerse de ese auror.

-Muy bien, Señorita- dijo el auror y se dio la vuelta camino de los callejones del pueblo.

-Que siniestro…-dijo pensativamente Kurt-¿te ha hecho daño?-pregunto preocupado mientras la miraba.

-No, para nada, más bien debe protegerme…-bufo Rose molesta- por cierto, gracias-le dijo al chico, Rose ahora veía porque le había confundido con Scorpius, Kurt también era rubio, y tenía los ojos claros, pero eran muy azules casi grises, al contrario a los de Scorpius que parecían plateados.

-De nada-le contesto Kurt con una sonrisa-siento lo de antes… no quería molestarte-le disculpo y Rose asintió conforme y se dio la vuelta para irse-Por cierto… ¿A dónde vas?-le pregunto al momento.

-A Sortilegios Weasley…-le contesto Rose al momento con naturalidad-pueden que necesiten ayuda…

-Acabo de ir…-dijo mostrándole una bolsa de Sortilegios que contenían un buen surtido de pastillas saltaclases- allí están Fred y Roxanne Weasley y creo que vi a James Potter… no parecían muy agobiados…

-Ya…-suspiro Rose un poco molesta, lo cierto es que se lo esperaba, sus hijos y James siempre ayudaban a sus tíos y se ganaban unos galeones extra… y Rose reconocía que un poco de dinero extra no le vendría mal… el regalo de Albus… era realmente un regalo de Alice Longbottom, no quería pedirle favores a Scorpius-por cierto…-añadió Rose que se había parado a pensar-¿que haces solo? ¿Y tus amigos?-le pregunto directamente.

-Es San Valentín… -le contesto riendo Kurt- Mohamed sale con Claudia desde al año pasado-se rió de la cara de sorpresa de Rose, ella no lo sabía y compartía cuarto con ella- Anne y Jessy-Rose las reconocía como las gemelas Wilkins-han quedado con su familia, Pete McLaggen tiene que ir con su padre por unos compromisos importantísimos-suspiro Kurt, Rose se rió, la verdad ese chico era bastante pesado con los contactos de sus padre- Shen Fo tiene una cita con una chica de Ravenclaw y Cristin Leark está celebrando con su hermano que este ha ascendido en algo…-añadió dubitativo-así que me he quedado solo…

-Valla, pues no tenía ni idea…-dijo Rose de forma pensativa.

-¿Y tú?-le pregunto con curiosidad Kurt-es raro verte sin Prince, Potter o Malfoy…-añadió con tono duro.

-Es el primer San Valentín de Al y Eli, no quería molestarles…-le dijo Rose simplemente evitando la respuesta de Scorpius, pero no necesito inventarse una excusa, ya que había empezado a llover con fuerza y los dos se fueron a refugiar a un portal cerca.

-¡Que mala suerte…!-se quejo Kurt-¿Te apetece tomar algo…? Si no tienes nada mejor que hacer…-sugirió Kurt.

-Las Tres Escobas queda en la otra punta del pueblo…-dijo Rose con fastidio-con esta lluvia, será una suerte si nos dejan entrar…

-Entonces… ¿que tal hay?-dijo Kurt señalando al Salón de Madame Tudipie, Rose le miro extrañada y se sonrojo recordando que Scorpius le había contado que Kurt quería invitarla al baile-¡solo porque Las Tres Escobas quedan lejos!-añadió un tanto avergonzado por su mirada.

-Vale…-acepto Rose un poco incomoda mientras cruzaban la empapada calle, pero la incomodidad se multiplico por mil en cuanto entro al local… todo estaba decorado de un nauseabundo rosa pastel, había guirnaldas de colores claros y muchos corazoncitos por todas partes… era el sitio más siniestro en todos los que estuvo Rose en toda su vida.

-Que empalagoso…-dijo Kurt contrariado y Rose no pudo evitar reírse, pensaba exactamente lo mismo-por lo menos el café tiene buena pinta…-añadió mientras caminaba entre las mesas, se sentó en una libre y Rose le siguió.

Mientras se sentó y coloco bien su chaqueta en el respaldo miro a su alrededor, casi todos eran parejas, pero todos mayores, ya que algunos les conocía de refilón y nunca se paró a hablar con ellos, pero si había alguien que conocía y que era más joven que ella. Lysander estaba a unas mesas al fondo riéndose con un chico de su misma edad, Eduart Blunt también de Hufflepuff y durante unos segundos Rose se quedo fulminando con la mirada mientras veía como el chico le decía algo al oído a Lysander y esta se reía, en esos momentos un instinto sobre protector burbujeo en ella al acordarse de su hermano pequeño, y meditaba muy seriamente maldecir a Blunt de la misma manera que a Zabini.

-A mí un café con algunas pastas… ¿Rose?-pidió Kurt a la dueña regordeta.

-¡Lo mismo!-grito Rose al momento escondiéndose detrás de la carta, ya que Lysander se había incorporado para coger su taza y podía descubrirla, Rose al comprobar que no había peligro bajo la carta y se fijo que Kurt le miraba con una mezcla impresionado y sorprendido, y Rose se avergonzó… algunas veces no entendía porque no podía comportarse como alguien normal-es que allí… tengo una amiga… que no quiero, bueno… ¿que tal?-pregunto con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras notaba como la sangre se estancaba en su cara.

-Sabia que eres muy divertida…-se rió con tranquilidad Kurt-pero no me había imaginado que tanto…-se rió con normalidad y Rose se sintió más aliviada.

-Si, suelo hacer el ridículo…-acepto con tranquilidad-¿por que has comprado todo un arsenal de pastillas vomitivas y el resto?-le pregunto, Rose por fin comprobó que no había problema, Lysander se había ido con su acompañante.

-Pues porque el resto de personas no son tan perfectos como tu Rose…-le dijo de forma halagadora, Rose se sonrojo mas.

-No te entiendo, ¿a que viene eso?-le pregunto un poco desconcertada.

-¡Venga ya!-le contesto Kurt-no seas modesta, eres la mejor de clase, además de una buscadora increíble, tienes las obligaciones de prefecta de la escuela… ¡Y te sobra el tiempo para pelear contra todo!-le dijo de forma halagadora, a cada palabra Rose se sonrojaba todavía más-no sé realmente como lo haces, necesito estos inventos para estudiar… los exámenes me ponen los pelos de punta…

-Gracias…-farfullo Rose avergonzada-pero dicho así… todo suena bien…-dijo pensativamente.

-Además…-dijo pensativamente Kurt-tienes que estar preocupada por tus padres y todo-Rose le miro directamente-¡no quiero meterme donde no me llaman!-dijo al momento a la defensiva.

-¡No te preocupes!-le dijo Rose al momento-es cierto-le dijo sin más para sincerarse-si estoy muy preocupada por mis padres y les echo de menos…-le dijo mientras se encogía de hombros y fijaba la mirada en un punto.

-Estoy seguro que tu madre será la mejor Ministra… además, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-le dijo con cuidado, Rose simplemente asintió-¿es verdad que tu padre logro atrapar a un grupo de caza gigantes en Rumania?-Rose se rió y asintió-también he oído que salvo a unos niños de unos vampiros rebeldes-Rose siguió asintiendo con normalidad- y ¿pillo a los caza muggles de Gales?-le pregunto de forma solemne-¿recibió la orden de Merlín de Segunda Clase? ¿Es cierto todo eso?-pregunto a cada vez mas impresionado-¿Es el Director de la Academia de Aurores?

-¡Si!-se rió Rose mientras miraba su cara de sorpresa.

-Valla…-dijo sorprendido-es impresionante, seguro que es un hombre que da miedo…-dijo un poco incomodo, Rose recordó que por culpa de eso el no se había atrevido a invitarla al baile y no quiso romper el mito.

-Si, un poco…-y Rose se llevo una pasta a la boca para no reírse de forma descarada.

Cierto su padre había hecho esas cosas, pero también era el hombre que una vez persiguió a su pequeña y revoltosa lechuza por toda la casa porque le había quitado su varita, la misma persona que se desesperaba y casi lloraba por cada vez que su equipo de quidditch perdía (que era siempre) pero sin desfallecer, el mismo al que su hermano Hugo gastaba bromas desde los cinco años y seguía cayendo en todas, hasta en las mas tontas… como calderos atascados en la cabeza, gafas de pega en la cara, saliendo helado de la ducha… incluso una vez Hugo cambio su champú y su padre estuvo tres días de color azul con el pelo naranja, su madre se negó en rotundo a dormir con ese duendecillo como le llamo, también recordó las discusiones que tenia a menudo con su madre y todas las arreglaba encogiéndose de hombros y poniendo cara de inocente diciéndole:

_"Ya sé que soy un desastre, siempre tienes razón, lo sé yo, lo saben ellos, lo sabe ese que pasa por ahí y lo sabe Merlín… porque te empeñas en repetirlo, emplearías mejor tu tiempo en intentar convencer a Hagrid de que los dragones son malos… pero yo no voy a cambiar"_

_"Ronald, eso no tiene nada que ver para que no le devuelvas el videojuego a Rose y Hugo… ¡No seas crió!"_

_"Está bien…Hermione, creo que mimas mucho a los niños… ¡se me olvidaba! ¡Mira lo que os he comprado…!"_

_"RONALD"_

-¿De que te ríes?-le pregunto con curiosidad Kurt.

-De nada-contesto simplemente Rose, pero le agradecía que le hiciera recordar esas cosas sin proponérselo.

Y después el día resulto más agradable de lo que tenía en mente una primera vez, hablaron sobre todo de las clases y del quidditch, Kurt le había contado que quería entrar en el equipo el siguiente año, Rose pensó para si que necesitaba mucha suerte para que eso pasase, se sentía tan cómoda que volvió a ser ella misma y hablaba con la boca llena, se dio cuenta cuando la pareja que tenían al lado dejo de besarse para mirarla mal, Rose se avergonzó, pero Kurt en vez de avergonzarse también, imito su comportamiento, con lo cual él y Rose estuvieron cerca de una hora hablando con la boca llena hasta que las parejitas que estaban a su alrededor se fueron indignadas y la dueña les llamo la atención, pero para Rose resulto divertido.

-¿Me vas a decir por que no estás ahora con Malfoy?-le pregunto directamente Kurt… Rose sorbió con cuidado el poco café que le quedaba y le miro, quiso ser sincera, porque el también le había contado porque estaba solo.

-Scorpius quería que le quitase todos los maleficios a Zabini…-le dijo sin más Rose, sabía que sonaba ridículo e infantil, pero le importo muy poco.

-Me alegro que no lo hallas hecho, esa se lo merecía por cómo nos mira y nos trata…-contesto con una sonrisa convincente Kurt.

-¿A que te refieres?-quiso saber Rose.

-Soy un "Sangre sucia"-dijo Kurt con gestos-con eso creo que te digo todo…

-¡¿Se metió contigo?!-le pregunto indignada Rose mientras pedían más café los dos.

-Directamente, reconozco que no, pero he notado como me mira, además se que insulto a unas cuantas niñas… es una asquerosa, se lo merece…-se rió con suficiencia- para nosotros "los despojos de la magia" como dice Zabini, tu eres una heroína-Rose volvió a enrojecer hasta el pelo-tú has hecho algo que todos deseábamos, pero no nos atrevíamos, todos los sangre pura son como ella… nos consideran basura…

-¡Es no es cierto!-dijo Rose ahora un poco indignada-¡Scorpius no es así!

-Puede, pero no me gusta, y tu ahora estas enfadada con el por defender a una chica como Zabini, estamos más de acuerdo que en desacuerdo, Rose-dijo con claridad Kurt.

-Scor no es así-dijo sin más Rose mientras fruncía los labios incomoda, no podía debatir eso de Kurt a Rose también le molestaba que Scorpius defendiera a esa.

-Creo que el problema de Malfoy es que no te ve como una chica, sino como un amigo-le dijo sin más Kurt sin alterarse ni lo más mínimo.

-Eso es…-Rose quería decir "…ridículo", pero su mente le gritaba "…cierto", así que no dijo nada más y frunció todo lo que pudo los labios, sin saber porque le molestaba eso, era normal, Scorpius era un amigo, solo un amigo.

-No sé porque a todos les gustan más que sean de Sangre limpia o mestizos…-dijo molesto Kurt.

-En eso te equivocas-le dijo Rose al momento-mi padre prefiere que me relacione con hijos de muggles…

-Si te pasas la vida con Malfoy…-dijo desconcertado Kurt-pensé… digo he oído que no le gustan los chicos que se te acercan-añadió, Rose recordó los rumores que había iniciado el con sus amigos por culpa de Scorpius.

-No, solo no le gusta Scorpius…-dijo Rose pensativamente, Kurt la miro desconcertado-quiero decir que no es que no le guste, es que se lleva muy mal con su padre, no soporta al Señor Malfoy… esto no tiene nada que ver-dijo al momento colorada, no sabía porque había dicho todo eso, pero Kurt sonreía complacido.

-Perdona…-dijo sin más Kurt, pero no parecía arrepentido con esa información.

Siguieron un momento en silencio, Rose volvió a molestarle las parejitas felices y el horrible decorado de la sala, no sabía porque permanecía allí aun, ya se había hecho tarde y era una buena hora para volver al colegio, se iba a despedir cuando…

-¿Quieres saber una cosa?-le pregunto de repente Kurt muy interesado, Rose pensó que sería una falta de respeto decir sinceramente "No" así que asintió, no tenia deberes atrasados así que no tenía nada mejor que hacer- ya nos conocimos...-añadió con una sonrisa misteriosa.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto Rose distraída y confundida.

-Vivo cerca del Caldero Chorreante-dijo con mucho cariño, Rose se preguntaba que tenia eso que ver con ella-cuando era pequeño lo veía, pero mis padres no, porque son muggles-explico Kurt, Rose disimulo un bostezo, eso ya lo sabía de sobras, había crecido en esa taberna, pertenecía a la esposa de su padrino Neville-siempre que la señalaba mis padres no veían nada, se preocupaban muchísimo, pensaban que me había vuelto loco, así que una vez me escape, entre a ese sitio y te vi…

-No creo…-dijo Rose segurísima-debía de ser Alice o alguien parecido…

-No, estoy seguro de que eras tú-le dijo Kurt convencido-llevabas unas botas de lluvia con margaritas y un vestido castaño-Rose le miro con los ojos como platos, era cierto… su madre cuando era pequeña siempre le ponía esa ropa cuando visitaban a su padrino porque él se la había regalado…

-¡Valla!-dijo Rose de verdad sorprendida-no tenía ni la más mínima idea…

Pero en ese preciso instante una pareja entro en el Salón de Madame Tudipie y Rose al momento se escondió debajo de la mesa, se trataban de Albus y Eleine. No quería que la pillaran en ese sitio tan romántico y además acompañada de Kurt Lance.

-Rose, ¿qué haces?-le pregunto preocupado Kurt mientras miraba debajo de la mesa a Rose.

-¡Calla!-le dijo Rose al momento mientras distinguían las piernas de Albus y Eleine- tengo que salir de aquí sin que me vean…-le grito por lo bajo.

-¿Cómo vas a hacer eso?-le pregunto Kurt, pero ya había tomado una decisión, Rose apunto a la cafetera y esta al momento exploto salpicando todo en todas direcciones, la dueña se resbalo y todos se levantaron y se acercaron a ayudarla, Eleine y Albus incluidos.

Con el caos que Rose había provocado cogió sus pertenencias y se fue entre el tumulto, esperaba que la dueña no sufriera muchos daños, no tenía intención de lo segundo, pero estaba casi segura de que ni Albus ni Eleine la habían visto salir del local.

-¡Rose!-grito una voz a sus espaldas, se dio la vuelta y Kurt la seguía.

-Kurt, me lo he pasado bien, pero es una buena hora para volver al castillo…-le dijo sin más Rose

-Pues te acompaño-le dijo de forma encantadora, Rose simplemente forzó una sonrisa amable, la verdad le apetecía ir sola, pero no quería que su guardia la volviera a asaltar así que se resigno a disfrutar de la compañía de Kurt Lance.

-Un momento…-dijo Rose alarmada-Kurt, ¿tu has pagado?-el le miro con la misma expresión.

-Creo que lo mejor será no volver a Madame Tudipie…-dijo por lo bajo Kurt mientras se reía, Rose se prometió a si misma que en cuanto ganase algo más de dinero compensaría a la pobre mujer.

Llegaron al castillo, Kurt seguía hablando de todo tipo de cosas, Rose reconocía que se lo había pasado bien al principio, pero Kurt no era de las personas que le gustaban los silencios, por eso los llenaba con historias sin sentido.

-Llegamos-dijo Rose rendida una vez que entraron en la acogedora Sala Común de Gryffindor.

-Si… esto Rose, necesito acabar algo y tengo que ir a la biblioteca-le dijo Kurt simplemente, Rose le miro y asintió-quiero decirte que me lo he pasado muy bien…-le dijo despacio.

-Si… y yo-le dijo Rose de forma esquiva, pero Kurt no dejo que subiera a su habitación.

-Rose yo…-le dijo mientras se acercaba, el pulso de Rose subió al doble de lo normal, pero en ese instante el retrato de la Dama Gorda volvió a sonar y Rose giro la cabeza lo suficiente para ver al recién llegado y esquivar el beso de Kurt-lo siento, ya nos veremos-dijo con rabia mientras miraba al recién llegado y subió a su dormitorio.

Rose sintió que su estomago se encogía de los nervios y miraba al suelo avergonzada, no se atrevía a mirar a la persona que había llegado, se mordía los labios nerviosa, se sentía como una niña pequeña que había hecho algo malo y le esperaba una enorme bronca.

-¿Que tal…?-intento preguntar con naturalidad y por primera vez se atrevió a mirar a Scorpius directamente.

Estaba lleno de barro de los pies a la cabeza, con su túnica de quidditch, sabía que quería entrenar, pero parecía más que se había dado una paliza, le miro de soslayo porque no aguantaba su fría mirada, parecía furioso y Rose estaba segura de que era así.

Este se dio la vuelta hecho una furia y se fue por donde había venido, el estomago de Rose dio un vuelco y sintió un poco de miedo y acongojo, salió corriendo detrás de él.

-¡Scorpius!-grito Rose-¡Para! ¡Scorpius!

-¡¿Que?!-le grito enfadado y dejo caer con brusquedad su sucia escoba al suelo-¡¿Que quieres?!-le dijo de mal humor pero no le dejo acabar-¡Ah! ¡Por cierto no quería interrumpir tu cita!

-¡No era una cita!-grito Rose al momento enfadada.

-¡Pues lo parecía!-le dijo Scorpius sin retroceder-¡Además con ese imbécil!

-¡No es un imbécil!-le grito Rose para defenderle.

-¡HABLA COMO UN IMBECIL! ¡SE MUEVE COMO UN IMBECIL! ¡PIENSA COMO UN IMBECIL!-le grito Scorpius furioso-¡ROSE! ¡TU ERES LISTA! ¡¿Quien es?!-le pregunto sarcásticamente-¡UN IMBECIL!-le grito Scorpius.

-¡Tu no tienes el derecho para juzgar si es imbécil o no!-le grito furiosa Rose.

-¡¿Que no lo tengo?!-pregunto de forma retórica Scorpius-¡PUES SI! ¡ESE TIO ME HA HECHO LA VIDA IMPOSIBLE DESDE QUE ENTRE EN GRYFFINDOR! ¡CASI MATA A AURUM POR SER MI MASCOTA! ¡TODOS LOS MALDITOS DIAS ME RECUERDA QUE NO SOY LO SUFICIENTEMENTE BUENO PARA SER TU AMIGO PORQUE MI PADRE FUE UN MORTIFAGO!

-No lo recordaba…-dijo Rose bajando la mirada.

-¡ESTOY MAS QUE HARTO DE LA GENTE QUE ME REPITE ESO!-le grito Scorpius mientras se quitaba las protecciones y le enseñaba los brazos a Rose-¡MIRA!-le grito enseñándole los brazos, parecía que había recibido varios golpes-¡JAMES Y FRED ME HAN RETADO Y VAPULEADO A BLUDGERS PORQUE NO QUIEREN QUE ME ACERQUE A TI DESDE LO QUE PASO CON LILY! ¡MI PADRE ME REPITE UNA Y OTRA VEZ QUE TU PADRE NUNCA JAMAS ME ACEPTARA! ¡ESTOY HARTO DE LA GENTE QUE MURMURA A NUESTRAS ESPALDAS Y FINJO QUE NO OIGO LO QUE DICEN! SABES QUE DICEN, ¿VERDAD? ¡LA HIJA DE LOS WEASLEY CON EL RENEGADO DE LOS MALFOY! ¡EL NUNCA ESTARA A SU ALTURA!

-Scor, eso no me importa…-le dijo Rose en un susurro.

-¡PUES A MI SI!-le grito Scorpius-¡DIME! ¿QUIEN TIENE LA MISMA VARITA QUE TU? YO, ¿QUIÉN TE PROTEGIO DE LOS LESTRANGE? YO, ¿QUIÉN TE REGALO A SIUS? YO, ¿QUIÉN TE REGALO LA MEJOR ESCOBA INIMAGINABLE? YO, ¿QUIÉN TE PROTEGIO EN LA FINAL DE QUIDDITCH EN SEGUNDO? YO, ¿QUIÉN TE PROTEGIO DE TEDDY? YO-le soltó con rabia, amargura y remordimiento a Rose-¿QUIEN TE CONSOLO ANTE THOR Y PERSIGUIO EL AÑO PASADO? ¿QUIEN TE DEFENDIO? ¿A QUIEN LE TORTURARON Y CASI ACABA SIENDO PASTO DE VAMPIROS POR IR DETRÁS DE TI? ¡SOLO YO! ¡NADIE MAS QUE YO!-le grito Scorpius fuera de si-¡Y AUN HAY GENTE QUE DICE QUE NO MERECES TENER UN AMIGO COMO YO! ¡PERO NADIE HA HECHO LO QUE HICE YO!

-Scorpius, por favor…-le suplico Rose, pero no dejo que las lagrimas salieran de sus ojos, tenía razón en todo…

-¡¿Y QUE HAS HECHO TU POR MI?!-le pregunto Scorpius vociferando-pasearte con Kurt Lance…-añadió con resentimiento.

-¡Scorpius!-le grito Rose con frustración-¡No es lo que crees…!

-Tienen razón… todos-le dijo Scorpius con voz fría y dura, aparto las manos de Rose de un mal gesto-no vales lo que he hecho por ti…-sentencio con voz dura y seca.

Rose sintió como una punzada abrasiva en medio del cuerpo, Scorpius se dio la vuelta y no volvió la mirada ni una vez atrás, ahora dejo que salieran lagrimas de sus ojos, todo era cierto, pero Scorpius no quiso escucharla, no le importo lo que debía decirle, ella nunca le pidió todo eso, ni que la defendiera siempre, ni que la siguiera, ni a Sius, ni su escoba… nada, eso lo había hecho el porque si, ella nunca se lo había pedido… jamás se lo había pedido, pero lo había aceptado sin más… nunca pensó que Scorpius hacia todo eso para demostrarle a los demás que era el mejor, no por ella, Rose sabía que había llegado el punto y final de su amistad con Scorpius, se acabo y desgraciadamente alguien había escuchado la discusión, la última persona que Rose quería en el mundo…

Lía Borgia le miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras limpiaba con desgana una pequeña placa… ese día tenia castigo en la sala de los trofeos del séptimo piso.

-Creo que voy a sacar buen provecho de estos castigos…


	13. Orientación

Marzo había llegado, pero a nadie parecía importarle demasiado los exámenes que se acercaban cada vez mas o lo duras que se estaban volviendo algunas clases… no, por lo visto el castillo había encontrado una forma de distraerse de esas obligaciones… y para colmo de Albus resultaba que volvía a ser parte de su familia, ahora Rose y Scorpius.

-… por lo visto estaba con Lance, su compañero

-… que se cree Malfoy, nunca me dio buena espina

-Borgia dice que…

-Es que no se van a hartar de cotillear…-suspiro Eleine molesta, porque habían dejado atrás a un grupo de chicos y chicas cuchicheando.

-Los rumores son es pasatiempo preferido del colegio…-añadió Albus molesto, acababa de fulminar con la mirada a Kurt Lance que paso a su lado con sus amigos- por lo menos Rose le dio un buen merecido a ese mentiroso…-Lance había mentido a Rose, Fred y James nunca habían ido a Hogsmeade, se quedaron en el castillo, mientras que Lance le dijo que estaban en Sortilegios para convencerla y poder quedar con ella.

-Albus…-suspiro Eleine-no te metas en más problemas, ahora lo que menos necesitamos es alimentar los malditos rumores…

-Malfoy se merecía…-dijo una chica de sexto.

-¡Es que no tienes vida propia!-le grito frustrada Eleine a la chica que la miro sorprendida-¡o es que tu vida es tan aburrida que necesitas animarla con las vidas ajenas!-le soltó media molesta a la chica

-Eli, vamos-dijo Albus al momento mientras la cogía de la cintura y apuro el paso para salir lo antes posible del saturado corredor-¿sabes?, no deberías pedirme que me tranquilice si tú misma pierdes los nervios ¿no?-le pregunto con una sonrisa burlona.

-Ya lo sé…-suspiro Eleine, pero ambos se pararon al momento al ver que de la clase de Encantamientos entraban enormes y pesados libros flotando-¿Señor, necesita ayuda?-pregunto con amabilidad Eleine mientras se asomaba a la puerta de la clase.

-¡Oh!-dijo emocionado el pequeño Flitwick una vez que los vio en la puerta-Señorita Prince, pase-pidió el pequeño profesor, Albus se quedo mirando dubitativo-Señor Potter si lo desea puede acompañarnos-le invito con amabilidad y Albus entro sin más.

-Perdone, profesor… ¿que desea?-le pregunto Eleine con respecto y amabilidad, Albus se rió, le parecía increíble que su profesor favorito fuera el pequeño Flitwick siendo su padre el favorito de la mayoría, aunque Albus reconocía que con todo su favorita era la Señora Prince, pero no se lo había dicho a nadie y no lo haría.

-Lo cierto es que tenía planeado citarla, pero como ya está usted aquí, hablaremos…-siguió el pequeño Flitwick mientras observaba como los enormes volúmenes se depositaban con agilidad y tranquilidad sobre sus correspondientes lugares, Albus estaba más que seguro que cualquier de esos libros pesaba más que el propio Flitwick.

-Disculpe pero sigo sin entenderle…-añadió Eleine un tanto confusa, miro a Albus y este se encogió de hombros sin saber de qué se trataba.

-Pues quería citarla a razón de la carrera profesional que tomara después de la escuela, ya que se acercan los importantísimos exámenes del…-siguió el profesor.

-… TIMO-concluyeron a la vez Eleine y Albus con agobio, lo cierto es que Albus sentía punzada en la cabeza al imaginarse lo que tenía que estudiar.

-Exacto-dijo el profesor con una sonrisa piadosa.

-Pensé que de esto hablaría con la jefa de mi casa, la profesora Vector-le dijo Eleine un poco confusa.

-Si, eso era así hasta el año pasado, en el que su padre propuso la norma cuando era Director, sentencio que los profesores debían elegir a sus mejores alumnos en las distintas asignaturas y ayudarles a elegir el camino más propicio para ellos-prosiguió el pequeño Flitwick-y este año sigue vigente la norma ya que Minerva la considero un buen acierto y he de decir que también lo creo-dijo sin más.

-Se lo agradezco profesor-dijo Eleine un poco colorada, Albus intento no reírse-pero seguro que tiene mejores alumnos…

-No, usted es la mejor de la clase, tiene encanto y soltura, buena maestría con los conocimientos, en resumen, tiene mucho talento y potencial en mi clase-dijo el profesor mientras se subía encima de todos sus libros, Eleine se sonrojo un poco mas, Albus admiro en parte la agilidad del anciano profesor para subirse allí-así que tome asiento Señorita-le invito Flitwick y Eleine se sentó enfrente de su mesa-Potter, ocupe un lugar el que quiera-dijo sin más y Albus se sentó en su sitio, la verdad tenia curiosidad por lo que Eleine quería dedicarse, ella nunca le dijo nada al respecto- muy bien, Señorita Prince, ¿a que desea dedicarse al salir de la escuela?-le pregunto con amabilidad.

-Lo cierto es que no lo he pensado… sinceramente no lo sé-dijo Eleine dubitativa.

-¿Que le gusta?-le pregunto sin más Flitwick

-No sabía decirle una cosa en concreto…-dijo Eleine suspirando.

-Veo que es un mar de dudas-observo el profesor Flitwick con una sonrisa- para esto precisamente fue diseñada la nueva norma, ¿me permite una sugerencia?-le pregunto con cuidado.

-Claro-dijo Eleine esperanzadora.

-La docencia -dijo sin más Flitwick.

-¿Ser profesora?-pregunto Eleine sorprendida, Albus dejo escapar una sonrisa y Eleine le regaño con la mirada, Albus sabia porque, no quería que la comparasen con sus padres-Señor, ¿Por qué piensa eso?-le pregunto al momento-Creo que no, ya que mis padres...

-No lo digo por esa razón-añadió Flitwick con paciencia mientras hacía levitar hacia él unos papeles- de verdad pienso que sería una profesora de Encantamientos muy buena y en esto me baso, las calificaciones del Señor Potter-dijo Flitwick mientras exhibía los trabajos de Albus, este se acerco, sabía que sus trabajos en esa asignatura deseaban mucho que desear pero no sabía porque se le atascaba sin remedio esa asignatura-el Señor Potter en su primer año, no subió del Aceptable y he de reconocer que su examen me dejo muy decepcionado-Albus noto como las orejas se le ponían coloradas, no sabía en que ayudaría eso a Eleine-y así sucesivamente, en tercero la primera mitad del año fue de un Desastroso, pero en los finales salvo el suspenso-le dijo mientras le miraba por encima de sus gafas, Eleine le miro de forma parecida a como le miraría su abuela-pero en este año, desde navidades sus notas han mejorado casi milagrosamente, ha conseguido superar en Aceptable y en los últimos trabajos fueron de Supera las Expectativas, pero en concreto el último me halaga decir que le he puesto un Extraordinario…

-¡¿Que?!-pregunto Albus incrédulo, en su vida tuvo Extraordinarios, sus mejores notas siempre habían sido en Defensa y solo Supera las Expectativas (la Señora Prince nunca puso un Extraordinario a nadie, ni a Borgia).

-Estoy segura que eso se debe a que Albus se esforzó mas…-dijo Eleine sin querer ilusionarse.

-No-dijo Albus y el profesor Flitwick ahora a la vez.

-El Señor Potter mejoro con su ayuda Señorita Prince, ya que en clase le noto distraído-dijo sin más el profesor Flitwick, no le gritaba, incluso ni le miraba mal, pero Albus se avergonzó un poco mas-creo que usted, tiene talento, se trata solo de una sugerencia-dijo el profesor Flitwick convocando un pequeño librito-creo que tiene un don y no debería desmerecerlo en absoluto-le dijo entregándole el librito-esto es una guía de la Escuela de Encantamientos de Londres, yo he estudiado allí, quiero que lo piense y que en nuestra cita requerida me dé una conclusión-le dijo con amabilidad el profesor Flitwick con su voz de pito-ahora pueden irse, seguro que se mueren de hambre tanto como yo-les dijo sin más y dejo que se fueran.

-Al…-le dijo Eleine de forma pensativa mientras bajaban la escalera hacia el Gran Comedor-¿tu me ves como profesora?

-Como profesora no lo sé…-le dijo Albus impresionado-pero creo que puedes hacer milagros… ¡tengo un Extraordinario!

La comida fue bastante incómoda, como las que últimamente tenia Albus, por fidelidad y amistad siempre se sentaba con Scorpius, pocas veces eran acompañados por alguien mas aunque ocasionalmente estaban con ellos Jaeson o Lorcan, mientras miraba como casi en la otra punta de la mesa estaban Rose y Eleine, con Alice. Albus reconocía que cuando se entero de la discusión de Scorpius con Rose se enfado muchísimo con él, no tenía derecho a criticar a su prima de esa forma porque había salido con alguien que no le caía bien, Rose pensaba lo mismo de Zabini y la había respetado hasta que acabaron con su relación, Scorpius incluso se mostró borde con él, pero Albus le soporto, el lo había hecho también y pasados unos días se comportaba de forma normal, hasta algunas veces se mostraba arrepentido, pero no le pedía disculpas a Rose.

Por lo parte de Rose, Albus reconocía que su prima si sabia actuar, no dejo que le afectase y hacía gala de una increíble fuerza de voluntad para no maldecir a diestro y siniestro a todos los que rumoreaban a sus espaldas, también había ignorado completamente a Kurt Lance y había dejado categóricamente de hablarse con Fred y James, Albus pensaba que se lo merecían, pero Scorpius era igual de bravucón que ellos, en el fondo se debatía a si mismo quien tenía más culpa en todo eso.

Acabo la comida y Albus dejo que las chicas cogieran ventaja hacia la clase de Historia de la Magia, Albus ya sabía cuál era una de las asignaturas que iba a suspender con toda seguridad.

Al salir del Gran Comedor vieron un ajetreo un poco impropio en el tablón de anuncios enfrente del Gran Comedor.

-¿Que pasa?-le pregunto Scorpius con curiosidad.

-Ni la más mínima idea…-pero a los oídos de Albus empezaba a escuchar "Potter" y no le hacía ni la más mínima ilusión.

-Son las listas de orientación-les informo Ángela Cuddy que había salido del montón de gente- yo tengo con la profesora Vector… en cambio tu…

-El favorito de la Señora Prince…-dijo de forma maliciosa Borgia-veo que los favoritismos quedan en familia…

-Déjale Lía-le grito Eleine que había salido de la multitud con Rose

-¿Que vas a decir tu?-dijo con sarcasmo Borgia a Eleine-yo soy mucho mejor que él en todo y me tengo que conformar… con Longbottom…-soltó con desprecio.

-No vuelvas a decir su nombre en ese tono-le amenazo Rose furiosa.

-Valla no eras tan dura la ultima vez… si no recuerdo mal habías escapado llorando… como la inútil de Eleine-dijo con voz asesina Borgia y ahora no solo Rose la apuntaba, sino Albus también.

-¡Albus por favor!-le dijo inmediatamente Eleine mientras bajaba su brazo.

-Ya basta-dijo una voz calmada pero distante y fría, el Señor Homelore les presenciaba desde la entrada al patio principal, Albus pensó que era la primera vez que le veía pasear, siempre le había visto en su aula- todos a sus destinos, ahora-sentencio sin mas mientras les miraba de forma penetrante.

Las chicas se fueron de las primeras, pero Albus y Scorpius se acercaron al panel para echar un vistazo a sus visitas, mientras el profesor Homelore no les quitaba la vista de encima…

Era cierto, la Señora Prince le había convocado, exclusivamente a él, no había nadie más en la lista, la entrevista seria después de la clase del día siguiente, Scorpius por el contrario tenia la vista con Matt, a Albus no le sorprendió, ya que Scorpius era el más entusiasta de su asignatura, Rose también tenía la vista con el profesor Longbottom esa misma tarde como Borgia y Eleine como ya sabía con el pequeño Flitwick, los cierto es que Longbottom y Matt se repartían a la mayoría de alumnos, en cambio el Señor Homelore no había convocado a nadie, era el único profesor que lo había hecho, debía de pensar que nadie estaba a la altura.

-Scor, ¿Por qué la Señora Prince me ha llamado?-pregunto un tanto nervioso Albus, se le había pasado todo tipo de cosas por la cabeza, pero no podía negar que Borgia estaba en lo cierto, ella era mejor que él en la asignatura

-No lo sé-le contesto Scorpius con aire distraído, Albus pensó que se debía por la información que Borgia había facilitado de Rose.

* * *

Rose caminaba hacia su vista con el profesor Longbottom, estaba meditando sobre lo que deseaba hacer después de Hogwarts, cuando se cruzo con Borgia que la miro de forma maliciosa.

Rose apuro el paso para cruzarse con ella y ignorarla, desde lo que había pasado con Scorpius no había parado de provocarla, pero no quería ceder ante esa, se había hecho la promesa a si misma de que no dejaría que nunca más Scorpius le afectase de esa forma.

Llego a los invernaderos, miro a través de las cristaleras, no sabía dónde y en que invernadero iba a estar el profesor Longbottom cuando la puerta del invernadero 3 se abrió y le vio asomándose.

-Rose-le llamo contento el profesor Longbottom- aquí-le indico y Rose camino hasta el, a pesar de que intentaba sonreírle con normalidad tenía el rostro contrariado, Rose recordó que Borgia acababa de irse y pensó que tal vez le había faltado el respecto.

-¿Estas bien?-le pregunto al momento Rose preocupada mientras remiraba con atención.

-¡Claro que si Rose!-le contesto con mucha efusividad, tanta que Rose seguía sin creerle.

-¿Borgia…?-intento preguntar Rose.

-Una chica lista, lo reconozco, por lo visto está interesada en ser auror… pero me temo que con su falta de disciplina y humanidad no llegara a nada, lastima, podría ser muy buena si se lo proponía-dijo pensativamente el profesor Longbottom, pero Rose diviso en su cajón abierto con una fotografía y debajo el emblema de El Quisquilloso, le parecía raro, sabía que la Señora Scamander le enviaba fotografías si descubrían nuevas plantas mágicas, pero era todo lo contrario, un torreón rodeado de llamas, el profesor Longbottom al darse cuenta de lo que Rose miraba, cerro el cajón de golpe sin miramientos-vamos al tema que nos preocupa-dijo sin más con aspecto serio, Rose bajo la mirada, era raro verle así-¿que quieres hacer después de la escuela?-le pregunto directamente.

-No lo sé con seguridad…-dijo Rose sinceramente, pero aun seguía con esa imagen en la mente, ese torreón le era muy familiar, era la propia sucursal de El Quisquilloso, era la imprenta de Lovegood- Neville-le dijo directamente Rose al darse cuenta-¿eso era la casa de la Señora Scamander?-pregunto Rose señalando al cajón.

-Luna está bien-dijo el profesor Longbottom al momento

-Pero, ¿y el fuego?-le pregunto Rose preocupada.

-Luna tiene toda clase de bichos en su casa, cualquiera ha provocado el fuego, Rose quiero que te centres en esto-le pidió serio una vez más el profesor Longbottom, Rose lo hizo, pero aun no se mostraba convencida.

-Me gustaría hacer algo bueno por lo demás…-dijo Rose pensativamente, el profesor Longbottom le miro sin entenderla-me gustaría ser Sanadora… o algo que ver con la Medimagia…

-¡Muy bien Rose!-le felicito el profesor Longbottom-pero he de informarte que es de las carreras más difíciles, son casi la elite, las asignaturas que necesitas son las principales, Defensa, Transformaciones, Herbología y Encantamientos, pero la más importante para ingresar es sin dudas Pociones, debes conseguir un Extraordinario en esta asignatura, con el resto te aceptaran con Supera las Expectativas, nota que sobre pasas con tranquilidad…- a Rose le dio una punzada… un Extraordinario en Pociones siempre era difícil, pero ese año más que nunca gracias al profesor Homelore, Rose pensó que su ambición de ser Sanadora se había quedado en nada.

-Pero Pociones…-dijo Rose con un hilo en la voz.

-Inténtalo, sabemos que el Señor Homelore es un hombre difícil, pero piensa que una poción que para él es de un mediocre Aceptable para el comité es más que un Extraordinario -le animo el profesor Longbottom.

-¿Piensas que tengo posibilidades?-le pregunto Rose dudosa.

-Por supuesto que si, Rose-le animo el profesor Longbottom- cuando Slughorn vivía siempre te ponía la nota máxima, Extraordinario, que también tienes en mi asignatura, Encantamientos y Transformaciones, si mantienes el Supera las Expectativas de Aldara Prince no encontraras problemas, solo esfuérzate y da lo mejor de ti-le aconsejo su padrino y Rose asintió un poco más animada, aunque la imagen del torreón en llamas no desaparecía de su mente.

-Neville-le dijo con confianza Rose-¿que criatura provoco esas llamas?-le pregunto una vez más Rose, el se dio la vuelta y se sentó en la silla.

-Rose vuelve a tus clases-le dijo sin mas mientras cogía algunas raquíticas plantitas y las abonaba, Rose le obedeció, pocas veces se mostraba así de serio, pero no iba a olvidar esa imagen.

* * *

La clase de Defensa del día siguiente había sido de las más duras y divertidas de todas las que Albus había tenido, la Señora Prince había organizado una pequeña competición de duelos como preparación para el examen práctico que tendrían en Junio en el TIMO, claro está sin avisar.

Primero se enfrentarían los chicos entre si, como había mayoría aplastante de Hufflepuff en la clase, la primera ronda fueron las diferentes casas de Hogwarts contra Hufflepuff, Albus no tuvo problemas para vencer a su contrincante, ni Scorpius tampoco, pero los que si habían caído para regocijo de Albus habían sido Flint y Goyle, dejándole como único representante de Slytherin, también pasaron la ronda tres de los compañeros de Scorpius, entre ellos Kurt Lance y de Ravenclaw, pasaron dos de cuatro, uno de ellos Albus ya le conocía y era Mike Abercrombie.

La segunda Ronda de Albus volvió a ser contra un chico tímido de Hufflepuff, al que ahora si le había dado más problemas de los que tenía en mente, pero había pasado, Albus quería dar una buena impresión, ya que su vista de orientación la tenia después de esa clase, Scorpius también se enfrento con un chico de Hufflepuff y había pasado, y las Rondas siguieron hasta que por fin quedaron ocho para entrar en la semifinal.

-Potter de Slytherin contra Aban de Gryffindor-le dijo la Señora Prince con su voz cruel, Albus salió al medio de la clase en frente debía batirse en duelo con Mohamed, compañero de Scorpius.

Albus le venció en un duelo que le pareció muy complicado, ya que Aban resulto ser muy esquivo, pero el único hechizo _Desmaius_ de Albus que le dio le venció. Scorpius se enfrento con un chico de Hufflepuff, Derek Blackman que resulto un duro rival, Albus por unos momentos pensó que le ganaba a Scorpius, pero no tenía tan buenos reflejos como un cazador de quidditch y le venció, otro combate muy igualado fue el de los hermanos Abercrombie, el prefecto de Ravenclaw contra en de Hufflepuff, gano Mike a su hermano y el último duelo era un chico altísimo de Hufflepuff, Zac Spenser, contra Kurt Lance este ultimo gano a Zac porque él se había golpeado la cabeza contra un objeto de la Señora Prince y parecía un poco ido. La Señora Prince se acerco y con un gesto de su brazo volvió a la normalidad, Albus por si acaso no se acercaría a esa cosa más.

Albus miro a los semifinalistas y estuvo tentado el también a reírse como ya hacían algunos de clase, la casualidad quiso, que Scorpius y Albus se enfrentaran a los dos chicos que mas despreciaban, Scorpius y Lance, y el mismo contra Mike Abercrombie, el chico que le había pedido salir a Eleine varias veces.

-No quiero que dos alumnos de la misma casa de enfrenten-tacho categóricamente la Señora Prince, porque Lance y Scorpius habían dado un paso al frente para batirse en duelo-Scorpius Malfoy de Gryffindor contra Mike Abercrombie de Ravenclaw, de este duelo saldrá el primer finalista-informo la Señora Prince con su voz distante y fría, Albus lo lamento un poco, quería luchar contra Scorpius, pero si los dos ganaban, se enfrentarían en la final.

El duelo fue el más reñido de todos los que Albus había visto, examino bien a los dos, Scorpius de verdad era muy bueno y no solo utilizaba hechizos de Defensa, sino transformaciones que desconcertaban a su rival, por la contra Mike era muy disciplinado y ejecutaba hechizos de forma sobre prefecta, pero el duelo se lo llevo una vez mas Scorpius con ovación por parte de todos.

Ahora era el turno de Albus contra Lance, y Albus se propuso a machacar a ese chico en nombre de su mejor amigo y de su prima favorita y así fue, Albus estaba seguro de que Kurt no habría ganado a Zac Spenser sin el accidente de este, no era mal duelista, pero dejo mucho que desear a Albus, pero el _Expelliarmus_ mezclado con el _Confundus_, estaba seguro de que había sido como poco… mareante, si siquiera fue capaz de levantarse del suelo una vez acabado el duelo.

-Potter y Malfoy-dijo la profesor Prince, Albus se sonrojo ante el clamor de sus compañeras y se rió al ver la cara de Eleine, ¿estaba celosa?, e intercambio un guiño con su prima Rose, parecía conforme con su duelo particular-el que gane se llevara cincuenta puntos a su casa y… un Extraordinario-añadió sin más interés, Albus y Scorpius intercambiaron una mirada avariciosa, le daba igual que fuera Scorpius su contrincante, quería esa nota.

El duelo con Scorpius resulto el más difícil con diferencia, Albus admiraba los buenos reflejos de su contrincante, los hechizos de Scorpius no eran muy potentes, así que con un simple escudo se defendía, pero este al ser tan rápido, hacia perder la concentración, Albus empezó a impacientarse, era el décimo hechizo de los suyos que no le daba, Albus admiro la técnica de Scorpius, por lo visto quería desesperar a sus rivales, el no conocía tantos hechizos como Scorpius, pero tenía algo que el no, le conocía y sabia que su carácter le delataba, así que fue más astuto que él, ya que en Scorpius era alarmante la ausencia de hechizos defensivos.

-_Accio varita de Scorpius_-convoco sin más Albus y la varita de Scorpius voló hasta su mano ante las risas de los presentes, Scorpius se quedo helado por la sorpresa y con un pequeño hechizo zancadilla lo arrincono.

-Potter ha ganado-relato sin más la Señora Prince, no parecía ni un mínimo emocionada, pero Albus había ganado, se llevaba cincuenta puntos a Slytherin y su segundo Extraordinario y más en Defensa.

Albus recibió las ovaciones de todos sus compañeros aunque algunos, (los de Gryffindor y Slytherin) se burlaban un poco de Scorpius por haber sido derrotado de esa forma tan infantil, así que Albus se adelanto a ayudar a su amigo.

-Lo siento-le dijo Albus mientras le ayudaba a levantarse, Scorpius no parecía molesto.

-Ha estado genial, enhorabuena-le dijo Scorpius conforme cuando se guardo su varita, pero en un susurro añadió-pero la próxima vez lánzame a la otra punta de la clase… no me ridiculices…

-No quería hacerte daño-dijo Albus preocupado.

-Muy amable-dijo Scorpius sarcásticamente-pero pensé que en tu familia era deporte olímpico tiro al Malfoy…

Después de la competición de los chicos era el turno de las chicas, como habían hecho ellos, todos contra Hufflepuff, pero la chica que le tocaba batirse con Borgia se rindió sin más y se negó a combatir ante la sonrisa socarrona de Borgia, Albus era el que menos culpaba a la chica y en parte agradecía que Eleine no tuviera que enfrentarse a Borgia por ser las dos de Slytherin, estaba muy preocupado por su prima, lo cierto es que Albus pensó que no había necesidad de esas Rondas, Borgia iba a ganar.

La chica no peleo contra Borgia, con lo cual paso, también lo hicieron Rose y Eleine, también Ángela, la novia de James y quienes habían caído fueron tres de las compañeras de Rose, Alexia Goyle y las de Ravenclaw pasaron las cuatro. La siguiente Ronda a Eleine le toco contra una de Ravenclaw a la que gano y Rose se volvió a enfrentar a una chica de Hufflepuff a la que venció sin problemas, ahora la chica que se enfrentaba a Borgia planto cara, pero el combate no había durado mucho. Las Rondas siguieron, Eleine, Rose, Ángela y Borgia pasaban sin problemas, hasta que quedaron ocho chicas.

Por Slytherin estaban Eleine y Borgia, por Gryffindor Rose y Claudia Stenson, por Hufflepuff solo Megan Bones y Ángela Cuddy, Betsy Lu y Kathy Coen por Ravenclaw, Albus no se imagino que sus compañeras de Ravenclaw fueran tan buenas, ahora si le preocupaba la perspectiva de que Borgia se enfrentase a Rose.

-Borgia de Slytherin contra Ángela Cuddy de Ravenclaw-dijo la Señora Prince, Albus se puso nervioso, miro a Ángela que parecía indecisa, e inmediatamente recordó el accidente de ella contra Borgia, donde Alice Longbottom la había ayudado.

-Longbottom no está aquí-dijo el alto Borgia y sus amigos de Slytherin empezaron a reírse, a Albus se le empezó a hervir la sangre y los demás miraban confusos, por lo visto muy pocos sabia lo de ese accidente.

-No la necesito-le dijo con seguridad Ángela pero noto su voz entrecortada.

El combate comenzó de la misma forma en que acabo, con una rapidez y potencia que rallaba lo cruel, Borgia había lanzado a Ángela al otro lado de la clase, Albus fue el primero que llego a su lado.

-Potter-le llamo la Señora Prince con su voz fría y distante-¿recuerda lo que le he dicho en su primer día aquí?-Albus asintió una vez, recordó que la clase estaba dotada de hechizos de protección, caer al suelo en esa clase no hacía daño-pues deje el inútil complejo de caballero andante en esta clase de lado-sentencio de forma desdeñosa, Albus noto que se ruborizo muchísimo, pero ayudo a Ángela a levantarse.

-Gracias, Albus-dijo sin más Ángela, parecía pensativa

Los duelos siguieron, Rose se enfrento a Betsy Lu y salió ganadora, mientras que Eleine a la chica de Hufflepuff y también le venció, en cambio Claudia Stenson fue derrotada por Kathy Coen, Albus escucho decir a Mike a sus espaldas que Kathy Coen deseaba ser auror porque era una duelista impresionante, la campeona de Ravenclaw y Albus no pudo estar más de acuerdo.

Pero en la semifinal que disputo contra Borgia, Kathy fue derrotada, pero por primera vez Albus vio con alegría que a Borgia se le había borrado la sonrisa de la cara, se había tomado en serio a la campeona de Ravenclaw y no había sido para menos, esa chica era muy fuerte.

-Prince contra Weasley-dijo la Señora Prince, Albus se quedo asombrado, Rose y Eleine se iban a enfrentar en las semifinales, así que una de las dos se iban a enfrentar a Borgia y Albus estaba indeciso, no quería que ninguna lo hiciera.

Ese duelo había sido el más largo y apasionante con diferencia de todos, Eleine hacia levitar todo tipo de objetos que Rose esquivaba como hacía con bludgers, mientras que Rose le lanzaba potentísimos hechizos para desestabilizar a Eleine, Albus reconocía que el fuerte de Eleine era la magia defensiva, pero Rose tenía el perfecto equilibrio, además por lo que demostraba estaba deseosa de enfrentarse a Borgia, cosa que Eleine también pudo notar, Rose había ganado, pero Albus sospechaba que se lo había puesto fácil Eleine y deseaba que solo él se diera cuenta.

-Borgia y Weasley-dijo la profesora Prince-el mismo regalo, las mismas condiciones y juego limpio-añadió con un tono amenazante, Albus estaba seguro que Lía Borgia se sintió aludida.

-Muy bien Eli-le felicito Scorpius, el no había notado nada.

-Estoy preocupado por Rose…-le sincero Albus al oído de Eleine una vez que la Señora Prince le dio la espalda, a pesar que no le gustaba nada a Albus, reconocía que Eleine tenía ciertos conocimientos que le hacían un rival más fuerte ante Borgia, sin contar que una vez la que la había vencido.

-Se que Rose lo hará bien, no te preocupes, Albus-le dijo sin más Eleine con seguridad.

El duelo había empezado, todos se apelotonaban en el límite del escudo donde dentro combatían Rose y Borgia, Rose lo estaba dando el todo por el todo para vencer a Borgia, pero esta rechazaba sus hechizos con cierta facilidad aunque lo estaba haciendo muy bien Rose, parecía que no tenía intención de rendirse, pero Borgia juzgo mal a Rose, esta consiguió hacer caer la cera de las velas de la lámpara del techo sobre Borgia y a esta no le gusto.

-_Naarmuja_-grito furiosa Borgia, de su varita se crearon pequeños dientes de roca oscuros que se dirigían a Rose como una lluvia, Albus grito como Eleine y Scorpius, no conocían ese hechizo y por la cara de pavor de Rose, ella tampoco.

-Borgia-dijo la Señora Prince, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se coló en medio del duelo y difumino el ataque de Borgia antes de que llegase a Rose-quedas descalificada-dijo en su tono frió y distante, pero Albus observo que no parecía enfadada.

-Esto era un duelo-dijo Borgia frustrada.

-No se trataba de un duelo real…-dijo la Señora Prince en un tono cruel-Weasley ha ganado.

-Por el momento-añadió Borgia enfadada.

-La clase ha acabado-dijo la Señora Prince con su tono duro e instantes después sonó la campana-fuera-sentencio sin más.

La primera en salir fue Borgia a la que sus amigos siguieron al momento, Albus se acerco a Rose preocupado, al igual que Eleine, en cambio Scorpius se quedo plantado sin moverse.

-Rosie, ¿te encuentras bien?-le pregunto Eleine preocupada.

-Si, claro…-dijo Rose un poco aturdida-Señora Prince…-dijo Rose con voz dudosa-¿que clase de hechizo…?

-En finlandés, Naarmuja significa arañazos, no es magia negra, pero nunca reconocerías tu rostro ante un espejo, las secuelas son irreversibles-dijo con un tono gutural que le dio un escalofrió a Albus, la Señora Prince no parecía ni impresionada ni molesta por los conocimientos de Borgia, sino interesada.

-¿Cómo sabe Borgia eso?-le pregunto Eleine molesta a su madre.

-Por la misma razón que tu también conoces cosas que no te incumben-le contesto en un tono duro y áspero, Eleine se sonrojo, Albus sabia a lo que se refería pero no le gustaba como se lo había dicho-Potter, acompáñeme, el resto no les necesito aquí-sentencio mientras caminaba hacia su sitio con su soberana seguridad y desprecio.

Albus se despidió de sus amigos y se acerco a la Señora Prince, sabía que no iba a ser una buena entrevista, ni siquiera entendía porque tenía la entrevista con ella, la Señora Prince le hizo un gesto con el brazo haciendo aparecer una silla, Albus lo interpreto como una invitación a sentarse y ella se quedo mirando un punto fijo seria pero no le dijo nada.

-Profesora…-empezó Albus con curiosidad, intentando sonar amable-¿Por qué me ha convocado solo a mi?-le pregunto con tranquilidad, pero ella seguía sin alterarse ni lo más mínimo.

-Me remito a hoy, eres el mejor de esta clase-contesto secamente la Señora Prince.

-Pero Borgia…-siguió diciendo Albus dudoso.

-Yo no le he enseñado nada, con lo cual no es mi alumna-dijo con contundencia la Señora Prince.

-Pero sigo sin entender-le dijo Albus algo impresionado, era cierto, Lía Borgia tenía sus propios hechizos y ninguno lo aprendió de la clase de la Señora Prince.

-Potter, te he puesto en la lista haciendo un favor al Ministerio-le dijo directamente- encajas en el perfil de Inefable Ministerial-dijo la Señora Prince, Albus se quedo impresionado con lo que le dijo, los Inefables son los responsables del Departamento de Misterios.

-¿Cómo…?-le pregunto entre sorprendido y preocupado Albus-¿que es lo que hacen los Inefables?

-No puedo facilitar esa información-dijo sin más la Señora Prince.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué yo?-le pregunto Albus todavía más confuso y reconocía que intrigado.

-Porque yo lo he juzgado así-concluyo misteriosamente la Señora Prince, a Albus le seguía resultando una respuesta poco satisfactoria-si no te interesa no veo mal futuro el tuyo como auror-le contesto sin más la Señora Prince.

-No quiero ser auror-tacho categóricamente Albus, su padre lo era y su hermano seguro que lo acabaría siendo, no quería ser un mas en su familia-Señora, ¿puede darme una remota idea de lo que guarda el Departamento de Misterios?

-Misterios-concluyo simplemente la Señora Prince- sobre el tiempo, el espacio, el futuro, las emociones, el raciocinio humano y la muerte…-concluyo de forma misteriosa-pocas mentes pueden soportar lo que se esconde allí, no me piden un alumno que sea capaz, sino reflexivo, humano y fuerte-Albus se sorprendía a cada palabra que decía-de todos eres el único en que valoro estas actitudes, para lo que veras allí aquí no puedo prepararte, pero creo que eres el único que puede hacer frente a lo que veras y tu mente con la capacidad de aceptar-dijo con decisión y contundencia, su voz era la misma, pero ahora se mostraba firme y convencida-pero siempre puedes optar otro camino-añadió como si nada- píenselo Potter…

Albus se quedo meditando unos segundos, no tenía una idea aproximada de lo que quería dedicarse al acabar la escuela, lo único que sabía con seguridad era que no quería ser un Potter mas, sino destacar… pero Inefable… pensaba que era… misterioso y le gustaba esa idea, pero había algo que necesitaba saber y ese era de los mejores momentos.

-Perdone, ¿puedo preguntarle algo?-le pregunto Albus, la Señora Prince ahora le miro de forma directa, Albus tuvo la impresión de que ya sabía lo que le preguntaría-¿mi madre…?

-Potter, ¿aun no lo saben? ¿Su padre no lo ha mencionado en sus cartas?-le pregunto ahora un tanto confusa la Señora Prince, pero sin perder sus tintes amenazantes en cada pregunta.

-No-le dijo Albus al momento-¿Por qué?-le pregunto Albus algo asustado-¡¿Que ha pasado?!-le pregunto sin moderar la voz, empezaba a comprimírsele el pecho.

-Debe ser el Señor Potter y no yo el que se lo diga-dijo la Señora Prince, en su rostro inhumano Albus distinguió lo que le pareció un escollo de lastima en medio de tanta crueldad.

-¿Que le ha pasado?-pregunto alarmado Albus.

-No ha sido una buena decisión-le contesto la Señora Prince con su voz menos cruel, como si pensase que así sería más amable su respuesta pero a Albus le parecía aun más cruel al notar ese cambio-pero fue la única en esa situación…


	14. Ni un recuerdo

Albus estaba plantado en la mesa de la cocina con su padre enfrente, mientras notaba a su hermanita sollozar a su lado, pero conteniéndose, en cambio el seguía en silencio, sentía tan dolorida la garganta que le parecía imposible decir nada o gritar, en cambio su hermano opto por vagar por toda la cocina como un perro herido y rabioso por ello.

Albus despejo su mente un momento intentando entender como había llegado allí, después de salir corriendo de la clase de la Señora Prince, se dirigió a la lechucería, sabía que había dejado plantados a sus amigos, pero no podía ser, tenía que saber lo que le había pasado a su madre ya que la Señora Prince no le había dicho ni una palabra más, mando a Fher con una carta apremiante a su padre y se quedo toda la tarde y parte de la noche esperando esa respuesta, y esa respuesta llego, no en la carta, sino en el primer día de vacaciones que tendrían por la Pascua…

-Mama… ¿no nos recuerda?-logro articular Lily, Albus tampoco podía creérselo, lo único que hizo fue mirar a su padre.

Casi ni le había reconocido, su padre siempre tuvo algunas canas y siempre decía de forma graciosa que prefería las canas a quedarse calvo, pero ahora no solo eran canas, su pelo se había blanqueado de forma alarmante, los restos de color que tenia eran grises no negros, veía un hombre completamente envejecido, sus arrugas mucho más profundas y numerosas, más delgado, de forma preocupante ya que siempre fue demasiado delgado, ahora le daba hasta cierto coraje a Albus, con profundas ojeras y mas descuidado que nunca.

-Así es…-dijo simplemente su padre-la maldición estaba atada de cierto modo a los recuerdos de vuestra madre, los modificaba y creaba imágenes espantosas pasándolas por realidad…-añadió su padre con voz queda, Albus recordó la cara de miedo y susto que tenía su madre-solo encontraron una solución… borramos completamente sus recuerdos, es como empezar de cero…-añadió sin más.

-Define desde cero-añadió James de forma agresiva, Albus se giro a mirar a su hermano molesto.

-Ginevra no recuerda nada, ni su infancia-dijo su padre con la misma voz queda.

-Pero está sana y bien…-le dijo esperanzada Lily, su padre simplemente asintió.

-No tenias derecho a hacer eso-le dijo James ofuscado, Albus y su padre se levantaron al momento.

-¿Entonces qué?-le pregunto enfadado su padre a James-¿Dejarla así por el resto de su vida?-le pregunto molesto a su padre, a pesar de su enclenque aspecto tenía el carácter más agrio.

-¡Es mi madre!-le grito James furioso-¡Tu me pides que me comporte como un amigo con ella y no pienso hacerlo!

-¡Si le dices que eres su hijo será un shock y estará más confusa!-le grito su padre a James-¡Ahora es como si tuviese siete años, no tiene ni idea de magia y esta indefensa!-le dijo enfadado.

-¡¿Y nosotros qué?!-le dijo furioso James-¡¿Acaso no teníamos derecho a decidir si queríamos que nuestra madre se olvidase de nosotros?!

-Claro que si…-le dijo su padre

-¡Yo no he recibido ni una carta, ni mis hermanos tampoco!-le grito James a su padre, Albus no sabía qué hacer, aun estaba paralizado ante esa situación y Lily se había ido a su habitación para escapar de los gritos.

-¡James prefiero darle una nueva vida que verla todos los días envejecer sin vivir!-le dijo su padre con voz contenida, parecía que se reprimía las ganas de hechizarle.

-Así que mama era una carga para ti…-le dijo James con rabia contenida.

-¡Eso no es verdad James! ¿Cómo puedes pensar algo así?-le grito su padre furioso-yo quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes…-añadió mientras se sentaba derrotado ante la mirada furiosa de James.

-Si no recuerda nada… no va a volver-le dijo con desprecio-mírate a ti mismo… que mujer querría volver contigo…

James había llegado demasiado lejos, Albus por fin había salido de ese aletargo que lo mantenía paralizado, cogió a su hermano por el cuello de la camisa y le empujo contra las alacenas de la cocina, estaba furioso con el por lo que había dicho, pero antes de que alguno pudiera golpear al otro ambos se quedaron paralizados.

Su padre les mantenía paralizados, en esos días había perdido muchas cosas, pero los reflejos y la habilidad no eran una de esas cosas, pero Albus y James se intercambiaban miradas de odio, nunca perdonaría a James por lo que había dicho.

-No iré mañana a La Madriguera-dijo con rabia contenida James, fue el primero que se repuso de la inmovilidad y aparto a Albus de un mal gesto, si en ese momento no hubiese recuperado la movilidad habría caído al suelo.

James se fue, Albus se quedo de pie, pensando muy detenidamente en seguirle, jamás se había encarado a su hermano de esa forma, pero era una manera más que justificada para hacerlo, pero por una parte muy pequeña de su ser, parte a la que quería silenciar… le decía que tenía razón, una mujer como su madre no iba a volver con ese hombre al que apenas el reconocía como su padre, su familia estaba rota…

-James no sabe lo que dice…-dijo sin más Albus intentando controlar la ira y la rabia que salía por cada poro de la piel.

-Lo sé-dijo sin más su padre, mientras guardaba su varita-de los tres, el que más unido estaba a vuestra madre era el… es normal que sea al que más le afecte…

-Pero eso no es excusa para decir esa mentira-quiso recalcar Albus, para auto convencerse a si mismo más que a él.

-James se deja llevar por sus emociones, pero no es un mentiroso…-dijo sin más su padre-me he mirado, me veo…

-Papa…-quiso decir algo Albus, pero no sabía bien el que, tener las palabras correctas para situaciones como esa era algo de su novia, no de él.

-Albus, quiero que tu madre tenga otra oportunidad, conmigo o sin mi-le dijo su padre- Albus quiero que subas a tu habitación y que duermas, no busques a James, hazlo como un favor personal-le pidió su padre, Albus se quedo helado, por primera vez en mucho tiempo le veía derrotado.

Albus simplemente asintió y camino a su dormitorio, paso por delante de la Señora Black que se miro de forma reprobatoria, hasta Hocicos, que estaba a la puerta del dormitorio de sus padres parecía lamentarse, Albus se agacho y le acaricio para calmarlo, pero el perro le devolvió una mirada miedosa y Albus siguió andando antes de que su padre subiera, pero cuando llego a su cuarto y abrió la puerta había alguien esperando dentro…

-¿Eleine?-pregunto Albus confuso, la miraba, era de noche y parecía que Eleine estaba pasando una mala noche tanto como él, tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, su aspecto parecía preocupado y contenido, estaba en ropa de dormir.

-Espero no molestar…-añadió con voz dudosa.

-No...-dijo simplemente Albus y se acerco a ella y la beso con desesperación, nunca antes había necesitado tanto un beso de Eleine como en ese momento, pero ni eso era capaz de hacerle olvidar o distraerlo, de que su madre ya no lo recordaba.

-Albus lo siento-le dijo Eleine mientras le abrazaba- escuche a mis padres hablar, le pedí a Traicy que me transportara y te espere aquí…

-Eli, no puedo creer lo que me está pasando…-le dijo Albus para desahogarse- mi padre cada vez le veo más viejo y cansado, tengo miedo por todo…

-Eso es lo que pretenden…-le dijo Eleine con voz comprensiva, Albus le miro sin entender- le oí a mi madre decirlo, quieren desolar a tu padre delante de todo el país… sigue siendo su héroe, la esperanza de todos…-continuo diciéndole Eleine- si le derrotan ante todos, la población perderá la esperanza y el nuevo poder surgirá como la nueva fuerza, mucho más fuerte e importante que Harry Potter, para darles más esperanza...

-Pues lo han logrado, sin mis tíos, sin mi madre y con sus amigos en peligro directo… lo han logrado…-dijo sin más Albus sentándose y apartado la mirada de Eleine.

-Albus no digas eso…-le dijo al momento Eleine-ellos le tienen miedo, tienen miedo de lo que tu padre y tu familia han hecho en el pasado, vosotros unificáis el país con vuestra esperanza, sin vosotros, mis padres, yo… habríamos perdido… saben que no tenemos a nadie más a quien recurrir-le dijo Eleine con la mirada triste-me siento tan responsable…-le dijo Eleine dolida mientras caminaba de un lugar a otro.

-Eli… no tiene nada que ver con nosotros-le dijo Albus mientras la cogía con cariño y le miraba a los ojos bañados en lágrimas.

-Puede que directamente no, pero quieren separarnos, juegan con nosotros como si fuéramos títeres…-dijo Eleine agobiada-hasta yo quise alejarte de mí, por culpa de ellos…-le dijo y Albus simplemente la agrazo sintiendo la misma rabia, pero de pronto Traicy aparecía de golpe-mis padres me buscan, no puedo quedarme más…-añadió Eleine con pena, Albus también quería que se quedase más tiempo con el-Al, puede que tu madre haya olvidado, pero no dejes que tu padre también…

Eleine acorto la distancia del todo y le beso, Eleine nunca había besado a Albus de esa manera, se sentía mejor en ese momento, como si todo el dolor y toda la pena le diese esa pequeña tregua en ese momento.

-Te quiero…-le dijo en un susurro ahogado y desapareció, Traicy no espero a que Albus pudiera despedirse de la misma forma, pero en ese momento Albus se sintió con fuerzas suficientes como para encarar el día siguiente.

* * *

Al día siguiente Lily fue al dormitorio de Albus a despertarle de una terrible pesadilla, donde miraba a Eleine y no la recordaba…

-Al, despierta-le dijo su hermana zarandeándole-date prisa, quiero ver a mama… papa sigue levantado desde ayer… le encontré en el sofá-le informo preocupada su hermana.

-¿Que?-dijo Albus sorprendido, mientras Lily asentía-¿Y James?-pregunto Albus un poco molesto.

-No viene…-dijo sin más Lily y se fue.

Albus se vistió todo lo rápido que pudo evitando pensar en su hermano James, no podía creer como había llegado a ser tan cruel con su padre, tanto a él como a Lily le afectaban lo que pasaba, pero James se había pasado de largo.

-Kreacher-llamo Albus a la puerta del dormitorio del elfo, el elfo le abrió la puerta al momento, pero no le miro directamente, con la edad el viejo elfo tenia la movilidad muy limitada, así que Albus se agacho para mirar a los ojos del encorvado Kreacher-¿desde cuándo papa no duerme?-le pregunto directamente.

-El amo, Señor, no duerme bien desde el accidente y menos en su dormitorio, no lo pisa, Kreacher piensa que le recuerda a la ama…-añadió el elfo con mirada triste.

-Gracias Kreacher, tu descansa y es una orden-le dijo concienzudamente Albus, este asintió con la cabeza.

Albus bajo a la cocina, allí ya estaban preparados su hermana y su padre, su hermana además agarraba con fuerza su Kneazle Lunita, por lo visto quería llevarse a su mascota, como le había dicho no había rastros de James por ninguna parte.

-Por favor, llamad a vuestra madre, Ginny, así la llamaban todos cuando era pequeña y no podéis decirle nada de que sois sus hijos-añadió severamente su padre, los dos asintieron, era la primera vez que Albus iba a ver a su madre y estaba nervioso, era una reunión en La Madriguera, estarían todos, hasta Rose y Hugo que estaban esos días en el loft que tenía el tío Charlie en el Callejón Diagon.

Albus y Lily cogieron un poco de polvos flu, Albus iría primero, por desgracia de Lily su padre no se fiaba mucho de ella, con sus ataque de espontaneidad.

Albus cerró los ojos para no notar tan intensamente la sensación de mareo a pasar por las distintas chimeneas de Inglaterra y al momento que noto que la velocidad aminoraba… el mar de llamas verdes lo expulso en La Madriguera. La cocina estaba desierta, no había absolutamente nadie allí, Albus noto como a su espalda alguien le empujo un poco y se aparto para dejarle sitio a su hermana con su furiosa mascota.

-¿Donde está…?-quiso preguntar Lily mientras se deshacía de la ceniza del pelo de Lunita.

Pero en ese instante alguien llego del jardín a la cocina, Albus en cuanto vio a la persona no pudo evitar quedarse con la boca abierta, era su madre, pero estaba irreconocible, tenía una expresión feliz y una sonrisa cantaría, no parecía preocupada ni molesta, como estaban acostumbrados a verla, Albus nunca se había dado cuenta de lo guapa que era su madre sin ninguna preocupación… parecía simplemente feliz…

-Hola-les dijo con una enorme sonrisa, ni Albus ni Lily supieron que hacer-¿Os ayudo en algo?-les pregunto curiosa, pero ni Albus ni Lily supieron que decir, así que su madre sin prestarles atención se acerco a una alacena a coger los platos al mismo tiempo de que la chimenea ardía y apareció su padre, del susto su madre soltó los platos y todos se rompieron.

-Ginny, ¿estas bien?-le pregunto su padre preocupado una vez que se acerco y en unos segundos había arreglado todo.

-Si, Señor-le dijo su madre con una sonrisa-gracias…-Albus no pudo evitar intercambiar una mirada triste con Lily.

-Harry, llámame Harry, soy el amigo de Ron-le dijo sin más su padre, intentando sonar desenfadado, su madre le miro un momento confusa, pero al momento asintió contenta-quiero presentarte a mis hijos… Lily y Albus-añadió su padre en una voz que intentaba sonar desenfadada pero era muy resentida a la vez.

-Me alegro de conoceros…-le dijo su madre, pero no les prestó demasiada atención y como entro se fue.

-Harry-llamo alguien, Albus se había quedado tan nublado por su madre que no había notado a su abuela en el salón-pensé que tal vez… no quiero trataros como conocidos en vez de familiares-añadió profundamente desanimada, Albus al ver a su abuela vio a la otra persona junto a su padre que parecía peor con esa situación

-Señora Weasley, sabe cómo funciona, Gin no recuperara sus recuerdos, debe crear unos nuevos-le dijo su padre con cuidado mientras su abuela abrazaba a Lily.

-Pues no pienso resignarme-añadió de forma terca la abuela mientras abrazaba a Albus y se paro delante de su padre-pues la última vez que lo comprobé, Señor Potter autentico desconocido-añadió en un tono reprobatorio la abuela-tenias tres hijos…

-Yo también lo pensé…-añadió su padre en tono lúgubre.

-Harry…-añadió la abuela, ahora su tono cambio para volver a ser el cariñoso de siempre, mientras le daba un corto abrazo, por lo visto la abuela lo había entendido todo al momento, pero Albus no distinguió en su cara la sorpresa, por lo visto ella ya se lo esperaba.

-¿Necesitas ayuda en algo?-le pregunto amablemente su padre.

-No, todo va bien, Charlie llego temprano con Rose y Hugo, y nos ayudaron, el resto no tardara en llegar, comeremos en el jardín, también invite a los amigos de Ginny…-añadió la abuela.

Albus al salir de la cocina hacia el jardín vio a quien se refería con los amigos de Ginny, estaban también allí sola la Señora Scamander y el profesor Longbottom con su familia. Albus volvió a centrar todo la atención en su madre, parecía muy entretenida hablando con los tíos Charlie y George, no sabía lo que le contaban pero su madre se reía despreocupadamente, hasta que noto una mano en el hombro que le hizo asustarse.

-Abuelo…-le llamo Albus asustado, tenia es mismo aspecto que su abuela.

-¿Todo bien?-le pregunto preocupado, Albus quiso mentirle, pero pensaba que perdía el tiempo con solo intentarlo.

-No, la verdad…-le dijo sinceramente Albus sin intentar disimular un poco el miedo que sentía.

-Confía en nosotros-le dijo su abuelo con un sonrisa bonachona-con nuestra ayuda Ginny sabrá quién es… solo necesitamos tiempo-añadió con seguridad.

-Lo sé…-dijo Albus fingiendo una sonrisa convincente, pero fingida de todos modos.

Se alejo un poco de la concurrencia que rodeaba a su madre, sus hermanos se afanaban en contarle las mismas historias que les contaban a ellos de pequeños, le gustaban esas historias, pero contadas por el tío Ron y siempre se reía cuando su madre le corregía haciéndole retratarse de algunas cosas de las que él decía.

Albus andaba desconcertado sin saber a dónde dirigirse cuando observo que cerca del estanque de La Madriguera le miraba una chica con una gato canela, Albus instintivamente se acerco a Rose, que también parecía triste y desanimada.

-Hola-le dijo Albus simplemente y se sentó a su lado, era un desconcertante día soleado.

-¿Estas bien?-le pregunto dudosamente Rose mientras acariciaba a la mascota de su madre.

-Claro…-le dijo Albus pero no pudo evitar que sus palabras volviesen a sonar huecas-mi madre ha pasado de mi, de Lily y mi padre, no volveré a hablarle a James en lo que me queda de vida… ¡Ah! Y mi novia se siente responsable de esto-le soltó con resentimiento Albus.

-Mis padres están en el exilio porque el mayor asesino de los últimos años persigue a mi madre, no puedo ni ir hasta Hogsmeade sin un escolta, mi hermano y yo casi no tenemos dinero, mi tía ha perdido la memoria, mi mejor amigo resulto ser un cretino…-dijo Rose con el mismo resentimiento

-No tenemos nuestra mejor época…-le dijo Albus mientras Rose apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro para buscar consuelo-pero con Scorpius…

-No me hables nada de él-le dijo Rose con rotundidad y seguridad, Albus no lo hizo.

Después de un rato, la abuela les llamo a todos para comer, Albus observo entonces que Lily no paraba de hablar con su madre, algo que le preocupo un poco al principio pero al final vio a todos tranquilos, por lo visto solo escuchaba algunas historias.

Su madre se sentó con sus hermanos, mientras seguían hablando y también con la Señora Scamander, ya que había sido su mejor amiga cuando estudiaban en Hogwarts, en cambio el se sentó con una silenciosa Rose acompañando a su padre. La comida transcurrió más o menos normal hasta que…

-Pero aun hay algo que no entiendo-dijo su madre con la mirada a sus hermanos Charlie y George-me habéis dicho que tengo seis hermanos, ¿no?-les pregunto, ellos asintieron y Albus tuvo una pequeña idea en que derivaría eso-pues entonces, Bill, Charlie, Percy y George hacéis cuatro-añadió mientras se servía de los dedos de las manos de forma infantil-Ron, que aun no le conozco, trabaja mucho- Albus no pudo evitar intercambiar una mirada con Rose-son cinco… entonces, ¿quién falta?-pregunto mientras miraba a todos los presentes, todos se quedaron en silencio aunque sabían de que hablaba.

-Ginny, cielo-dijo con cariño el abuelo Weasley con voz suave-tu no lo sabes, pero hace ya muchos años hubo un mago muy malo, Fred, tu hermano, murió mientras combatíamos contra el…-añadió con cuidado, como si le hablase a una niña pequeña.

-¿Murió?-pregunto con voz inocente y triste a todos los presentes-¿y cómo era?-pregunto con curiosidad.

-Pues igual que yo, aunque supongo que él tendría las dos orejas-le dijo su hermano George, ella le miro sin entender-era mi gemelo…

-Que triste… ¿Quien era ese mago malo?-pregunto al momento la madre de Albus, mientras volvía a mirar a sus hermanos.

-Ginny-llamo su padre y su madre se volvió a poner nerviosa y se le cayó algo al suelo, por lo visto a su madre era muy tímida con los desconocidos, o las personas que no recordaba-ahora no te preocupes, el ya murió-dijo su padre cortando de raíz el tema, por lo visto tanto George como Charlie iban a contarle todo, pero eso le iba a llevar a él.

-Ginny, ¿quieres probar mi pastel?-le pregunto amablemente la Señora Scamander para cambiar de tema, pero al moverse, Albus y Rose vieron una enorme quemadura en su codo, donde la holgada túnica no le cubría.

-Al…-le llamo Rose en un susurro asustado-el día de mi vista con Neville vi una foto donde la casa de la Señora Scamander estaba rodeada de llamas…

-¡¿Que?!-le pregunto sorprendido Albus en un susurro asustado a Rose-¡¿Le han atacado?!-le pregunto asustado.

-¿Por qué iban a atacarla?-le pregunto Rose preocupada y nerviosa a Albus.

-Nada, no te preocupes…-le dijo Albus pero evita la penetrante mirada asustada de Rose.

-James…-dijo de pronto su abuela.

-Hoy no va a venir…-empezó a decir su padre.

-No, Harry, ¡es James!-dijo emocionada su abuela, Albus se dio la vuelta de golpe y se sorprendió, su hermano estaba allí.

-Siento llegar tarde…-dijo sin más, evitando la mirada de su padre y la de Albus, aunque también evitaba mirar a su madre directamente, Albus se imagino que se sentía culpable.

-James me alegro que llegaras…-le dijo emocionada la abuela, mirando a la mesa, Albus no se mostraba muy emocionado, más bien todo lo contrario, pero se encontró con la severa mirada de su padre y se acerco mas a Rose para dejarle sitio a James en la mesa-iré a buscarte un plato para ti...

-No se moleste-dijo de repente Alice Longbottom levantándose al instante, los Señores Longbottom le miraron enfadados los dos-yo iré a buscarlo, ¿me acompañas?-le pregunto a James que se quedo sorprendido.

-Si…-añadió al momento desconcertado James-supongo…

-Rose, Albus… seguidles-les pidió el profesor Longbottom con la mirada al cielo- conociendo a Alice… será un mínimo más sensata si hay testigos…

Albus y Rose rieron como todos en la mesa, aunque su madre les miraba sin entender y hicieron lo que el Señor Longbottom les pidió, entraron con cuidado en la cocina, pero observaron que Alice abría una de las ventanas y se escapaba por ella.

-¿Que haces?-le pregunto James sorprendido.

-No me vengas diciendo que nunca te has escapado de casa…-le contesto burlonamente Alice.

-Pues la verdad es que no-le dijo seriamente James.

-No sabes lo que te pierdes-le contesto Alice con un sonrisa burlona.

James pareció meditárselo un poco y la siguió, Albus intercambio una mirada con Rose, que también parecía un poco sorprendida con el comportamiento de Longbottom.

-¿Les seguimos?-pregunto Albus dudoso.

-Pues claro…-dijo Rose al momento y ella también salió por la ventana, con más acierto y agilidad que Albus, ya que este se cayó-eres un poco torpe, ¿lo sabías?

Albus miro mal a Rose y se acerco un poco más a donde estaban su hermano y Alice, la hierba estaba muy alta y no les descubrieron, Albus tampoco estaba seguro si lo que hacía estaba bien, pero considerando que seguía molesto con James no respeto mucho su intimidad.

-Alice, nos conocemos, ¿para que me has traído aquí?-pregunto directamente James sin andarse por las ramas.

-Para contarte una cosa de la que no quiero que nadie se entere y si la divulgas por ahí la negare-le dijo simplemente Alice, Albus intercambio una mirada con Rose, ahora si que no quería que le descubrieran, Alice era muy buena en los duelos.

-¿El que?-le pregunto James con una sonrisa socarrona.

-Digamos que mi padre no le gusta nada de lo que hago...-le dijo simplemente.

-Menuda novedad-bufo James.

-Ya, raro ¿no?-le dijo burlonamente Alice, sin molestarse no lo más mínimo-pero hay algo que hago desde siempre-añadió en tono más serio, James ahora no hizo ninguna aportación-se que le doy disgustos casi a cada hora, pero todas las noches antes de dormir le digo que le quiero, es lo último que escucha de mi y lo primero que sabe al levantarse, porque no quiero que dude de eso ni un instante-añadió simplemente.

-¿Has hablado con mi hermano?-le pregunto seriamente James a Alice.

-Con Al no, no me soporta-añadió Alice sin importarle, Albus se apunto mentalmente corregir esa información, no le caía mal, simplemente no entendía a esa chica-me lo contó Lily, lo está pasando mal…

-Ella es una niña de papa, como tu, por lo que veo-le dijo James esquivando el tema.

-Puede-le dijo simplemente Alice-pero no eres el único que sufre al ver así a tu madre…-le dijo simplemente Alice mientras le daba la espalda a James.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho?-le pregunto simplemente James, antes de que Alice se fuera.

-¿El que?-pregunto confusa Alice.

-Salvar a Ángela de Borgia-le contesto simplemente James.

-Eso…-dijo simplemente Alice de forma pensativa-digamos que no me gusta que Borgia abuse de los pequeños…

-¿Y que fuera mi novia no ha tenido nada que ver?-pregunto con curiosidad James.

-¿Fuera?-le pregunto con suspicacia Alice.

-Ángela me ha dejado, no me sorprende la verdad…-le confesó James, Albus se miro con Rose sorprendido, no sabía eso.

-Chica lista entonces-dijo con suficiencia Alice-James, en serio, siento que no fuera bien-añadió con el tono serio que parecía el más sincero.

-Me dijo que empezaba a gustarle un tal Zac Spenser y que podía ser mutuo, así que no había más que hablar…-dijo James a modo de conclusión.

-Pero no ha estado bien que te dejara precisamente ahora…-añadió Alice molesta.

-Nadie sabía lo de mi madre…-dijo simplemente James en tono triste mientras tenia la mirada perdida.

-James, quiero que conste que esto no significa nada-dijo Alice, James se volvió y la miraba con curiosidad-que nunca más se volverá a repetir, pero puesto que no tienes novia y se ve que necesitas un estimulante…-y Alice ante no solo la cara de sorpresa de James, sino la de Albus y Rose, le beso.

-Creo que será mejor que volvamos, no creo que se peleen…-añadió Rose mientras intentaba contener la risa.

Albus asintió un poco avergonzado, nunca se había imaginado que podría ver por fin a su hermano besar a la chica de sus sueños, volvieron sigilosamente, para que James ni Alice les descubrieran y entraron otra vez en la cocina.

-Reconozco que ha sido un detalle lo de Alice, pero tampoco no es que un beso lo solucione todo…-dijo de forma rotunda Rose.

-Puede que no…-reconoció Albus, pero se acordó del último de Eleine-pero reconozco que ayuda muchísimo…

-Gracias Albus, pero no necesitaba esa información…-añadió Rose con cierta burla.

Se sentaron y al poco tiempo llegaron Alice y James, ninguno de los dos parecía cambiado ni nada particular, pero Albus sabía que James iba a tardar mucho tiempo en olvidarlo y se sentó de lado de su hermana.

La tarde siguió sin muchos inconvenientes, solo que de vez en cuando su madre un poco avergonzada y torpe por ello dejaba caer algo al suelo, pero nadie le dio importancia, pero Albus si y se le ilumino el rostro.

-Papa, ¿podemos hablar un minuto?-le pregunto directamente.

-Claro-dijo su padre desconcertado por su cara de felicidad y se alejaron entrando en el saloncito de La Madriguera-Albus, ¿qué pasa?

-Mama, el año pasado me dijo que de pequeña era muy torpe siempre que estabas tú cerca de ella-Albus recordó nítidamente esas palabras, se las había dicho en el baile de Slughorn porque destrozo su copa cuando Eleine le había rozado.

-Si…-dijo su padre de forma distraída sin entender.

-¡Hoy siempre que le hablas deja caer todo lo que tiene en las manos!-dijo al momento Albus como si fuese lo más evidente del mundo.

-Si, pero esta despistada y descentrada…-quiso explicarle su padre.

-¡Papa!-le grito Albus para despertarle-por ejemplo, recuerda cuando llegamos, dejo caer todos los platos, ¡solo le habéis borrados sus recuerdos no sus habilidades!-dijo Albus haciendo memoria- mama siempre ha recibido muchos reconocimientos porque en una misma temporada no perdió el quaffle ni una sola vez…

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?-le pregunto su padre.

-Pues que mama aun es pequeña, pero al pasar el tiempo… te vera-le dijo sin mas Albus, su padre se sentó pensativamente.

-¿Crees de verdad eso?-le pregunto de forma distraída su padre.

-Si, porque ella me lo dijo-añadió con seguridad Albus, mientras veía quitarse del bolsillo un anillo, Albus lo reconoció era la alianza de su madre, Albus se fue para dejarle meditar un momento a solas…

Después de unas horas, cada cual volvió a sus hogares, Albus siguió sin hablarse con James, pero Lily parecía más animada, ya que James volvió a ser el mismo de siempre, los tres se despidieron de su madre, no les recordaba, pero Albus tenía esperanzas de que algún día si y deseaba que ese día no fuese muy lejano.

Llegaron a Grimmauld Place, pero no tardaron en subir a su habitación, el día siguiente quería regresar a Hogwarts, porque tenía que estudiar muchísimo para sus exámenes, allí se había quedado Scorpius y lo esperaba, pero el día siguiente, antes de volver al colegio le pregunto a Kreacher por su padre, y este le dijo que por primera vez el Señor había dormido bien y en su dormitorio, después de hablar unos minutos con su hijo mayor, Albus agradeció esa información, acabaría perdonando a James, pero no lo haría de inmediato… por lo menos su padre parecía que había recobrado las fuerzas… empezando por un merecido descanso…


	15. Caida de Azkaban

Rose, como Hugo y sus primos volvieron a Hogwarts el día siguiente a la reunión de La Madriguera, Rose siendo sincera consigo misma no envidiaba en absoluto a su primo Albus, a ella también le había dado mucha pena encontrarse a su tía así y no quería imaginarse lo que ellos debían de sentir, por otra parte su paranoia con el Apagador de su padre iba en aumento, muchas veces se quedo en silencio atenta a escuchar algo mas, pero no había nada más que escuchar, el aparato no emitía mas ruidos…

Pero los alumnos de quinto no tenían tiempo para pensar en otra cosa que no fueran los TIMO… Rose esos días se enfrento a las clases más duras y solitarias de cuantas había imaginado, muchos alumnos usaban el famoso surtido Saltaclases Weasley, para escapar de las asignaturas mas tediosas o pesadas, la mayoría optaban por saltarse de forma sistemática Historia de la Magia, aunque Rose se negaba a hacerlo, (Albus y Eleine lo hacían) le gustaban esas clases con todo, le distraía, además una de las pocos que no quería saltarse esa clase, era también Scorpius, aunque para ella eso era malo, no quería verle.

Pero desgraciadamente era su compañero en las rondas y no podía cambiar de compañero, Rose en ese momento odio ser prefecta… cogió algunos apuntes de Pociones, (era la asignatura que más temía, también la que mas estudiaba) y bajo a la Sala Común donde ya le esperaba Scorpius y el también traía consigo un cuaderno, sin dirigirle ni una palabra paso a través del cuadro de la Señora Gorda y noto que Scorpius le seguía.

Bajaron el resto de los pisos para patrullar el tercer, cuarto y quinto piso, aunque Rose estaba segura que pocos alumnos harían fechorías con los exámenes tan cerca, pero Rose envidio un poco a Eleine y Albus ya que ellos patrullaban el patio ese día, y le apetecía pasear y respirar aire limpio, porque últimamente, las únicas veces que salía al exterior era para entrenar…

Llego al tercer piso y camino como si nada, ese corredor estaba bien iluminado, así que no necesito su varita para poder seguir repasando sus apuntes, a cada paso que daba notaba los de Scorpius siguiéndola, eso la incomodaba, pero sabía que era algo por lo que tendría que pasar.

Pero de repente noto otros pasos apurados que llegaban hacia ellos, Rose se distrajo del todo de sus apuntes y Scorpius paso a su lado adelantándola cuando de repente vislumbraron a un chica que corría hacia ellos cubriéndose el rostro, sin necesidad de mirarla a la cara Rose la reconoció al instante, se trataba de Cataline Hoyne, de su mismo año, pero de la casa Hufflepuff y Rose nunca había hablado mucho con ella.

-¡Cataline!-dijo Rose preocupada, pero la chica con la impresión de su voz, se quito las manos de la cara y tanto Rose como Scorpius no pudieron evitar reprimir un grito sorprendido.

-¡Sabia que había ido a peor!-dijo la chica angustiada y volvió a taparse la cara con las manos, Rose no supo que hacer de inmediato, en toda la cara de Cataline podía verse manchas que parecían ronchas casposas de color naranja.

-¡Lo siento mucho!-dijo Rose al momento acercándose a la chica-¡Perdona, no quería…!

-¡¿Quien te ha hecho eso?!-pregunto al momento Scorpius interrumpiendo a Rose, esta le fulmino con la mirada, pero era un pregunta más que acertada.

-Nadie…-dijo Cataline resignada, Rose la miro sin entender-estaba estudiando para Transformaciones y algo me salió mal…-dijo agobiada.

-Tranquila, te acompañare a la enfermería-dijo Rose en tono amable y Cataline asintió más relajada-seguro que Madame Pomfrey te ayudara-le dijo Rose con confianza.

-Que suerte tenéis vosotros, seguro que no os pasan estas cosas…-les dijo Cataline con cierta envidia, Rose se acordó de las palabras de Kurt Lance.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-le pregunto Rose poniéndose un poco a la defensiva.

-Sois los mejores de clase…-les dijo Cataline suspirando-ojalá yo pudiera serlo también…

-Nosotros también estudiamos-dijo Scorpius con contundencia, Rose no se había percatado de que el también las seguía a la enfermería

-Ya… pero seguro que aprobáis todo…-le dijo Cataline convencida, Rose empezaba a molestarle, no le gustaba que diera por hecho tantas cosas sobre ella.

-Si tú lo dices…-le contesto Scorpius encogiéndose de hombros.

Llegaron a la enfermería y se despidieron de Cataline, lo cierto es que Rose se lo agradecía, odiaba que todo el mundo la admirase por su facilidad con los estudios, pero ellos no sabían que estudiaba muy duramente por las tardes y prestaba atención en clase, su padre siempre le decía que…

Rose dio un pequeño salto al momento, se llevo la mano al bolsillo y cogió el Apagador de su padre y lo acciono, el pasillo de la enfermería era muy oscuro y una pequeña bola de luz se quedo suspendida unos minutos, antes de perderse a través del cristal y desapareció en la lejanía.

-¿Cómo has hecho eso?-le pregunto asombrado Scorpius, Rose ni siquiera le importo su presencia.

-No lo sé…-dijo Rose pensativa y emocionada-solo pensé en lo que mi padre me dijo… y el Apagador vibro…-dijo pensativamente, pero al momento se dio cuenta de con quien estaba hablando-¡nada que te importe!-dijo Rose al momento a la defensiva.

-¡No te he dicho nada malo!-le contesto Scorpius molesto.

-¡No, eso ya lo hiciste! ¡¿Verdad?!-le contesto Rose furiosa, esa vez no se iba a dejar intimidar aunque notaba un nudo en la garganta al que ignoraba.

Scorpius se quedo mirándola detenidamente, Rose le sostuvo la mirada mordiendo por dentro los labios para no ceder ante el dolor de su garganta que aumentaba.

-Eleine y Albus tenían razón-dijo simplemente Scorpius ahora era él quien esquivaba su mirada- por lo del otro día… estuvo fuera de lugar… -le dijo Scorpius sin mirarla.

-¿Que quieres que te diga?-le pregunto mordazmente Rose, aunque sintió su voz muy áspera.

-Que me perdonas…-le dijo Scorpius con la mirada suplicante.

-¡No!-le grito Rose al momento indignada-¡Con todo lo que me has dicho…! ¡Y espera que te perdone sin más!-se burlo Rose-¡eso nunca!-añadió de forma contundente.

-¡¿Que mas quieres que te diga?!-le grito Scorpius molesto-¡Solo me preocupe por ti!-le echo en cara una vez más-Vamos Rose… con Lance, ¿enserio?

-¡Vuelves a empezar!-le grito Rose enfadado-¡Tu no tienes ningún derecho…! ¡Y yo he soportado a la inútil de Zabini!

-Eso fue distinto…-se defendió Scorpius

-¡No!-bramo Rose furiosa y dejaba que las lagrimas escaparan de sus ojos, no iba a contenerse con Scorpius esta vez, ella no había hecho nada y Scorpius había ido muy lejos con sus celos-¡¿Que debo hacer entonces?! ¡¿Esperar toda la vida hasta que tú olvides tus estúpidos complejos de inferioridad?!-le soltó con rabia Rose, Scorpius retrocedía ante sus gritos, ahora no le importaba que todos la escucharan-¡No me importa nada tus tonterías! ¡Pensaba que eras mi amigo, que de verdad estabas conmigo y me haces esto ahora! ¡¿Que demonios tienes en esa cabeza para no ver que en lo único en que pienso son mis padres?! ¡¿Que no se si están vivos o muertos?!-se desahogaba Rose toda su frustración-¡Que me siento sola y que yo y mi hermano somos una carga para mi familia! ¡Tu no tienes ni idea de lo que estoy pasando!

-Rose…-intento decir Scorpius mientras se acercaba, pero Rose le empujo y no dejo que la tocara.

-¡No te acerques!-le grito Rose al momento dolida-¡Pero a ti lo único que te importa eres tu! ¡Y tus malditos celos sin fundamento!-le dijo Rose furiosa, cogió su varita y apunto a Scorpius-_Expelliarmus_…-pero el hechizo reboto y le dio lanzándola contra la pared. Rose se sintió mareada y dolorida, pero lo que más le dolía de todo era la mano donde había sujetado la varita que no sabía donde había ido a parar.

-¡Rose!-grito Scorpius preocupada y se acerco a ella-¡¿Estas loca?!-le pregunto pero a pesar que Rose lo intento no la soltó, lo cierto es que su mal humor mitigo muchísimo con el golpe-no me puedes hechizar… y quédate quieta por favor…

-Con otra varita te daría tu merecido-le amenazo Rose fulminándole con la mirada.

-No te culparía, no te muevas… _Sarzitem_-le pidió Scorpius y este hizo algo y una pequeña herida que Rose tenía en el labio cicatrizo al momento-lo aprendí en un libro de la biblioteca…

-Tu varita no te desobedeció-dijo Rose resentida.

-No te he atacado…-le dijo Scorpius moderando su voz-Rose, me siento culpable por lo que dije, pero no me voy a retratar, solo en lo último, tu si que lo mereces… solo que no se… me deje llevar y sé que te he fallado… perdóname…

-No…-le dijo Rose tozuda y no le miro girando la cabeza en la dirección contraria, Scorpius le dio la vuelta para colocarse del otro lado.

-Rose… ¿me vas a hacer suplicar?-le pregunto Scorpius cansado.

-No tienes nada con lo que compensarme-le dijo Rose molesta, noto que cada vez su muñeca le dolía mas, sospecho que la había torcido a causa del movimiento tan brusco de su varita.

-¿Te duele?-le pregunto preocupado Scorpius, Rose pensando que era ridículo mentirle asintió-¿me dejas?-le pregunto con cuidado mientras le cogía de la mano con suavidad, Rose volvió a asentir-_Sanatum citus a um_-conjuro Scorpius y al momento el dolor que tenia sano casi de forma inmediata, Rose se impresiono con esos conocimientos y se sintió ridícula por no tenerlos, ya que ella quería ser sanadora-y si puedo compensarte…

-¿Con que?-le pregunto Rose descorazonada.

-Se que tus padres están vivos-le dijo Scorpius, Rose le miro sorprendida.

-Se que intentas que te perdone pero... no juegues con eso-le dijo Rose al momento a la defensiva.

-Escúchame, por favor-le dijo Scorpius-mira, no le he dicho nada a Albus, porque tampoco no está muy bien que digamos… Rose no sé si sabes que la Señora Scamander ha sido atacada…

-¡Si!-dijo Rose al momento, pero no entendía mucho eso de ataque-tenía una quemadura…

-Rose, veras, en pascua acompañe a mi madre a San Mungo a visitar al Señor Scamander, mi padre no quería que fuera ella sola-Rose no le entendía, que tenía que ver el marido de la Señora Scamander con la madre de Scorpius-yo tampoco lo sabía, pero por lo que se ve fueron novios en la juventud y no se llevan mal…

-¡¿Que?!-pregunto Rose sorprendida.

-Hazme caso, cuando mi padre me lo dijo, puse una cara peor-le dijo Scorpius-ellos son de la misma edad y fueron compañeros… lo que intento decirte, es que cuando le visitamos, el estaba bastante herido, nos dijo que Thor ataco su casa, la imprenta Lovegood, porque tus padres estaban allí, por lo visto ellos volvieron, porque se enteraron de lo que le paso a la madre de Albus, pero Thor vigilaba a la Señora Scamander y al profesor Longbottom y lo saben-ahora Rose empezó a asustarse y recordó la imagen que había visto en el despacho de su padrino-y les ataco, gracias a los hechizos de defensa de la casa Thor no consiguió hacerles daño y escaparon una vez más…

-¡No sabía lo del Señor Scamander!-dijo Rose alarmada, y ahora que lo recordaba, los mellizos Scamander no salieron de Hogwarts porque sus padres no les dejaron-¡Ni Lysander ni Lorcan lo saben!-pero Rose se dio cuenta de algo…-¡Si ellos resultaron heridos…! ¡MIS PADRES…!-grito Rose al momento, pero Scorpius no le dejo.

-¡No!-le dijo al momento Scorpius-¡Ellos están bien! ¡Por lo visto tu madre es muy buena con los escudos, gracias a ella los Señores Scamander se salvaron!-le dijo Scorpius con seguridad-ellos están bien… no sé donde, pero bien…-concluyo mirándola.

Rose se quedo dudosa sin saber que pensar, Scorpius tenía algunos motivos para mentirla, pero eso cuadraba con la historia, además sintió en su casa que todo el mundo ocultaba información y en parte coincidía con lo que sabía ella misma de sus padres, ellos nunca darían la espalda a la tía Ginny ni al tío Harry, pero por lo que vio atrajeron mas el peligro que la ayuda.

-Te creo…-dijo Rose, no sabía se sentía mejor o peor, solo que no le parecía una mala información del todo- pero que conste que sigo enfadada contigo...

-Al menos es algo…-le dijo Scorpius mientras convocaba su varita que había acabado a unos metros de donde estaban.

* * *

Mayo había empezado en una tensa atmósfera para todos los alumnos de quinto, Rose apenas salía de la biblioteca y de su Sala Común, las únicas conversaciones que tuvo con sus amigos fue debatiendo datos, copiando apuntes o cortas explicaciones entre ellos.

Rose por una parte noto conformes a Albus y a Eleine, cuando salieron que ella y Scorpius se daban una tregua, pero Rose no sabía perdonar tan fácilmente y solo para si, se prometió pagarle los esfuerzos a Scorpius para que no le pudiera echar en cara nada más.

Por otra parte el quidditch era más matador y tenso, los Ravenclaw habían perdido dos de tres partidos y la casa de los águilas parecía molesta con su pequeña estrella, pero a Lorcan no le importaban tan ñoñas trivialidades como que todos tus compañeros te odiasen por hacer perder a tu equipo.

Los Slytherin también habían quedado descalificados, todos se lo esperaban, sin Lía Borgia el equipo no valía gran cosa, la única buena jugadora de verdad era su guardiana Jody Bulstrode, pero con todo Slytherin perdió todos sus partidos.

La final quedaba entre Gryffindor y Hufflepuff, otra cosa que a Rose le llamo poderosamente la atención fue la increíble indiferencia de James y Alice el uno con respecto al otro, no se mencionaban ni se trataban de forma diferente, al contrario Alice hizo algunos comentarios ofensivos cuando supo que James se había golpeador sin querer con el bate a si mismo en el último entrenamiento, pero James la ignoro… si no fuera porque ella misma lo vio, nunca habría jurado que Alice y James se habían besado.

-Definitivamente…-añadió Eleine en un susurro en la biblioteca-abandonare Historia de la Magia… el año que viene Binns no contara conmigo…-dijo Eleine en un susurro estresada.

-Ni yo… no veo la utilidad…-dijo Albus mientras alejaba de si los apuntes y cambiaba de asignatura-no tengo ningún interés en la revuelta de duendes ni en el concilio de las brujas…

-En ese concilio se estableció el decreto del secreto de brujos…-dijo Scorpius de memoria.

-Y en la revuelta de los duendes dio como resultado la supremacía de estos sobre Gringotts frente a los magos…-recito Rose con seguridad.

-En algunas ocasiones os odio… cerebritos-dijo Eleine convencida intercambiando una mirada con Albus.

-Que graciosa…-dijo Scorpius de forma sarcástica.

"TODOS LOS ALUMNOS INMEDIATAMENTE AL GRAN COMEDOR, SIN PERDER TIEMPO"

Rose inmediatamente intercambio una mirada alarmada con sus amigos, esa era la voz de la Directora McGonagall que se escucho por todo el colegio como una megafonía y parecía preocupada, y aun mas angustiada.

-¿Que ha pasado?-pregunto inmediatamente Eleine mientras los cuatro recogían a toda prisa sus libros.

-No tengo ni la más remota idea-le contesto Albus.

Rose descendió por las alborotadas escaleras que conducían a la biblioteca, que estaba atestada de alumnos, muchos de su curso y los superiores.

-¿Alguien más noto a la Directora preocupada?-pregunto por encima del tumulto una voz que Rose reconoció como Cataline Hoyne.

Rose empezó a bajar los escalones corriendo sin importarle los empujones que le daban a los que pasaban a su lado, tenía un terrible presentimiento y su madrina no se asusta con cualquier noticia.

Rose entro como una exhalación en el Gran Comedor, donde distinguió a su hermano que también la buscaba con la mirada, Rose corrió hacia él y se sentó a su lado.

-Rose…-le llamo Hugo asustado-eres prefecta, ¿sabes algo?-le pregunto inmediatamente.

-No, no tengo ni idea…-le contesto preocupada Rose, a la mesa ya se acercaban todos y el Gran Comedor quedo plagados de alumnos que miraban en todas direcciones, no había nadie en la mesa de los profesores y no sabía cómo interpretar esa noticia.

-Rosie… esto me trae muy malos recuerdos…-le dijo nervioso su hermano, ahora no era capaz de estar quieto y se movía de un lado a otro.

-Calla Hugo…-le pidió Rose también nerviosa… era cierto que le traía malos recuerdos esa escena, la última vez que fueron llamados todos un fin de semana al Gran Comedor fue para informarles del que parecía el fallecimiento de los Señores Prince, Rose imagino que no sería una buena noticia y alguien parecía sentir su ansiedad, porque Scorpius se sentó a su lado y le paso un brazo por los hombros para reconfortarla, Eleine y Albus le miraban preocupados desde el otro lado de la mesa y Rose tendió su mano y Eleine agarro la suya, mientras ella seguía abrazada a Albus.

El Gran Comedor se quedo en absoluto silencio al ver que la puerta detrás de la mesa de los profesores se abría y por ella pasaron todo el profesorado, incluida la Señora Prince y Homelore, al que no le gustaban nada las multitudes.

-Os doy las gracias, por presentaros con esta rapidez y el orden que estáis demostrando…-dijo la Directora McGonagall-tenemos terribles noticias… nada es seguro… ni Hogwarts…

Rose intercambio miradas con sus amigos y noto que Eleine le cogía con las fuerza, Rose también estaba asustada, no entendía lo que la Directora intentaba decirles.

-Hoy, hace pocas horas se ha producido… la mayor fuga de Azkaban de todos los tiempos…-dijo la Directora McGonagall con tono lúgubre-Azkaban ha caído…


	16. Timos

Junio había comenzado… ese año era especialmente malo para Albus, no solo por sus temidos exámenes del TIMO, sino también por lo que había pasado fuera del colegio.

El pequeño ejército de Donovan Thor asalto la cárcel de máxima seguridad de Gran Bretaña, Azkaban, destruyéndola en la mayor parte, Albus en seguida se preocupo, pero al poco tiempo supo que su padre no se encontraba allí en el momento del ataque, pero si estaba Teddy, muy pocos habían logrado escapar y sobrevivir, incluso Albus supo que después muchos de los presos que tenía ese lugar fueron asesinados porque se negaron a formar parte de su ejército, algunos era viejos conocidos de su padre, antiguos mortifagos y gente de crímenes contra los muggles, uno de los nombres más sonados en los siguientes asesinatos fue Dolores Umbridge, que por lo que su padre le contó sobre ella se costaba mucho sentir lástima por ella…

Pero otros muchos criminales y antiguos mortifagos se había unido a ellos con la promesa de acabar con el trío de oro… entre ellos había dos hombres que Albus recordaba de forma nítida y no solo él, sino también Scorpius… esos eran los Lestrange… aquellos que juraron matarles como un último tributo al innombrable… también se había unido a ellos un hombre lobo, el mismo que le había hecho las cicatrices que tenía a su tío Bill y era un sanguinario… pero lo peor… como si eso no fuese suficiente, Telio Nassar, la mano derecha y el seguidor más leal de Thor, ahora estaba en libertad, Albus no le conocía directamente, pero por lo poco que pudo saber después era un hombre casi inolvidable, era apodado "El torturador" ya que conocía todas las técnicas en "esta arte" tanto las mágicas como las no mágicas. Albus siempre escucho decir que haberle apresado podría considerarse una victoria, por este hecho Teddy se había ganado el favor de la Señora Prince.

Favor que estaba ahora en entre dicho, porque no logro contener el ataque que había sufrido Azkaban, pero lo que más miedo le dio a Albus es que Theo también había estado en el momento y había sido herido, Teddy les contó a todos que el mismo se había batido con Thor pero no era ningún rival para él, solo que logro salir corriendo de la cárcel con Theo inconsciente, por culpa de Nassar y con algunos compañeros, pero al menos treinta de los cien guardianes de Azkaban habían muerto en ese ataque…

Theo ahora se recuperaba en San Mungo, Albus aun no había podido ni ver a Theo ni saber nada tranquilizante sobre él, ni siquiera Scorpius pudo… el colegio había levantado el sistema de seguridad más duro de todos los que Albus vio en su vida…

Las armaduras se paseaban por los pasillos como si fuesen más alumnos, la final de quidditch se había suspendido tajantemente, (para enfado de los Hufflepuff y los Gryffindor) los alumnos no podía salir de los límites del castillo, no estaba permitido pasear por los terrenos y cualquiera que se atreviese a burlar el toque de queda estaba fuera del colegio, para Hagrid fue un fastidio porque la Directora no dejo ni siquiera dejarles salir para su clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, así que estas clases se hacían en el patio interior de Transformaciones por orden expreso de la Directora McGonagall.

-¿Preparado para la última clase del año?-le pregunto Eleine con un susurro a Albus haciendo que este saltase en su asiento nervioso.

-No te había visto…-dijo pensativamente Albus cerrando de golpe un enorme volumen sobre la teoría de Transformaciones, lo cierto es que con los exámenes y las recias normativas del colegio no había podido disfrutar de muchos momentos con Eleine.

-¿Sabes algo de Theo?-le pregunto al momento preocupada Eleine, lo cierto es que con las medidas de seguridad el correo y todo lo que entraba en el castillo pasaban férreas medidas de seguridad y muchas cosas se retrasaban.

-No…-le dijo Albus simplemente y trago saliva, no sabía porque le afectaba tanto no tener noticias de Theo, tenía miedo aunque ni Scorpius sabía nada, por lo poco que pudo saber estaba grave, pero no sabía si en peligro o no… la sensación de vació le era similar a la que experimento con su madre, pero si lo pensaba mejor… para el Theo era muy importante, para Albus era un referente, era un verdadero Slytherin, su protector y un buen amigo, cuando se enfado con Scorpius estaba Theo en su lugar, siempre fuerte, siempre orgulloso, inteligente y astuto… algunas veces le sentía a el mas como un hermano que como un amigo, por defenderle una vez conservaba una cicatriz ilegible en la espalda con el nombre de Nott… ellos pensaban de forma parecida y guardaba algunos secretos con él, en poco tiempo se convirtió en un referente, la verdad si… estaba muerto de miedo con respecto a lo que le pasaba…

-Amor…-le llamo con cuidado Eleine preocupada, Albus la miro y asintió al momento, sintiéndose mal por haberse quedado quieto sin más-seguro que está bien, hablamos de Theo-le sonrió con cuidado-¿recuerdas el primer día cuando se planto delante de todos?-le recordó con cuidado.

-Es verdad…-dijo sin más Albus y salió de la mano de Eleine hacia Cuidado de Criaturas, al poco de caminar se encontraron con muchos de sus compañeros, hacia un día espléndido pero nadie podía salir del castillo, algunos estaban molestos por esto y los pequeños parecían inquietos, pero la obligación como prefectos de Albus y Eleine era poner un poco de orden.

-Lo cierto es que agradezco salir un poco al aire libre…-dijo Eleine suspirando después de haber regañado a unos chicos de segundo muy quejitas.

-Y yo…-le dio la razón Albus mientras seguían caminando, lo cierto es que no sabía que criatura terrible y espantosa les tenía preparada Hagrid, pero al llegar al patio, Albus se sorprendió de lo equivocado que había llegado a estar… al lado de Hagrid había un enorme centauro, de pelo rubio, ojos azules, portaba además arco y carcaj, Albus ya le había visto hace casi tres años atrás cuando el colegio corría peligro…

-Muy bien chicos…-dijo Hagrid alentando a los alumnos retrasados, Albus y Eleine se reunieron con Rose y Scorpius que habían sido de los últimos en llegar y miraban igual de asombrados al centauro-os presento a un buen amigo… este de aquí es Firenze y el es líder de la manada de los centauros…

-Es un placer conocer a los alumnos de Hogwarts-se presento inmediatamente el centauro, Hagrid se giro con su sonrisa bonachona.

-Bien, ya que puede que esta sea la última clase que tengáis os quería traer a alguien interesante, bien, Firenze, la clase es tuya…-le dijo sin más Hagrid y le dejo el centro al centauro, muchos retrocedían, pero lo mayoría parecían realmente interesados.

-Gracias Hagrid-dijo el centauro, Albus comprobó que dio algunas coces contra el suelo para asentarse- ¿Que queréis conocer?-les pregunto amablemente el centauro.

-¿Por qué lleva arco y fechas?-pregunto Jessy Wilkins con curiosidad.

-Somos protectores, ahora estamos en alerta, debemos proteger nuestro hogar y a los que moran en el…-le dijo simplemente el centauro.

-¿Por qué ustedes son tan esquivos… con el gobierno?-le pregunto con cuidado Ángela Cuddy, que Albus contemplo que estaba muy cerca de Zac Spenser.

-No somos súbditos de nadie… sus leyes no son las nuestras… vivimos conformes a nuestras tradiciones y los costumbres…-dijo el centauro.

Las preguntas fueron sucediendo sin más, el centauro contestaba de forma amable y no parecía molesto con ninguna pregunta desde las más ridículas a las mas incomodas.

-¿Y que hacen los centauros?-pregunto Lía Borgia con un tono despectivo, Albus la fulmino con la mirada, esa era una de las mejores clases de Hagrid y quería estropearla.

-Seguimos el destino que nos marca las estrellas…-dijo misteriosamente el centauro y ahora sus ojos se ensombrecieron un poco.

-¿Y que destino espera?-pregunto con un deje de burla Borgia.

-Borgia-llamo Hagrid de forma severa.

-Uno malo…-dijo el centauro con la mirada perdida, Albus intercambio una mirada con sus amigos-estamos al borde de una nueva guerra… y la muerte acecha…

-¿A quién?-pregunto al momento varios y no solo Lía, Hagrid parecía incomodo con esa información, pero el centauro no parecía darse cuenta.

-No lo sabemos, las estrellas no dan nombres… pero esa muerte desencadenara el infierno…-concluyo el centauro.

Albus se quedo paralizado _"…matar a uno de los integrantes seria desencadenar la guerra…"_ esas palabras retumbaron en su cerebro una y otra vez, esas palabras de Thor a las que dio tantas y tantas vueltas en su cabeza.

-Albus-llamo preocupada Eleine, Rose y Scorpius también le miraban muy preocupados-estas muy pálido, ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto al momento Eleine mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

-Si, perfectamente…-dijo al momento Albus-solo es que estoy… un poco estresado, con los exámenes y eso…-le dijo a Eleine, lo cierto es que evitaba mirarla a los ojos, pero Eleine no le dejo esquivar su mirada.

-Albus no estás bien…-siguió insistiendo Eleine preocupada.

-¡Que si lo estoy! ¡Deja de agobiarme de una vez!-le grito sin querer Albus y Eleine le miro sorprendida (y en parte dolida) y no solo ella sino la clase entera-lo siento…-dijo al momento, pero Eleine miraba hacia otro lugar molesta y disgustada por lo que noto Albus.

-Albus-llamo Hagrid en un tono de reproche-creo que deberías ir a la enfermería, no tienes buen aspecto…-dijo Hagrid al momento mientras le seguía mirando un tanto mal.

-Si…-contesto Albus sin mucho convencimiento, mirando una vez más a Eleine que le ignoraba, intercambio una mirada con Rose que le fulminaba asesinamente y Scorpius le devolvía una mirada que le decía "idiota", pero lo que le molesto es que Borgia le hizo un guiño y salió de la clase.

Albus salió de la clase maldiciéndose a si mismo, no podía creer que ridiculizara a su novia delante de todos solo por preocuparse por el… pero también tenía en mente lo que dijo el centauro, no sabía como lo haría, pero primero pondría a su padre al corriente y luego arreglaría las cosas con Eleine costase lo que costase.

* * *

Pero por desgracia ninguna de las dos cosas había resultado muy fácil… llamo a Fher, pero él no pudo mandar el mensaje, le pidió un favor a uno de los elfos como pago, pero no podían salir de los limites por orden expresa y sus _Patronum_ eran totalmente inútiles ya que los hechizos se anulaban al tocar la barrera…

-¿A que viene tanta seguridad?-le pregunto molesto Albus a su prima.

-Ni idea-le contesto de forma ruda Rose, Scorpius simplemente le miro compresivamente.

-¿Y dónde está Eleine?-pregunto Albus con un deje de fastidio.

-Ni idea-le contesto Rose mal humorada.

-Pues es raro que no sepas nada-le contesto Albus en el mismo tono, Rose le miro hecha una furia y se levanto, pero Scorpius fue un poco más rápido y se puso delante de Albus.

-Rosie… tranquila…-le pidió Scorpius con una sonrisa nerviosa-yo acompañare a Albus a la puerta… ¿si estás de acuerdo, claro?-le pregunto de forma pomposa Scorpius, Rose como contestación siguió fulminándolos con la mirada-vamos…-dijo sin más Scorpius en un susurro interpretando eso como un si.

Y los dos salieron de la Sala Común de Gryffindor, ese día el toque de queda estaba invalidado para los alumnos de quinto y séptimo para que pudieran ir a la biblioteca en cualquier momento de la noche si lo deseaban.

-¿Que le pasa?-pregunto Albus molesto-¿Por qué esta así Rose de borde?

-Son chicas, no intentes entenderlas-le dijo Scorpius, pero con una mirada de suficiencia añadió- pero es normal, Eli es su mejor amiga y si no fueras mi mejor amigo te diría que te has comportado como un cerdo… Has dejado mal a Eli delante de todos… y lo que es peor, ¡delante de Borgia!

-¡Mira por donde va a hablar el más indicado!-le dijo Albus molesto a Scorpius y este le fulmino.

-Vale, somos candidatos al premio cerdo del año…-dijo Scorpius burlonamente-pero yo llevo las de ganar...

-Mira, he intentado hablar con ella-le dijo Albus agobiado-pero siempre me dice que no pasa nada y se da la vuelta… no se que mas hacer… ¡además no la encuentro!

-Tienes el mapa, si no aparece en el solo queda un lugar…-le dijo Scorpius con seguridad- y por lo otro habla en serio con ella… ¿sabes por lo que nunca le he pedido salir a Eli?-le dijo Scorpius con seguridad.

-No sé a dónde quieres llegar, pero yo de ti tendría cuidado-le amenazo Albus, Scorpius simplemente suspiro poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Algunas veces eres una ricura…-le contesto irónicamente Scorpius-haber, nunca me lo he planteado, pero no lo haría porque aunque no lo sepas Eleine puede llegar a ser alguien muy rencorosa y distante-le dijo Scorpius con seguridad.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-le pregunto al momento Albus.

-La conozco desde que tengo cinco años, ¿te dice algo eso?-le pregunto irónicamente Scorpius- me voy… quiero repasar lo ultimo para Transformaciones, suerte a ti mañana…-se despidió Scorpius con un palmadita en la espalda mientras regresaba a su Sala Común.

Albus empezó a caminar hacia la Sala de los Menesteres, el también tenía que repasar para el examen de mañana, pero necesitaba aclarar las cosas con su novia para sentirse mejor, ahora más por lo que Scorpius le había contado, no quería que le guardara rencor para siempre.

Se sentó enfrente de la Sala de los Menesteres a esperar a que Eleine saliese de allí, no sabía muy bien cómo empezar a hablarle, pero en cuanto la puerta se materializo, no quiso darle más vueltas, de la puerta empezaron a salir enormes libros levitando de forma ordenada, como lo hacía Flitwick y luego de esa enorme cola interminable de libros y pergaminos salió Eleine, que por su cara Albus no adivino sorpresa al verle esperando allí.

-Hola-le dijo Eleine sin darle importancia y empezó a caminar seguida de sus libros.

-Eli, espera-le pidió Albus al momento adelantándose, los libros pararon al igual que Eleine-se que estas enfadada…

-No lo estoy-le dijo Eleine al momento como las otras veces.

-Si, si que lo estas y no se arreglarlo-le dijo al momento Albus-y no quiero que me guardes rencor o que me dejes...-por fin le dejaba ver lo que le daba miedo

-Al…-suspiro Eleine mirándole con una mezcla de dulzura y lastima-no te voy a dejar por esto, yo te quiero… pero-a Albus le puso los pelos de punta ese "pero"-si sigues sin confiar en mí, no lo sé, puede que sea lo correcto…-añadió con la mirada triste.

-¡Yo quiero estar contigo y confió en ti!-le dijo al momento Albus.

-No lo haces-le dijo Eleine sin perder las formas con esa mirada triste-buscas una manera de mandar un mensaje burlando la seguridad, se que algo te preocupa y no me lo dices, y cada vez que te pregunto saltas como si te molestase, quiero ayudarte pero no me dejas, no sé si confías en mi…

-Eli, yo no quiero preocuparte…-le dijo Albus con cuidado mientas se acercaba a ella.

-Pues ya lo haces… ¿Albus recuerdas lo que me prometiste la primera vez en el lago?-le pregunto con dulzura Eleine, Albus asintió recordando el día en que empezaron a salir juntos.

-Te prometí que no habría más secretos entre nosotros…-le recordó Albus mientras le abrazaba.

-Albus, ¿entonces…?-le invito Eleine con dulzura y le miro a los ojos, Albus se sintió derrotado.

-El año pasado, oí a Thor decir que la guerra comenzara cuando el trío de oro muera, Rose y Scorpius no se dieron cuenta de eso, pero creo que la muerte que vaticina el centauro, es la de mi padre…-le confesó Albus a Eleine y noto como de repente todos los libros que hasta ese momento flotaban con tranquilidad dejaron de hacerlo provocando un estrépito y desorden en el corredor.

-Albus…-le dijo simplemente Eleine y le abrazo con fuerza-mañana después del examen te acompañare a hablar con mi padre, el nos ayudara a ponernos en contacto con el tuyo…

-Pero la seguridad…-dijo Albus confundido.

-La seguridad la han implantado la Directora y Homelore, pero mis padres como los profesores pueden comunicarse con el exterior, el nos ayudara…-le dijo Eleine con confianza y le dio un beso de los que Albus había echado de menos.

* * *

Los temibles TIMO habían llegado, el Gran Comedor estaba irreconocible había un montón de mesitas individuales por todas partes y les sentaron por orden de lista con suerte que Eleine había acabado detrás suyo, pero Rose y Scorpius muy lejos, el primer día había sido el de Transformaciones, resulto ser un examen complicado para Albus, aunque observaba con cierta envidia que Rose y Scorpius no paraban de escribir ni un minuto, contesto a la mayoría de preguntas, pensando en que las definiciones no eran muy elaboradas ni concisas, dos preguntas se las había inventado totalmente, no recordaba ese hechizo _Crustocornius_, Albus deseaba que Matt no mirase su examen, o pensaría que era un total ignorante, confiaba en que el examen práctico le fuera mejor, esa misma tarde tenían el practico en el Gran Comedor, pero ahora les llamaban por grupos, esa vez no coincidió con sus amigos ni con su novia, pero por suerte no le preguntaron por _Crustocornius_ y fue bastante bien.

Después de ese examen se encontró a Eleine hablando con Mike Abercrombie que parecían ir en el mismo grupo, Albus intento controlar sus celos, porque Matt estaba a un lado hablando con los examinadores y no quería que pensase que era un celoso posesivo con su hija.

-Albus-le llamo Eleine al verle-¿que tal te ha ido?-le pregunto con amabilidad.

-Mejor este-contesto simplemente Albus.

-Mañana seguro que no tendrás problemas en Defensa-menciono como si nada Abercrombie y Eleine le miro nerviosa por su reacción.

-No lo sé-dijo sin más Albus sorprendido por sus palabras-tú también eres buen duelista, no creo que resulte difícil para ti…-le contesto Albus simplemente.

-Bien-llamo Matt-Mike, Kathy, Zac y Eleine adentro-les dijo a los alumnos que les tocaba ahora.

-Albus, aprovecha ahora…-le dijo Eleine en un susurro.

Después de que las puertas se cerraran, Albus siguió a Matt, para pedirle que avisase a su padre.

-Matt-le llamo Albus con un poco de cuidado, este se dio la vuelta.

-¿Que quieres Albus?-le preguntó con amabilidad-¿Alguna duda?

-No, no se trata de nada de eso, sino…-y Albus le contó todo lo que necesitaba y sus dudas y sospechas, Matt le escucho con atención, pero le miraba con el entrecejo fruncido, por lo visto era una persona reacia con premoniciones.

-Está bien, no tengo inconveniente en hablar con tu padre, además el Wizemagot ha pedido mi comparecencia…-Albus le miro sorprendido y sin entender-quieren que les diga todo sobre Donovan…-dijo con una mueca de disgusto-Albus deberías repasar para tus exámenes.

-Gracias Matt, pero ¿puedo pedirte una cosa más?-le pregunto Albus con cuidado al expresarse, Matt asintió un poco sorprendido, desde que había empezado a salir con Eleine no había hablado demasiado con él, si exceptuaban el día de la discusión-¿puede averiguar algo de Theodore Nott?

-Theo está bien-le dijo Matt con confianza- Ted llego ayer para hablar con Aldara y le informo que Theo salió del hospital y se encuentra perfectamente.

-Una buena noticia-dijo Albus más contento y aliviado.

-Si, por cierto Albus, _Crustocornius_, sirve para crear pequeños crustáceos, no para agrandar la nariz… pero si un día lo intentas… no quiero perdérmelo-le dijo Matt riendo y se fue, Albus mas animado y contento también tomo un camino hacia la Biblioteca para estudiar.

Los exámenes siguieron pasando sin remedio, Albus estaba seguro que había aprobado Defensa con muy buena nota, las preguntas le resultaron fáciles y el practico también, el día siguiente era de Encantamientos, para Albus resulto muy incomodo tener a Eleine detrás de él en el examen escrito, escribía con gran frenesí y no paraba de pedir más pergaminos, Albus se preguntaba que demonios escribía, a él con la hoja del examen le había bastado. El jueves tenían su examen de Criaturas Mágicas, Albus tuvo que explicarle a un examinador, desconcertantemente joven, como capturar un Desmiguise (tentarlo con hojas de eucalipto), como acelerar la incineración de un Fénix (dándole de comer escamas de pescado) y de domesticar un hipogrifo, eso resulto fácil ya que le había tocado Berta. El peor examen sin dudas había sido Pociones, era la asignatura más temida de la mayoría con razón, el examen escrito resulto muy complicado y el practico lo mismo… Albus era bastante bueno en Pociones, pero en ese examen no supo como planteárselo…

El fin de semana resulto ser uno de los peores de Albus y los demás, por lo menos pudo dormir con tranquilidad, pero otra vez tenían que estudiar aunque los peores exámenes ya habían pasado, el lunes fue el de Herbología, que fue muy fácil, todos se sorprendieron, el escrito muy previsible y la trasplantación de mandrágoras fue muy fácil, en comparación a las últimas plantas que el profesor Longbottom les había enseñado, el de Astronomía le había ido mal mirase por donde lo mirase, ni siquiera fue capaz de encontrar Venus en su mapa celeste y confundió Urano con Neptuno, Historia de la Magia no mejoro, confundía fechas y se le olvidaban o mezclaba acontecimientos, esas dos asignaturas estaba seguro que las iba a suspender, después sus últimos exámenes fueron una redacción critica sobre la importancia de la Revolución Industrial en el mundo muggle, para Estudios Muggles (envidiaba a Scorpius, el tenía que hacerlo sobre la importancia de los Medios de Transporte, era muchísimo más fácil y divertida) y Adivinación fue mal, no vio absolutamente nada en su bola de cristal si exceptuaba a su propio reflejo.

-¡Por fin se acabo todo!-dijo Eleine aliviada, habían salido juntos del examen de Adivinación.

-Hola, hermanito, ¿qué tal?-le pregunto Lily de forma cariñosa, había llegado con Lysander a la mesa del Gran Comedor para comer.

-Se que suspendo dos asignaturas y Pociones… no lo sé…-dijo Albus preocupado.

-Mama te va a matar-le dijo Lily al momento.

-Me parece que no-le contesto mordazmente James que acababa de llegar como el resto.

Albus estuvo a punto de contestarle a su hermano, pero no pudo porque dos personas irrumpieron en el Gran Comedor de golpe, Rose y Scorpius corrían hacia ellos, Rose estaba pálida y parecía muy preocupada y Scorpius no tenia mejor pinta.

-¡ELEINE!-grito Rose al acercarse a Eleine que se puso muy nerviosa de repente, los que faltaban se concentraron alrededor de Rose y Scorpius-¡¿DONDE ESTAN TUS PADRES?!-le grito Rose al momento histérica, pero con el jaleo Albus escuchaba un murmullo lejano.

-No… se…-dijo Eleine dubitativa sin entender-¿que te pasa?

-¡Enséñaselo!-le apuro Scorpius y Rose puso en alto el Apagador… con la voz preocupada de su tío Ron, que repetía una y otra vez…

_"Rosie trae a los Prince… estamos en peligro… nos han capturado…"_


	17. Invasores en el Ministerio

Rose se quedo mirando la cara de miedo de Eleine, y no solo la de ella, también Albus miraba el aparato confundido y sin entender nada, Scorpius miraba en todas direcciones, su hermano como los demás le miraban a ella misma intentando que les explicase algo mas…

-Rosie…-dijo simplemente Eleine mirándola con detenimiento.

-¡¿Donde están tus padres?!-le volvió a gritar histérica Rose a su amiga con la voz temblorosa sin importarle la atención que ella misma estaba suscitando en el Gran Comedor, por parte de todos.

-Rose… eso debe de estar mal… no puede ser su voz…-dijo Albus dubitativo mirando con recelo el Apagador.

-¡Si que lo es!-dijo Hugo de repente con una expresión amenazante en el rostro muy impropia de él.

-Eli…-le suplico Rose a Eleine, en el momento que su mirada se encontró con la de Eleine, sabía que no podía negarle nada.

-Vamos…-dijo al momento Eleine y empezó a correr a toda prisa, Rose iba a la par de Eleine, era más rápida que ella, pero no era capaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuese la voz de su padre pidiéndole ayuda, Eleine empezó a subir las escaleras, Rose no sabía bien a donde iba, pero no podía perder tiempo, no quería perder tiempo, la vida de su padre y su madre estaban en peligro en alguna parte, pero no sabía cómo podía ayudarles, no sabía dónde estaban ninguno de los dos.

Eleine siguió subiendo los pisos, Rose noto a su hermano a su lado y al otro a Eleine que empezaba a jadear por el cansancio pero no se detenía bajo ningún concepto...

-Eli… ¿A dónde vamos?-le pregunto Albus, Rose se dio la vuelta y contemplo que todos les estaban siguiendo, James, Fred, Alexandra, Lysander, Lorcan, Lily, Roxanne, Alice, Jaeson, Scorpius y Albus.

-No se… donde están…-dijo Eleine que seguía jadeando pero no quería perder el ritmo-pero… se como… encontrarles…

Y siguió subiendo los demás pisos, Rose empezaba a vislumbrar hacia donde los llevaba, la única salida en esa dirección era la torre de Astronomía, pero no entendía lo que hacían en ese lugar…

Llegaron todos al patio de la torre, Rose también se sentía cansada, pero temblaba de la cabeza a los pies, no entendía lo que pasaba y aun escuchaba la voz de su padre como en un susurro lejano desde su bolsillo, Rose olvidando completamente todo, miro a su hermano que le devolvía la mirada, mientras Eleine se alejaba un poco de ellos.

-¡¿Que haces?!-grito de pronto alarmado Albus, Rose se dio la vuelta al momento, y también no pudo evitar gritar ella también, Eleine se había subido a la barandilla y estaba a un paso de una caída de cien metros.

-¡Eli!-grito Rose preocupada mientras se acercaba ella también.

-Se lo que hago-les dijo Eleine con seguridad, levanto su varita mirando al cielo- ¡_Caelites nominis_!-exclamo y de repente una luz cegadora se produjo de su varita.

Rose al igual que todos allí no pudieron reprimir un grito de sorpresa, Rose intento acostumbrarse a esa terrible claridad para ver lo que hacia Eleine, y no daba crédito… de la varita de Eleine salía un potentísima luz, que ella misma trazaba en el cielo…

¡Eleine escribía en el cielo!

Lo que escribía Rose ya lo había visto hacia algunos años, pero no era Eleine la que escribía en el cielo entonces, sino era la poderosa Señora Prince, o McKinnon como se podía ahora leer sobre el cielo de Hogwarts.

-Espero que lo vean…-dijo pensativamente Eleine que bajo de la barandilla y les miraba atentamente, parecía realmente exhausta, era una demostración de poder asombrosa.

-Eli eso ha sido…-empezó a decir Albus sorprendido.

-Impresionante-concluyo Scorpius que no daba crédito a lo que estaba escrito en el cielo, por obra de Eleine, "McKinnon"

-¡Ah!-gritaron de pronto la mayoría, al otro lado de la barandilla sobre la que había estado Eleine, una mujer de aspecto furioso les miraba mientras se mantenía levitando en el aire sin ayuda de nada más que sí misma.

-Espero que tengas una razón de peso para esto-soltó furiosa con su cruel voz a Eleine, Rose estaba asustada, pero al ver la mirada de la Señora Prince no fue capaz de moverse ni un centímetro, su aspecto si parecía realmente sobrecogedor y helaba la sangre de cualquiera.

-Si…-dijo Eleine con un poco de miedo, Rose noto que por la puerta apareció de golpe un tigre, que también enseñaba los dientes amenazadoramente, Rose no entendía porque sus padres estaban tan furiosos por lo que había hecho Eleine, era algo impresionante-Rose… sus padres…-quiso explicar Eleine una vez que se dio cuenta de la presencia también de su padre.

Rose ya no quiso perder tiempo y saco de su bolsillo el Apagador y lo acerco a Matt, aunque estaba en su forma de animago y parecía una bestia a punto de matar a su presa no le asustaba tanto como ver a la Señora Prince levitando.

"Rosie trae a los Prince… estamos en peligro… nos han capturado…"

Su padre seguía repitiendo una y otra vez esa frase a la que Rose no entendía nada, al escuchar la voz el tigre retrocedió y dejo de mostrar los dientes de forma amenazadora y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la forma humana del tigre les miraba…

-Están en el Ministerio…-dijo sin más Matt, mirando a su mujer, que dejo de levitar y le contemplo atentamente.

Rose se quedo en silencio, como todos los demás, que les miraban sin entender, la Señora Prince se quedo en su lugar mirando de forma distraída, pero con su expresión de furia aun plasmada en el rostro, algo que desconcertaba aun a Rose.

-¿En el Ministerio?-pregunto directamente Hugo mirando a Matt.

-No lo sabes por la poca información que llega…-empezó a decir Matt, pero sus ojos seguían clavados en su mujer-pero el Wizemagot ha pedido la dimisión del Ministro Shacklebolt…

-¡¿QUE?!-pregunto Rose sobresaltada sin entender aun todo, pero el tiempo seguía pasando…

-La caída de Azkaban significo el final de su mandato, Rose-le dijo Matt con suavidad.

-El Ministerio esta aun más seguro que este lugar-añadió la Señora Prince mirando un punto fijo sin cambiar la cara de enfado e ira- están dentro-añadió de forma pensativa dándose la vuelta y contemplando los trazados de Eleine-están en el propio Ministerio.

-Potter…-quiso añadir Matt inseguro.

-Es vulnerable, fácil de engañar, seguro que ha tenido el traidor ante sus narices y no le vio llegar-dijo con contundencia y enfado la Señora Prince.

-¡No hable de mi padre así!-le grito Albus a la Señora Prince, Rose admiro su valor, pero no parecía buena idea.

-¿Es mentira?-le pregunto directamente la Señora Prince, pero con un toque amenazador añadió-Potter…-Albus no contesto a eso-una de las personas más allegadas a Potter es quien le venderá… puede que de su propio escuadrón…

-¿Que significa… que el Ministro… dimite…?-pregunto Rose con miedo en la voz, busco apoyo en su hermano, pero volvía a ser Scorpius el que estaba a su lado.

-Hoy es la toma de poder de tu madre-le dijo de forma directa la Señora Prince a Rose-tus padres, Potter, incluso McGonagall y Homelore, Longbottom, Hagrid y los demás, todas las personalidades importantes del país están en el Ministerio… eso es una gran ratonera… creo que la destrucción de Azkaban era solo un señuelo… una forma de provocar esta situación…

-Donovan no es tan listo…-dijo Matt dolido-no es tan inteligente como planear algo de esta magnitud…

-Donovan es solo un inútil esbirro-dijo de forma despectiva la Señora Prince- ni Umara es capaz de idear esto… esto es obra de su líder…-concluyo de forma amenazadora.

-Tenemos que ayudarles-dijo Matt al momento convirtiendo su varita en una escoba.

-Matt, aunque logremos burlar los sortilegios del castillo y llegamos a Londres, nunca podríamos entrar en el Ministerio, para entonces ya seria tarde-dijo la Señora Prince contemplando su propio nombre sobre el colegio con furia.

-¡No podemos dejar que mueran!-le grito Matt agobiado a su mujer-¡ellos nos han ayudado siempre! ¡No podemos abandonarlos a su suerte! ¡Aldara, si tienen a los Weasley, Hagrid, la Directora, Homelore y Ted también están a su merced!-le grito Matt a la Señora Prince, Rose empezó a temblar de miedo, noto que Scorpius la cogía con más fuerza, pero eso no la ayudaba para nada, no le hacía sentirse mejor.

-No he hablado de abandonarles, Matt…-dijo la Señora Prince, Rose noto que ella se acercaba a donde estaba, Scorpius quiso apartarla, pero la Señora Prince la miraba directamente a ella- tienes uno de los objetos más valiosos del mundo en tus manos, creación de Albus Dumbledore, el año pasado también poseías la clave que tanto ansiaban nuestros rivales, Weasley, por lo que veo, eres alguien con muchos recursos.

-No… no la entiendo…-dijo Rose mientras la miraba con atención.

-Tu padre-contesto sin más la Señora Prince.

Rose volvió a sacar el Apagador y otra vez su padre decía una y otra vez lo mismo… "Rosie, trae a los Prince…" y en ese momento se dio cuenta a donde quería llegar la Señora Prince…

-No se a lo que se refiere…-dijo Rose nerviosa mirando expectante el Apagador- no se utilizarlo…

-¡Si no lo haces tu familia morirá!-le grito de pronto la Señora Prince, Rose se aterrorizo.

-¡No puede presionarla de esa manera!-le grito Scorpius de vuelta a la Señora Prince.

-¡Aparta!-le grito la Señora Prince a Scorpius, perdiendo la paciencia y le empujo lejos, ahora Rose se encontraba cara a cara con la mujer que le agarro de los brazos con fuerza obligando a mirarla directamente, algo que no se sentía capaz, pero no le hacía daño, sino que parecía firme, Rose se atrevió a mirarla ahora, no había furia ni enfado en su mirada solo determinación-solo yo puedo salvarles, pero no puedo hacerlo sola, si tú tienes esto-le dijo la Señora Prince mientras cogía el Apagador y lo presionaba contra ella-es que puedes-añadió con seguridad.

Rose intento controlar el miedo y el pánico, todos allí la miraban con esperanza, sus primos, sus amigos, su hermano, Matt, Eleine y Scorpius, se quedo más tiempo mirando los ojos del que los de nadie más, porque él no le miraban esperanzadoramente, sino de otra forma que no podía explicar, pero que le hizo sentirse más fuerte y segura que nunca.

Rose cerró los ojos con toda la fuerza que pudo, la Señora Prince, le soltó pero no noto que se movió, su padre cuando le dio el Apagador le dijo que gracias a el logro escapar de la oscuridad y volvió a casa, ahora Rose también era lo que deseaba, lo que tenía que hacer, pero su casa no era un lugar concreto, sino su hogar estaba con su familia, con su padre y su madre…

"Ayúdame a ir" le suplico mentalmente Rose al Apagador "Quiero ayudarles… déjame ir"

-Rose…-le llamo susurrando su hermano, ante Rose y la Señora Prince apareció una pequeña motita de luz, mucho más débil de las que Eleine le había enseñado de las sirenas, pero al momento desapareció, porque Rose noto que se introducía dentro de ella y le transmitía una sensación de calor, sabia a donde tenía que ir…

-Desaparezcamos-le pidió a la Señora Prince que la miraba atentamente, pero estaba segura que era eso lo que debía hacer.

-Bien-dijo sin más la Señora Prince y le agarro con la misma firmeza, pero sin lastimarla, Matt se acerco y también agarro el brazo de su mujer, pero antes de que se marcharan, alguien más le había cogido de la mano, volvía a ser Scorpius.

-Yo voy-dijo secamente y apretó su mano.

-Y yo-añadió su hermano pequeño cogiéndola por los hombros y así poco a poco se preparaban para desaparecer, Eleine y Albus se agarraron a Scorpius, y los demás a Matt, nadie se atrevió a acercarse a la Señora Prince.

-¿Vamos a ir con un grupo de adolescentes?-pregunto retóricamente Matt, parecía contrariado.

-Estés adolescentes han demostrado hace mucho tiempo su valía-añadió la Señora Prince con su voz seca, pero Rose se sintió bien con esa valoración de su parte.

De repente la sensación de vació se hizo presa de todos, Rose no podía intuir el ritmo y el lugar, pero no sabía por qué razón estaba segura que era el lugar indicado, cuando noto caer sobre un suelo gris y mojado, estaba lloviendo.

-¡Estáis aquí!-grito de repente una voz embargada por la felicidad que conocía muy bien Rose.

Rose miro y contemplo a su abuelo Weasley, acompañado de la última persona que esperaba… el Señor Draco Malfoy.

-¡Hyperion!-llamo sorprendido el Señor Malfoy a Scorpius.

-¿Abuelo que…?-intento preguntar nerviosa Roxanne al abuelo Weasley.

-Ha sido terrible-dijo sin más el abuelo, pero parecía más aliviado al verles.

-¿Donde está mama?-pregunto al momento Albus nervioso.

-En la Madriguera, allí está tu abuela, con Ginny y Cedric…-dijo el abuelo, Rose notaba su voz más nerviosa y cansada que nunca.

-¿Que haces aquí?-le pregunto Scorpius a su padre.

-¡Para que los habéis traído!-dijo indignado el Señor Malfoy mirando a los Señores Prince.

-Draco… más bien ellos nos han traído a nosotros-le intento informar Matt.

-Basta de charlas-dijo de pronto la Señora Prince y todos enmudecieron-¿que hacen ustedes dos aquí?-le pregunto directamente la Señora Prince.

-Tengo a casi toda mi familia dentro del Ministerio…-dijo el abuelo Weasley con pesar.

-Astoria también está dentro… como Daphne y Theodore…-añadió el Señor Malfoy más relajado, pero miraba a Scorpius con esperanzas de alguna explicación.

-Weasley nos ha marcado el camino-dijo la Señora Prince con su cruel y dura voz-de aquí seguiré solo con la ayuda de Matt-añadió con seguridad.

-¡Eso es imposible!-dijo de pronto el Señor Malfoy-¡Hasta para ti! ¡Es un golpe de estado! ¡Thor con los suyos y los fugados están ahora dentro!

-¿Cómo tienes esa información?-quiso saber la Señora Prince, Rose a cada momento se ponía más nerviosa y buscaba con la mirada algo alentador de su abuelo, pero no lo encontraba.

-Por que yo he logrado escapar…-dijo de pronto alguien que apareció a las espaldas del Señor Malfoy.

-¡Theo!-gritaron casi todos por la sorpresa, parecía bastante débil a como lo recordaban, pero parecía seguro de sí mismo.

-¿Cómo?-le pregunto Matt confuso y a la vez sorprendido.

-El Señor Potter me ayudo… me dio tiempo, y llame a mi tío-dijo mirando al Señor Malfoy-están casi todos dentro, mis padres, mi tía, Molly…-añadió Theo con pesar-no se hacer, pero lo que si se-añadió Theo con furia en su mirada-es el traidor…-dijo con odio-¡Dave Scott!-Rose dio un grito de sorpresa, era su escolta-el Señor Potter sospecho de él, porque nunca se vio implicado en ataques… no contó con él en la últimas reuniones, estaba en lo cierto, vi como guiaba a Thor ante él, pero le caucionaron… Nassar torturo a Lucy… el Señor Potter no pudo más que rendirse…

-¿Lucy está bien?-pregunto preocupada Lily a Theo.

-Creo que si… me siento culpable…-añadió Theo con remordimientos-Molly nunca me lo va a perdonar…

-Muchacho-le dijo compresivamente el abuelo Weasley-has hecho lo que tenias que hacer… contigo aquí los de dentro tienen una oportunidad…

-¿Cómo os habéis encontrado vosotros aquí?-pregunto Matt a el Señor Malfoy.

-Vi al Señor Weasley camino de la entrada muggle al Ministerio, pero está cerrada-aclaro el Señor Malfoy.

-¿Cómo has salido del Ministerio?-pregunto directamente la Señora Prince que parecía meditar todas las opciones.

-Un pequeño túnel, es muy resbaladizo, pero concluye cerca del cuartel de Aurores…-le informo Theo, pero su mirada se desvió hacia el cielo, una chica llegaba volando a gran velocidad hacia donde se encontraban, Rose miro mas atentamente y se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Dana…

-¡¿Cómo…?!-intento preguntar el Señor Malfoy sorprendido.

-La he llamado yo-contesto al momento Theo a una pregunta que no hizo.

-¿Sam…?-pregunto con un poco de miedo Dana.

-Dentro, no se nada más-dijo de inmediato una vez más Theo.

-¿Donde está ese túnel?-pregunto la Señora Prince, por su tono la paciencia escaseaba.

-A sus pies-dijo Theo señalando a la alcantarilla y la destapo, parecía muy profundo.

-Bien, iré primera, Matt, Nott, Malfoy, Creevey y el Señor Weasley me acompañaran, los demás se quedaran aquí-dijo con rudeza.

-No quiero quedarme atrás…-suplico Rose y intento lanzarse, pero alguien tuvo mejores reflejos y la cogió, pero en esa ocasión no se trataba de Scorpius ni de su hermano, sino del mismísimo Señor Malfoy.

-¿Que pretendes? ¿Que te maten?-le pregunto con cara de pocos amigos a Rose- seria lo único que conseguirías...-le dijo el Señor Malfoy con enfado-Hyperion, que no se te escape… por una vez…-le dijo mientras Scorpius la cogía y la apartaba del túnel.

-Por favor…-le suplico Rose mirando a Matt, necesitaba su apoyo.

-No sois suficientes…-dijo Eleine con un hilo de voz, apenas había hablado desde el enfado de sus padres.

-Sabemos defendernos-añadió Jaeson con seguridad.

-¿El es el hijo de Wood?-pregunto el Señor Malfoy a Theo.

-Jay, tus padres están también dentro, como los de Lorcan y Lysander-les informo Theo, ahora todos parecían más seguros de ir y Rose veía en sus cara reflejado parte de su miedo, pero por una vez Lorcan parecía más decidido que Lysander.

-Por favor…-volvió a suplicar Rose, pero Scorpius aun no la dejaba acercarse, la sujetaba con fuerza.

-¿Que hacemos Aldara?-pregunto Matt dudoso a su mujer.

-Dejar de perder el tiempo-contesto de forma dura como siempre-si quieren venir… que lo hagan…-sentencio y se lanzo.

Rose no lo pensó mas y logro soltarse de Scorpius y también salto al vació, era un sinuoso corredor, muy resbaladizo un enorme tobogán por el que bajaba a una enorme velocidad sin poder resistirse… y cayó de bruces contra el suelo enmoquetado.

-Silencio-ordeno la Señora Prince molesta, Rose se aparto rápidamente, pero pocos habían caído de forma tan patosa a como lo había hecho ella.

Rose miro a su alrededor, ya conocía ese despacho era el del escuadrón de aurores, había estado allí algunas veces de pequeña de visita con su padre, las paredes repletas de mapas y distintas fotografías de los que parecían las personas más buscadas, en todas la paredes y en distintos tamaños el mismo hombre aparecía, se trataba de Donovan Thor.

-¿Donde están?-pregunto al momento el Señor Malfoy mirando en todas direcciones con la varita en alto, pero todo parecía en calma.

-Creo que les han llevado al Atrio, es el único lugar donde tienen bien controlado a toda la gente…-respondió Theo también en posición de alerta.

-¿Cómo subimos sin ser descubiertos?-pregunto Matt al instante preocupado.

-En el ascensor-dijo sin más la Señora Prince, pero en vez de llama, abrió las puertas de un golpe-no opongáis resistencia…-les dijo la Señora Prince, mientras daba un paso atrás, pero no cayó al vació por el agujero, sino que logro levitar, lo mismo que el resto, Rose no pudo evitar gritar de la sorpresa como la mayoría, estaban volando…

La Señora Prince les metió a todos dentro y con una sensación de vértigo empezaron a subir los pisos hasta el Atrio, Rose no sabía cómo irrumpirían sin llamar la atención, pero si alguien era capaz de pasar desapercibida esa era la Señora Prince, Rose de pronto noto que paraba en el vació, Rose pudo ver en los rostros de Eleine y su hermano un poco de miedo, ellos detestaban volar.

-Será desagradable, nauseabundo, puede que asalte una sensación de ahogo, pero silencio-dijo la Señora Prince con concentración y su toque amenazante, Rose se asusto no sabía lo que quería decir con eso, pero no iba a gritar por nada del mundo.

Rose observo como la pared se acercaba cada vez más a ella, intento echarse hacia atrás pero no era dueña de su propio fuerza ni de su voluntad y se sintió parte de la pared, cerró los ojos con fuerza… la descripción de la Señora Prince había resultado muy imprecisa comparado a lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, sentía que su cuerpo golpeaba una y otra vez con una masa a la que no podía hacer nada, no podía respirar, la sensación de ahogo seguía creciendo, no podía hacer nada, casi no podía ni respirar… hasta que al fin pudo hacerlo.

Inhaló todo el aire que pudo, pero en seguida quedo enmudecida por otra fuerza ajena a sí misma y abrió los ojos… Rose agradecía estar enmudecida, sino los abrían descubierto por su culpa.

El Atrio estaba atestado de gente, en el centro había muchas personas que permanecían de rodillas reconoció a sus primos, tíos, amigos y conocidos entre ellos, a su alrededor, hombres y mujeres que les apuntaban directamente, Rose contemplaba todo esto desde una posición elevada, habían atravesado la pared hasta esa posición entre las vigas del tejado, a las espalda de la monumental estatua del Elfo Libre, Dobby, allí nadie les descubriría y podían ver lo que pasaba.

Pero a Rose solo le importaba una cosa… buscaba con desesperación algo de su familia, de su padre o su madre, desde que había aparecido, la voz de su padre no volvió a salir del Apagador y eso le producía un desasosiego enorme en su interior, mezclado con pánico… hasta que les encontró…

Rose no pudo contener las lagrimas, incluso desde esa distancia podía ver a sus padres desmejorados y al contrario que todos, estaban encadenados, junto con su tío Harry, con ellos también llegaba el Ministro Shacklebolt, quien llevaba las cadenas era un hombre muy musculoso con el pelo casi rapado, la otra la conocía muy bien, esa era Samir Mutip, Rose dedujo que el hombre musculoso debía de tratarse del famoso Telio Nassar, el torturador… Rose no puedo evitar llorar mas ante la idea de que ese aspecto débil y enfermizo de sus padres fuese responsabilidad suya.

Pero alguien más apareció por el mismo lugar que sus padres que la hizo presa del pánico… de ese lugar habían salido también Donovan Thor, el hombre lobo transformado, Gorka, la sacerdotisa Umara, que parecía realmente feliz y el traidor, Dave Scott, que también portaba con él un enorme saco con varitas, Rose dedujo que pertenecían a toda la gente del Atrio… pero lo que no podía creer y le atemorizaba… había muchos magos y brujas con largas túnicas grises y mascaras metalizadas, Rose contaba cerca de diez personas así disfrazadas, pero entre la multitud, tres destacaban siniestramente, dos con capas negras y mascaras blancas… los encapuchados… eran los mismos que Rose había visto hacia tres años, los que atacaron su colegio, los que liberaron a Thor, los que casi asesinan a la Señora Prince… estaban allí, pero entre ellos, una figura un poco más pequeña… pero a la que su paso todos se inclinaban…

Esta figura, al contrario que todas, tenía la túnica de un blanco reluciente, que parecía lanzar destellos con cada luz que se posaba, Rose no sabía si era un hombre o una mujer, ya que su capa no dejaba entre ver nada… y su máscara no había visto ninguna de esa solemnidad, de muchos y vivos colores… como una antigua y mística mascara veneciana…

-¿Quien o que es eso?-pregunto por lo bajo Matt a su mujer, el no parecía estar presa del hechizo de silencio.

-Van a suceder cosas terribles, si es quien creó…-añadió la Señora Prince en un tono de humana sorpresa, que desconcertó totalmente a Rose, quien podía ser esa persona para llamar a la sorpresa de la Señora Prince.

El Atrio s sumo en un inquietante silencio, ante la aparición de esas personas, Rose no sabía que es lo que debía hacer, aun se encontraba bajo el hechizo silenciador, busco con la mirada a sus amigos, pero ellos también miraban la escena impresionados al igual que ella.

-¡Por fin ha llegado!-grito de pronto la voz de la Sacerdotisa Umara sobresaltando a todos los presentes y reverenciándose ante la imagen del ser con larga capa blanca-¡Nuestro camino parte de aquí! ¡El poder definitivo!-añadió con más alegría y animo, Rose se le corto la respiración-¡El mundo nacerá de sus cenizas en el días de hoy!

Y ante todos, la figura principal, la de la larga capa blanca levanto su brazo desnudo ante la concurrencia, mostrando una imagen… la de un ave…

El poder definitivo, la leyenda por fin había hecho aparición…


	18. Malfario

Rose se quedo espantada mirando la figura de la capa blanca, no podía creérselo, no daba crédito a lo que escucho y a lo que presencio, Rose miro a su lado aun enmudecida y vio las caras de sus amigos y de sus primos con la misma expresión de terror.

-Aldara…-dijo Matt con miedo mirando a su mujer.

-Silencio-pidió sin más la Señora Prince que volvía a su semblante impertérrito.

-¡¿Cómo vamos a enfrentarnos a eso?!-pregunto también preocupado y asustado el Señor Malfoy.

-Silencio-volvió a ordenar la Señora Prince de mal humor.

-Muestra tu rostro-grito una severa y potente voz desde los pies de la estatua.

Rose se inclino mas sobre su posición, pero al momento Scorpius tiro de ella hacia atrás con miedo de que cayese al vació, pero Rose lo había conseguido, había visto quien le dijo eso al ser de la capa blanca y se trataba de Minerva McGonagall.

-¡Tu!-grito furiosa y fuera de si Umara-¡Vieja ramera! ¡Estas hablando con nuestro líder! ¡No eres digna de dirigirte a su majestad!

-Umara, yo que tu dejaría lo insultos al margen…-dijo otra voz enfadada y fría, ahora masculina, Rose no necesito moverse para saber que se trataba del Señor Homelore.

-Una buena puesta en escena-menciono con desprecio la profesora McGonagall-pero solo eso…-tacho con valor.

De repente, aun más rápido que su escoba, el ser de la capa blanca saco su varita y lanzo una maldición asesina hacia la Directora…

El corazón de Rose empezó a entrar en un arritmia inducida por el miedo, como muchos gritos de la multitud, ahora no le importo a Scorpius, todos se lanzaron hacia el limite, Rose ya no le importaba que la encontrasen, se trataban de su madrina al asomarse esperaba no encontrar lo que temía…

Pero increíblemente, su madrina y Homelore, permanecían en pie mirando directamente al ser de la capa blanca, la maldición paso entre ellos para hacer un pequeño cráter a los pies de la estatua de Dobby, Rose tomo un poco de aire pero se sorprendió al ver que ni su madrina, ni el Señor Homelore, a pesar de estar a punto de morir conservaban la calma y esa expresión de desprecio, Rose pensó que se debía a todos sus años de vida y a que habían visto cosas como esas…

-¿Esta demostración de que se trata?-pregunto educadamente el Señor Homelore, en contra posición a las caras de miedo de los padres de Rose-¿Buena o mala puntería?-dijo con un deje de impaciencia y desprecio, Rose volvió a maravillarse de sus reacciones, ella no sería capaz, si una maldición de ese grado le rozaran no sería capaz de mirar a los ojos a ese ser como lo hacía su madrina, con desafió y suficiencia, sin pestañear ni lo más mínimo, era intrigante, se preguntaba si era eso lo que distrajo al ser de la capa blanca, que miraban con suficiencia y un deje de desprecio a la muerte… Rose sabia que ese ser nunca se había enfrentado a personas como su madrina y Homelore…

-Les va a matar…-dijo por lo bajo Matt preocupado.

-Ambos han vivido mucho…-añadió su abuelo con un tono triste- saben que este puede ser su fin… no quieren que les olvidemos con demasiada rapidez-dijo con voz pensativa.

Rose miro con pavor a su abuelo, no lo sabía con seguridad, pero eso era algo que le pegaba a su madrina, nunca iba a regalar su vida a cualquiera, la lucharía y se haría un hueco en toda la historia, como sus predecesores y Homelore correspondía a su manera de ser… que estaban unidos ante aquello…

-Ya he visto suficiente-dijo sin alterarse ni lo más mínimo la Señora Prince.

-¡¿Cómo lo vamos a hacer?!-pregunto una vez más el Señor Malfoy de la humor…

-Alda…-dijo sin más Matt… Rose vio a lo que señalaba, Nassar y Mutip llevaban a sus padres y a su tío Harry, ante el ser de la capa blanca.

-Yo me ocupare de esos, Matt libera a Homelore y a McGonagall-Matt asintió inseguro-necesitamos las varitas, Nott, ¿estas a la altura?-le pregunto la Señora Prince.

-Si-contesto Theo, pero su rostro era indescifrable, tendría que luchar con el traidor de Dave Scott y recuperar las varitas que tenía en su poder.

-¿Y quién rescatara a mis padres y a mi tío?-pregunto Rose con miedo, ellos estaban muy cerca de los encapuchados y además, indefensos.

-Yo-dijo el Señor Malfoy, en su mirada le delataba el desagrado-tengo asuntos pendientes que zanjar de una vez y por todas…

-Señor Weasley, quédese aquí, por si las cosas van mal, coja a los niños y lleve los a su casa-le pidió la Señora Prince, al referirse a su abuelo, Rose comprobó que era más respetuosa con el que con su marido o el Señor Malfoy.

-Bien, haré lo que pides muchacha-le dijo su abuelo, aunque en sus ojos se delataba la preocupación-pero, ¿y el resto de la gente?-pregunto preocupado-los mataran a todos en cuanto os vean aparecer…-Rose sabía que su abuelo temía por el resto de su familia que permanecía atada y amordazada por el resto de los criminales y seguidores de ese ser.

-El les ayudara…-dijo la Señora Prince mirando a la estatua del Elfo Libre, Rose no sabía qué era lo que pretendía- será nuestra distracción… preparaos…-dijo la Señora Prince

De repente, Rose contemplo con impresión como la enorme estatua del Elfo Libre, se hacia un millón de pedazos, pero ninguna de estas enormes rocas aplastaban a la multitud que había a sus pies, sino que se aglomeraban a su alrededor con un muro de contención, aplastando así a algunos de los captores, Rose también se sorprendió ver a Matt en su forma animal sorteando parte de las rocas, llegar al suelo, atacar a Hadi (el no le vio llegar) y liberar a su madrina y a Homelore, en medio del caos.

Pero lo que más la sobrecogió, fue contemplar al Señor Malfoy en su majestuosa forma de animago, planeo entre los escombros y las caras asustadas del resto de la multitud, con Theo a su espalda, este a llegar a un punto salto al vació y cayó encima del traidor, ambos se golpearon y perdieron sus varitas, pero en un duelo muggle, como sabía de antemano, Theo le gano, pero sinceramente, eso a Rose no le importaba, porque siguió con los ojos al fiero dragón, Nassar y Mutip arrastraron a sus padres y a su tío alejándoles, habían llegado a la zona de fuego, algunas piedra no aplastaron a sus padres por puro milagro, al ver esto, el Señor Malfoy en su forma de dragón lanzo sus fauces, pero en vez de herir a Nassar o Mutip, cogió a sus padre y a su tío, entre ellas, Rose no pudo evitar gritar, porque en ese instante, Nassar y Mutip quedaron sepultados bajo una de las enormes orejas de la estatua…

Rose contemplo con asombro lo bien que había ido el plan, pero ahora centro toda su atención en la Señora Prince… ahora entendía porque el plan estaba yendo bien… no sabía cómo lo hacía, pero había creado como una pantalla protectora entre los principales adversarios, Thor, Umara, Gorka, los Lestrange, el hombre lobo que conocía como Greyback, los vampiros Dorian, todos los encapuchados y el ser de la capa blanca…

Rose miro como algunos de ellos peleaban contra el hechizo sin conseguir romperlo, contemplo especialmente furiosa a Jamare Umara, que veía como sus planes se iban al traste ante sus propios ojos sin poder remediarlo, Rose también contemplo con cierto nerviosismo que el ser de la capa blanca no se movía y se limitaba a mirar lo que sucedía, como Thor, que no apartaba la mirada de la Señora Prince.

-¡Saltad!-grito desde abajo la severa voz de la profesora McGonagall, les miraba directamente a ellos, ahora que la estatua había sido destruida, su escondite había dejado de serlo.

-¿Pretende que nos tiremos al vació sin más?-pregunto Alice Longbottom con burla.

-Si-dijo Rose segura y fue la primera en lanzarse, oyó a algunos gritar, pero no le importo, sintió el vértigo de la caída por unos segundos, al momento la velocidad descendió y cayo con naturalidad ante el resto de la gente, los demás al verla le imitaron, incluido su abuelo y Daniela.

-Rose-le llamo su madrina, que al verla Rose la abrazo con miedo de perderla una vez más…-ponte en guardia, saca tu varita…-le aconsejo inmediatamente, Rose le hizo caso, casi todos ya tenían sus varitas gracias a Theo y la mayoría de sus compañeros corrían a asegurarse que sus familias que sus familiares estaban a salvo y bien, vio a Eleine con Matt, Scorpius abrazar y tranquilizar a su madre, y así a todos sus amigos…

-Bravo, Trece-le felicito el Señor Nott a Theo cuando este le ofreció su varita, Theo parecía muy contento consigo mismo y corrió a ver a Molly que le esperaba emocionada.

Pero Rose volvió a centra al dragón que se acercaba a ellos, al llegar a un punto doblo sus inmensas alas y abrió sus fauces, Rose corrió como una posesa, como su hermano Hugo y sus primos, James, Albus y Lily, sus padres estaban a salvo.

-Rose, Hugo…-grito de forma ahogada su madre al verlos, Rose se abrazo a ella con fuerza, al verla de cerca vio que estaba peor a como se imagino desde el principio, mucho más delgada, ojerosa y pálida, tenía muchas heridas en todo el rostro, algunas seguían sangrando, pero Rose nunca vio una sonrisa tan grande en su rostro y unas lagrimas tan grandes.

-Malfoy, si vuelves a intentar comerme…-le amenazo su padre al Señor Malfoy y parecía muy molesto.

-Tranquilo Weasley…-dijo con desprecio el Señor Malfoy-por tu culpa tendré mal sabor de boca por semanas…

-Gracias, Malfoy-dijo su tío Harry con la voz calmada y agradecido, mientras Lily le abrazaba.

-Asunto zanjado-le contesto el Señor Malfoy.

-Si-concluyo su tío Harry, Rose no sabían de lo que hablaban los hombre, pero no le importaba.

-Muy bien Princesita, sabía que podía contar contigo…-le dijo su padre con una sonrisa tan grande como la de su madre, pero tenían los dos el mismo aspecto desmejorado.

-¡NO!-vocifero Matt, el seguía pendiente de su mujer, Rose aun pudo ver lo que sucedió, todos los enemigos le atacaban, exceptuado a Thor y al ser de la capa blanca, pero este al fin decidió hacer algo y la Señora Prince salió despedida contra la pared y Rose no la volvió a ver moverse.

-¡Hermione! ¡Vete y llévate a los niños!-le grito su padre a su madre, Rose vio como parte del muro que la Señora Prince había hecho alrededor de todos se desmoronaba por los ataques de los demás.

Toda defensa había caído y el caos se envolvió todo a su alrededor, Rose solo tuvo unos segundos antes de caer al suelo para ver como sus padres se enfrentaban directamente a las gente que les atacaban, por lo que observo ahora, su madre no iba a huir, iba a plantar cara.

-¡Rose!-grito Scorpius y lo cogió con poca delicadeza-¡Mueve te o te aplastaran!-le grito Scorpius con cara de pocos amigos.

-¡Rose! ¡Scorpius!-les grito a una distancia Eleine, vio su cara de miedo, por señas les apremiaban a que se acercaran, estaban siendo atacados y no podía hacer nada, vio a algunos luchar, pero temía en lanzar algunos hechizos, no sabía si le daría a sus amigos o enemigos, todo estaba sumido en el absoluto caos, y no quería darse la vuelta, no quería imaginar lo que había sido del ser de la capa blanca, no le veía por ninguna parte, tampoco a la Señora Prince…

-¡Vamos, tenemos que escondernos!-le grito Scorpius mientras tiraba de ella hacia la parte de atrás del vestíbulo, donde estaban los ascensores.

-¿Por qué tan deprisa?-dijo de pronto una mujer de aspecto japonés, pálida y de ojos negros, la vampiro Izaskun Dorian, le cortaba el paso.

-Tenemos asuntos que tratar…-dijo el otro vampiro, Iskander Dorian, a sus espaldas.

-¡Rose!-grito una voz asustada que conocía, se trataba de Albus, Rose se dio la vuelta, pero sus padres seguían luchando como el resto y seguía sin haber señales de la Señora Prince.

-Aquí hay demasiada gente…-dijo la vampiro mirando detenidamente a Scorpius-acompáñanos…-le invito con una sonrisa maligna.

-¡Jamás!-grito de pronto Scorpius-¡_Reducto_!-grito Scorpius, pero con una rapidez que dejo a Rose sorprendida esquivo el ataque.

-Que truco tan infantil…-dijo el otro vampiro con una sonrisa igual de maligna-si así lo quieres…-y de repente Rose sintió un enorme golpe contra la pared al igual que Scorpius, Rose sintió como un crujido en un costado, estaba segura que algunas de sus costillas había cedido con ese golpe, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue comprobar que esos podían utilizar magia, no tenían nada que hacer...

De pronto Rose noto como alguien la cogió del pelo y la levanto con fuerza, no pudo evitar chillar del color, sintió como algunos de sus mechones se desprendían de su cuero cabelludo pero lo peor era que la punzada de su costado cada vez le dolía mas, como si se tratase de un hierro ardiendo y le costaba respirar, estaba hiperventilando…

-Ven con nosotros… o veras como bebemos de tu sucia novia-le amenazo Izaskun a Scorpius que la miraba con miedo.

-¡No le hagáis daño!-dijo al momento Scorpius y vio como el otro vampiro alejaba sus varitas de ellos, estaban a su merced, pero Rose no podía pensar con claridad, el dolor en su costado aumentaba, tanto que empezaba a marearse-¡Pero dejarla aquí! ¡Iré con vosotros!

-Entra en el ascensor-le dijo al vampiro, Rose intento buscar con la mirada a alguien, pero nadie parecía darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, todo el Atrio era una batalla campal en toda regla.

-¡Soltad a Rose!-les grito Scorpius asustado mientras el otro vampiro le empujaba dentro del ascensor.

-Tu novia viene con nosotros…-le dijo al vampiro mientras de un movimiento que hizo a Rose gritar la empujaba dentro y cayó al suelo, Scorpius se apresuro a ayudarle, pero solo volvió a gritar, cada vez le dolía mas el mismo lugar, no lo soportaba, se le iba la cabeza, estaba segura que no iba a pasar de ese día…

-¡Hicimos un trato!-les grito Scorpius medio desesperado, Rose pensó desolada que a Scorpius aun no le trataban con tanta crueldad, pero no quería pensar en lo que le esperaba a el.

-Aprende que no debes hacer tratos con tramposos-le dijo la mujer con una risotada, las puertas se cerraron y Rose noto como empezaban a descender, no quería pensar a donde iban.

-Lastima… arriba había mucha sangre fresca…-dijo el hombre con una sonrisa de medio lado, Rose empezó a llorar apoyada en Scorpius no sabía que iba a ser de ellos…

-Eso es lo de menos… con el líder en el poder, podremos saciarnos todo lo que queramos…-añadió la mujer con la misma sonrisa que su hermano.

-¡¿Que queréis de mi?!-les grito Scorpius asustado, ya no intentaba consolarla, ambos sabían que estaban perdidos, que nadie les vio y que morirían allí.

-Casi me das pena…-le dijo la mujer con una falsa mueca de pena-Iskander aparta a la chica… haz lo que quieras con ella…-añadió la mujer con desprecio.

-¡No!-grito Scorpius, intento resistirse, pero el hombre era más fuerte que el, y Rose se sintió a su merced no sabía que iba a ser de ella, llegado a ese punto…

-¿Por qué…?-le pregunto Scorpius a la mujer.

-Por venganza…-le contesto con la mirada asesina plasmada en su rostro.

-¡Yo no os hecho nada!-le espeto Scorpius a la mujer con valor.

-¡Nada!-grito la mujer fuera de sí, y le abofeteó tan fuerte que Scorpius cayó al suelo-¡¿No sabes el significado de tu apellido, sucia escoria?!-le pregunto la mujer, mientras le levantaba con una mano a Scorpius del cuello y le dejaba a unos palmos del suelo, Scorpius empezaba a toser.

-Le ahogas…-lloro Rose desesperada, mientras notaba a su captor reírse.

-Mal… fario…-dijo Scorpius jadeando, pero Rose aun observo cierto desafió en su mirada-lo investigue…-dijo Scorpius y Rose recordó las veces que le vio leer sobre su familia y la de ella, a Dante y a Sussy...

-¡Y no sabes porque…!-la mujer le poso en el suelo y Scorpius recupero parte de su color-¡Tu y tu familia sois vulgares ladrones… matasteis y robasteis todo de nuestro amo!

-No sé de que hablas…-dijo Scorpius asustado.

-¡¿Y no quieres saberlo?!-le pregunto la mujer mientras le miraba atentamente, Rose estaba asustada por su cercanía con el.

-Si, quiero saber…-le dijo Scorpius con un hilo de voz asustado.

-Tus antepasados, servían como esbirros al Gran Señor, Vlad Bathory… -Rose vio en Scorpius la misma sorpresa que ella, ese ser era más conocido como el Rey de los Vampiros, un dictador y asesino, si los antepasados de Scorpius trabajaban para el… solo quería decir…-desciendes de vampiros, niñito, de la sucia y infecta estirpe de los Mal Fario, la más baja y despreciable de todas las estirpes… pero nos traicionasteis, tus antepasados lo hicieron, nos vendieron, vendieron a nuestras familias a los magos y mataron a nuestro Señor Vlad Bathory, robando sus riquezas y vinisteis a este país, con el nombre de Malfoy y empezasteis a procrear con los humanos hasta convertiros y inmundos mortales…-le dijo la mujer con asco mientras le miraba- le prometimos a nuestros padres vengarnos… pero ya era tarde, la sangre de tu abuelo y de tu padre estaba manchada con otra maldición, la de Voldemort… a tu querido padre le ofrecimos un trato que se negó… ¡vuestras riquezas nos pertenecen!-le grito la mujer-¡Y tu pagaras su desfalco!-le grito la mujer mientras acercaba cada vez mas a Scorpius.

-No…-dijo Rose con miedo, pero un sonido hueco encima de sus cabezas la hizo despertar, era como una respuesta a sus plegarias.

-¡Se acerca alguien!-dijo el otro vampiro molesto, el que tenia sujeta a Rose, que no se atrevía a moverse a causa del dolor de su costado.

-¡Vamos!-grito la mujer empujando a Scorpius fuera-¡Iskander, mata a la chica!-le ordeno su hermana al chico.

-¡Rose!-grito Scorpius que intentaba zafarse de las manos de la mujer.

-Quiero que vea como destripamos a su novio…-dijo el hombre vampiro con una sonrisa.

¡No!-grito Rose desconsolada-¡Por favor…!-suplico mirando a Scorpius, este dejo de mirarla y siguió caminando, Scorpius ya sabía lo que le esperaba, pero Rose seguía gritando-¡No le hagáis daño! ¡Te lo suplico!

-¡Cállate o morirás de peor forma!-le grito la mujer vampiro a Rose.

Rose siguió gimoteando mientras era arrastrada junto con Scorpius enmudecido, por un pasillo de mármol negro hacia una puerta, ellos parecían saber a dónde se dirigían, pero Rose ansiaba y necesita saber que el ruido que había escuchado no era solo fruto de su imaginación, necesitaba creer que era cierto, alguien se acercaba y esperaba que fuese de los suyos, cruzaron otra sala hasta llegar a una donde solo contemplaba un arco de piedra con una sinuosa y siniestra onda en su interior, Rose se preguntaba que es lo que había allí.

-Tardaran en encontrarnos aquí…-dijo la mujer vampiro mirando a Scorpius con cierto frenesí.

-No te pierdas esto, pequeña-le dijo el otro al oído a Rose.

-¡SCORPIUS!-grito Rose fuera de si, ya no le importaba el dolor que sentía a un costado del cuerpo-¡SCORPIUS!

Scorpius camino al lado de la vampiro hasta delante del arco, la posición más elevada de toda la sala, Scorpius no tenía a donde huir, Scorpius se dio la vuelta para mirarla como seguía gritando que no le matasen y negó una vez con la cabeza, Rose dejo de gritar, pero siguió sollozando sin control, Scorpius le sonrió una vez, como agradecido, Rose pensó que sin sus gritos se sentía más fuerte, pero ella no quería perderle y no quería mirar, aunque el vampiro le estaba obligando a hacerlo, vio como la mujer se acercaba mas a Scorpius, le empujo y se sentó encima de él…

-Estoy pensando… en conservar tu cabeza y enviársela a tu padre… por no colaborar…-dijo la mujer con una sonrisa diabólica y cruel, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla-seguro que le gustara ver lo que su querido hijito sufrió, por no unirse a nosotros y… de paso exterminar a los Mal Fario de una vez por todas… muchos nos lo agradecerán…-concluyo la mujer mientras abría la boca y se acercaba a el….

-¡NO!-vocifero Rose con todas sus fuerzas, pero en ese instante una fuerza invisible aparto la mujer de Scorpius y esta cayó hacia atrás, cayendo sobre el velo y desapareció de la vista de todos…

Scorpius se quedo de piedra aun tumbado sobre la dura roca, Rose no sabía lo que había pasado, pero noto que la fuerza de su captor aumento el doble y la hizo arrodillarse.

-IZASKUN-grito el vampiro, empujo a Rose sobre las duras piedra sin tiempo a protegerse, volviendo a caer sobre su abdomen… y el dolor que sintió… fue tan inmenso y abrasivo, que no pudo ni gritar…-¡¿QUE HAS HECHO?!-grito fuera de si a Scorpius.

-No ha sido el-grito una voz, Rose la conocía, aunque su mente se nublaba, se trataba de su madrina.

-Chico sal de aquí, esto es cosa nuestra-dijo otra voz fría y temperamental, también la conocía, era el profesor Homelore, ellos habían venido a salvarles, pero Rose no se pudo mover.

-¡Pagareis lo que habéis hecho a mi hermana!-grito fuera de si el vampiro, luchando contra los recién llegados, Rose no lo entendía, solo bastaría con alargar la mano para que la vampiro volviese.

-¡Rose!-grito Scorpius, ahora veía sus ojos rojos y llorosos por el pánico-¡¿Que haces?! ¡Tenemos que irnos!-le grito Scorpius mientras Rose noto un duelo a su alrededor.

-No puedo…-dijo sin más Rose, sin moverse ni un poco, ahora casi no tenia dolor, sentía sus miembros entumecidos y cada vez mas frió.

-¡¿Que dices?!-le grito Scorpius presa del miedo y le dio la vuelta… y su rostro empeoro superando al pánico…

Rose al ver la cara de Scorpius, supo que ya no podía hacer nada por ella… en su mente también pensaba que hasta allí había llegado… que no volvería a ver Hogwarts, que todo había acabado en ese momento.

-¡SOCORRO!-vocifero Scorpius con pánico-¡AYUDA! ¡PROFESORA!

-Me muero…-le dijo Rose a Scorpius por lo bajo, Rose recordó las palabras de Eleine, _"habría muerto por el, morí por el"_ y por fin las entendió de todo. Se preguntaba si ese frió y paz era lo que sentías al morir, también pensó… que no era una mala forma de terminar, que la muerte no era tan terrible, el dolor había cesado, no se sentía con miedo y el frió la reconfortaba de una forma siniestra… recordó a su familia, a sus primos, a las personas que quería y de todas ellas a la ultima que deseaba ver era al que lloraba y le abrazaba en eses instantes.

-No…-sollozo Scorpius-te pondrás bien…-le dijo descorazonado, Rose sintió que la lucha había finalizado y que pasos raudos se acercaban cada vez mas-cuidare de ti… no te pasara nada…

-Aby… -dijo la voz rota y dolida de su madrina, Rose agradecía que no se tratase de sus padres, no quería verles estando así.

-Scor…-intento decir Rose, pero unas manos frías, pero firmes le obligaron a tragar el contenido de una botellita…

-Rose… por favor…-le suplico Scorpius desolado-Rosie tienes que saber que…-pero Rose no supo lo que Scorpius le dijo, perdió el conocimiento, lo último que sintió fue la paz desvanecerse como el frió, por el calor y un dolor intenso…


	19. Mortus in Vitae

Albus se quedo atormentando viendo como Rose y Scorpius eran transportados por los vampiros fuera del Atrio, Eleine y el, intentaron seguirles, para ayudarles, pero ya era tarde los dos habían desaparecido con los hermanos vampiro.

-¡¿Que hacemos?!-le pregunto preocupada Eleine a él.

-¡No lo sé!-le grito Albus asustado, no sabía lo que sería de su prima y Scorpius si no encontraba una forma de ayudarles de inmediato, pero desgraciadamente, Albus no pudo preocuparse de ellos demasiado tiempo, ya que se encaminaba hacia él, alguien que conocía y recordaba nítidamente.

-Valla… veo que has crecido…-dijo un hombre de pelo castaño oscuro y grasiento, de dientes amarillos y aspecto demacrado…

-Pero tú no has cambiado nada Rodolphus…-le contesto Albus rabioso, mientras miraba cara a cara a Rodolphus Lestrange, el hombre que lo había secuestrado hace casi cinco años, la misma persona que aun aparecía en algunas de sus pesadillas.

-No recuerdo tu nombre…-le dijo con una sonrisa jocosa, que dejaba ver todavía más su sucia dentadura-pero me alegro comprobar que tú no has olvidado el mío…

-¡Pues haré que recuerdes el mío!-le grito Albus furioso-¡_REDUCTO_!-Grito con todas sus fuerzas, pero el hombre no tardo en esquivar el ataque.

-¿Has aprendido a jugar?-dijo el hombre con su sucia sonrisa-¡_Crucio_!-le grito y Albus lo único que pudo hacer es apartarse y arrastrar a Eleine con él.

-¡Albus!-le grito asustada Eleine.

-¡DESMAIUS!-le lanzo Albus ignorando a Eleine.

-¡Para!-le gritaba Eleine nerviosa-¡Tenemos que ayudar a Rose y Scorpius!-le gritaba Eleine, pero Albus no podía dejar de pensar en la persona que tenia ante él.

-No eres tan bueno como papa…-le dijo con una sonrisa jocosa el hombre-debes de ser la vergüenza de su familia…

-_EXPELLIARMUS_-grito Albus con todas sus fuerzas, el hechizo que consiguió fue muy poderoso y derroto a Rodolphus.

-_Incarcerus_-Albus miro a quien pertenecía ese hechizo y se trataba de Homelore, que había inmovilizado a Rodolphus, aunque este miraba a Albus con odio, no se podía creer que había logrado abatir a ese hombre.

-Profesor…-le llamo Eleine nerviosa-¿que ha pasado con mí…?

-No lo sé-dijo sin más Homelore con la mirada nerviosa y ponía sus brazos sobre ellos para protegerlos.

Albus por fin regreso a la realidad… el Atrio se había convertido en la escena de guerra campal mas soez y dura de todas las que podía imaginar, Albus contemplo con horror como su padre se peleaba en duelo con unos de los enmascarados de la capa negra, Albus estaba asustado, sabía que su padre era un buen duelista pero no reconocía ni la mitad de hechizos, tanto de su padre como de ese encapuchado, su tío Ronald hacia lo propio con el otro de la capa negra, la misma ansiedad y incredibilidad que con su padre, pero lo que le sorprendió, era que su tía Hermione, se estaba batiendo con Jamare Umara, que no perdía su sonrisa demente, Matt tenía otro duelo con Donovan Thor, ese era tan impresionante como los que ambos acostumbraban, tanto que nadie se atrevía a intervenir por parte de ninguno, Teddy estaba combatiendo con dos de los hombre lobo, el que Albus conocía como Gorka y el que sabía que se trataba Fenrir Greyback… Teddy perdía de forma aplastante, hasta que el gigantón de Hagrid se hizo un hueco y empezó a golpear a puño limpio a Greyback para salvar a Teddy…

-Hagrid…-dijo Eleine con miedo mientras Albus observaba sorprendido como muchos hechizos llegaban a Hagrid, pero ninguno era capaz de doblegar al semigigante-si sigue así le mataran… ¿Donde está?-pregunto una vez mas Eleine con lagrimas en los ojos, Albus ya sabía a quién se refería.

-Vamos-les apremio Homelore, empujándoles dentro de las ruinas de la estatua de Dobby, parecía un fortín donde estaban todos sus primos- escondeos y quedaros ahí-dijo el hombre.

-Señor…-grito Albus sabía que no era la mejor situación, dado la presencia de Hugo, pero no podía esperar más tiempo-los vampiros Dorian se han llevado a Rose y a Scorpius…-dijo Albus rápidamente ignorando algunos gritos por parte de sus primos.

-¡ROSE!-grito Hugo por encima de los demás intentando escalar las rocas, pero su amigo Lorcan no dejo que se moviera.

-¡No os mováis de aquí!-les grito a todas mirándolos con detenimiento con sus ojos profundos y morados.

Albus asintió, pero al momento de que se marchase sintió a Eleine cogerle con fuerza de la mano, vio en su rostro que buscaba algún indicio que le pudiera indicar algo de lo que había pasado con su madre, era como si la tierra la hubiese tragado, salió despedida y nadie la encontraba.

-Necesito ver lo que sucede…-dijo Eleine con un hilo en la voz y escalo con cuidado algunas de las rocas para ver por encima de ellas, Albus como muchos la imitaron preocupados por lo que sucedía… Albus se fijo que en ese instante, el ser de la capa blanca miraba las distintas peleas que había en el Atrio, Hagrid seguía dando golpes limpios contra todo y Teddy se enfrentaba directamente a Gorka una vez más, pero algo que le dio una esperanza a Albus era ver como Theo, que había derrotado a su rival, corría a ayudar a su padre, los mismo hacían el Señor Longbottom con su tío Ron y la Señora Scamander con su tía Hermione. El resto de su familia luchaba con distintos mortigafos y criminales que Albus no conocía, pero lo que si le sorprendió a Albus, fue ver que Telio Nassar, a pesar del alud que le había caído encima se recompuso y peleaba cuerpo con cuerpo con el Señor Nott y el Señor Malfoy, Matt seguía sumido en su lucha personal con Thor, parecían alejados de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, Albus sabia ahora que Matt no iba a dejar escapar a Thor, pese a todo y Albus se lo agradecía, por su culpa su madre estaba en esa situación y Matt era el único que podía derrotarle.

-¡Mirar!-grito sorprendida Roxanne, Albus miro y estuvo también tentado para gritar, tanto McGonagall como Homelore, intentaban luchar contra el ser de la capa blanca, pero ninguno parecía rival ante él, sus ataques era contestados y eran vapuleados con rapidez.

De repente un fogonazo azul hizo caer hacia atrás a los dos ancianos, el ser de la capa blanca les había ganado.

-No sois nada… viejos recuerdos en un mundo que ya ha olvidado…-dijo el ser con su distorsionada y profunda voz mientras se acercaban a ellos, Albus sabía para que se acercaba, sin la Señora Prince eran los más poderosos y los más sabios, los únicos que podían medirse a ese poder.

En el momento que el ser de la capa blanca levanto su varita hacia Homelore y McGonagall… sucedieron varias cosas al mismo tiempo, el suelo a las espaldas de Homelore y McGonagall se abrió y cayeron en el abismo que se creo, el ser de la capa blanca grito furioso, pero Albus ya sintió a quien debía agradecerle eso.

-Muy ingenuo por tu parte, pensar que eso acabaría conmigo-le dijo la voz seca y cruel de la Señora Prince, Albus la vio y le sorprendió de su aspecto, tenía toda la ropa desgarrada como la carne y sangraba profusamente desde todos los cortes y heridas que tenía en el cuerpo, estaba desfigurada… y el silencio se hizo en todo el Atrio, solo roto por los gritos y sollozos de pavor contenidos por Eleine al ver a su madre de esa forma, Albus la rodeo con sus brazos y escondió un poco su mirada en el hombre, Eleine quedaría muy traumatizada con esa imagen y no era para menos, no podía creer y le daba cierta grima ese rostro que veía de la mujer la poderosa que había conocido.

-¿Que le hizo…?-dijo Eleine con miedo y voz seca, todo el Atrio paro, todos los combates cesaron para mirar a la Señora Prince o lo que parecía la Señora Prince.

-¡Al fin!-grito fervientemente Jamare Umara con alegría carcajeándose ruda y estridentemente-¡tu fin se aproxima! ¡Lo veo llegar!

-¿Has visto llegar esto?-pregunto la Señora Prince con su mortal voz y cerró los ojos…

Lo que sucedió después… Albus le iba a costar aceptarlo, un hechizo, le dio de lleno al ser de la capa blanca, ni ese ser lo vio llegar, como si fuera a cámara lenta, Albus pudo ver como un impulso de aire se arremolinaba ante el ser de la capa blanca y atravesó su abdomen como si se tratase de una bala, de las pistolas que había oído hablar en su clase de Estudios Muggles.

El ser de la capa blanca se derrumbo y arrodillo ante la Señora Prince, ella le había ganado ese asalto aunque no sabía cómo… pero se dio cuenta de que su suposición estaba errada, Albus estaba equivocado, no era magia lo que había herido al ser de la capa blanca, sino un arma de verdad, la Señora Prince controlo mentalmente un arma muggle que cayó del cielo ante Jamare Umara.

-No eres rival para mi… -dijo con desprecio la Señora Prince-no eres eso que crees, sino lo que dicen que eres-añadió mientras se acercaba a ese ser, para revelar su rostro-has subestimado el poder de los simples muggle, la magia no lo es todo y ahora pagaras las consecuencias-le dijo mientras se acercaba a ese ser, parecía furioso, clavaba sus propias manos en su vientre herido-muéstrate…

-¡No!-vocifero los dos encapuchados de las capas negras y ambos atacaron a la Señora Prince antes de que llegase a rozar a su líder de la capa blanca, este ante su derrota, Albus vio como desapareció, antes de que su padre o alguien del ministerio pudiera evitarlo.

-¡MALDITA SEAS!-grito fuera de sí Umara, su tía y la Señora Scamander, intentaron seguir combatiéndola, pero Umara se deshizo de ellas y se acercaba cada vez más peligrosamente a la Señora Prince, como el resto de sus súbditos.

-Tenemos que ayudar…-grito Albus, pero Eleine ya había saltado con agilidad el muro de contención y corría hacia donde estaba su madre, defendiéndose de la carnicería que le volcaba sobre ella por mal herir a su líder.

Albus se sintió seguido por todos sus primos, pero él no pudo seguir corriendo detrás de Eleine, alguien con el aspecto fiero le corto el paso, no sabía de quien se trataba, pero no podía ignorarle, Albus no le importo con quien estaba combatiendo, pero no podía dejar ir a Eleine sola.

-_DESMAIUS_-grito Albus y el hombre cayó sobre su propia espalda.

Albus miro a ambos lados, ya no encontraba a nadie sin luchar, Matt y Donovan habían empezado una vez más su eterno duelo de titanes, su tía Hermione seguía tendida inconsciente en el suelo como la Señora Scamander, tanto Hugo, Lily, Lorcan y Lysander corrían para ponerlas a salvo, su padre, su tío Ron, Longbottom y Theo luchaban ahora solo contra unos de los encapuchados de la capa negra, mientras que Umara se batía con la Señora Prince y otro de los encapuchados, el resto de su familia seguía combatiendo, pero Albus observaba con miedo como había muchos cuerpos dispersados por todas partes, no quería reparar en sus rostros, no quería darse cuenta de si era alguien que conocía o no, si estaban con vida o muertos...

Empezó a buscar con frenesí a Eleine en el tumultuoso caos, no quería mirar a sus pies, para no verla tirada en el suelo, mas de una vez se agacho para protegerse de algunas maldiciones asesinas, Albus estaba sorprendido, ante la caída de su líder, estaban luchando aun mas fieramente, ya no les importaba si eses hechizos dieran en sus compañeros.

-Hola de nuevo Albus…-no necesito darse la vuelta para reconocer esa inmunda voz, Rodolphus en medio del caos logro deshacerse de las ataduras de la profesor Homelore y le miraba mostrando una vez más sus podridos dientes con alegría.

-Veo que te has aprendido mi nombre-le contesto Albus rabioso y le ataco, pero más para despistarle, había encontrado a Eleine, estaba combatiendo a los pies de la plataforma de la fuente donde batían en duelo Matt y Donovan Thor, la rival de Eleine, era Samir Mutip, que al igual que Nassar y Rodolphus en el caos lograron reponerse.

-¡No huyas!-le grito Rodolphus-¡_Crucio_!-grito y Albus no supo reponerse… sintió como un millón de agujas afiladas se clavaban en su piel, abrasándole y rompiéndole por dentro, esa sensación nunca la había sentido y cayó sobre algo blandito, al mirar… se dio cuenta de que era el cuerpo de Teddy, Gorka le había ganado.

-Ted-llamo Albus sin aliento, pero noto el aliento de Ted, no pudo moverse, el dolor de esa maldición se apropio de cada célula de su cuerpo.

-¡No le toques!-grito la voz de alguien que conocía, que corría en su ayuda-¡_Reducto_!-grito James y lo último que Albus escucho de Rodolphus fue un devastador grito de dolor.

-James…-le llamo Albus intentando incorporarse, busco su varita, pero estaba rota y buscaba la de Teddy-gracias...-pero Albus aterrado vio como Rabastan, al darse cuenta de quien le hizo eso a su hermano, lanzo un hechizo a James

-_Sectumsecpra_-grito con furia Rabastan hacia, James no se percato a tiempo… pero de la nada surgió una cabellera rojiza que aparto a James de la maldición, en el mismo momento que Albus encontró la varita de Teddy…

-¡_Levicorpus_!-grito con todas su fuerzas Albus y la varita de Teddy lanzo a Rabastan hacia las cristaleras.

-¡Alice!-grito James sorprendido, quien le había salvado la vida era Alice Longbottom-¡¿Estas bien o te has vuelto loca?!

-Solo yo hago daño a James Potter…-contesto Alice con una de sus sonrisas de suficiencia, pero ninguno de los dos tuvo más tiempo de seguir hablando, porque cada vez se acercaban a ellos.

Albus no se sentía cómodo con la varita de Teddy y busco a Eleine una vez más por el Atrio, por lo que veía seguía su duelo con Samir Mutip, duelo al que también se unió Victorie para ayudarla, Albus pensaba que las dos juntas lograrían medirse a la mujer.

Pero en ese momento salto la nueva preocupación para todos, Gorka campaba por todo el Atrio, Albus vio con pavor como este se deshacía de su tío Bill de un solo golpe, después de que Teddy fuera derrotado, prácticamente todos sus tíos intentaban arrinconarle sin éxito.

-¡Corred!-grito asustada de pronto su tía Audrey, una vez que observaba que Gorka se dirigía directamente a ellos, todos empezaron a correr, pero Albus y todos vieron como Fred resbalaba entre los cuerpos tendidos y perdía el equilibrio… y antes… de tocar el suelo… Gorka le tenía entre sus fauces.

-¡NO!-el chillido de su tía Angelina se hizo escuchar en todo el Atrio, Albus se aterrorizo al ver a Fred en la boca de semejante ser… le iba a matar…

Sus tíos empacharon a lanzar hechizos desesperados para librarle, tanto que hasta el tío George se estaba acercando demasiado al animal… Albus se unió a ellos, empezó a lanzar todo tipo de hechizos que conocía para distraer a la criatura, pero el único que acertó con el hechizo fue Hagrid, con un alarde de buena puntería lanzo una de las rocas de la estatua a la nuca del animal Gorka, soltó a Fred y cayó sobre su propio peso.

-Fred…-dijo su tío George horrorizado, Albus también corrió hacia el sitio donde se encontraba Fred olvidándose de la lucha por eses instantes y observo con miedo como Fred seguía vivo… pero ya no era Fred…

-¡George!-grito con todas sus fuerzas el abuelo Weasley descorazonado-¡Ya es tarde!-añadió cada vez mas dolido, cogiendo a su hijo George y consolándole-¡Aléjate de él!

Y ante toda su familia Fred se convertía en un hombre lobo terriblemente herido, tanto que ni siquiera les ataco, pero ya era tarde, Fred se había convertido en uno, ya no podían hacer nada por el…

-Fred…-escucho la voz de Alexandra, pero nadie le dejo acercarse, al contrario, todos se alejaron al ver la furia de sus ojos y la mandíbula desencajada, se preparaba para atacar, pero seguía débil, Albus también observo como parte de su color del lomo era naranja en contraste del resto de su pelo castaño.

-¡_Ferro_ _incarcerus_!-grito Roxanne que se había acercado y lloraba al ver a su hermano convertido en aquello, Albus vio parte de su fuerza al atarle, si se tratase de unos de sus hermanos no se veía capaz… si Fred se llegara a recobrar un mínimo, no dudaría en atacarles.

-¡Tu tiempo se agota!-escucho gritar Umara, Albus a pesar del dolor por su primo Fred volvió a esa esperpéntica realidad, ni James ni Alice se habían dado cuenta de lo que le había pasado a Fred, luchaban juntos, Eleine y Victorie había vencido a Samir Mutip, y Victorie corría hacia Teddy que seguía inconsciente, el resto de su familia se arremolinaba en la zona donde yacía Fred como un hombre lobo.

-¡Vosotros también moriréis!-grito el hombre de la capa negra al girarse y ver que su padre, su tío Ron, Theo y el Señor Longbottom, derrotaron a su compañero de la capa negra.

-No es la realidad lo que ves Umara…-grito la Señora Prince pero cada hechizo parecía más débil que el anterior.

-¡La realidad es que tu estas muerta!-le grito fuera de si la mujer-¡Pagaras por el día en que destruiste mi vida con aquella maldición!

Albus vio como la Señora Prince no era capaz de seguir combatiendo, tenia terribles heridas, había sido todo un logro lo que realizo hasta ese momento, pero Umara la iba a matar, Albus vio como Eleine empezó a correr para ayudarle y no era la única, el mismo, parte de su familia, sus primos, Hagrid intentaban hacer algo.

-¡Déjala!-grito Eleine con miedo a Umara-¡_Expelliarmus_!-pero rechazo el hechizo reboto sobre la propia Eleine y Umara se abalanzo sobre ella.

-¡No le harás daño!-grito fuera de si la Señora Prince y a pesar de que se veía prácticamente derrotada, lanzo un último hechizo y logro alejar a Umara de ella y de Eleine, en el mismo instante en que Matt derroto a Thor ante toda la gente del Atrio.

-¡Retirada!-grito uno de los encapuchados de la capa negra mientras cogía en brazos a su otro compañero mientras intentaba deshacerse de su padre y su tío Ron, la caída de Thor, uno de sus siervos más poderosos era el precedente de la derrota.

Telio Nassar golpeo al Señor Malfoy y al Señor Nott apartándoles de su camino, cogió a algunos de los suyos y desapareció, antes de que Albus o alguno de sus tíos pudieran hacer algo el hombre lobo Gorka, el responsable de la transformación de Fred había huido en pos de su ama, en cambio Donovan Thor seguía en el suelo mirando detenidamente la figura de Matt, ahora sí que le había vencido, ya no era nada, su guerra había finalizado, dejando a Matt como el mejor de los dos y a él como el eterno perdedor, como había sido siempre sin esperanzas.

-Sufrirás… matare a tu hija ante ti algún día…-añadió con una sonrisa malvada Jamare Umara, mirando a la Señora Prince que no se mantenía en pie, mientras su criatura Gorka se agarraba a su falda, mientras la mayoría de los suyos huían, los que no estaban retenidos o muertos-pero por hoy me conformare con matar a lo que amas…-añadió en un susurro que lograron oír…

Albus vio como una sombra de miedo y pavor en la Señora Prince mientras intentaba proteger a una desarmada Eleine, pero Jamare Umara no fue por ellas, desapareció con Gorka atada a él, pero reapareció instantes después a la espalda de Matt que aun miraba a Donovan Thor que permanecía en el suelo.

-¡PAPA!-el alarido de Eleine retumbo en todo el Ministerio, Albus vio como Matt miraba a Eleine y se daba la vuelta, pero ya era tarde.

-¡_Avada_ _Kedavra_!-grito Jamare Umara con una sonrisa siniestra antes de desaparecer.

Lo último que vio Matthew Nadin Prince con sus ojos verdes brillantes fue un rayo con el mismo color…

Matt, que había simbolizado todo lo bueno y la felicidad… había muerto aquel día.


	20. Derrotados

Albus se quedo de pie mirando como si se fuera una locura o broma de mal gusto el terrible hecho que había presenciado.

"MATT HA MUERTO"

Gritaba su mente cada vez más alto, no era capaz de creerlo, no fue capaz de pensarlo, no fue capaz de evitarlo, de todos… Matt.

-¡NO!-grito Eleine que logro desembarazarse de su madre y corría a la fuente donde había caído el cuerpo de Matt entre el agua.

Pero a pesar de este hecho ni su padre ni su tío bajaron la guardia, Donovan Thor aun seguía en el suelo del Atrio contemplando el lugar donde antes había estado Matt y no se había movido a pesar de que la mayoría de los suyos se había escapado.

-¡Eleine!-le adelanto Albus y la cogió antes de que se acercase al cuerpo sumergido de Matt.

-¡Suéltame Albus!-le gritaba Eleine desesperada y dolida-¡Tengo que ayudarle! ¡Se está ahogando!-le suplicaba, Albus notaba sus manos escocer, Eleine le estaba quemando, pero no le soltó-¡QUE ME SUELTES!

-Eli… ha muerto…-le dijo Albus en un susurro aunque le rompía el corazón no podía soltarla, el dolor de su piel no se comparaba a los esfuerzos o a los gritos de dolor de ella.

-¡No le voy a dejar morir!-le dijo Eleine llorando, pero a momento se rindió y cayó a sus pies, Albus también se sintió derrotado y la abrazo con mucha fuerza para consolarla, Eleine ya no le quemaba…

-Donovan Thor-llamo su padre que se acercaba al hombre con cautela, mientras este seguía inmóvil en el mismo sitio-¡Quédese quieto!-le ordeno su padre en un grito.

Pero Donovan al fin se movió ignorando a su padre, escalo con rapidez la fuente, escenario de su última batalla con Matt y entro en el agua, cogió el cuerpo de Matt y lo cargo sobre los hombros, sin magia, ya que estaba desarmado y con mucho cuidado lo bajo, hasta el Atrio donde todos miraban atentamente. Albus intento distraer a Eleine de la escena pero había fracasado…

-Papa…-suplicaba una y otra vez Eleine-no…

-Déjele, con cuidado en el suelo-le amenazo su tío Ron, que en esas situaciones era más duro que su padre-y apártese del cuerpo despacio…

-Queda detenido por orden Ministerial, por los numerosos crimines y asesinatos que ha realizado…-le decía su padre de carrerilla.

-No me importa sus amenazas…-le dijo Donovan que seguía mirando directamente a Matt una vez que le dejo en el suelo, su voz parecía monótona sin emoción, no estaba triste, pero tampoco jubiloso, como Albus pensó que estaría al ver el cadáver de su mayor rival-hay algo que tengo que hacer…

Y ante las caras de enfado y asombro de su padre y su tío Ron, Donovan Thor toma la varita de Matt y desaparece ante las narices de ellos dos.

-¡No puede ser!-vocifero su tío Ron enfadado.

-Ron…-dijo simplemente su padre bajando la varita, Albus entendió porque…

La Señora Prince se acercaba cuidadosamente y silenciosamente a donde yacía el cuerpo de su marido, Albus no pudo verle el rostro a pesar de las heridas porque se cubrió prácticamente con la capucha de su capa, se arrodillo al lado de su marido y se quedo quieta sin hacer nada ni decir nada, ni siquiera le toco… con toda esa frialdad que mostraba Albus también considero la posibilidad que no quería confirmar la muerte de Matt al notar su cuerpo lívido…

-Déjame…-le suplico Eleine y le dio un último tirón, Albus ahora la soltó y vio como corría, y al contrario que su madre… Eleine si rompió en llanto incontrolable mientras le abrazaba, y el mismo no pudo reprimirse, el sonido de ella le perforaba los tímpanos…

-Albus levanta…-le pidió su tío Charlie con poco cuidado, pero le hacía señas y fue al comprobar que le pedía ayuda por su tío Bill, este parecía herido… y recordó que él se había enfrentado a Gorka cuando derroto a Teddy, ahora debía ayudar a los heridos.

Con la ayuda de Albus, lograron poner en pie a Bill que parecía muy desmejorado y no recuperaba el conocimiento.

-Charlie…-le dijo preocupado Albus.

-No te preocupes-le corto de raíz Charlie,-solo esta inconsciente, además… creo que antiguas cicatrices abrirán…-añadió pensativamente- ve a ayudar al resto…

Albus miro ahora a su alrededor, se puso a tiritar en el momento que se daba cuenta de la multitud de cadáveres o heridos que le rodeaban, era una escena tan pueril y horrible que en ese momento había entendido el simbolismo de El Guernica, que había visto en clase de Estudios Muggles, era de un dolor y una carga… inmensa… era la Guerra que se cernía sobre ellos, y esa solo había sido la primera batalla…

-Amigos…-llamo su padre a la concurrencia, muchos le miraban en silencio, conscientes de lo que se avecinaba-quiero agradecer… gracias por salvarnos… a todos-dijo de forma más directa su padre, Albus no pudo intercambiar una mirada con Eleine por que seguía pegada a los restos de Matt, Albus dejo que la tristeza le embargara aunque noto rápido que alguien se cogía a él y lloraba, era su hermana Lily.

-Pero debemos pediros algo mas…-añadió su tía Hermione, que se había recuperado como la Señora Scamander aunque no tenia para nada un buen aspecto, Albus pensó que debería descansar, Albus pensó que todos necesitaban descansar para poder pensar y llorar por lo que habían vivido allí-los heridos ya están siendo trasladados a San Mungo… pero los cadáveres…-a su tía le costó hacer presente esa palabra y sollozo, Albus lo entendió, era su primer día como Ministra, había sobrevivido a un golpe de estado, pero su Ministerio constaba de cadáveres por doquier-serán conservados aquí hasta poner en orden a las familias, y pido ayuda para poder ponerme en contacto con ellas-le suplico a la concurrencia.

-Apilar a los héroes en el centro-pidió su tío Ron-debemos ofrecerles y mostrarles respeto a todos ellos-añadió con voz más dura, Albus sabía que su tío se enfadaba siempre que estaba dolido- no les mezcléis con los asesinos caídos, serán responsabilidad mía…-añadió, pero de pronto sus ojos se abren de par en par mirando detrás de la montonera de gente y su cara, cambio radicalmente, como la de su tía Hermione, Albus se dio la vuelta al momento que sintió que su tío Ron envestía en la multitud desbocado hacia lo que vio…

Albus estaba seguro que su rostro mostraba la misma cara de pánico que el de su tío Ron cuando Scorpius irrumpió en el Atrio, con la Directora McGonagall y el Señor Homelore franqueándole, mientras portaba un cuerpo todo ensangrentado de melena rojo fuego… Albus sabia a quien pertenecía… era Rose.

Albus se quedo petrificado… Matt… y ahora… no podía ser…

-¡ROSE!-vocifero su tía Hermione, que ni de lejos era tan rápida como su marido, porque este le quito a Rose de los brazos a Scorpius y le inmovilizo en el suelo.

-¡¿QUE LE HA PASADO A MI HIJA?!-le pregunto voz en grito su tío Ron a un Scorpius le había lanzado un hechizo y le tenía arrinconado contra el suelo, Albus estaba seguro que contestase lo que contestase Scorpius sería su última frase.

-¡WEASLEY!-grito el Señor Malfoy que corrió en ayuda de Scorpius, Albus tampoco no pudo quedarse quieto, su tío Ron era muy irracional si alguno de sus hijos estaba herido-¡Aparta de Hyperion! ¡La chica respira! ¡Quita las manos de encima de mi hijo, animal!

-Ronald…-dijo su tía Hermione que le había alcanzado, Albus también y se sintió aliviado al ver que Rose respiraba aun muy calmadamente, necesitaba supervisión médica.

-Necesita ir a San Mungo-le dijo de forma tranquilizadora la Directora McGonagall, pero el Señor Malfoy parecía furioso por la amenaza de su tío Ron y cogió a Scorpius de la túnica y caminaba raudo hacia la chimenea acompañado de su mujer llevándose a Scorpius con él.

-Malfoy-llamo su padre con tranquilidad intentando alcanzarle.

-¡Ya no os debo nada, Potter!-le espeto mal humorado el Señor Malfoy-¡Vuestra vida por la mía! ¡La deuda salvada! ¡No contéis conmigo!

-Draco…-le dijo su mujer con los ojos como platos.

-Prince era mucho mejor que yo y mírale… ha muerto-dijo el Señor Malfoy con dureza mirando detenidamente a su mujer, que le miraba y negaba con la cabeza-no me he pasado media vida en Azkaban para morir o veros morir a ti o a Hyperion, Tory-le dijo el Señor Malfoy a presiono a Scorpius en la entrada de la chimenea, Scorpius parecía ido y en shock contemplando lo que podía ver de Rose, no opuso resistencia a su padre- espero que decidas acompañarme, pero a Hyperion me lo llevo, acabara muerto por culpa de la chica Weasley-dijo sin más discusión y desaparecía en las llamas verdes llevándose a Scorpius con él.

-Cabezota…-susurro la Señora Malfoy abatida y desilusionada-haré que cambie de opinión…-dijo sin esperanzas y siguió a su marido en el mar de llamas verdes.

-¡Que se marchen para siempre!-dijo con rencor y rabia su tío Ron-¡Nunca le hemos necesitado! ¡Mira a mi Princesita, esta así por culpa de él!

-¡Draco nos acaba de salvar la vida!-le grito su padre a su mejor amigo, por lo que vio en la cara del tío Ron, eso era lo último que quería escuchar.

-¡NOSOTROS LE SALVAMOS LA VIDA A EL Y CASI MORIMOS EN EL FUEGO INFERNAL! ¡Y con que ahora es Draco!-le espeto enfadado su tío Ron a su padre-¡¿Lo era también cuando intento matarnos?! ¡¿Cuándo dejo que torturaran a mi mujer?! ¡¿Cuándo me recordaba lo pobre y sarnosa que era mi familia?! ¡¿Cuándo deseo ver muerta a Hermione?!-le grito su tío Ron rabioso y fuera de sí, Albus se dio cuenta de enorme rencor que aún conservaba al Señor Malfoy, rencor que jamás olvidaría y que palpaba en el aire.

-No he olvidado nada de eso…-le dijo su padre más calmado, pero le temblaba el pulso y esa era tan mala señal como las orejas rojas del tío Ron- olvidemos esto de momento, lleva a Rosie a San Mungo, yo me ocupare de los cadáveres de los asesinos-resolvió rápido su padre, pero estaba seguro que la discusión aun no había acabado.

Su tío Ron cogió con mucho mimo y cariño a Rose y desapareció con ella camino a San Mungo, en el momento en que el tío Ron desapareció, su padre se giro a mirar detenidamente a su tía Hermione.

-Haré lo que tu digas-dijo simplemente su padre.

-Malfoy se sentía atado a nosotros, porque le salvamos la vida… nunca estuvo de nuestra parte, Harry…-le contesto su tía Hermione con la voz tomada-se que lo ves de otra perspectiva diferente a la nuestra… Harry, quiero que Rose sea feliz… pero tendrá que elegir… Ron jamás olvidara lo que nos hizo Malfoy y yo tampoco…

Terminadas sus palabras se dio la vuelta y empezó a solidarizarse con algunas de las familias que llegaban a comprobar si algunos de los suyos falleció, cosa que ocurría ahora por todo el Atrio.

-Hagrid-llamo de repente su padre al semigigante de Hagrid que parecía perdido entre la multitud, Hagrid se acerco a él con cuidado de no tropezar con los restos que seguían poblando toda la sala-¡¿Donde está McKinnon?!

-Abundio se los llevo-contesto la Directora McGonagall en lugar de Hagrid, que aun no paraba de sollozar sobre su tremendo pañuelo de cuadrados.

-¿Se los llevo?-pregunto su padre confundido y Albus empezó a buscar con frenesí a Eleine por la sala, pero también se había ido.

-Es una tradición, Abundio se llevo el cuerpo de Matt para incinerarlo y darle el ritual que él quería, Aldara se ha llevado a su hija, ella tiene que reponerse de muchas de sus heridas y Eleine…-dijo simplemente la Directora- creo que tiene mucho que lamentar…

-Pero… ¿Donde están?-pregunto Albus muy preocupado por Eleine, su ansiedad era muy palpable, tanto que Hagrid le dio una palmadita, que Albus sintió como si un hipogrifo le embistiera aunque no perdió la compostura.

-Han ido a Hogwarts, creo que ambos debéis acompañarlas… Hagrid, Aldara te tiene un cariño único, eres la persona que necesita…-añadió con cuidado la Directora McGonagall mientras ponía una mano en señal de apoyo en el enorme antebrazo de Hagrid.

-Quiero ir, pero…-añadió Hagrid mientras seguía gimiendo tapando su enorme rostro.

-Hagrid, ayudare en el Ministerio, todo irá…

-¡Le mate!-dijo de pronto Hagrid y volvió a esconder su poblada cabeza en el paño que parecía un mantel- casi… casi… Teddy pudo morir… no pude controlarlo… mate a Greyback… con mis propias manos… mate a un ser vivo…

Albus se quedo mirando la culpabilidad y el dolor de Hagrid por haber cometido ese crimen, Albus por una parte pensó que ese ser merecía lo que le paso, pero eso era una carga muy pesada, incluso para un semigigante como Hagrid.

-Hagrid, ningún jurado te condenara por eso… Greyback mato a niños indefensos de forma horrible… no podíamos permitirnos que vagase por ahí, has salvado muchas vidas, Hagrid…-añadió condescendientemente la Directora McGonagall.

-¡Pero mira el precio!-dijo Hagrid gimoteando-¡Soy un asesino!

-Hagrid, hoy he matado a los Dorian, soy responsable de la muerte de ambos, soy una asesina, cumpliré con la pena que me pongan, pero casi devoran a Rose y quisieron descuartizar al joven Malfoy… he matado, pero dormiré cumpliendo condena sabiendo que otros jóvenes no tendrán que sufrir a sus manos-dijo con tono solemne y con seguridad aplastante la Directora McGonagall.

-Hagrid, ve a Hogwarts y lleva también a Albus, no tardare en enviar al resto al colegio, os informare de lo que sucede… olvida eso de momento, será algo que no discutiremos ahora, creo que alguien te necesita, Hagrid-le dijo su padre, la Directora les dio a ambos un trozo de tela de su túnica a cuadros, Albus sabía que la había encantado, eso los llevaría a Hogwarts, era un Translador…

* * *

Rose se sentía mareada y desorientada, recordaba muy tenuemente las cosas y una luz la deslumbro, por un momento tuvo miedo, hasta que noto una presión en su mano y unos cálidos labios que la besaban, de pronto la mirada de pánico de Scorpius volvió a su mente con nitidez.

-Scor…-llamo Rose con la voz pastosa y seca era a quien más deseaba ver, pero no era Scorpius, era un hombre alto de pelo rojo fuego que le miraba con ojos azules anegados de lagrimas, se trataba de su padre…

-Princesita…-dijo su padre con la voz ronca y dolida.

Rose no pudo evitar sonreír, era a la persona que más había buscado en los últimos meses, estaba deseando verle tanto como a su madre, pero conocía bien a su padre, en medio de esa mirada emocionada era capaz de ver también la tristeza, el enfado y la derrota plasmada en el rostro.

-¿Papa…?-pregunto Rose con miedo, no se sentía con muchas fuerzas, pero necesitaba saber que todos estaban bien…

-Rosie, por favor, no preguntes nada y no tendré que mentirte…-le suplico su padre con seguridad, Rose se asusto muchísimo- han pasado cosas malas, pero lo primero que debo ver es que tú te recuperas del todo…

-¿Mama? ¿Hugo? ¿Albus? ¿Eleine?...-quiso saber Rose, pero en su mente había alguien más por el que necesitaba saber y se atrevió a preguntarle a su padre-¿Scorpius?

-Ellos están a salvo, todos…-dijo su padre, pero su mirada se transformo una vez que escucho el nombre de Scorpius, Rose sabía que no le toleraba, pero necesitaba saber de él…

-Papa… ¿Que ha pasado?-pregunto Rose con voz temblorosa, pero su padre simplemente se limito a negar con la cabeza, no le diría nada.

-Recupérate, Rose, solo preocúpate de eso mi pequeña flor…-le dijo con cariño su padre con una sonrisa, Rose se sorprendió, hacía muchos años que su padre no le llamaba así, la ultima vez lo hizo mientras le contaba cuentos para dormir y ahora que lo pensaba, estaban en un posición similar…

-¿Papa?-le llamo Rose con cuidado-¿En qué piensas?-porque le notaba distraído y parecía a medio camino entre triste y enfadado.

-En que me da mucho miedo lo parecida que eres a mi…-le dijo en un susurro su padre, Rose se sorprendió, siempre, casi todos los días le decía que era tan guapa como su madre y le decía que había heredado su inteligencia y talento, nunca le dijo que tenía algo en común con él, aunque lo sabía, nunca imagino que pudiera asustarle- no te lo conté, pero a tu edad más o menos… casi me muero envenenado…-le informo y Rose puso cara de asustada, ella no lo sabía-pero solo tenía una persona en mente y por esa persona haría cualquier cosa y veo que tu también lo harás… y tengo miedo…

-¿Quien era?-le pregunto Rose con curiosidad, aunque algo le decía que se trataba de su madre.

-Rosie….-llamo alguien emocionada desde la puerta.

Rose exclamo emocionada cuando su madre entro y la abrazo cubriéndole toda la cara con su espeso pelo castaño… Rose también noto la presencia de su hermano a la espalda de su madre y este se hizo un hueco y la beso en la frente, Rose se rió al ver que Hugo dejaba escapar lagrimas nerviosas, pero que convirtió en un gesto de burla pocos segundos después.

-Mi niña, siento no haber estado aquí antes, pero…-intento decirle su madre con los ojos hinchados y culpabilidad en su rostro.

-No pasa nada, eres una mujer muy importante, mama… o digo Señora Ministra-le dijo Rose con una sonrisa mientras su madre como había hecho antes su padre, le arropo y abrazo como cuando era una niña pequeña, en todo ese año no se había dado cuenta de lo que necesitaba a sus padres, quería preguntarles muchas cosas, pero no quería que ese momento acabase, sabía que algo malo había sucedido, pero no quería que ese pequeño momento de felicidad, con su familia reunida, al fin, acabase nunca.

Pero Rose no pudo dejar de ver y notar la mirada derrotada de su padre… que la miraba y la agarraba fuerte de la mano, como si fuera a perderse de un momento a otro.


	21. Adios a los heroes

Albus noto qua aterrizo con brusquedad sobre las rocas del camino del colegio, pero fue lo bastante rápido para evitar que el inmenso Hagrid le aplastase… aun con mucha suerte Albus contemplo la inmensa verga que lo separaba del colegio…

-Albus, ayúdame…-le llamaba Hagrid que se sentía incapaz de ponerse en pie, Albus se acerco a él y con mucho esfuerzo logro ayudar a Hagrid a levantarse, aunque pensó que tendría dolores de espalada durante semanas…

-Hagrid, ¿Cómo entramos?-le pregunto Albus intentando no hacer muecas de dolor.

-Por la puerta-dijo Hagrid como si fuera lo más obvio, Albus se acerco a los limites a la espalda de Hagrid, notaba a su alrededor una onda que se distorsionaba, supuso que este hechizo reconocía a Hagrid y el podía entrar con Hagrid…

-Hagrid…-llamo dudoso Albus, no sabía exactamente que preguntarle, pero no sabía cómo podía afrontar a lo que le esperaba no sabía cómo podía ayudar a su novia en esa situación-¿Cómo… lo hago?-le pregunto al fin, pero Hagrid seguía andando en silencio cabizbajo.

-No sé muy bien a que te refieres, pero no puedo darte una respuesta ahora ni creo que nunca…-le contesto Hagrid con su voz grave quebrantada.

-Quiero ayudarla…-gimió Albus dudoso.

-Nadie puede ayudarla, solo dale todo lo que pide, necesitara estar sola Albus…-le contesto Hagrid con su voz cariñosa mientras le miraba con eses pequeños ojos oscuros.

Albus se quedo meditando esas palabras, si Eleine le pedía estar sola o espacio se lo daría… pero por otra parte no se sentía capaz de distanciarse de ella, en eses momentos empezó a surgir en su mente nuevas dudas… ¿Y si Eleine se iba? ¿Y si Eleine no le quería ver? ¿Y si le culpaba por lo que había pasado? Al fin y al cabo su padre está a salvo, al contrario que el suyo… ¿Y si le dejaba? Era lo que más temía en ese instante y se miro las manos, tenía unas pequeñas ampollas donde Eleine le había quemado sin querer, ¿De verdad era sin querer o deseaba alejarse de él? Para bien o para mal al cruzar el umbral del castillo tendría la respuesta, empezaba el alba de un precioso mal día.

Hagrid se interno con seguridad en la estructura, parecía que Hogwarts entero ignoraba lo que había pasado en el exterior, Albus envidiaba a cada uno de esas personas que dormían aun plácidamente, pero sabía que esa paz dejaría de ser duradera en unos segundos en cuanto empiecen a leer los periódicos… o algunos a recibir nefastas notificaciones de sus familiares, pensándolo mejor, Albus no envidiaba a nadie de ese castillo.

Hagrid y el mismo se plantaron cara a la entrada secreta de la casa de los Señores Prince en Hogwarts, Albus no sabía lo que le iba a esperar, ni se sentía preparado para nada, pero Hagrid ya había tomado una decisión y poso su enorme mano sobre la pared que se materializo una vez más en un robusta puerta de roble, a la que empujo y escucho un llanto.

Albus al escuchar a Eleine todas sus dudas quedaron atrás y adelanto a Hagrid para abrazar a su novia que lloraba a lagrima tendida sobre lo que reconocía como parte de la túnica de su padre, estaba echada en el sofá e intentaba reprimirse sin conseguirlo por ningún medio.

-Eleine…-le llamo con cuidado Albus, no pudo evitar dejar que sus propias lagrimas salieran de sus ojos y terminasen cerca de su rostro.

Pero Eleine lo que hizo fue abrazarle con fuerza y Albus solo pudo corresponderla de la misma manera, sabía que nada de lo que le diría le ayudaría nunca en esa situación, escucho romperte un jarrón en alguna parte, había sido Hagrid quien intentaba desaparecer de forma disimulada, aunque había fracasado.

-Lo siento…-dijo Hagrid mientras intentaba recoger del suelo las flores.

-Hagrid…-dijo Eleine y corrió a sus brazos como siempre, Albus admiraba lo torpe que podía ser Hagrid con unas cosas, pero lo cuidadoso con el resto, ya que acariciaba el pelo de Eleine con extremo cuidado.

-¿Donde está tu madre, Eli?-le pregunto con cuidado Hagrid en un susurro.

Pero antes de que Eleine pudiera separarse lo suficiente de Hagrid para contestar, se produjo un fogonazo y la Señora Prince y el profesor Homelore aparecieron con un lagrimoso elfo, que a Albus le recordaba a Winky, aunque estaba más que seguro que se trataba de Traicy, en ese momento mas cuando se convirtió en un Desmiguise y desapareció en sus narices.

-Aldy…-dijo Hagrid medio emocionado sin moverse ni un poco, Albus supuso que por medio de romper lo que quedaba de la habitación.

-Aldara-le llamo el Señor Homelore con la voz rota, Albus miro a ese hombre y en lo que su rostro de devolvió… le devasto lo mismo que los sollozos de Eleine, el Señor Homelore parecía que lo había perdido todo… no exageraba cuando dijo que les quería como hijos propios-me ocupare y hablare con Minerva en tu lugar… si te parece bien…-pregunto de forma indecisa, la Señora Prince que aun portaba su capucha y escondía el rostro en ella, asintió una vez, Albus no se atrevía a mirarla fijamente, la última vez que le vio el rostro lo tenía en carne viva…

-Aldy…-le llamo una vez mas Hagrid, estaba vez Eleine se aparto y miro al Señor Homelore con atención mientras se acercaba a ella-debes ir a la enfermería…

-No tiene cura-dijo sin más la Señora Prince con su misma voz insondable de siempre, Albus se horrorizo una vez más al escucharla…

-Eleine…-le llamo con cuidado el Señor Homelore mientras se inclinaba para mirarla a los ojos, Albus al verlos juntos vio quienes de verdad estaban devastados con su muerte, solo Eleine y el Señor Homelore, la Señora Prince no parecía importarle ni la muerte de Matt, el que Albus siempre considero como su debilidad… pero ahora que lo pensaba, muerta su debilidad, ya no tenía ninguna-el último deseo de tu padre, era descansar, tanto en Hogwarts como con sus padres… creo que lo mejor sería separar sus cenizas, pero eres tu quien debe decidirlo…

-Era…lo que el… quería, ¿No…?-le contesto Eleine mientras miraba el suelo porque no era capaz de hablar sin que el llanto se apoderase de ella.

-Llevare sus cenizas personalmente con tus abuelos, Lorien y Nadin…-le dijo cuidadosamente Homelore mientras posaba una mano en su hombro con cariño.

-Eso lo haré yo-dijo al momento la Señora Prince.

-Aldara necesitas curarte-volvió a insistir Hagrid a la mujer que le ignoraba, debía de ser la primera vez desde siempre que lo hacía.

-No-dijo simplemente la Señora Prince mientras se daba la vuelta y se alejaba un poco de los hombres que habían allí.

-Aldara, será mejor que se ocupe el Señor Homelore… estará unos días fuera y tú necesitas descansar, estarás mejor aquí, en tu hogar…-le insistió Hagrid sin desfallecer…

-Hogwarts no es mi hogar, no tengo hogar-dijo simplemente la Señora Prince cubriendo sus rostro, Albus vio como por arte de magia aparecían dos urnas muy bonitas cerca del Señor Homelore, no podía creer… esas urnas contenía lo que había sido Matt, no había marcha atrás, Matt se había ido para siempre, era una idea que aun no era capaz de asimilar…

-Mama…-llamo Eleine por primera vez mientras se acercaba a ella-quiero ir contigo…-y alargo su brazo, la Señora Prince estaba a sus espaldas, Eleine fue muy silenciosa y cogió la mano de su madre pero en ese momento sucedió algo terrible.

En el momento de que Eleine rozo la mano de su madre se produjo una gran llamarada, Albus asustado cogió a Eleine por su jersey y la aparto, pero ya era muy tarde, ambos brazos de Eleine tenían serias y durísimas quemaduras que se sumaban a sus gritos de dolor.

Hagrid y Homelore corrieron a ayudarles, Hagrid derribo una mesa y parte del mobiliario al moverse, pero el Señor Homelore fue quien extinguió las llamas sobre Eleine, Albus se quedo horrorizado al ver los brazos de Eleine, nunca había visto quemaduras de ese tipo en nadie, sus pequeñas ampollas en las manos eran un chiste comparado con aquello.

-Estoy bien…-decía gritando y llorando Eleine, pero no se atrevía a abrir los ojos por miedo a ver lo que eran sus manos, Albus empezó a marearle el hedor a carne quemada, no podía ni imaginar por lo que pasaba Eleine.

-¡No te muevas pequeña!-dijo de inmediato Homelore mientras buscaba con avidez por todas las alacenas en busca de algo para ayudarla.

Albus abrió los ojos y intento mirar en todas direcciones, tenia cogida sobre él a Eleine y no se atrevía a moverla, Hagrid miraba a todas partes y la Señora Prince miraba, ahora si directamente lo que ella había provocado esa vez, ahora Albus miraba su rostro o lo que había sido su rostro y parecía de verdad asustada.

-Eleine…-dijo por primera vez, su voz había cambiado, parecía horrorizada al observar lo que había provocado con solo una rozadura, intento acercarse a ellos…

-¡NO TE ACERQUES!-grito de forma inmediata Albus ignorando a quien gritaba, la Señora Prince se quedo paralizada mirándole detenidamente, Albus no lo pensó bien, solo que no quería que Eleine volviese a estar tan herida, no quería herir personalmente a la Señora Prince con su grito.

El Señor Homelore se acerco a Eleine con una pequeña sustancia brillante y la derramo por sus brazos, de una pequeña gota se formo asombrosamente una enorme lamina que subía por sus brazos y se adhería a Eleine como si fuera una segunda piel, Eleine abrió los ojos y dejo de chillar de dolor, el Señor Homelore había vuelto a acertar con sus pociones milagrosas.

-No pasa nada…-dijo al momento Eleine intentando sonar segura, pero su voz salía temblorosa y ahora no se acercaba a su madre-yo también quemo a la gente… fui tonta… ha sido culpa mía…-quiso excusarse, con la Señora Prince que permanecía alejada de todos.

-No, eso no es verdad-dijo la Señora Prince volviendo a cubrirse el rostro- todo lo que me rodea, acaba de la misma forma, todo-añadió pensativamente-hasta mi llegada, todo estaba en paz…

-Aldy, eso no es así…-le dijo Hagrid que ahora se atrevía a acercarse más, pero permanecía aun alejado un poco de ella.

-Si, es cierto, el colegio no estaba en peligro hasta mi llegada, Gran Bretaña no estaba en el punto de mira, hasta que yo llegue…-dijo la Señora Prince mostrando remordimiento- arrastre a mi marido y solo conseguí que le matasen, como a muchos otros, a la gente que me rodea le pasan cosas terrible… mirad solo lo que le he hecho a Jamare Umara… si sigo aquí… solo conseguiré enterrar a mi hija…

-Mama…-dijo Eleine nerviosa y temblorosa-no pasa nada… fue un accidente… de verdad…

-Nada ocurre por accidente, mírame-le dijo mientras se quitaba la capucha-no estoy al nivel necesario para enfrenarme a esas personas, hemos tenido muchas bajas… no es seguro para nadie que permanezca en Hogwarts…

-Mama… ¿que quieres decir…?-le pregunto temblorosa Eleine.

-Debo irme-con estas últimas palabras, Traicy sobrevoló el cuarto hasta su ama y desapareció, al igual que una de las urnas que contenían los restos mortales de Matt.

-¡MAMA!-grito Eleine pero había sido en vano, ella se había ido y no tenía pinta de querer regresar.

-Eleine…-dijo Albus con cuidado mientras la agarraba, no quería que se hiciese más daño, Albus no sabía que pensar, Eleine había perdido a su padre y su madre se había largado sin esperar nada, por una parte Albus pensó que era lo mejor, le aterrorizaba que una mujer como ella tuviera todo el derecho sobre Eleine, Albus sabía que debía darle las gracias a Matt por haberse enamorado de Eleine, porque solo él era responsable de su dulzura y bondad, nada de eso le pertenecía a la Señora Prince y con lo que había pasado, aunque fuera deshumano, no la quería cerca de Eleine, ya que estuvo a punto de quemarla viva…

-No tengo a nadie… me he quedado sola… para siempre…-se lamentaba Eleine en susurros ahogados y temblaba de miedo.

-No…-le dijo Albus en un susurro que solo ella podía escuchar-yo nunca te dejare, siempre voy a estar contigo… Eleine, yo te amo…-a pesar de que ya se lo había dicho antes, en ese momento sabía lo que implicaría amarla, sería un largo camino de infelicidad y dolor.

-Y yo también te amo…-le dijo Eleine mientras se agarraba con fuerza a él, sentía su miedo y pánico, sus temores se habían cumplido, Matt había fallecido y su madre se había ido, Albus ni siquiera sabía si iba a volver, Eleine solo le tenía a él… y el jamás le iba a fallar, estaría con ella para siempre.

-Lleva la a su dormitorio Albus, quédate con ella y descasad…-le dijo Hagrid con la voz tomada, notaba resentimiento en su voz, esa vez la Señora Prince no dejo nada para encontrarla.

Albus hizo fuerza y cogió a Eleine en los brazos, noto que ella seguía temblando, dudaba que fuera capaz de tenerse en pie paso por delante del Señor Homelore que no apartaba sus tristes ojos de los restos que quedaban de Matt, Albus se las ingenio para que Eleine no mirase y subieron a su dormitorio… no era la primera vez que estaba allí, pero acostó a Eleine y el también se echo a su lado, pero no pudieron pegar ojo en todo el día… el sufrimiento y las lagrimas de Eleine no cesaron nunca, ni las suyas tampoco.

* * *

Rose por fin empezaba a recoger sus cosas, había deseado su alta médica por encima de todo, pero eso suponía entrar de lleno en esa realidad a la que su padre estuvo impidiendo hasta que no se recuperase de todo, pero su hermano Hugo se apiado de sus miedos y preocupaciones y logro colar las informaciones de los periódicos y Rose estuvo a punto de entrar en una profunda depresión… había muerto muchas personas que conocía, y algunas a las que quería y admiraba en extremo, como el fallecimiento del Señor Kingsley Shacklebolt, que había sido enterrado con honores de Estado, su edad y enfermedades, no pudieron hacer nada, murió de un infarto al ver como su Ministerio caía, el no supo, ni sabría jamás que el ataque fue en vano, que su Ministerio aun seguía en pie, a duras penas, pero aun seguía regentado por su madre.

Algunos que también murieron eran conocidos y amigos de sus padres, algunos pertenecían al pequeño ejército de sus padres, se hacían llamar el Ejercito de Dumbledore, entre ellos un hombre que sus padres y tíos lamentaron su muerte, Seamus Finnigan, protegiendo a su esposa de Julius Harpon, asesino de Slughorn, Cho Allen, por sus padres conocida como Cho Chang que fue una bruja que hizo su vida lejos de la magia, su marido e hijos eran completamente muggles, no conocían ese mundo al que ella pertenecía, pero aun así la mujer no ignoro la llamada de socorro de sus compañeros y murió en el fuego cruzado, su tío Harry se encargo personalmente de hablar con la familia, su hermano escucho decir que habían sido novios en la juventud, a Rose le pareció un bonito detalle, también había muerto un tal Terry Boot y su esposa, y dejaban a cuatro niños pequeños huérfanos, ninguno estaba en Hogwarts y murió otra mujer llamada Susan Bones, combatiendo con el traidor Dave Scott, sus padres lamentaron mucho su muerte, decían que sería alguien importante en el Ministerio si no muriese, realmente iba a ser la mano derecha de su madre… ahora la segunda en el cargo, elegida por su madre era Daphne Nott… la lista de muertos crecía hasta llegar a las cincuenta y siete víctimas del Golpe de Estado fallido.

Pero lo que más sobrecogió a Rose… su hermano en el último momento se lo dijo… Matt… Matt había fallecido, tardo en creérselo hasta que vio su noticia en el periódico, Jamare Umara le había matado a sangre fría, por la espalda… Rose no quería ni imaginarse cómo se encontraba Eleine en eses momentos…

También muchos de sus familiares estaban en el hospital, su tío Bill, Teddy Lupin, Ben Diggory, incluso Alice Longbottom, pero ninguno de ellos parecía más grave que ella misma, lo que si preocupaba, es que Samuel, el amigo de Lucy y Louis había recibido una maldición muy grave y estaba bajo cuidados intensivos, pero no temen por su vida, quien también preocupaba… era Fred, se había convertido en un hombre lobo y por lo que Rose pudo escuchar… los gritos de Fred podían escucharse desde todo el hospital, era horrible, se había convertido en alguien salvaje y duro de tratar, era un monstruo cuando estaba transformado y cuando no… Gorka era un ser deshumanizado y eso lo paso a Fred, Rose sabia que sus tíos George y Angelina, estaban contra las cuerdas, nadie podía hacer nada por el…

-¿Rose?-pregunto con cuidado Hugo, que se había vuelto muy amable con lo que había vivido-¿Quieres que te ayude?-se ofreció amablemente.

-No, ya he terminado de recoger todo…-le decía Rose pero Hugo no dejo que cargase con sus pertenencias y él se las había cargado a la espalda, las clases en Hogwarts habían sido suspendidas, por lo que había pasado y muchos querían a sus familias unidas con lo que había pasado, realmente Rose consiguió su propia alta médica por que no quería perderse el funeral de Matt, quería estar con Eleine en eses duros momentos.

Rose acompañada de Hugo llegaron a las chimeneas de San Mungo, Rose aunque no se lo había confesado a nadie, estaba deseando ver a Scorpius, nadie le dijo nada mas de él, solo que estaba bien y nada más, eso la preocupaba, pero si algo malo habría pasado, su hermano se lo diría, de eso estaba al cien por cien segura…

Cuando Rose toco el duro despacho de su madrina se puso en pie de un salto, todos los retratos la miraban con atención, Rose se quedo helada al ver un pequeño retrato, cerca de la chimenea, un Matt con la misma sonrisa le miraba desde allí y esa la desconcertaba.

-Matt…-dijo Rose con la voz hecha trizas, no sabía disimularlo y escucho a Hugo a sus espaldas, que se quedo igual que ella contemplando al hombre de la sonrisa.

-¿Es que no pensabas levantarte para mi velorio?... al que llegas tarde, por cierto…-le informo sarcásticamente Matt mientras le guiñaba un ojo, estaba desconcertantemente alegre, como siempre.

-Matt, ¿Cómo vamos a seguir sin tu sonrisa?-le pregunto Rose mientras dejaba escapar las lagrimas de sus ojos.

-Así-le dijo sin más Matt sin desmoronarse como Rose-con eso que recuerdas, y no dejes que Eleine lo olvide jamás…

-Rosie… llegamos tarde…-dijo Hugo mientras se despedía de Matt como un soldado saluda a un superior con una sonrisa de medio lado, Matt le devolvió el gesto mientras salían del despacho, el lugar era sumamente silencioso, el único que sonreía, era él, Matt…

-No sé que puedo decirle a Eleine…-le dijo Rose tristemente…

-Creo que ella ya no necesita escuchar nada, todo lo que le pudieras decir, Albus ya se lo ha dicho-dijo Hugo parándose un momento-Rose, en menos de cinco minutos vuelvo, voy a dejar esto mejor en casa, ¿vale?-dijo Hugo mientras volvía por sus pasos para dejar la maleta en casa después de darle un corto beso en la mejilla-si le dices a alguien eso, ¡lo negare hasta que me muera!-le grito en la lejanía su hermano, Rose simplemente esbozo una sonrisa, su hermano quería ir de duro, pero era la persona más cariñosa del mundo.

Rose se quedo paseando distraídamente por el pasillo, pensando en su amiga Eleine, no sabía cómo debía comportarse, además era una persona sumamente torpe en lo que decía y hacia, hasta que empezaba a escuchar pasos apurados en su dirección, levanto la vista y contemplo que un chico rubio corría en esa dirección, el corazón de Rose dio un vuelco y empezó a correr también, de las personas que mas ansiaba ver estaba Scorpius y quería preguntarle algo que no había oído bien.

Pero cada vez que se acercaba su emoción se dispersaba, ese chico que se aproximaba a toda prisa no se trataba de Scorpius, sabia quien era y no era alguien que esperaba ver en eses momentos, era Kurt Lance

-¡Rose!-grito emocionado el chico-¡Pensé que no volvería a verte!-le dijo mientras le abrazaba con fuerza y incluso la levanto en el aire-¡Tuve tanto miedo, lo siento, siento todo lo que he hecho, siente mentirte y siento no haber hablado en claro contigo desde el principio!-le decía apurado Kurt, Rose se sentía tan incómoda que no le dejaba ni pronunciar ni una palabra-Rose, yo quiero estar contigo, desde que te conozco soñé que estábamos juntos, me gustas muchísimo y me importas, haré lo que sea para hacerte feliz, lo eres todo para mi…-le dijo cada vez más rápido Kurt, Rose se sintió tan anonadada por sus palabras que no pudo evitar rechazar el beso que Kurt le dio, Kurt la estaba besando, nadie le había besado nunca hasta ese momento, Kurt estaba nervioso, pero sentía que era sincero-Rose dime, ¿quieres salir conmigo?-le pregunto Kurt con los ojos cerrados, pero cuando los abrió su rostro, enternecido, cambio radicalmente a furioso.

Rose se dio la vuelta por temor a su hermano Hugo, pero como si se tratase de un mal chiste, no era su hermano quien los observaba y probablemente escuchase, era alguien peor, la última persona que quería encontrarse en esa situación a pesar de querer verle.

Scorpius estaba plantado mirándoles, Rose volvió a sentir aquel miedo, pero esta vez Scorpius no le miraba enfadado, ni siquiera la miraba, parecía tranquilo y esquivaba su mirada, Rose se sintió más lejana de él en ese instante que incluso de Matt.

-¿Scor?-pregunto Rose dudosa y un poco temblorosa, notaba todo la sangre en la cara por la vergüenza, pero pensó que esa reacción suya era desde el beso de Kurt…

-Siento interrumpir-dijo Scorpius con voz diplomática y seria, como la vez que Rose le conoció, con su máscara de aristócrata-he venido por lo de Matt, Rose me alegro mucho de que estés bien-le dijo ahora mientras le miraba a los ojos.

-Tú siempre apareces en el momento más oportuno-le dijo Kurt enfadado, porque en su saludo lo ignoro.

-¡Ya vale!-grito otra voz, Rose dio un salto, ese si que si que era su hermano-¡La chica ha venido y se irá conmigo! ¡Si algún de los dos pone problemas os recuerdo que soy mejor que vosotros en todos los aspectos, intelectual, mágico y sobre todo, soy más guapo!-dijo Hugo con su típico carácter agresivo, pero incluyendo sus típicas chorradas, Rose agradeció su presencia, su hermano la cogió y se la llevo, Kurt no tardo en seguirles lo mismo que Scorpius, Rose miro todo el tiempo al suelo, evitando mirar a su hermano o alguno de los chicos a la cara.

De todas maneras Rose necesitaba hablar con Scorpius, necesitaba saber que estaba bien y más en eses momentos en los que ambos conocían la procedencia de los Malfoy.

El funeral de Matt fue uno de los más multitudinarios y trágicos de los que Rose había estado, lo oficio el Señor Homelore, que parecía más que despedía a un hijo propio que a un alumno, Rose solo le vio tan frágil una vez, en ese mismo lugar, ante la tumba de la que pensaban que era su madrina. Eleine no dejo ni un instante de llorar, tenía un aspecto enfermizo y débil, lo mismo que Albus, pero este no la dejo sola ni un instante, y siempre escondía su rostro en el pecho de Albus, Rose admiro la fortaleza de su primo. Eleine ahora estaba sola, la Señora Prince había desaparecido y no apareció en ningún momento, aunque noto a Hagrid buscarla en la multitud, otra cosa que le enterneció ver era como Lorcan consolaba a Lily cuando mencionaron a Slughorn, a pesar de que ella también lloro, Scorpius no quiso acercarse a ella en ningún momento, pensó que estaría enfadada con él y necesitaba aclararlo de una vez por todas.

-Scorpius-le llamo Rose una vez que la ceremonia había acabado, este la miro mientras Albus se iba con Eleine despacio hacia la lapida de Matt a dejar una bonitas flores

-Dime-le contesto simplemente Scorpius con ese deje en la voz.

-A mi no me hables así-le advirtió Rose mirándole a los ojos, Scorpius también la miro-¿Que sucede?

-Rose… he tenido una fuerte discusión con mi padre, vengo de Albania…-Rose se sorprendió con esa declaración de Scorpius-el quiere que nos vallamos y no sé que decisión tomar…

-¿Nos dejas…?-pregunto Rose con un nudo en la garganta, había aguantado las lagrimas por Eleine, pero no sería capaz de aguantarlas si la respuesta de él era afirmativa.

-Tampoco puedo olvidar lo que ellos dijeron…-añadió Scorpius dolido

-¡Me importa un pimiento que procedas de vampiros!-le grito Rose molesta.

-Rose… por favor…-le dijo Scorpius en un susurro

-¿Eso es lo que te preocupa?-le dijo Rose aun mas dolida.

-No puedo ignorarlo… además, algunas cosas que me dijo mi padre son ciertas… aun no he llegado a una conclusión… mi madre no se irá…-le informo Scorpius.

-Pues quédate tu también…-le dijo Rose, pero sabía que había sonado a una súplica por su parte.

-Dile que si-dijo de repente Scorpius, Rose se quedo mirándole sin entender-me refiero a Lance, se ve que de verdad te quiere y te hará feliz…

-¿Te vas? ¿Me abandonas?-le volvió a preguntar ignorando su aportación sobre Kurt.

-No lo sé, aun tengo que poner en orden algunas cosas… voy con Eleine…-le dijo sin más Scorpius mientras se alejaba, Rose sintió que le perdía…

* * *

El día de la despedida había llegado, Albus le suplico a su padre que le dejara quedarse con Hagrid y Eleine, pero no había dicho para siempre, su padre le dijo que tenía que darle una grata sorpresa y les necesitaba a todo en La Madriguera el día siguiente.

-Eli…-dijo Albus, el se sentía desolado al dejarla sola-cualquier cosa… avísame y vendré, cueste lo que cueste, lo haré…

-Lo sé…-le contesto Eleine, en los últimos días había dejado por fin de llorar, pero tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, Albus se preguntaba si algún día volvería a ver sus ojos verdes brillantes otra vez…

-Eleine, te quiero-quiso despedirse Albus con un largo beso, antes de partir hacia su hogar.

Pero al momento escucho a alguien aclararse la garganta y se separo de inmediato… y su momento mágico quedo hecho un millón de añicos, porque su padre les miraba a ambos…

-Papa… no te esperaba… que…-intento decir Albus, la sensación de bochorno no podía compararse a ninguna de las que vivió, no le miro en ningún momento y Eleine parecía decidida a volverse cada vez más pequeña.

-Realmente venia a buscaros a los dos-dijo de inmediato su padre, Albus le miro y sorprendió a Kreacher en el hombro de su padre, ese elfo era muy escurridizo apenas hacia ruido al aparecerse y desaparecerse.

-¡¿Que?!-pregunto Albus interesado, pero a la vez seguía abochornado, no era la mejor escena que quiera ver un padre o eso supuso.

-Grawp y Hagrid nos ayudaran con el resto de los gigantes, debemos ponerles en guardia y protegerlos, el Señor Homelore, volverá unos días a Ankara a llamar a antiguos alumnos, necesitamos personal de urgencia y yo me he ofrecido a quedarme contigo las semanas que Hagrid y Grawp estén fuera-dijo su padre con naturalidad mirando a Eleine.

-Se lo agradezco… mucho…-dijo Eleine entrecortadamente-pero no quiero ser una carga…

-Tranquila, Lily estará encantada de compartir dormitorio contigo-menciono su padre con amabilidad hacia Eleine, pero en la cabeza de Albus sonó como una advertencia hacia él, pocas cosas toleran la paciencia de su padre.

-No tengo ropa preparada…-dijo Eleine un poco mas abochornada, Albus en parte agradecía ver ese sentimiento en su rostro y no el de la tristeza permanente.

-A Lily le sobra-dijo sin más su padre mientras le tendía una mano a Eleine, esta miro a Albus una vez, el asintió, no quería separarse de Eleine y agradeciera saber que Eleine estaba bajo el mismo techo que su familia-ven con nosotros, no tengo intención de dejarte aquí sola…-añadió con seguridad mientras le miraba por encima de sus gafas.

-Gracias…-dijo Eleine cohibida mientras aceptaba su mano y se cogía a su padre.

-Me alegro que aceptes, Albus vamos, tengo algo que mostrarte…-le dijo su padre con una sonrisa.

-¿El que?-pregunto Albus intrigado, pero antes de contestar Kreacher movió su bastón y desaparecieron y volvieron a aparecer en la cocina de Grimmauld Place.

-Bienvenida a nuestro hogar-le dijo su padre a Eleine, pero lo que a Albus le despisto fue la voz de su hermana.

-… esta es Lunita, me la regalo la tía Luna, ¿Te gusta mama?-pregunto su hermana desde el salón.

-¿Con quién habla Lily?-pregunto alarmado Albus a su padre.

-Con vuestra madre-le contesto su padre, Albus no pudo maravillarse más-con lo pasado, no pude aguantar, corrí y le conté todo a tu madre, al principio se sorprendió, pero luego le mostré todos mis recuerdos en el pensadero, nuestros recuerdos, nuestra vida… no todo volverá a ser exactamente igual, pero está aquí…-dijo sin más y Albus no pudo contenerse y se planto como una exhalación en el Salón, donde provenían las voces.

-¡Albus!-grito su madre que se precipito a sus brazos emocionada, su madre le reconocía, su madre sabia quien era el…

-Mama…-dijo Albus emocionado, pero se acordó de alguien, se dio la vuelta y se encontró con una Eleine incomoda con los ojos llorosos que miraba la escena de forma silenciosa-quiero presentarte a alguien…-Eleine intento apartarse, pero Albus no le dejo-ella se llama Eleine y es mi novia…-le dijo Albus a su madre, aunque resulte ridículo se alegro al ver que su madre no se sorprendiera tanto con sus palabras como su padre o sus hermanos, (James se burlaba).

-Encantada de conocerte-le dijo su madre de forma amable mientras la abrazaba…

-Lo mismo digo…-dijo Eleine conmovida por la reacción y las palabras de Albus.

Albus no supo que podía darle a Eleine en ese momento, mucho tiempo después su padre le dijo que le había dado lo mismo que su madre y su tío Ron le habían dado a él, una familia…

**Fin**

* * *

_De verdad muchísimas gracias a los nuevos y a los viejos que comentáis, que estáis hay siempre esperando que actualice, sé que no son historias muy alegres, el final de esta menos, pero creo que valdrá la pena… o eso creo yo… jejeje_

_Como siempre estoy abierta a sugerencias y las criticas me parecen constructivas tanto malas como buenas, no os cortéis por favor, me gusta que os impliquéis, quiero hacerlo bien para vosotros… Ah! Otra cosa si queréis hablar conmigo personalmente, tenéis mi email en el perfil, pero ya que no tengo mucho tiempo prefiero correos, no puedo ponerme una tarde a chatear, lo siento… me encantaría, pero no puedo…_

_Y ahora me gustaría preguntaros algo, ¿Cuál es el año que más os ha gustado hasta el momento?_

_Con respeto a las dudas, no dudéis en preguntarlas y encantada estaré de resolverlas._

_Muchísimas gracias a todos de verdad…_

_En serio que no me lo creo… otro año más… solo quedan 2…_

_Un abrazo muy fuerte para todos…_

_**SSS**_


End file.
